


Magnolia Boy

by Moonyki



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anxiety Attacks, Elves, Fairies, M/M, Nymphs - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 160,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyki/pseuds/Moonyki
Summary: Deep into the forest, a nymph is born from a tree. Jongin likes apricots, hiding in trees, playing with fairies, and taking care of plants. Then his quiet, lovely life is getting turned upside down when his closest friend, Kibum, gets a crush on an elf. Foreigners enter their land on wolves and all the little folks get extremely excited over the Royal Family. The most unexpected event being that Jongin, too shy to approach anyone alone, might also fall for one of those pointy ears beings.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is both a Taekai & Jongkey fic. Taekai might be a little more under the spotlight at first, but Jongkey is just as important, so I guess if one of those ships doesn't suit you, it's probably not the right story for you, I'm sorry.  
> The story will include all other SHINee members and OT9 EXO in different roles around.  
> It's also a slow build. I have a lot of ideas I want to develop in this story but I get that it isn't everyone's cup of tea so I'd rather inform you.  
> I cherish each and every comment, so please don't hesitate to state your mind, be it about what you liked or disliked.
> 
> Lastly, english isn't my first langage so I apologize for any mistake you could find and hope it won't disturb your reading too much.
> 
> Magnolia Boy is also published on AsianFanfics.com
> 
>  
> 
> 18.02.01  
> To any new reader :
> 
> Hi.  
> Please note that this story was started in 2017, before Jonghyun passed away. After some thinking and having asked the people who started reading months ago, I decided to continue the publication.  
> Jonghyun was one of the most important character in the story, and he still is.  
> I kindly ask you to not read Magnolia Boy if you're not comfortable with reading a story with Jonghyun in it, even more as a central character.  
> If you actually want to read something staring Jonghyun, here is my promise that this story only portrays him as a warm and nice character, and that Magnolia Boy in itself is a soft, fluffy story that will have a happy-ending.  
> Thank you for your attention & have a nice day, my dear.

.

They had been born practically at the same place, something that was really rare for beings like them. One day, in the middle of spring, the child had opened his round eyes and saw a smiling face in front of him. He was laying on a heap of roots and looked a bit lost. As he straightened up, sitting on his butt and rubbing his eyes swollen with sleep, a myriad of small buttercup flowers bloomed around him.

He heard a happy laugh and looked again at the person in front of him, a young boy with a very small nose and pouty lips.

"Finally, you're here! I've been waiting for you for a while."

He had hair an incredibly bright color; it wasn't green, it wasn't blue, it was right in between, and it framed his thin, oval face, cascading down his shoulders.

"I'm Kibum," he said with his singing voice.

The newly awaken boy leaned towards him and parted his lips, but made no sound. He frowned, opened his mouth again a few times before he managed to produce some noise.

"I don't know who I am," he finally whispered.

"Oh I know that," Kibum answered with another laugh. He rolled back, falling into the small pond behind him.

The other boy gasped and rushed to the shore, looking at the water with worry. But Kibum was swimming like a fish, and came back to him in an instant.

"You're Jongin," he blurted.

The youngest one blinked, looking around to make sure Kibum was still speaking to him. But they were alone here. 'Jongin'. It sounded a bit strange, but alright.

"How do you know?" he asked with a pout.

"The trees told me," Kibum said, like it couldn't have been anything else.

He leaned on the shore, his legs still paddling the warm water, and watched curiously as Jongin chew on his plump lips, once again taking his new environment into sight, looking a bit shy.

There was a large and high waterfall behind Kibum. The water made a steady and smooth sound as it rejoined with the round pond. All around were trees, beautifully blooming. From where he was sitting, Jongin could see very small rivulets, leaving to multiples ways. Behind him, stood a magnificent tree, whose roots were forming intriguing patterns.

"Come with me."

Jongin looked at Kibum again and frowned. The other hadn't moved from the water and was holding out his hand to him with a reassuring smile.

"But I don't know how to swim."

Kibum burst in another laughter and stopped only when he realized Jongin had curled up against the roots, embarrassed.

"I'll teach you. You cannot learn if you don't try. I promise I won't let go of you."

Jongin pondered for a moment, before he made a movement towards Kibum. Only then did he look at his own hand, stretched forward. He was surprised to see his own fingers, and wrist, and arm. He was all dark. That was odd. Kibum had a quite pale face. Jongin had just assumed he looked like him. But when their fingers touched, Jongin yelped and took his hand back. His nails and fingers brightened, changing colors suddenly.

"What's happening to me?" he cried, alarmed.

Kibum was still smiling, but came out of the water and sat in front of him again. It seemed Jongin was far too scared to trust him so easily.

"It's okay. You just need a little bit of water to bloom."

"To bloom?" Jongin repeated, confused.

Kibum took Jongin's hand in his, and the youngest's eyes grew big when he saw small droplets of water going up along his arm, making his skin take a nice caramel-like color.

"You are a child of earth," Kibum told him in his most gentle voice, "and of the sun. There are wood and flowers in you. So yes, you need water to bloom."

Jongin looked at him in awe, slowly nodding. A smile peeked up on his face as water was running on all his body.

"And you are made of water?"

Kibum rolled on the ground again.

"Yes. And wind. A lot of wind!" he chuckled again, but stopped when he saw Jongin's eyes change colors.

They went from a deep black to a soft brown. There were sparkles of gold and green in them. His hair brightened a bit as well into a light hazelnut color and finally, all changes were done.

"Now, do you want to play a game?" Kibum asked, excited. "Please say yes. I've been waiting so long. I was very lonely you know..."

A sudden gust of wind made him straighten in his sitting position as his hair was flowing everywhere. He put it back correctly on his head while glaring at the sky.

"Ooh, don't be like that," he said to no one in particular, before coughing and looking back at Jongin. "Okay, I wasn't totally lonely. But still. I want to play with you."

Jongin was staring at the sky, trying to see to whom exactly Kibum had been speaking to. But he couldn't see a thing. Then there was Kibum's smile again.

"Can you see them?"

Jongin shook his head, disappointed.

"They are fairies."

And as soon as Kibum said the word, little creatures appeared, making Jongin jump on his spot. There were four of them, tiny as his hands, fluttering next to Jongin as they all introduced themselves to him, calling him things like "adorable" and "cute". But he couldn't understand what they were telling him. It still didn't keep him from holding out his hand to them, caressing their wings and poking on their faces with curiosity.

It took him few days, with Kibum's help, to be able to speak the language of fairies. Then those fairies helped him talk to squirrels and bunnies. He was delighted every time he managed to learn and use something new.

He learned to swim with Kibum, and to name all kind of trees and flowers.

Then, one day, as they had both grew old enough, they were allowed out of the small cocoon of their pond and clearing. The branches, roots and foliage moved, showing a small sheltered way that they were both eager to run through. And they discovered the tremendous forest that was their real home.

.


	2. First encounter

.

More than the seasons passing by, more than the flowers changing colors, more than the trees growing up and old and the rivers getting bigger and giving birth to streams, the forest was breathing and living. It was constantly moving, driven by a cheeky self-will. It would hide places for decades, before deciding to open new paths to them, shelter some secrets and protect its children.

Kibum and Jongin had spent the numerous first years of their infinitely long lives running barefoot on the grass, catching each other, laughing through branches, playing pranks on pixies and trying to discover new places. Sometimes they lost track of their favorites spots, only to find them again, three years and five months later. They couldn't get tired of their adventures, and they couldn't get tired of each other.

The more new areas they discovered, the more they learned about and encountered other creatures. No other nymph was as gentle as Jongin, or as patient and loving as Kibum. So they stayed together through the seasons changing and their bodies growing.

The worst moment of each year was always winter. When Jongin's hair would turn grey and snow was covering everything. They both loved the quietness ; the trees turning white and the sun making the ground shine, were breathtaking. Their feet making small noises as they walked on the snow was always amusing. But with the winter came the cold, and the freezing wind Jongin feared the most. Kibum had warned him, when November had come the first time, because he was afraid Jongin would panic. Even as he knew it, it was always a terrible shock for Jongin to see his friend's pond completely frozen, sometimes for one week, sometimes for three or a bit more. On the sunniest days, he could catch sight of his friend, sleeping, curled up at the deep bottom of the ice. He would then patiently wait for Kibum to warm up and come back to him.

He had tried to spend time with other nymphs during those weeks, at the beginning. But he always felt a bit too shy and awkward when Kibum wasn't with him. Most of his furry friends were hibernating too so he would stay with fairies, who where always good company, or just sleep through the cold too. Sometimes, he still liked to take long walks and enjoy the absolute silence of some corners of the forest.

The first time Jongin had seen an elf was during winter, when he was alone, and taking a stroll at night. Kibum had been terribly jealous when Jongin told him about this chance encounter, six days later. Jongin hadn't done much though, he had hidden himself immediately, too surprised and bashful to try to talk to the other creature. But Kibum had always wished to see an elf, and after this, he was even more decided in finding one.

The elves ruled over the forest. They were the ones protecting it from intruders and making sure each species lived peacefully. They were well respected, and mostly admired. It was Kyungsoo who told the two nymphs all he knew about elves. He was Jongin's favorite fairy, because he was wise and calm. He told them about the elf prince, and how lucky they were to have come to this world when it was him who was about to take the throne. Because Kyungsoo had been there when far less kind beings had been in control of their land.

"Why haven't I seen an elf already? I want to see one!" Kibum had pouted one day. "Are they so rare?"

Kyungsoo had laughed at that.

"They're not the rare ones. They're literally everywhere. You are the extraordinary ones."

Kibum and Jongin had been so surprised at his comment that Kyungsoo had to sit on Jongin's shoulder and explain, while rolling his eyes a bit, with a smile.

"To elves, and leprechauns, and most beings in the forest, you, nymphs, are legendary. It's really hard to see you, because the forest... It loves you so much. It protects you really well and constantly hides you, so that nothing harms you. I can see you, because I'm really old and I know how to behave. I guess, you might have passed next to elves a lot of time, but the forest didn't let them see you. The forest has much more creatures than you might think and most of them want to meet you."

He turned to Jongin, with a smile, ignoring the profound shock on Kibum's face.

"I think that elf you saw once was a really gentle one, to have been allowed to cross your path."

Jongin had a shy smile at that; it felt curious to learn they were so treasured. Kibum, on the other hand, had got up and was walking in front of them, muttering for himself.

"I don't care if he's not the kindest one, I still want to see an elf." He said, before turning to the trees. "You have to let me see at least one. Please!"

A small gush of wind passed through some branches and landed on his face, and Kibum made a face.

"Please," he repeated.

He had to wait a few long months before the forest finally indulged in his wish and choose two elves it cherished and trusted enough to let Kibum approach them. It happened in summer. Kibum really liked summer because the weather was warm and everything in the forest was even more demanding of water. So everywhere he would go, the grass, the flowers and the trees would ask for his attention and love.

Jongin was picking up some apricots, which were some of his most favorite fruits, and Kibum was hooked upside down on the branch of a tree. He was playing with Jongin's hair, whispering how nice its color was lately.

"I like it like that, soft yellow..." he whispered. "I wish my hair could change color too."

Jongin had smiled, before giving him a fruit, his hand then coming to play with one of Kibum's strand of hair.

"Yours is really pretty too. It doesn't exactly change color, but it always seems different depending on the light. And there are already so many different shades in it."

Kibum was beaming with that compliment ; he was about to answer something, when he abruptly closed his mouth, his body going up again as he stood still on his branch.

"Did you hear that ?" he asked, his eyes widening.

Jongin frowned, suddenly paying attention to the sounds around them. He heard the steps of a horse -or was it a doe?-, a little further from them, but couldn't understand what made Kibum so surprised.

"What do you mean ?"

Before he could finish his sentence, he heard a voice. He didn't understand what it was saying, because he didn't know that language. But he saw Kibum's face brighten up impossibly with delight as he jumped to the next tree.

"It's an elf! I'm sure it's an elf! Come on Jonginnie, it's an elf!"

"Ah-! Wait..."

Jongin tried to keep all his precious apricots in his hands before he quickly followed him. He was glad to be the wood nymph of the two of them, as he could move faster than Kibum when they were escalating trees, otherwise he couldn't have kept up with his friend's excitement.

Kibum suddenly stopped in an oak tree, leaning against the trunk and biting his lips. Jongin halted his run next to him, and narrowly caught up one of his fruit that tried to escape his hold. They heard a voice again and Kibum's eyes shone with happiness. He crouched on one branch, moving slowly and parting some leaves to see what was happening. His eyes fell on a large white horse and he made sure he was hidden from view. He felt Jongin laying down on the branch right next to him and made a move for him to be quieter. When he finally laid his eyes on the rider, Kibum felt all the air leaving his lungs at once.

"Oh dear... Jonginnie, look at him. This might just be the most beautiful being ever," he said with breathless awe.

The elf was tall, with a lightly tanned skin and long braided dark hair that was caressing his back. His pulpy mouth was stretched in a soft smile as he was still talking, words that the two nymphs couldn't understand. Kibum was eyeing him greedily, his pointy ears that were so charming, his big warm eyes and his large hand that came to cover his laughter.

His language seemed so strange to Jongin's ears. He tried to understand it, but it was all really curious sounds and noises. It had nothing to do with the nymph language, or faerish. It was completely different from the way animals talked, or the nature expressed itself.

"He is indeed very handsome," Jongin admitted with a shy smile.

But Kibum wasn't listening to him, because he heard noises on his left, and another elf was coming. Said elf was turned away from the nymphs, rummaging in a bag hooked to his saddle, so the first thing Kibum saw, was that he wasn't riding a horse but a huge, majestic deer. Just as the nymph was about to coo in adoration over the beautiful animal, he got a glimpse of the elf's face and froze on the spot, his mouth open.

The two elves were talking, laughing together over things the nymphs couldn't understand.

"Nevermind," Kibum hushed, softly hitting Jongin's arm. "Nevermind what I just said... I-... Look at this one. Look at him. How is he so pretty? How are elves so handsome? What is this?"

He was sparkling with joy and Jongin was looking at him, so happy to see him that satisfied. Kibum had his eyes glued on the second elf, who was pouting, sitting on his deer and looking around himself. Meanwhile, his long-haired friend had a soft expression of amazement as he was staring straight at Kibum's face. He had heard some rustling coming from above, and was met with a sight he couldn't believe was true. He wondered if he was really lucky enough to have encountered a nymph, or if his eyes were playing tricks on him. But the ethereal aura he perceived around this being was unlike any other he ever saw in his life. For a moment, he wanted to reach out to him, but stopped himself just in time. The creature wasn't even looking at him and he shouldn't trespass the forest's law. He had already been blessed with catching a glimpse of him and shouldn't push his luck. As he decided to leave him be, he realized the nymph was marveling at his companion, leaning over a branch and being really close to just fall from it. It gave him a cheeky grin, and he decided to stay quiet about it.

Behind Kibum and still unseen, Jongin slowly went back against the trunk, sitting against it and resuming his focus on his food. Even though he had never been that curious about elves, he didn't mind staying until Kibum would be satisfied enough. Still he didn't see the point of looking at those two strangers without being able to even understand them. Also, looking at people for too long embarrassed him a lot, it was a very strange thing to do, in his opinion.

He heard a small buzzing sound next to him and smiled to the fairy who had just arrived. Recognizing one of their most loved friends, Jongin gave him a small portion of his apricot, earning himself an avalanche of gratitude.

"What'cha doing there ?"

Kibum waved his hand behind his back, motioning for him to quiet down, while Jongin only chuckled.

"He's spying on elves..." he softly explained to their little companion.

The fairy made some rounds in the air with a light cackle as he approached Kibum, resting on his shoulder while eating.

"Who is he?" Kibum sighed. "He's so beautiful... How is this possible?"

The fairy tilted his head before following his gaze.

"Oh... You're talking about the elf prince ? Eh, I think his name is Jonghyun."

Kibum turned to him with eyebrows so high on his forehead that they had almost disappeared in his hair. Jongin had even stopped chewing, swallowing hard before he came a bit closer, just to be sure he didn't hear wrong.

"What did you just say?"

"His name is Jonghyun."

Kibum rolled his eyes at him, looking really annoyed with this eccentric little thing he called a friend.

"Did you just say he was a prince?"

"Ah! Oh yes... or well-... It depends."

The fairy turned back to Jongin, making some adorable face and asking for more food with a twinkle of his wings. Jongin gave him some, while Kibum was getting exasperated.

"What do you mean it depends? Jinki please, focus on me!"

Jinki shrugged, his malicious smile blooming on his face.

"Always so demanding. Well it depends because there are two elves here. So maybe you're talking about the one on the right. But I thought you were talking about the one on the left, right?"

Kibum frowned, confused, and looked back at the two elves, before sighing.

"Yes, yes I am-... wait-..."

"It's right," Jinki said, with an hysterical laugh. "You're talking about the one on the left. Or the right? Which one is right?"

Kibum caught him by one foot, shaking him upside down while the fairy was still chuckling.

"Ooh you, you're such an annoying little troll."

"One is the prince, the other is not," Jinki added with a solemn tone, one hand on his heart.

Kibum looked back on the two elves, but they didn't seem to have paid attention to all of this din. Kyungsoo did tell them once, that the nymph language was too soft to be heard by mundane creatures. Much like the whispers of the trees. As for faerish, that they were speaking together in that moment, even the loudest sounds were quieter than a morning drizzle to all non-spirits beings. So what seemed like intense babblings to Kibum, must have been like a soft breeze to the two elves below them.

His eyes fondly slid on the silver short hair of the smaller elf, a smile looming on his lips as he witnessed all his entertaining facial expressions. Thinking that they were in the presence of royalty was really strange and exciting. But might this elf be the real prince or not, Kibum couldn't deny he felt adoration and respect invade him at the mere sight of his stature.

"The one riding the deer..." he confessed.

"Yep, that's the prince," Jinki giggled, before yelping when he felt a hand pulling on his ear.

Kyungsoo had appeared on Jongin's head a few seconds earlier and had come to his fairy comrade with a very displeased face.

"Jinki, you disgrace! How dare you speak about His Majesty with such disrespect..." he grumbled. "You can't just say "Yep that's the prince" like that, you snail."

Jinki pulled out his tongue and Kyungsoo gritted his teeth, visibly containing himself from hitting him once again. Instead he turned to Kibum and Jongin, who came closer to sneak a peek at said prince.

"This is our loved and wonderful Sovereign Kim Jonghyun, the Lord protector and prince of our forest. May he be blessed. And he is accompanied by his captain and dear friend Sir Choi Minho, deleguate of the Council of High Fairies of Hazelbarrow in Melalhil," Kyungsoo said with a pompous voice and a small reverence.

Kibum turned to Jongin with a delighted face.

"Can you believe this Jonginnie? This is the prince. Our forest's prince! We got to see him."

"This is very-... I don't know. I feel really small right now," Jongin admitted, his cheeks getting redder by the seconds.

Kibum had a smile at his obvious display of shyness, but he couldn't deny he understood what his friend was saying. The way the two elves were moving around, with so much grace and elegance, and then knowing they were really important people around there... It seemed like a lot of pressure to just be around them when all they ever did in their lives was playing around and enjoying the wind. For a moment, Kibum wanted to get down from the tree and approach them. He wished to hear them better and understand elfish, he wished to be seen and to look at the prince closer, he wished to touch those funny clothes and guess what they were made of. But he couldn't dare. Instead, he got comfortable again and looked over the prince tenderly, with a lovestruck smile, while Jongin was discreetly discussing some food related opinions with Jinki and Kyungsoo. They stayed like that for a while, as the prince and his friend were taking an eating break to whatever mission or wandering they were on. Kibum didn't seem to be able to get bored of the sight, and Jongin patiently waited for him.

Kibum was a tenderhearted spirit; he was very passionate about things he loved. Sometimes he could get just as shy as Jongin, but his curiosity always had the best of him, forcing him out of his shell of anxiety. That made him a bit awkward at times, but deeply adorable. He loved to show or give any kind of affection, and most of all, he adored beauty. He was a pretty being himself, and loved to enjoy, listen, or see any display of grace. So it came as no surprise to Jongin that he would enjoy spending hours just staring at a pretty creature even if he couldn't understand one thing about what they were saying. It wasn't that rare for Jongin to wait for Kibum, until the oldest was ready to move on to something else. He always did, and he would always do, as he looked up to his dear friend quite much. In return, Kibum was very understanding of every little quirk of him.

Finally, the elves left, returning to wherever they were going, and Kibum was ready to go down his oak tree as well. At this precise moment, when Kibum sighed as the prince was getting out of sight on his deer, Jongin knew that Kibum wasn't ready to let go just yet. And he wondered if he would ever be, as he had yet never seen his friend with such a sparkle in his eyes.

Kibum had been dancing his way back to the place they called home.

 

Jongin had been right. It didn't take Kibum more than a couple of days before he shyly asked Jongin if he was okay to accompany him for a stroll in the forest. This was a rather natural thing for them to do, so the youngest didn't understand at first why Kibum looked so bashful, until his friend asked in a tiny voice if they could search for the prince.

"Oh, so you do have a crush on His Majesty," Jongin had teased.

At the sight of Kibum's blushing cheeks, Jongin had blinked. He had thought the other would deny it, but Kibum didn't even try.

They searched for him, they asked the animals, they asked Jinki and all the plants, but the prince wasn't wandering anywhere on that day. He seemed to be kept busy inside the elven castle. Kibum had tried not to be too disappointed and had apologized to Jongin for making him lose his time over something so stupid. He had seem hurt to pronounce that word, 'stupid', as if he really didn't think it was that idiotic, but he was scared his friend thought so.

"Maybe we can try to find him tomorrow," Jongin had answered.

Kibum's face had brightened so beautifully that every witness to the scene would have thought he was a child of light.

They found him two days later, as he was practicing archery with Minho and another elf. It had been a bit tricky because they were far away from home and it made Jongin a bit nervous; but he tried to hide it to not darken his friend's happiness. Kibum once again raved over the beauty of the prince's face, of his high cheekbones and delicate features. They were hidden in a cherry tree and Jongin let him roll over a branch as he took a seat comfortably, a bit higher. He made sure the foliage was hiding them correctly and carefully wrapped a braided root over Kibum's form, so he would be securely held and wouldn't fall over because he got too carried over the prince.

"His eyes are so incredibly splendid... Their forms and color..."

Soon, Jinki had joined Jongin and they both talked, sharing food as they were used to. Kyungsoo had followed a moment after, as if he had sensed his dear nymph was under bad influence again.

At some point, Minho heard a distinctive rustle, which made him look higher. He couldn't hold back a tender smile, as he recognized the same nymph he had already perceived. The spirit was once again captivated by the prince and nobody, up in that tree, noticed they were held under an affectionate stare.

The three elves made a break, and talked together. Kibum was a bit upset about not being able to understand what that deep voice was saying. He was used of assimilating new languages quite fast, as a nymph. They would listen, listen, listen some more, until their hearts and minds could open themselves to understanding. But the elfish words were different to the intuitive speaking of the other species he knew of. Kibum couldn't quite get it. Still, with the way the three of them expressed themselves, how the prince moved around, his really meaningful pout, it wasn't that hard to understand that the warmness of the day was tiring them.

A soft smile played on Kibum's lips, before he softly blew in the direction of Jonghyun. The prince jumped a bit, before he closed his eyes and laughed happily. His friend seemed jealous, trying to get some wind for himself. And Minho looked over Kibum again; this nymph having a soft spot for the elf prince was probably the cutest thing he had ever seen.

After that day, it became a habit. Some days, Kibum and Jongin would go and search for Jonghyun. Kibum would spend hours looking at him and doing all kind of small unseen attentions to please him, while Jongin would nap, eat, talk to whatever animal was around, or enjoy the weather. Sometimes Kibum would ask him to come closer because the prince was doing something really incredible and he needed support through witnessing it. Little by little, Kibum's praises went from his beauty to his kindness, his generosity and all his personality. He was particularly proud when he started to pick up a few words, recognizing them and deducting their meaning ; like "arrow", "stop it" or "wait". He tried several times to repeat them again, when he was bathing in his pond, but wasn't sure he was getting the pronunciation right. Jongin would look at him funny and laugh a bit, and Kibum would throw water at him and continue dreaming of a moment he would be able to speak to his prince. Maybe. Someday.

At some point, some animals, fairies and flowers started to warn them when Jonghyun was getting out of his castle, so Kibum could go find him. It made Jongin smile, as it seemed the whole forest was cheering for his unconditional love.

But Kibum still wasn't decided to actually introduce himself to Jonghyun. Minho would often perceive him, and found it amusing, how the nymph didn't realize he had been spotted, the same way the prince was completely oblivious to his secret lover.

The seasons passed, and when Kibum got out of his freezing state in January, he was so eager to see his prince again after three weeks and a half, that he barely waited for Jongin to wake up in the morning. Then Jongin's hair changed to hazelnut again, and blond. The routine was pleasant to both nymphs. The youngest had admitted that Kibum would probably never get over his crush, and he couldn't blame him.

When July arrived, Jongin caught himself hoping that one day, he would feel such adoration towards someone too. Kibum's dedication and happiness seemed very nice and appealing.

 

A big event was yet to come, when August came to an end and Jongin's hair started to turn pink. Jongin was taking care of the flowers growing up on the rocks of their waterfall, tickling them more than anything. The sun was slowly setting down, bathing their home of an orange light. And Kibum was laying on the shore of his pond, his hand tracing soft drawings on the water.

"Oh I could sail the world," he sang in a smooth lovely voice. "Search through the darkest waters but I'd never find..."

His melody was slow and he closed his eyes, his voice getting a bit louder.

"These golden eyes..."

The wind was carrying his words, making the creatures around turn to it. As quiet as a nymph talking was, his singing on the contrary could be carried away like a wonderful lullaby, charming and enticing.

"Oh I'd wait for the seas to part... to be with you."

He smiled at those words, before the serenity of the moment disappeared. He straightened up, sitting with a frown as he felt the wind changing. Jongin turned to him, wondering why Kibum would cut down his lovely song.

"Kibum ? What's happening ?"

The oldest looked at him with a small pout.

"I don't know... There's something odd. Don't you hear that ?"

Jongin raised his head a bit and focused on his feet, solidly anchored to the ground. He could feel the nature through the earth, he could sense the wind going through the branches and he could tell everyone in the forest was suddenly excited. Something good was happening. Something joyful and the whole forest was shuddering with anticipation.

Kibum wiggled a bit before biting his lips in a shameful smile, getting curious himself.

"What on earth is going on ?"

They looked at each other before running their way out of their home. Everyone was talking with so much effervescence they couldn't understand anything. Until Kibum politely called a dragonfly.

"Excuse me, do you know what is happening exactly?"

The insect flew around him few times and tickled Jongin by coming too close to his neck.

"A wedding! A wedding is going to happen!"

Kibum froze, his face getting confused as an uncomfortable feeling was settling down his stomach. He didn't want to think why the whole forest would go so wild over two people getting engaged. They sure didn't get that overwhelmed last time two fairies got married.

"And there's a ball. In two days. They invited everyone who wish to come."

Jongin seemed to realize what the problem might be, and he came closer to his friend, putting one hand on his shoulder.

"His Majesty, the Prince Jonghyun, is finally getting married!"

Kibum closed his eyes and put his hands on his ears, as if it could make all of this disappear. The dragonfly seemed really confused about his reaction and Jongin excused them, thanking it few times before he took Kibum back to their home. He shushed all the plants, whispering them to not talk about it.

Kibum suddenly disappeared from his arms, vanishing into small water drops that rejoined the pond. He couldn't take back his real form, but Jongin still heard him.

"I'm sorry."

Jongin sat next to the water, smiling sadly to it.

"Don't apologize Kibum. I understand this might be painful..." He felt a bit unsure about his choice of words, as he knew he couldn't actually know how Kibum was feeling, for he had never felt that kind of love.

"I feel silly."

He marked a short pause and Jongin had no idea what to do with himself. Hearing Kibum being so gloomy was sorrowful.

"Did I really fall in love with someone I never talked to?" Kibum murmured. "Am I even in love? Is this jealousy? I-... I feel so, so silly. As if an elf and a nymph-..."

"You're not."

Jongin saw his friend reappearing in the clear water. Kibum swam to him, putting his chin on the shore. The youngest softly stroked his hair.

"Is there anything I can do for you ?"

Kibum looked to the side, his head sinking into the water again.

"Can we-..." he started, before sighing. "Do you-... I mean-... Would you-... I-... I want to go to the ball. Would you come with me?"

He seemed so small and timid, asking him that favor, that even though Jongin knew it would be hard for him, he didn't hesitate.

"Of course, if that's what you want."

Kibum put his hands on his face.

"I still want to see him. And-... I want to make sure he's happy. As long as he is happy-... I could-... I could accept it. Probably."

Jongin had been especially gentle with him after that. Once the euphoria had calmed down, and the forest was quiet again, Kibum agreed to get out of his pond. Jinki had come to discreetly support him ; even though they spend most of their time annoying each other, and bickering over the smallest things, the fairy deeply cared for Kibum, more than he would ever admit, and was very considerate of his feelings.

Kibum waited for Kyungsoo, who was the oldest being he knew, to ask him the question that had burned his lips for too long now. He needed to know. He needed an answer.

"Kyungsoo, is it possible... for an elf and a nymph to be together?"

The fairy had looked at his blushing face with wistfulness.

"Well, to be honest Kibum, I've never heard of it. I can't answer you. As long as I lived, nobody said anything against it, but I don't think anyone ever considered it... for you are so precious, an elf probably wouldn't dare to have you."

This only made Kibum even sadder.

When they decided to go to the ball honoring the future husbands, Jinki had asked if Kibum planned on being seen this time.

"Absolutely not," Kibum had answered with a sad frown. "It's too late now. It would only make things worse for me."

He just hoped that whoever was that person that Jonghyun was supposed to marry, he was the most wonderful elf that ever lived. Because his prince deserved no less

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song Kibum sings at the end of the chapter is "To be with you" from the Honey Trees


	3. A new enchanting home

.

Jonghyun was proud of being a prince. The prince, actually. When he was young, he had to be taught humility for a long time because he grew up a little bit of a brat. He would parade around with his small crown and thought the cooks were entitled to give him dozens of sweets, as he was such an important person. He was indeed important, but it didn't mean his parents would let him belittle others and act like he was above them all.

When he was thinking back on those times, Jonghyun had a tendency to cringe with embarrassment. And Minho actually liked to tease him with those memories whenever he tried to brag or get something harmless with his charm and status.

As he aged and matured, Jonghyun grew beautifully into an elf full of respect for every being around him. It had been very much helped by Minho's grandfather, who was an elf of wisdom, but with an authority that no one else in the kingdom could match. Not even the king. He had put young Jonghyun back to his place countless times, without losing the affection the boy had for him.

Now, his pride to be a prince wasn't about his own worth, but his love for the forest. He was honored to be who he was, he was delighted to know he had the strength and power to protect that home he loved more than anything. He had grown learning how the last centuries had been atrocious for his people. Before his birth, his father had to fight for their territories, to take them back from an egocentric king and greedy opponents ; the forest had been wrecked and harmed in elven wars for power and control. Jonghyun had been brought to this world after the peace had been settled, but the oldest creatures living in those trees were still hurt at the memories of such violence.

Little by little, the forest had healed itself. Some creatures came back, and finally, some were born again in rivers, and life took over death again.

Thus, Jonghyun had always knew he was a messenger of hope and peace. He was there to bring protection to his land and was seen as the Lord that would never put them in danger again. He had trained himself enough to inspire comfort and reassurance to the forest folks. He knew of his duties, he knew of his responsibilities and he accepted them eagerly long ago.

Thus, when his parents had summoned him one day, saying that they had an important matter to discuss about the kingdom, Jonghyun hadn’t been worried. He had been patient, and ready to act the best he could to support them. Until he heard what they were asking of him.

"You can’t possibly be serious…," he had whispered, looking in turn to both his parents. "You can’t be asking that of me."

His father had seemed a bit uncomfortable, but as determined as he could be.

"Yes we are, Jonghyun. Please try to understand."

Even though he understand, it didn’t mean Jonghyun agreed with the idea.

"Can’t we find another way? Can’t we form an alliance without me having to marry a stranger?!" His voice was starting to get louder as realization was falling upon him. "This is wrong on so many levels. This is-… Do you realize what you’re taking out from me?"

He knew being in good terms with the mountain elves was an excellent thing. Even though they didn’t exactly need it during those times of peace, strengthening their relationship was reassuring. It was a smart move. The mountain and forest elves had helped each other countless of times in the past, and they shared the same wish for peace.

"You will marry their son," his mother said in a soft voice, trying to appease him.

"Well, fortunately!" Jonghyun snapped back, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Should I thank you for respecting my preferences and at least not forcing me to marry a woman?"

His father called him out, silencing him immediately. He knew he shouldn’t have talked to his mother with such an attitude, but he was fuming with anger.

"I understand your fury, but please… Can you at least meet him? For your information, this wasn’t my idea. I couldn’t make the queen Lee change her mind about this. Her son will arrive in a few days, please try. Please give him a chance, and if you feel like this is impossible, we might talk to them again until they can let it go. But I need you to try and prove our good faith."

Jonghyun gritted his teeth and tried to take a deep breath. A try was acceptable, and even if that queen was indeed pretty stubborn about the marriage, he would have to trust his father to be persuasive enough. At least, more convincing than he obviously had been until now. The remaining problem was that, if that prince and him really couldn’t get along, there was no complete guarantee that his parents would be able to cancel all of it now that they agreed to it. He couldn’t help but be irritated by his father’s statement, about how he couldn’t persuade the queen, because in the end, it meant he gave his consent. There was no war going on, he couldn’t have been tricked into this, those elves weren’t enemies, or didn’t have any mean of pressure strong enough that he wouldn’t have been able to say no. Which meant, somewhere deep down, his father actually thought this was acceptable, and maybe even a good idea.

He realized he would need to calm down before that prince arrived, because this wouldn’t be a fair attempt if he was that furious. It would probably make him direct that bitterness towards the innocent prince, and only make things worse. It was more than likely that this elf had been pushed into their marriage the same way he himself was, and there was no way he would make him pay even more for it by being unpleasant.

"When is the wedding planned? For now I mean…" he gloomily asked. "How much time do I have to decide if this man is nice enough to spend an eternity with?"

His mother came to him, putting her hands on his cheeks and looking at him tenderly.

"Thank you, Jonghyun. I’m sorry we have to put that on your shoulders."

Jonghyun made an annoyed sound before sighing.

"Don’t thank me, please. It doesn’t help; it makes it looks like I have a choice here, when I obviously don't. I feel too betrayed yet."

His mother let go of him with a sad face.

"Lord Lee will stay for one year, before the wedding," she finally said to answer his questions. "We’ll have to let the people know, and prepare a ball to celebrate his arrival. You will have a few obligations to follow, and so will he, but besides that, you’ll be free to spend time with him and learn to know him. We want him to have an education over the forest before you two get married."

Jonghyun only nodded before he excused himself and left the room. One year was a blink of an eye for his parents who already lived for a few centuries. Even to him, who was close to his 140th birthday, it seemed quite short; but he had been expecting only a couple of months and so, relief washed over him a little. He would indeed have time to learn about his future companion.

However, Jonghyun was still torn between a rage that made him want to get out of the castle, run away in the forest and stay there hidden for a few days, maybe weeks, and an emotional exhaustion that made him only wish for his quiet room, where he could lay on his bed and hope the world would forget about him. He decided for the latter, mostly because he couldn’t let himself run away from his duties, no matter how unfair they were.

Few seconds after he had closed the door of his private apartments, he heard a knock. He already knew who it was and allowed Minho to join him and witness his misery, as he went to sit on his favorite chair, the one near the window, where he could look over the forest. His place was facing East, at the edge of the castle.

"May I do anything for you, Jonghyun?"

Jonghyun sighed with a resentful smirk.

"Unless you can cancel that thing, no I don’t think so. But it would help if you could let me complain and be an ass for the next few days, or maybe a whole year, without asking me to behave."

Minho offered him a smile, coming closer to stand next to him, and put one comforting hand on the prince's shoulder.

"I’ll refrain then."

"I can’t believe this is happening. I just can't."

His friend nodded and kept silent as the young prince needed to rant about how terrible everything was. Minho couldn't imagine how he would feel like if this happened to him, and could only sympathize.

 

 

The sun was slowly brightening the sky, piercing through a few clouds, when they could finally see the forest they were heading to. They left four days earlier from the Sinvern mountains, and though the trip had been pleasant, as they were graced with a warm and nice weather, almost all the small escort was just eager to arrive and discover this new place. Almost, because the prince Lee still couldn't decide if he was glad this long trip was finally over, or if he would like to never arrive.

His parents gave him three days to get on with the thought he would leave his home, probably forever, to go marry a complete stranger in a foreign land. He had to pack everything that had been precious to him in three too little bags and leave, without looking back. The whole situation still seemed unreal, like a nightmare.

The prince looked over his new home, that seemed to be approximately two hours away, and his hands tightened a bit around the fur of the very large wolf he was riding. His best friend turned her head to him with a sad face, before continuing her walk. The elf closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were always waiting behind his eyelids since a week.

He had to part with his parents, his siblings, all the people he had grew up with, his few friends, all his landmarks. The guards who were following and protecting him would leave probably in a week, and he wasn't even sure his family would come to the wedding. They didn't talk about it. He would be left alone with those forest elves, miserable and lost. And the only thing that mattered to him for now, was the hope that those people had nothing against wolves. If he were to lose Chinua's support too, he knew he wouldn't be able to bear it. If his oldest and most precious friend had to go back, he would break.

His eyes went back on her fluffy fur, as he caressed her neck to calm down. His nervousness melted a bit when his gaze got lost in those shades of white, grey, black and hazel.

One of the guard up front started to hum, and sang a traditional melody from their home. It felt melancholic and the prince didn't know if it soothed him, or annoyed him. At least, it made the end of their journey less boring.

The closer they were getting, the more imposing and intriguing the forest seemed. It was only vast and beautiful from afar, but now, they could all realize how tall and majestic the trees were. Few of them, including the prince, had never seen a real forest in their life. Where they lived, it was mostly rocks. They indeed had nature, but clearly not as magical and immense as here.

They arrived at the edge of the trees and stopped for a moment. It seemed that the wind was making a different sound, just a few meters away. The young elf couldn't understand how the ground could be so clear and illuminated with light, when the trees all around were so large and dense he could barely see the sky through them.

"Do we have to send them an alert now, perhaps?" the prince asked to the guard next to him.

"They already know we're coming. They said they would send messengers to guide us to their town."

The prince frowned but kept silent. It only took a few more minutes before they heard a rustle a bit afar, making them all straighten on their saddle. A fox emerged from between bushes and stopped in front of them. The guards had already turned their gazes away from it, but the prince looked at it curiously. It was the first time in his life he saw that kind of animal and for an obscure reason, the thing looked both scared of them, and waiting for their attention.

He tilted his head, wondering why the fox hadn't fled already, as it really seemed terrorized by their wolves, which was only fair enough. Then Chinua walked closer to it and the prince let her, watching with wide eyes as the animals were yapping at each other.

"Is this-..." the prince asked, catching back the attention of his guards. "Is this their messenger, by any chance?"

The fox looked straight at him, making him a bit uncomfortable as he heard his escort whisper with amazement.

"It is, indeed."

The prince jumped, hearing a sudden voice very close to him and turned his head, but saw absolutely no one. He frowned, feeling more uncomfortable by the seconds.

"I told you it would be weird for a fox to just arrive like that, really... You can't expect them to understand that they have to follow you."

All mountains elves were now regrouping around the prince, trying to understand where the voice was coming from and looking preoccupied. His Majesty, on the other hand, had a soft smile playing on his lips when his eyes caught a small figure, flying around the fox's head. Said fox shook his muzzle, as if he didn't want to listen to the other one.

"What are you?" the prince murmured

The thing turned to him and approached, bowing with a little exaggeration.

"I'm Junmyeon, Your Highness. And here to help you."

The prince was looking at him like he couldn't believe he was real. The Junmyeon was the tiniest creature he ever saw, had small, round and pointy ears, dark eyes, translucent wings attached to his back and was wearing leaves as clothes. And he seemed to be getting embarrassed by the way his public was looking at him. He still gave them a smile very big for such a little creature.

"Might it be possible you never saw a fairy before, my Lord?"

The prince blinked, suddenly understanding 'Junmyeon' might have been this fairy's name, and not his race.

"Indeed," he answered with a delighted face.

There were fairies in this forest, and they could speak elfish. This was incredible. He hadn't even properly entered this land, that he just encountered such a precious being, and felt blessed. Back home, they had a lot of creatures, but fairies were only myths.

"Welcome to our Land, prince Lee. You'll have to excuse the Royal Family for the lack of proper guides. We're really busy with the preparations for the upcoming ball," Junmyeon said.

For a moment, the happiness on the prince's face disappeared as he was remembered of exactly what he was doing here. But the fairy's excitement brought it back quite quickly.

"My friend here came to help you, but he cannot speak in that form. So, I came too." He pointed the fox with his tiny finger, before flying back to sit on his head. "Please follow us."

Chinua didn't even wait for his command to come after the fox, as the prince was still dumbfounded by what the fairy said. Why did he talk about 'that form'? Was this fox a shapeshifter, or another creature?

The trip inside the forest was far more pleasant, and the prince couldn't help himself but look everywhere with joy. This place was really ravishing, so full of light and small sounds. He could catch a glimpse of so many animals as they stopped to let them pass by, hiding and staring at them like they were expecting their venue.

For a moment, he got pretty excited with the idea of living here and having the opportunity to explore the area. Meanwhile, Junmyeon was babbling about quite a lot of things. He told them the whole forest was eager to meet the mountain prince, how everybody was preparing for the ball to have a chance to see him. He implied lightly how much the prince Jonghyun was loved here, and his future husband bit his lip at that.

"Well, I hope you won't be disappointed with me."

The fox shook his head, trying to make Junmyeon fall over, seemingly as a punishment for making their guest question himself. But the prince had only now realized that he would have to actually meet a lot of expectations. On top of having to let go of everything that was important to him, he also had to be accepted in this new place. Still, he couldn't deny that knowing the prince Jonghyun was appreciated by his people was reassuring. It didn't seem like he would have to deal with an annoying and arrogant imbecile.

They rode for one hour and a half, crossing small rivers, passing through clearings, going up hills and making their way in very narrow paths where their wolves were having some difficulties walking. Everything looked completely different from their home, on so many levels, yet it gave off a feeling of calm and safety that appeased the prince and made the melancholia less imposing. He was particularly impressed to see how the forest was changing around them, as they were sometimes surrounded by trees so tall he couldn't tell where they ended, and sometimes by what he would call regular ones.

"We're almost there," Junmyeon finally said.

All the elves straightened up in their seats, and after a few more turns and ups-and-downs, they arrived. The mountain prince couldn't hold back the choked sound of surprise that escaped his lips. He had tried to imagine a bit what the castle and houses would look like, but he surely didn't expect what he was looking at.

They were surrounded by those immense trees with very large trunks and the whole village was expanding in front of them, suspended in the air. The houses were attached to different trees and branches, and roads and bridges had been constructed in between, all decorated in shining lights and flowers. It was breathtakingly beautiful, ethereal in a way.

Elves were starting to come out of their homes to look at them, bowing respectfully when they saw the prince. It took the mountain elves a few minutes to come down from their awe, and realize that the fox that lead them until then had disappeared somewhere. Junmyeon was still flying around, asking them politely to continue following him.

"But where is your friend?" The prince Lee couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Oh you'll see him soon enough, Majesty. Don't you worry."

He showed them the path to the castle. They were still walking on the ground, through small passages that formed a maze between shrubs. The prince Lee really wanted to take those ways that were going up in the trees above them, but didn't dare to ask. He would have time, later, to wander around.

They finally arrived in front of the largest tree around, the one that was sheltering the castle.

 

 

"How do I look?"

Jonghyun turned to his best friend, bracing himself for any comment. He was wearing one of his most traditional suit, layers of soft brown and bright green fabrics overlapping on each other in a complicated way that highlighted his silhouette without weighing on it too much. His hair was shoved backwards, showing his forehead and ears, as his wooden tiara was going in stylish patterns high on his head.

"Stunning. But if you managed to not look like a sentenced to death, it would be better," Minho replied with an apologetic smile.

Jonghyun growled a bit at that but nodded. He took a few long breaths to calm himself down, as he really wanted to try, and look nice and friendly to his guest.

"They're really close now, we should get down to greet them," Minho added. "I don't know how much it will help you, but the prince looks charming."

Jonghyun rolled his eyes at his comment, and followed him outside. The closer they got to the entrance of the castle, the more nervous Jonghyun was. He had mentally prepared himself over the past few days to welcome the other prince and he was really hoping that it wouldn't be a torture to spend time with him.

They finally arrived in the hall, where Jonghyun's parents were already waiting for him as well as for their guests. He tried to stay as respectful as possible in his stature, while ignoring them altogether. They hadn't spoken much the last few days and Jonghyun still needed time to process the mess they put him in. He straightened up a bit when the doors finally opened, letting an escort of elves enter. They were all wearing silver uniforms, walking proudly and solemnly to stop in the center of the hall. The six of them then parted, leaving enough space for the mountain prince to bow reverently in front of his soon-to-be husband and parents-in-law.

Minho was standing a bit on the side, with other guards, eyeing Jonghyun to make sure he would be okay through the whole event. He had to restrain a chuckle, as Junmyeon was flying around to sit on his shoulder, when he saw Jonghyun completely frozen on the spot. The fairy looked at him weirdly, whispering to his ear in his language that no one else could hear.

" _What on Earth are you laughing at? This is no time for jokes, there's a very important moment going on right now_ ," Junmyeon tried to sound shocked, but he was actually looking around, curiously trying to get whatever the funny thing was.

Minho turned just enough to look at him gently, before answering in faerish.

" _Just look at Jonghyun's face_."

The fairy blinked a few times before obeying, and let out a laugh, falling backwards on his friend's neck. Minho was relieved to know he was the only one in the room able to perceive the sounds Junmyeon made when he wasn't specifically talking in elfish, otherwise they would have been scolded for their inappropriate behaviors.

Few meters away, Jonghyun had a hard time concentrating on the speech his father was giving to welcome his future husband. He didn't even realize that he had been staring, eyes wide open and mouth hanging, for several minutes already. The elf in front of him was so incredibly gorgeous he couldn't look away from his soft features and his mind was by now racing with blessings towards everyone he knew that they could welcome such a beauty in their forest. The prince Lee was nodding to Jonghyun's father, saying something in that honey-like voice of his before turning to look at him. There was no change in his expression, while on his side, Jonghyun was fighting his own body as he felt himself fidgeting.

"Prince Jonghyun will take you to your apartments, so you can rest after your trip. If you have any request, wish or question, please come forward to anyone in the castle. We will see you tonight, at dinner, if that's alright."

The prince Lee's attention withdrew to the king once more, and Jonghyun seemed to come back to reality, realizing he might have been dozing off for far too long.

"Thank you, I appreciate your consideration."

He bowed to them one last time, before the king and queen took their leave. Prince Lee gathered his courage once again with a deep breath, and slowly approached the elf he would soon have to marry. Said elf didn't seem really focused during the whole welcoming, but the mountain prince decided to not blame him for that, as he himself had far too many thoughts in his mind. He saw one of the guard approach the prince too, whispering things he couldn't hear from where he was, and he recognized Junmyeon perched on his shoulder. The fairy waved cheerfully at him, not moving from his seat as the guard stepped back, going past him with a small smile as he took care of the mountain elves guards, showing them around.

When he came close enough to his fiancé, the prince Lee suddenly felt stupid. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to address him. The space around them was too empty, though he could still feel everyone's curious stares on them.

"Follow me, please," Jonghyun croaked after a light cough.

The other blinked at that, surprised by the lack of introduction and title, but obliged. He kept his eyes on the prince's broad back as he came after him through long corridors and empty rooms. At first he tried to keep up with where they were going, but soon gave up. He would have to ask his way to the dining room later and memorizing the plans of the castle could wait. He would be there for a while anyway.

Jonghyun finally stopped in front of a large door, carved in a teal blue wood, and turned to him. He had a gentle smile on his face but seemed uncomfortable, his eyes unable to focus on him completely.

"These are the apartments we prepared for you. I hope you'll find them pleasant enough. If you don't like them, we still have others rooms, so please feel free to ask."

The other elf looked at him with surprise but nodded.

"Thanks," he awkwardly let out.

Jonghyun joined his hands, tightening his fingers around one palm as he breathed out a sigh.

"I would like to talk to you, if you're feeling well enough. I know you had quite a long trip so I can wait if you need rest."

Strangely, seeing the prince as restless and anxious helped the mountain elf to calm down. They seemed to be in quite the same state of mind.

"I would appreciate to have a talk with you actually. I do feel drained, but I'm also a bit too nervous to lay down."

He offered a soft smile to the other, and Jonghyun forgot to breathe for an instant.

"Are you okay to let me come into your room or would you prefer that we go to a salon or anywhere else?"

His question made the prince Lee relax just a little bit more. Jonghyun was thoughtful and very polite, and he couldn't deny he liked how accommodating he was being with him. He pondered over the question for a moment, before turning to the door.

"You can come in, I would rather enjoy visiting the castle when I'm calmer."

He turned the doorknob, entering his new living space and stood still, looking everywhere around him without holding back his exclamation of surprise. Jonghyun stopped just in time not to bump into him and congratulated himself.

The prince was blinking rapidly, turning in the circular room with bliss. The ceiling formed an arch above him, decorated with wood that flowed to the ground and bordered the very large windows that illuminated the room. He could see an enormous bed in a light beige color, matching with a few furnitures around, a wardrobe, armchairs, and a round tiny table. It was far smaller than his room in their castle in the mountains, but just like the rest of what he had seen from here, it was much more lovely and cozy. The right side of the room had a curve where laid shelves filled with plants and books, and a door, leading to a small bathroom.

"Do you like it?"

The mountain prince turned to Jonghyun with a little smile but shining eyes.

"It's enchanting, really."

The other seemed relieved at that and finally closed the door behind him. The mountain prince came back from the bathroom and sat on his new bed.

"So hum... It's a bit embarrassing, but may I ask your name? I didn't get it during your presentation."

"Taemin. My name's Taemin."

Jonghyun repeated it quietly, thinking it was a very fitting name for such a pretty face.

"I'm Jonghyun."

Taemin looked at him with a weird face, somewhere between embarrassed and amused.

"I know."

Jonghyun spluttered few incomprehensible words at that, his cheeks warming up as the silence grew heavier. Taemin was still observing things around him coyly while Jonghyun was searching words to express himself. He got lost gazing at his guest's white hair, framing his round face. It was a bit wavy and seemed so amazingly soft.

"I don't know how to address you."

Taemin's words snapped him back in focus and he realized the other elf was studying him closely.

"I mean, honestly... I don't wanna assume how you feel about all this... but it's really odd to me. And I don't know if I should call you by your name, or add some title before it, I don't know how formal we need to be with each other."

Jonghyun stayed silent for a while, a slight frown appearing on his face and it made Taemin shy, wondering if he said something wrong. He knew he wasn't exactly the most ceremonious elf that could be, to his parent's displeasure.

"Can we be honest here?" Jonghyun said tentatively.

They were both assessing each other for a long minute, before Taemin slowly nodded. He wasn't sure what Jonghyun meant with that question, but so far, they had seemed to be quite similar. He saw the prince approaching him, sitting next to him with a sigh.

"I didn't choose that wedding. It makes me upset." Jonghyun admitted.

"That's what I thought. I didn't either."

It seemed the tension lowered a bit in the room after that simple affirmation.

"I still-... I promised my parents I would try. To know you, I mean, and-... all. I also have no clue how to deal with all of this, but I think being pompous with you and too formal will only annoy me even more," Jonghyun breathed out.

"I'm okay with not being excessively polite... I'm not good at it anyway."

Taemin offered him a smile, a real, relaxed one.

"I just have to ask you one personal question. May I?" Jonghyun whispered.

"Go on."

Jonghyun closed his eyes, rubbing his fingers on his mouth.

"Are you-... Do you like... men?"

Taemin bit his lips in a coy pout.

"I do. What about you?"

Jonghyun's frame suddenly relaxed and he nodded.

"Yes, yes I do. I was just worried that maybe-... maybe you weren't and were still forced into this. I mean, I was glad my parents at least didn't force me into marrying a woman so-... I needed to make sure..."

They looked at each other awkwardly, until Taemin broke in a light chuckle. It soon grew into a full laughter, as if he couldn't stop himself anymore. It was nervous and tensed, but it still drew a smile out of Jonghyun. The way Taemin's eyes crinkled as his giggles were becoming louder was adorable. The forest prince soon joined his stupid hilarity.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked between two cackles.

"I don't know," Taemin smiled. "I'm just-..."

He couldn't finish his sentence and put his face between his hands, trying to control his outburst. His body was shook with light trembles and he did his best to take deep breaths to calm down.

"I'm sorry, all of this is too much I guess."

"Don't apologize, it's okay."

Taemin turned to him completely, getting some composure again.

"There's something really important I need to ask you."

"Tell me."

"Are there wolves here? Or do you have anything against them?"

A slight frown appeared on Jonghyun's face, before he shook his head.

"Well, there's no wolf in this part of the forest, no. We have some packs, up in the North. We don't have anything against them, we don't hunt them if that's what you implied... The climate is simply better for them there. Why?"

He saw hope blossoming on his guest's worried face.

"I came here with a wolf. In my home-... I mean, in the mountains, we mostly ride wolves, instead of horses, because it's easier amongst the rocks. And my Chinua is my best friend, I've had her since I'm little. I just-... Can she stay here? Do you think it's alright? She's really good and she listens to me, I promise she's a nice one, she won't make any trouble."

Jonghyun noticed how Taemin's hands quivered with anticipation, he could hear the slight distress in his voice. He slowly put one hand on his arm, squeezing lightly to appease him.

"I don't really see why she couldn't stay. If she's important for you, we'll give her everything she'll need."

"Really?"

Taemin was looking as him with wide eyes and a smile so big with relief it was brightening his whole face in the loveliest way.

"Yes, really. We'll just have to make sure she has enough food and we'll have to be careful about letting her hunt around... We might have to talk with the animals keepers but we won't take her away from you, I promise."

Taemin pressed his hands together and bowed a few times before Jonghyun.

"Thank you. Really, I appreciate this. I can't tell you how grateful I am."

"It's... only natural, really. You already had to give up your whole life to come live here... I want you to feel safe and happy here, you know. If you need anything else, even the slightest thing, you can ask me."

His words resonated in Taemin, making him truly calm down. He looked at him and felt so thankful for his kindness and concern. He knew it could have been so much worse, so much more terrible. But in all his misery, he at least stumbled upon a caring elf, willing to help him and listen to him. The loneliness he was so scared to face this morning seemed not so real and terrifying anymore.

"Do you want to see her, maybe? I could take you to her and show you around a bit. So we can see if she's been taken care of properly. Or if you want to rest now, I can still bring you to her after dinner or whenever you want."

.

.

.


	4. Meeting at the ball

.

Taemin was standing still in the middle of his room, his eyes cast upon the floor and his mind lost in thoughts. A forest elf, maid in the castle, had been assigned to him this morning and was now helping him get dressed, doing his hair and tying up his suit. He was wearing one of his favorite costume, with fabrics lighter than cotton, in beautiful shades of gold and silver. The ornaments were done in white, matching his hair. He had first wanted to dress in his dark blue suit, but had been told it wouldn't match Jonghyun's one, and they obviously needed to look nice next to each other. He could hear the soft rustle of his clothes, Dasom's footsteps hopping around him, and the faint sounds of the mess happening outside, muffled by the closed windows.

Taemin tried his best to take deep breaths and not think about the frenzy that was waiting for him just outside of his bedroom. Too many things had happened in so little time and no matter how badly he wanted to clear his thoughts and sort out his feeling, he just felt lost.

Chinua was safe. Chinua could stay. That was the most important thing in all that happened around him. It was one less worry for him, as it had been Jonghyun's top priority last evening, to make sure with his parents that his wolf friend was welcome here. He had taken the time to bring Taemin to the animals caretakers and had done everything he possibly could to make sure everything was in order.

That was Taemin's second reason to calm down. The forest prince was gentle, polite and very charming. He had been nothing but patient with him, guiding him through the castle that morning to show him around, answering his questions with that soft smile of his always on his lips. They had gone for a long walk through those suspended bridges Taemin wanted to see; Jonghyun had shown him the castle's most beautiful gardens and had promised that they could go wandering around the forest the next days. The mountain elf was quite excited about it, and that thought helped him bear with the terror that the ball of that night was inspiring him. All the expectations he would have to meet.

While Jonghyun had been showing him the limits of Melalhil, the elven city, they had encountered Junmyeon again, not very far away from that long-haired elf guard Taemin remembered from the previous afternoon, when he had arrived. He had learned that this elf wasn't exactly a guard, but a counselor, captain and delegate. He was in charge of the communication with the fairies of the forest and was part of the council of both communities, along with his tiny friend. Choi Minho was also Prince Jonghyun's closest friend.

Taemin had been completely taken aback when he saw Minho and Junmyeon exchanging few things, when Jonghyun was explaining other informations on the side. He hadn't even been listening to the prince because he couldn't keep his eyes away from the two accomplices. They had been communicating, Taemin could see their expressions changing, their mouths moving in weird shapes, but he hadn't been able to actually understand or even hear a single thing about the discussion. Jonghyun hadn't been too upset about it, and actually smiled at him.

"They're speaking the fairy language," he had explained to a completely dumbfounded Taemin.

"I'm sorry? You can speak faerish?"

Jonghyun had pouted a bit at that, looking back to Minho.

"No I can't. Minho is the only one able to do that, that's why he's our representative to those people. And Junmyeon is one of the very few fairies that can also talk elfish perfectly. So they're both keeping our communities together. They are also the messengers for other beings in the forest that can't speak to us."

"That's... really incredible. I wish I could hear what they're saying."

Jonghyun had laughed at that, waving his friends away, as Minho and Junmyeon were expected somewhere else.

"I know the feeling too well. Sometimes it's even a bit annoying to me, to be honest. Minho told me a hundred times that I could actually hear it if I payed attention but no matter how many times I tried, I just can't get it."

"I can imagine it might get frustrating. I hope I'll be able to hear it someday...," Taemin had excitedly whispered.

"I hope not. I'll seriously get jealous if you do. I've been trying for the past 138 years."

Taemin had smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes, promising him he would try really hard just to brag to his face. Jonghyun hadn't answered to that, he only looked at him in a weird way that Taemin hadn't been able to understand. Then the mountain elf had kept silence, wondering if he just went too far.

Being there was pleasant, everything was refreshing and cheerful, homier than his own dwelling ever had been. Taemin was the third child in his family, and had always been treated a bit differently. His older brother would take the throne and had received a very strict and complete education. His older sister had always strove for the best, she was very strong-willed and eventually got the attention she wanted, getting her own education right. She was deeply involved in the leadership of the kingdom and planned to keep it that way. While Taemin, on his side, was much younger than them. Unlike them, he hadn't been raised during the war, he had never been a soldier, he had been too protected, and had never been really interested in having responsibilities. He had always brought worries to his parents because he wasn't able to behave properly and would talk back to people without thinking. At least, that was what everyone always told him. He knew his parents loved him, but he also wasn't stupid and understood that he was the child they could send away. He did have friends back there, he did enjoy his life even though he often felt lonely; but he couldn't deny that if it hadn't been for a forced marriage, if he hadn't been notified at last minute, he could have been quite happy to go away to come to such a wonderful place.

"I am done, your Majesty."

Taemin turned his head, frowning at Dasom with incredulity.

"Ah, thank you. Sorry, I was... thinking."

She shook her head at him, stating it was nothing to apologize for, and bowed slightly. He saw her picking up all her belongings before she went to the door with a last word of politeness. Then he was alone again. He looked at himself in the large mirror standing on one side of the room, and sighed deeply. He would have to be dignified, to stand proudly, smile all evening and not embarrass Jonghyun. He really didn't want to put the other one in a bad position. He had seen, all day, how noble the oldest had been. Jonghyun had the stature of a prince that Taemin never managed to get, that overflowing confidence and prestige. He had understood quite quickly that his place and rank were really important to the other prince and Taemin hoped he would be good enough to stay next to him without being a shame. The more he thought about it, the more pressure he felt falling on his shoulders.

A small knock on his door got him out of his worries and he turned around, whispering to the person to come in. Jonghyun made his entrance in the room with a slightly awkward smile.

"Hey there, are you ready?"

Taemin forced a smile and nodded. But before he could say anything, he saw the other one frown, and wondered if something was wrong with his costume, or hair, or posture. Jonghyun closed the door behind himself and approached Taemin. He was all suited up too, his silver hair were covering his forehead this time, his tiara was bigger, made of shiny red and dark brown woods, braided together. It all matched his outfit, made from this soft fabric Taemin didn't know the name of, and the mountain prince was caught up once again by his aura and the feeling of strength and reassurance that emanated from him.

"What's wrong?" Jonghyun asked in his gentle voice

Taemin tried to look at him bravely but soon gave up, staring at the floor, sighing. He was twisting his fingers and took a deep breath.

"I'm a bit-... I'm stressed."

Jonghyun smiled at him softly, seeming to understand. He took both of Taemin's hands in his, trying to get his attention, and rubbed his thumb over the younger one's fingers.

Taemin had hinted things about his life, earlier that day, and the prince had been quite attentive to every small detail he could get. It also wasn't that hard to notice how Taemin wasn't used to all the protocols they always had to endure as princes. His face was always stiff and too focused, as if he was perpetually on edge to be perfect, while Jonghyun didn't even think about it anymore, his posture was natural, his politeness too.

"Don't get so tensed. I get why you worry, I do, but if you work yourself up with apprehension, you won't enjoy a single second of this ball. And I don't want that. I want you to appreciate your time, be happy to meet my people and admire everything."

He saw Taemin pouting a bit and Jonghyun had to admit it was the most adorable sight he had witnessed in a while.

"I'll be there with you. I'll do the talking if you don't want to. I'll stay close to save you if you say something wrong," Jonghyun smiled, trying to lighten up the mood and felt relief washing over him as Taemin's face softened a bit.

"I really don't want to be a bother to you though."

"You didn't get a lot of time to get accustomed to everything before my parents threw a gigantic ball at you. I would freak out too if I were you... So I'll be there to help. You're not a burden, we just have to have each other's back on this whole thing, don't you think?"

Taemin nodded slowly, a small smirk sprouting on his lips.

"Thank you."

 

 

It was crowded. The way to the elven castle had been busy for a few miles already and it made Jongin's stomach seem very heavy, as if he just ate far too many strawberries in a row. His heart was beating fast and his skin was dry. Yet, he didn't say anything about his troubled mind, and continued to follow Kibum's quick and nervous steps.

They walked past animals, fairies flying around, leprechauns, and all the different kind of species that habited the forest. Jongin was even discovering some people he never saw around, in his 78 years of living. He wondered if, just as with the elves, the forest protected the nymphs from them too. They had passed a group of small people with very big noses and feet, who seemed very grumpy and the young nymph wondered what they exactly were.

Up until now, nobody had noticed them and Jongin hoped it would stay this way. Before they left their clearing, the forest had talked to him, because Kibum was too restless to hear. His tree, the marvelous willow where he slept, told him that if they decided to go, the forest couldn't protect them anymore there, so they'd have to be careful and hide themselves. It had been the first time his tree had seemed apprehensive, while whispering to him. It had not helped Jongin's already terrible stress. At least, his fairies friends were supposed to be there too, maybe seeing Kyungsoo would help ease his fear.

Kibum suddenly stopped dead in his track, one feet hovering above the void as they were walking from trees to trees, on branches. Jongin barely avoided the impact and looked at his friend. Kibum was frozen on his spot. He gulped heavily and hung his head.

"I'm sorry."

Jongin approached him, slowly stroking his hair.

"What's happening?"

"You don't want to go. I can feel it. The whole forest is feverish, I'm on edge, and I know you want to be home curled in your roots."

Jongin bit his lips. He had obviously failed his whole act, and now, he wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't a very good liar and Kibum was absolutely right. Still, he didn't want to quit on him now. But Kibum didn't let him speak.

"I'm not sure I even want to go. What am I doing?"

Jongin took Kibum's trembling hands in his and tilted his head.

"Kibum, I'll be alright," and it felt like his own words, meant to reassure his friend, worked at appeasing himself too. "We're here now, we might as well finish." Yes he did want to go home and hide and never come back again in a place so full of beings, but he knew Kibum needed to come. "We'll go there, we'll be very careful, and you're going to see your prince."

At the mention of prince Jonghyun, Kibum's face softened a bit.

"I'll-... I'll probably go around and meet Jinki and Kyungsoo, and there might be food, right? I'll eat and I'll wait for you and when you feel-... When you want to go home, we'll go."

Jongin stroked Kibum's cheeks and put a strand of his hair back into place with a sweet smile.

"It's gonna be okay," he murmured.

"Thank you."

Jongin took his hand and hopped to the next tree, guiding Kibum after him. The only good thing about so many creatures going to this ball, was that all they had to do was follow the mass, as until now, they had no idea where Melalhil even was.

Kibum started to talk, making a few light jokes, saying that if they were going to a ball, they should enjoy it a bit and the tension eased from their shoulders. When they finally arrived in front of the elven city, they both tightened their grip on each other's hand. It was taking all the courage Jongin had left in his body to not disappear into the tree against his back, to not let the trunk snare him away.

They made sure to lower their auras, in an attempt to be less and less visible to their surroundings. Kibum's eyes were shining with awe and happiness at the sight in front of them, the immense trees, the houses, the castle standing far away. It was all so gigantic and magical. The way had been lightened up by millions of lights twinkling in the night fall. Jongin first thought it was fireflies, but soon realized it was some elven magic.

Kibum and Jongin were swift and agile in their way to move around, continuing their march. The ball was being held behind the castle, in the largest garden of the area. They could already hear a soft music playing, and see elves and all kind of creatures dancing between the shrubs and bushes. Jongin noticed the immense tables set everywhere, overflowing with all kind of food and drinks, and his mood rose up a bit. Kibum, on his side, immediately caught sight of the prince, standing proudly at the back of the clearing, on the small hill that had been created. He was surrounded by a lot of people and seemed quite busy greeting everyone. Kibum stared only at him, sighing lightly before putting one hand on Jongin's arm, without even looking once at his friend.

"The prince is-... I'll-... I'll be there. I'll go just a bit... closer."

Jongin frowned, holding back on Kibum's wrist just a second.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am," Kibum answered, finally giving him his attention. "I'll be careful, I promise. I'll find you back later."

Jongin didn't even try to hide the concern on his face, but nodded. Kibum parted away from him and took a few steps forward before immediately coming back to his friend with wide eyes.

"Oh dear... Jongin, I'm sorry. I make you come all the way here only to dump you within seconds. I'm terrible. I'm the most terrible. I'm sorry. What should I do?"

Jongin smiled, putting his fingers on Kibum's mouth.

"We came for you to see your prince. So, go see your prince. Watch over him. Make sure his... fiancé is good enough. I'm sorry I can't come with you closer... I'm-..."

"I know. I wouldn't ask that of you."

"I'll go search for Kyungsoo. Please be very careful and call me if you need me."

After another round of promises, Kibum took a deep breath and made his way down the clearing, jumping over roots and grass and hiding in every corner or shade he could. Jongin kept an eye on him for a few minutes, his anxiety bubbling up again even though he could tell nobody perceived his friend. He saw him finally choosing a spot against a dense lilac plant, very close to where the prince was still bowing to newcomers. He hoped Kibum wouldn't be overwhelmed by Jonghyun so much he would forget to keep his presence low.

Jongin twisted his fingers and descended to the ball in turn, being careful to stay on the side. Some animals around turned their heads as he passed, but didn't pay much attention to him. Even the plants weren't acknowledging him that much. He blinked a bit anxiously and tried to discern Kyungsoo in the middle of all this mess. He first caught sight of Jinki, who was stuffing his mouth on a table and being both scolded and joined in his feast by Junmyeon. The idea to go to him died immediately, as he was standing just meters away from the royal family -or so it seemed, they were all wearing crowns-, and even if they had been a bit further, Junmyeon was one of the most important fairy around, and he didn't knew him that well, so that always made Jongin extremely awkward around him.

Then, Jongin had a pained sigh when he finally got a glimpse of Kyungsoo, talking reverently with Choi Minho, right next to Jonghyun. The nymph bit his lower lip and clumsily sat on a branch of the beech behind him. Maybe he could just sit there, appreciate the music and wait until Kibum would want to go back.

"Jongin?"

The nymph nearly jumped out of his skin with fright as he turned around, one hand over his naked chest as he recognized the smiling fairy that popped up next to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he laughed happily.

"It's okay... I guess..." Jongin breathed out.

The fairy flew a bit closer, sitting on the nymph's knee, facing him with his feline smile.

"What are you doing here alone?"

Jongin explained the situation with a soft, quiet voice and saw Jongdae nodding knowingly. The fairy blushed a bit before looking around.

"Do you mind if I stay with you then? I-... I had to come but hum-... I'm not very comfortable either. I can go get us food though if you'd like."

Jongin agreed cheerfully, both to having a comrade for the long evening and to the food.

Jongdae was the youngest fairy Jongin knew, and thus, he didn't see him very often. Apparently, he was still under a rather full education and didn't have a lot of time to fool around like Jinki or Kyungsoo -but Kyungsoo didn't 'fool around', or at least, would never admit it-. Jongin liked Jongdae a lot, because he was both funny and witty. He was the only friend younger than him that Jongin had, and that was quite something, because then he could teach him a few things and sometimes they would discover stuff none of them already knew. Thus, the idea of spending quality time with Jongdae after not seeing him for a few months, while enjoying unfamiliar and tasteful elven food and listening to soft music, made him smile.

 

Taemin had spent the first couple hours hiding behind Jonghyun and speaking only to introduce himself or when he was directly asked something. He was trying his best to remember every face, every name of all the important people coming to them and presenting themselves, while maintaining a polite and gentle smile on his face. The sky had started to darken and when the vast majority of the guests had arrived already, the king Junsu and queen Jiwon had made a speech, introducing Taemin to the whole assembly. There were so many eyes on him, constantly, that it made him fidget on his seat and sweat a bit. Jonghyun had left a hand on Taemin's back, as a support and the youngest had been oh so grateful for his constant protection. There had been a fairy too, who had stuck close to him since their meeting -Kyungsoo, if he remembered correctly- and seemed to have developed a liking on him. He didn't speak elfish as fluently as Junmyeon, but he was pompously talking to Taemin and asking question over his well-being, which the prince found lovely.

Jonghyun and Taemin opened the ball officially, as they had to give the first dance.

"Breathe, Taemin, I'll lead you," Jonghyun had whispered in a smile when he saw the nervous frown on his fiancé.

Taemin kept blinking with anxiety and tried to do as he was told.

"Everyone is looking... I just don't want to step on your feet. Oh dear... have I mentioned I'm very clumsy? This could happen."

Jonghyun had taken Taemin's hand in his, put the other one on his waist and smiled reassuringly. And Taemin hadn't stepped on either one of his feet. He didn't stumble or miss a step, he didn't make a fool out of himself. They swirled around their guests for what seemed like a sweet eternity to Jonghyun, as he marveled over Taemin's soft features when he was that focused. He didn't lead the both of them in the end, Taemin seemed to have gained confidence the exact moment he started to dance. They even stayed, waltzing for a few more minutes as more and more people were joining them.

"You're pretty good at this in the end," Jonghyun complimented him, and Taemin answered with a shy smile. "Maybe even better than myself, I may say. Please don't ever say you're bad at something when you're so great or I'll get self conscious."

They stopped after a little while, returning to their seats to drink something. But as they were making their way back, they heard the music slowing down until utter silent. Whispers awoke everywhere around, unbelieving murmurs. It wasn't fear, it was fascination. Jonghyun immediately turned back, frowning, searching what caused the sudden wonder.

"Who's this?"

Taemin's sigh made him look on the right and he froze on the spot.

"I-... I don't know," he admitted.

People parted reverently as a man was walking down the castle's stairs and the hushed mumbles were getting louder, more excited. The creature was moving with so much grace that Taemin was convinced he was floating in the air, and the large piece of white silk he was wearing as some sort of dress only made the impression stronger. He came all the way to stop in front of the two princes, and smiled at them. A glint of mischief lightened up in his eyes at the choked sound Jonghyun made while glancing at him.

Taemin was certain this person was glowing. His skin was radiating with light, giving him an aura beyond beauty that made the two elves unable to find their words back.

"Good evening, my Lords."

His voice was soft, and Jonghyun was sure he had been able to hear it only because of the amazed silence around. Or maybe he heard it in his head. He thought he saw those lips move, but he wasn't exactly sure. Still, those few words had a sweet accent.

"Lord Baekhyun," Jonghyun's father rushed to his son's side and bowed down deep. "You're gracing us with your presence. Thank you."

The creature laughed and everyone held their breaths.

"Well, it would have been very rude of me not to, wouldn't it? All the chiefs are here, even the leader of fauns, and it's a special occasion."

King Junsu opened his mouth to thank him once more but stopped himself when he saw that the other wasn't looking at him anymore. Baekhyun was looking curiously at Taemin, his smile growing a bit larger as he approached him.

"I'm Baekhyun," he repeated.

Taemin blinked a few times before bowing, still having no clue on who exactly he had in front of him. But it was someone important enough to have the king bow, and thus, he wasn't even sure it was okay for him to speak. Then again, not answering would be terribly impolite.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Baekhyun. I'm Prince Kim Jonghyun's fiancé-...," he started to answer.

Baekhyun stopped him with one slender finger put right before his mouth and the elf blushed, feeling his heart beat too fast. Maybe he should have stayed silent in the end.

"No. You're Lee Taemin. I've heard of you."

Baekhyun then turned around, looking at all the forest's people waiting anxiously and waved at the orchestra.

"Please, go on. I do enjoy your music."

There were a few more awkward seconds before all creatures dared to move again, looking at each other, stealing more glances at the captivating being. As the music started again, Baekhyun sent cheeky smiles to a few directions, before putting all his attention back to a red faced Taemin.

"You seem tensed, darling, are you alright? Have you perhaps never seen a nymph?"

Taemin frowned but looked on his right when he heard Jonghyun's sudden intake of air.

"Nymph?" Taemin repeated, trying to get an explanation.

Baekhyun was looking directly in Jonghyun's eyes now. It seemed like he couldn't switch between people that easily. He was giving his full attention every time his eyelids fluttered and needed a couple of seconds to turn to someone else. Taemin felt it deep down; he shouldn't speak when Baekhyun wasn't directing those sparkling black eyes to him.

"You've heard of us, but never saw any of us, right?"

He was asking Jonghyun, who slightly nodded.

"You are really sweet, Kim Jonghyun. It's a real shame your eyes are closed. You don't look properly, you don't listen properly."

"What do you mean?" Jonghyun asked, incredulous, before pulling himself together. "My Lord."

"Be more careful, that's all I ask."

Baekhyun's nose wiggled, as one of a bunny, and he seemed very content with himself. Then his eyes were on Taemin again.

"You never heard of us? Not even a whisper?"

"No, I'm very sorry."

Baekhyun waved to him with a chuckle.

"Don't be, don't be."

He looked in the air, thoughtful, and bit his lips. Then his head turned to the side, his piercing stare looking directly into a pair of hazelnut eyes, up on a beech's branch.

"I wish you a lot of happiness, Lee Taemin. May you find all you need in our forest. As for you, Kim Jonghyun, thank you for being our Lord Protector. I'm very curious of what awaits you."

He nodded with amusement and made his way to the table, greeting the queen and the chiefs of every species who had come to the celebration too.

Taemin stood there clumsily before attempting to look at Jonghyun with a questioning gaze. He wasn't sure what to say to ease the embarrassed ambiance.

"Let's-... let's sit down. I'll explain a bit," the other prince offered and Taemin sighed with relief before following him.

Kyungsoo was all over Baekhyun, happily discussing with him. He seemed to be the only one around comfortable enough to deliberate with him. The two princes sat on their respective seats, and Jonghyun immediately grabbed his drink to calm down a bit.

"I'm feeling bad only from seeing you this anxious," Taemin whispered.

Jonghyun froze, glanced at him and tried to ease his stiff face.

"I'm sorry," he let out in a breath. "Nymphs are really respected in our forest."

He pondered for a moment, stealing another glance at Baekhyun before facing Taemin again.

"Maybe we should have talked about this earlier. Then again, you arrived only yesterday and I had no idea the Lord of Nymphs would come down for this ball."

Taemin made a small gesture of his hand, telling him he wasn't upset.

"I think there are indeed a lot of creatures I don't know of. Our lands are so different."

"The nymphs... they are spirits. The holiest spirits, to us. To the forest. There are supposed to be a little of them everywhere, but it's the first time in my life I actually saw one. It's rare. It's considered to be a blessing. They are powerful, they can control elements and they preserve the forest, they help it grow beautiful and strong. In exchange, the trees, the rivers, all the nature around protect them. I never thought-... I never imagined a nymph would come here today to congratulate us. Even less the most important one."

Jonghyun stopped in his little speech and bit his lips.

"He didn't exactly congratulate us though. But his mere presence means everything. It means the whole forest truly welcomes you."

Taemin's heart was pounding loudly in his chest. His eyes went from Jonghyun to Baekhyun, then the people dancing in front of them, and to Kyungsoo flying around with other fairies.

The more he learned about this forest, the more this small and guilty feeling he felt in his heart was growing. He was glad. He was glad to have been sent here. He was glad to be out of the mountains. He was glad he had arrived in a place so enchanting, filled with beings so kind to him, interested in what he had to say. He was glad he had the chance to wake up to those sceneries and encounter so many new creatures. He was glad he would spend his life surrounded by all those colors and laughs.

But the guilt was gradually eating his lungs away as his eyes fell back on Jonghyun. What did the other prince gained out of all of this? He knew Jonghyun didn't want this marriage and it was unfair that he got to win so much over it, when Jonghyun was only deprived of his liberty. He looked at his gentle face and hoped that he would fall in love with the other someday. Maybe Jonghyun could fall in love with him too. And then, all of this would make sense.

.

.

.


	5. The Magnolia Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning : a character have a slight anxiety attack at the end of this chapter. If it makes you uncomfortable, please be careful while reading.

.

"May I ask you something?"

Taemin's tone was innocent, his eyes were shining with a gentle curiosity and Minho bowed in front of him.

"Of course my Lord."

They were walking on some suspended bridges. The music from the still ongoing ball was slowly fading behind them as they made their way higher and higher to a quiet garden.

At some point, Minho had looked at him, his tired eyes and stressed expression, how he kept blinking in every directions and how he was shielding himself behind Jonghyun's strong posture more and more. So he had come, asking if the prince would be okay to follow him for a minute, and discuss some important matters. Taemin had a confused pout, but nodded anyway, not understanding immediately the soft and grateful smile Jonghyun had send to his best friend.

They went away from the party discreetly, and when they disappeared around a tree, Minho had smiled brightly at him.

"It seemed like you could use a small break. Jonghyun is forced to stay, but I can accompany you around, if you wish."

Taemin had thanked him profusely, asking if it really was okay to go away in the middle of all this. Minho had answered that he wouldn't have dared to take him away if Taemin would be scolded for it later; then, they had decided to head for a calm place.

Now Taemin seemed to be searching for his words, and how to phrase his thoughts. They sat on a small carved bench, and the elf prince was looking around them blissfully, taking in the vines going on the walls, the colorful flowers arranged around and the small shrubs that blended into the architecture. For a moment, Minho thought the other forgot about that question he had. But Taemin turned to him with a smile so genuine that he understood why Jonghyun admitted he might already have a soft spot for him.

"Do you think I could learn faerish someday?"

"I'm sure you will."

Taemin was delighted with his answer. Minho could tell, because the prince had a light blush on his cheeks and his smile was getting wider.

"You'll first have to be able to perceive it. My friend Junmyeon could give you tips for that. Then I'll teach you properly. You have to be prepared though, it's probably gonna be really difficult."

The prince seemed so enthusiastic that Minho thought he was surely fighting himself not to ask to go to Junmyeon immediately.

"How many languages do you know? I was wondering how many there even are in the forest. I just heard so many different voices and accents during the ball. So many creatures I don't know. For real, everything is just so foreign," Taemin was talking fast, with a glint of excitement in his eyes. But he stopped himself and bit his lips. "Sorry, I'm talking a lot. I'm very curious. I have like one hundred questions I haven't had time to ask Jonghyun yet."

Minho had laughed, before assuring him that he was okay with answering any question Taemin had, as long as they didn't forget to get back to the ball before it would be over.

"There are indeed a lot of different species in the forest. As to how many languages, it's difficult to tell. I don't know what kind of creatures you have in the mountains, how you are all organized, how you communicate with the nature."

Taemin looked at him weirdly for a second before frowning.

"All the creatures I had encountered in my home could more or less speak elvish. I had never seen a fairy before I met Junmyeon. We do have some spirits and will-o'-the-wisp in the caverns, but I've never encountered them either. I did learn a bit from mermaids though... As to communicate with the nature, I'm a bit confused. What do you mean by that?"

"Mermaids? There are mermaids in the mountains? You can talk to them?"

The prince had a fond smile, his eyes got lost a moment in memories.

"I was friend with one. They live deep under the mountains, in caves and secret lakes that join the ocean somewhere. I loved to go explore there, and one day when I was young, I met Sinann. She was still learning elvish at that time, so we became friends without really talking. When we were able to communicate just fine, we grew closer. She tried to teach me how to speak like her, but it was complicated. I liked it though, it's more singing than talking."

Minho seemed enthralled, fascinated at the idea of being friend with the sea folks.

"That's incredible," he whispered, before straightening up again, remembering Taemin's previous questions. "So, hum... You might have realized that the way we talk, as elves, is specific. We use words, we have rules, we actually speak. Lots of people in the forest do talk the same way, with a different language, like the gnomes, leprechauns and centaurs. Most of them learn to speak elvish but we also learn their languages, it's part of our education and I suppose you will have to study them at some point."

Taemin didn't seem to be fazed or scared at that perspective, and it reassured Minho. Maybe the other didn't realize yet the amount of work that would be asked of him, but at least he wasn't annoyed by it already.

"You'll have time for that, of course," Minho couldn't help himself but add.

"I suppose yes," Taemin smiled. "I do hope nobody expect me to master three new languages in a week. I might be great, but not that awesome."

Minho laughed at that, thinking of the absolute commotion Jonghyun would make if his parents were to pressure Taemin too much.

"But," the prince added, his gentle smile still dancing on his lips. "I'm actually eager for it. To learn, I mean. I like the idea that you don't just await for your people to talk elvish."

"I would say it has to do with our culture and history," Minho started, turning better to look at the prince. "Our forest is magic, and it breathes, and it changes. It doesn't need us at all, we're not its commanders, we're its protectors. We're not here to make laws. Elves were chosen to take care of the politics from outside, mostly in a way to preserve our home. We're here to shelter everyone and assure peace. For that, we need to know the forest and understand every species. To accept and comprehend people, you need to respect them, and that goes through learning about them."

Taemin was captivated by his words, not daring to breathe too loud as he was religiously listening to him.

"Our specie is sensitive to magic, so even without fully grasping it, we can listen to the nature through it. But this is were things get complicated. You've met Lord Baekhyun tonight. It was the first time in centuries he came to meet us. Jonghyun might have told you, but Lord Baekhyun is actually the oldest and most respected soul in the forest and he's a nymph. The nymphs are like deities to us, they're born from elements and children of the forest itself. Just like the forest, they don't express themselves like we do. Lord Baekhyun learned to speak elvish through the years, but it's something really complicated for them to do. They talk in a more intuitive way, just like the fauns, they can speak with the trees, with the animals..."

The elf prince seemed a bit confused, he was doing his best to follow everything Minho was saying but he couldn't exactly understand the concept of another way of expression.

"I'm not sure I can comprehend all that it implies," he admitted, a bit bashful.

"How to say it...," Minho whispered.

His eyes got lost in the arch of lilies above their heads, as if he could find all the right words he was searching for in their petals.

"Nymphs, plants, ponds, they communicate with feelings, aura, and sounds too soft for you to hear. You can't learn it by reciting grammatical rules. It's even a bit difficult for me to grasp. I can't talk that kind of pure language. Faerish is actually a bit of an hybrid language. It also has a sensory feeling, you can imagine it as if you don't listen to it with your ears, but with your whole body, as if words were vibrations. Still you have words you pronounce to explain concepts. Fairies have a very special place for us, they're the only ones who can exchange with the spirits, because they perceive enough to hear them, and us at the same time. I've been trying for decades now to straighten our links to them. Fairies are doing their best to learn elvish and I think it's really important that we learn more about them in order to be more conscious of our forest."

Minho could see Taemin's whole face getting brighter through his speech. The young prince appeared so caring and passionate over this new consideration of the place he was in.

"It's amazing," Taemin murmured. "You seem to be really invested in all that."

The other elf smiled brightly at his interest.

"You'll probably learn more during your lessons. I think you'll be taught a bit in the upcoming weeks."

"I hope so," the prince nodded. "And how did you even came to learn faerish in the first place?"

It took a split second, but Taemin saw the brief hesitation in the other's eyes and he felt a bit too demanding. It might have been some personal question, and he barely knew Minho for now.

Before the elf could answer, they heard a discreet call and Minho turned around, noticing a guard, standing a few meters away. He excused himself to Taemin and went to the small male who bowed to him before asking him to follow him a bit further away.

They should probably go back now anyway. Taemin suddenly remembered Jonghyun still left alone in that ball and felt guilty to have forgotten about him so quickly when he was deep in thoughts and conversation with Minho. Taemin should be by his side, he had been gone too long already for a ball in his honor.

The prince sighed, deciding he would follow Minho back as soon as said elf would be finished with that guard. Meanwhile, he closed his eyes, enjoying the silence around him, unconsciously trying to hear all the  
imperceptible things around him. He breathed deeply, opening his eyelids again to appreciate all the flowers around him. He couldn't get tired of all the colors and different shades dancing around him in there. He wondered if he would ever not appreciate them anymore, but couldn't imagine a day, even in one thousand years, where he wouldn't feel happiness filling his lungs as the sudden sight of a hibiscus flower.

He followed the happy way of lilies, disappearing in a cloud of wild flowers at his right. The garden they sat in was round, surrounded by large arcs.

Then, it happened. His eyes flickered over a shrub and he froze, blinking suddenly as his head turned back. His heart beat loudly in his chest, his ears, his neck, before he even realized what happened. Two round dark eyes were staring back at him and he didn't dare to breathe. He got a glimpse of two eyebrows disappearing with fright under fluffy pink hair, and tanned, glowing skin vanished into thin air.

Taemin immediately got up, walking nimbly to the spot where he saw that creature. A curious feeling in his stomach was screaming at him to go faster, while a soft whisper in his head was going crazy because it had no idea what he just saw. But it wasn't an elf, of that he was sure. He didn't even realize he had run, eventually. He turned around a corner and heard himself call to the wind.

"Wait," his tone was confused, a bit begging.

Then he stopped himself abruptly. In the middle of the way stood a small tree. It looked so very odd for a shrub to be standing there that it got Taemin dumbfounded. He could feel magic radiate from it far stronger than in any tree he had passed by, up until now. The situation looked like a dream.

"Where did you go?" he murmured sadly, his eyes still not leaving the magnolia tree in front of him.

The flowers were a very light pink, fading into white. It was blooming extraordinarily beautiful for that time of the year. And Taemin saw a flicker of wings a bit higher than his nose.

"Hey there," he said, as gently as he could.

A tiny head appeared. The fairy had very red cheeks and seemed uncomfortable.

"Are you scared? I'm not gonna hurt you."

The fairy went from one foot to the other, looking around himself. His mouth was moving just a little bit and Taemin wondered if he was speaking faerish just now.

"I... no elvish... very good...," the fairy tried to say before hiding his face behind his hands.

"It's okay... it's okay. Did you see... someone... here just a moment before, perhaps?"

The fairy was pinching his own lips with his fingers and Taemin felt stupid to annoy such a shy and adorable little being with his questions. He was about to excuse himself when he heard Minho's voice.

"My Lord? Where are you?"

Taemin turned around, speaking loud enough for the other elf to hear him.

"I'm coming."

A sudden gush of wind surprised him and he went back to his initial position to stare into nothing. He blinked a few times, letting an exclamation of incredulity leave his mouth. The magnolia tree had disappeared. Just like that. The fairy with it. He was left alone in a matter of two seconds, wondering if he had just dreamt everything.

"My Lord, are you okay?"

Minho arrived, coming next to him and looking at him curiously. Taemin was still looking at the spot where the magnolia had been, bewildered. His eyes fell to his feet and he frowned, kneeling on the ground and extending his hand to delicately take a white and pink flower.

"I saw someone," Taemin explained, finally looking at Minho. "He was looking at me, when I was in the garden."

"Was it a child? Maybe they were curious but got shy."

Taemin shook his head lightly.

"I don't know who it was, but I'm sure it wasn't an elf. He disappeared all of a sudden and when I arrived there, there was a tree right here. And a fairy. They both disappeared though. Can trees walk in this forest? It was a magnolia and now there's this flower left."

He was stammering, as if he couldn't even believe what he witnessed. Minho looked at him in silence, nodding once and smiled at him.

"Trees can't walk. How was this person like?"

Taemin pouted. Minho could remember Jonghyun saying something about Taemin's pout. How it was really adorable. It made him realize that he needed to take Taemin back to the party, but the young prince seemed to have been shaken by his encounter. Minho wasn't even sure what Taemin had seen.

"He was... shining? He had pink hair. With a brownish skin. I don't really know. He was there and suddenly he wasn't anymore."

"There's indeed no elf with pink hair here."

Taemin's pout became more grumpy.

"I told you already, it wasn't an elf. I'm sure of it. The-... His aura was different. His magic too."

Minho bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, I didn't mean to upset you."

Taemin sighed and shrugged before turning away, softly putting the flower he had picked up in one pocket of his suit.

"It's not-... don't apologize. You don't have to be so formal with me. We should get back to the party now. I'll see about walking trees later with Jonghyun."

Minho didn't dare to pursue the issue even when he could so clearly see that the prince was left bothered. He tried to think of what Taemin could have seen but wasn't sure he could just assume anything from what the other said.

 

 

Jongdae had managed to collect quite a lot of food in five trips. Jongin had been amazed by the quantity he could take with him when he was so little. They were now having a small feast by themselves, their food spread over some kind of plate Jongin had made with roots. Jongdae was wiggling a bit to the music playing, sitting on a peach while explaining to his friend how terrible his last lessons of elvish had been and how much he struggled to be able to learn it. Jongin could only sympathize to his misery, as the few times he did hear elvish, it sounded so impossibly complicated to him, he didn't want to imagine having to learn it.

They were so caught up in their own little world and discussion, that they didn't pay that much attention to the ball right next to them and it was for the best of Jongin's anxiety. He couldn't exactly forget about it, as all those people were terribly loud, but at least, having someone with him kept him away from boredom and from looking too much around.

Then the music stopped and Jongdae quieted down from narrating how Junmyeon always bothered him to come in different meetings so he could, apparently, learn. Jongdae seemed to like whining over Junmyeon bossing him around. Everything was suddenly silent in the garden, it made Jongin terribly nervous again. Jongdae noticed his friend was starting to retreat against the tree on his back, his body slowly melting in it. He called very softly to him, afraid that the nymph would leave him alone here. Jongin seemed to blink back to reality and blushed a bit, straightening back up. Then Jongdae's eyes got caught by something behind the nymph and he tilted his head, his mouth hanging open.

"Who's this?"

Jongin turned over and froze on his spot, his eyes growing wide as he stared at Baekhyun moving forward the hill.

"It's a nymph, right?" Jongdae asked. "He's a nymph like you..."

His friend was hiding himself as much as he could behind branches, feeling too awkward to keep looking at the leader of his people.

"Yes he's-... ah, he's not like me. That's-... Lord Baekhyun. He's-... he's our redeemer."

Jongdae looked startled at the powerful word his friend just used. His eyes kept going from that Lord Baekhyun to Jongin as he couldn't understand what was exactly going on.

"I saw him only twice before," Jongin murmured, as a small explanation while he was still trying to hide himself behind anything and everything. "I'm-... I'm not very comfortable... with other nymphs. I just stay with Kibum. And Lord Baekhyun is-... he's very impressive."

Jongdae flew to him and sat on Jongin's hand, slowly patting his fingers to reassure him. His nymph friend was probably the shyest creature that he ever encountered; he could remember how long it took for him to be comfortable enough to let Jongdae see him.

"Do you want to go away for a moment?" He asked gently, smiling to the surprised expression on Jongin's face. "I mean, everybody is here now, the city should be empty so we could visit a bit, just you and me. It's rather stressful around here... What do you think?"

"But what if we get lost ?"

"Junmyeon showed me around already, I know a bit. And if really we're in trouble, I'll whine for him to come."

Jongin had a light chuckle at that, his fingers coming to nervously twiddle his ear as he nodded slightly.

"Okay then," he whispered.

He was quite certain that Kibum wouldn't want to leave before the end of the ball anyway. There might even be a slight chance he would have to drag him out of the castle so his friend wouldn't try to go look around the prince's room or something like that. So going away for a few minutes to calm down should be okay. Jongin turned his head one last time and his eyes widened a bit. Lord Baekhyun was looking at him from the other side of the garden. He smiled at him with this peaceful gaze of his that got Jongin to breath steadily again. There was only reassurance and care in those shining orbs, with a small glint of mischief.

"Jongin?"

Baekhyun looked away and Jongin reported his attention on his fairy friend.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"It's alright," Jongdae assured with a nod.

They climbed down the beech tree they had been eating on, and swiftly made their way out of the ball. Jongdae hadn't lie, saying he knew a little bit of the city as he took him immediately to some gorgeous places, through flowery paths, and they ended up high in the trees, where they could watch over their forests in peace.

"Jongin, can I ask you something?"

Jongdae was jumping from flowers to flowers playfully. He had tried to sound casual, but Jongin could see the tip of his ears being red and he wondered what made the fairy nervous.

"Of course, what is it?"

Jongdae finally sat on a leaf, looking away to the forest beneath them.

"I'm still learning... I don't know a lot and they don't tell us much about nymphs. You know, some of my friends are jealous because I know you and Kibum and they haven't seen one of your kind yet."

Jongin stayed quiet at that, not knowing how to answer. It had taken him so long to allow Jongdae in his small circle of friends. It was mostly because Kyungsoo was the other's tutor and mentor. Besides Jongdae, the only fairies Jongin knew were the four that had been there when he was born, and Junmyeon. But the latter didn't really count as an acquaintance; Jongin was too impressed with him despite the other one measuring 9 centimeters from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. He hoped Jongdae wouldn't ask of him to meet those friends of him to make them happy.

But the other had a completely different request.

"Why did you call Baekhyun your 'redeemer'?"

His question took Jongin by surprise. The nymph pawed on his ear again, searching for his words. He tried to remember how Kibum had explained it to him. Because it made a lot of sense when his friend had told him all about it.

"We don't-... we don't get lessons like you do. I'm not-... I don't know a lot either. But Kibum... he told me some parts. And hum-... during the war, Lord Baekhyun saved my kind. I wasn't born yet. Apparently, the forest was really hurt. Everybody flew. But the nymphs couldn't. We're stuck... it's like-... we cannot leave the forest, you know. We die if we do."

Jongin frowned, letting out a deep breath.

"It sounds bad, but it was because of the war. Otherwise, I don't see why I would even want to leave. But we're linked to our places. I would-... I would get sick if I can't get back to my willow, or if something happen to it. And if I totally leave the forest, then I-... I cannot survive. So during the fights, a lot of nymphs died. We're not really warriors. And hum-... Kibum said it was terrible. Then Lord Baekhyun saved them. I don't really know why, but he can leave. Kibum said that he heard it's because he's made of only light. He's the purest of us. So he took the other nymphs and because they were with him, they could leave the forest and hide. He protected them all until they could come back, thanks to the king winning the war."

Jongdae looked at him with wide eyes, his mouth open in awe.

"Kibum was the first nymph to have been born again, once everybody came back. If-... if it wasn't for Lord Baekhyun, Kibum and I would be the only nymphs in the forest now. Nymphs don't come to life so often, you know. I'm the last one who appeared to this day..."

The fairy left out an amazed whistle before giving his friend a smile.

"Wow," he simply said. "I can get why you're shy next to that person now."

Jongin chuckled at that before going away a little bit. He followed the trail of vines growing up on the walls and arcs around. It was very strange to him, those elves houses and buildings. How they used rocks to create holes under which he could go. Kibum and himself didn't really constructed any house for themselves. The forest did it. He had seen Kyungsoo's house once before and the fairy had explained to him a bit about constructing this kind of things and also the purpose of building a bed and a table. Of course Jongin had been unable to actually enter the small hole of Kyungsoo's home, but he had seen through the things the fairy called windows. Some part in him wanted to enter the castle and see all of those things for real, in a decent size. But he was too scared of stumbling over a guard or so. He was content with just looking around the gardens, using the stairs, and witnessing how they even put very small walls up to his hips, here and there.

Jongdae was still following him, bouncing against leaves and playing by himself. He was humming a melody Jongin didn't know but already liked. They turned over another set of rocks and Jongin immediately approached the sculpted bench, sitting on it as if he was on a throne and feeling terribly important because it was the very first time of his life he rested on a chair made from elves. Which made it, to his eyes, completely different from any roots bench he ever laid his precious buttocks on.

Jongdae was about to make a comment about Jongin being both childish and sweet, but he stopped himself as soon as his mouth opened. They heard a voice that made Jongin jump with terror and turn his head hurriedly. There was another voice, answering, and Jongin had no idea what it was about but his heart suddenly went crazy and he was blinking rapidly, looking everywhere around himself.

"Jongin?" Jongdae called, flying in front of him so the nymph could focus on him. "It's alright. Jongin, it's alright. We're hidden. They're not talking to us. They don't know we're here. Jongin, it's alright."

"Where are they? We must go. Please let's go back. Let's go away."

Jongdae nodded, knowing he probably wouldn't be able to calm the other down without Kibum or Kyungsoo nearby.

"Follow me. We'll go some place safe and then, I'll go get Kyungsoo. Will you be okay?"

Jongin shyly nodded, his hands on his red cheeks. He felt terrible. The voices didn't stop. Two elves, at least, were nearby, talking. He had been surrounded by so many more of them some minutes ago but suddenly it felt too much, because he had thought to be safer here. And they appeared out of nowhere. And worst of all, Kibum wasn't here. If Kibum had been by his side he would have been okay. But his friend was too far away, and he absolutely didn't want to be seen.

It was so difficult on him when others saw him. His heart would start beating too much. And he would sweat a lot. And it made his cheeks too warm and his insides twist. The unknown fairies who had seen him sometimes, the two centaurs he encountered once and even the other nymphs, they would stare. For so long. And then he couldn't breathe anymore. Pixies and animals, they didn't gawk at him, and that made them the only species Jongin could always approach.

Jongdae was going away slowly and Jongin waited a bit behind, making sure that at every corner, his friend was still alone. The fairy would turn, make a sign for him to join, and the nymph could walk to him.

"We're getting closer to them," he whined as he realized the voice were getting clearer.

"I'm sorry, the stairs to get away are this way... But they won't see us. They won't. I promise."

Jongin sighed and abdicated. But then Jongdae turned to him, twinkling his left wing to tell him it was okay for him to move forward, and the fairy blinked.

"Jongin?"

His friend didn't move an inch and Jongdae flew to him. Jongin's head was turned towards the bushes, his eyes round and his mouth ajar.

"Jongin, let's go...," he said quietly, even though he knew those elves probably couldn't hear them.

But Jongin was still petrified and the fairy finally curiously looked at what exactly caught his eyes. Then he frowned. There were two elves, sitting in one of the gardens, talking. He knew one of them as Junmyeon's best friend and got scared because this person could perceive them. Or at least him.

He looked back at Jongin and wondered if the nymph was having a panic attack over the view, even if it was clear the two others didn't notice them just yet.

"Jongin?" He called again.

"Wait..."

Jongin knew one of them. Kyungsoo had told him it was Choi Minho a long time ago. But the one sitting next to the prince's best friend was unknown.

His heart was beating a little bit too fast, but he couldn't hear it in his temples. He felt a little too warm but his palms weren't moist and his insides weren't twisting as if he was about to throw up. He was few meters away from elves and the horrendous anxiety he had earlier just by hearing them talk had vanished. Instead, he felt curiosity.

"Can we stay... just a minute?"

Jongdae hadn't stop looking at him, trying to decipher what was going on in his head while being ready to contact Jinki, Kyungsoo or even Junmyeon in a second. Then Jongin's question took him off guard and made him fall on the other's shoulder.

"Hu-... hum-... I suppose yes."

He didn't dare to ask about his well-being.

Jongin came just a tiny bit closer, kneeling on the ground as his fingers came to brush a leaf away from his eyes. He didn't even realize his own gestures; his eyes were captivated by the scene in front of him. Everything was silent around. He could only hear Jongdae's soft breathing, and those voices. And the soft smoothing of fabrics when one of the elves moved a bit.

"He's-...," Jongin whispered.

Jongdae waited, but the nymph never finished his sentence. Jongin even forgot he had started to say something, as his mind couldn't find a word in faerish to define his thoughts.

Another voice came out, from behind the two elves, and Jongin trembled at it, his body going tense and his head shaking. He could feel the strange calm within himself shatter as he saw Minho turning away and he realized what he had been doing.

"We should go...," he said in a quivering voice.

But he couldn't move. His eyes were still on the frame of that elf with bright white hair and honey skin.

Now sitting on his shoulder, Jongdae didn't dare to say anything, only looking at him with worried eyes.

"We should-...," Jongin repeated.

Then it happened.

The elf looked around himself and Jongin could feel it coming. He could hear the flowers murmuring for him to go. But his body stood frozen, until those dark eyes were on his. Then the terrible anxiety took over him and swallowed him whole. The elf stared back at him, surprised, and Jongin fell backwards.

Jongdae was flying madly around him, talking to him, urging him to follow, but Jongin couldn't understand what he was saying because now, he could hear his heartbeats in his temples and it was terrible. He went back on his feet and ran, but he heard a word he knew. Kibum kept repeating it because he had picked it up from always watching over Jonghyun.

_'When he says it, his friend will stop and not move until Jonghyun is next to him. So I suppose it means to halt.'_

Jongin stopped and shifted.

It didn't happen a lot, and it was the first time Jongdae witnessed it. Sometimes when he was too shy, Jongin would disappear inside the trunk of a tree nearby. Jongdae saw Kibum vanishing into droplets too. But Jongin didn't like to take his other form, because it brought too much attention. Melting into another tree was less showy. But there was no tree big enough around them and Jongin didn't even think twice about how it would look like for a magnolia to suddenly appear in the middle of the way. It was still far better than having to face that ethereal elf.

Jongdae got caught up in leaves and flowers and he fell on a branch poorly.

"I'm sorry. Jongdae, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The fairy was about to tell him that he was alright, but froze when he heard the elf talk behind him.

"Hey there."

Jongin was completely silent again. And Jongdae had a uneasy pout as he turned around, poking his head away from a branch to look at the elf.

"Are you scared? I'm not gonna hurt you."

Jongdae wanted to call Junmyeon to the rescue and hide behind him. But he knew it would only make Jongin freak out even more. And Kyungsoo had told him a million times already that nymphs, and Jongin in particular, were always the priority.

"Jongin? I'm gonna-... I'll try... to make him look away. When-... when he does... you go okay? You run, got it?" Jongdae spoke slowly in faerish, hoping Jongin would still be able to listen to him through his terror.

"I'm sorry."

The elf talked again and Jongdae was fidgeting. He couldn't understand everything the other was saying. He was also trying to find a way to get his attention out of Jongin. Still he tried his best.

But then he heard Choi Minho coming to them and Jongdae could feel in the air the absolute wreck of anxiety that Jongin was becoming. He was about to reach to Junmyeon through their telepathic link, he was about to beg for his friend to make everything okay and protect Jongin, but he felt fingers grabbing him and suddenly, they were running.

Jongin had listened to him and as soon as the elf had turned his head, he shifted back to his nymph form, grabbed Jongdae, and ran. He didn't look back. He didn't let go of the fairy who was struggling a bit in his hand. He wasn't aware of the scared tears running down his cheeks. He didn't notice the quiet guard he passed by as he spurted out of Melalhil. He paid no attention to his burning lungs. His feet were so fast that a squirrel thought he was flying.

The forest around him was quiet and dark. The ball wasn't finished and the vast majority of the forest folks were still enjoying it. He could hear the trees around him, the flowers were whispering worryingly but Jongin still didn't stop.

"Let me come home," he begged to the forest, in his language that Jongdae didn't understand. "Willow, let me come home. Please."

The fairy clinging to his finger let his jaw fall open when he saw a sudden passage pop up between trees. Jongin rushed through it and hurtled the familiar path. He finally let go of Jongdae as he sprawled himself on the roots of his tree, his breathing erratic.

Jongdae dropped on a buttercup flower, blinking with the dizziness of a trip so fast. He saw Jongin curled up against the willow's trunk and had a sigh. He wasn't sure about everything that happened. Why on Earth did Jongin stay there, watching that elf? Why couldn't he move? Why was he so scared of being seen when he had been the one letting his guard down? By the struggle on his friend's face, Jongdae doubted that the nymph himself understood what he had been doing.

"I'm sorry, Jongdae. I'm very sorry."

The fairy slowly approached, putting one small hand on the nymph's cheek.

"We're alright. See," he moved a bit in front of his friend with a smile. "we're alright."

He stroked his cheek a bit more and linked himself to Kyungsoo, asking the other fairy for help.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> thank you for reading this chapter. I'm sorry I post one week later than usual, I got a bit busy with life (｡•́︿•̀｡)
> 
> also, I'd like to thank every person who commented on this story, and the ones who left kudos. It means the world to me to see every single notification and it really does help to continue further. If you can take few minutes to literally make my day and tell me what you thought of this chapter, I'll love you forever.
> 
> see you in two weeks ♥


	6. Wise friends for worried minds

.

Kibum's eyes hadn't left the prince for a single second. During the entirety of the ball, when he was talking, when he was greeting guests, when he was laughing or smiling, when he was dancing with his fiancé, when he was eating, the nymph would cover him with a tender gaze, his heart getting softer as he saw that Jonghyun seemed joyful.

"It's creepy."

Kibum turned around in a jump, his eyelids blinking rapidly as it took him a few seconds to notice Jinki, sat over a flower nearby.

"What is?" Kibum asked, concerned, his stare immediately going back on the prince.

"How you've been looking at him since the beginning. Even the nymph's Lord barely got you to blink."

Kibum felt warmth spreading over his cheeks and he looked at his friend, frowning.

"I'm not creepy! Just... worried."

Jinki rolled his eyes with a small snort. He finally stopped to pay attention to the nymph, focusing on the whole nut he had in his hands, his feet were following the music and beating on the leaf under him, making him wiggle on his flower.

Kibum pouted at his attitude, his eyes going from the prince to Jinki and embarrassment bloomed in his belly.

"I'm not creepy," he repeated.

Jinki smirked and shrugged.

"If you say so."

"I just... don't know if he's really happy or if-... you know...," Kibum stuttered as an explanation. "I've heard the animals... and-... His fiancé is new to the forest. You didn't tell me that. Did they know each other before? He wouldn't be forced into this, would he? I just want to make sure he's okay. I didn't mean to be creepy."

His voice had become quieter at the end of his sentence and his face turned to the ground. Jinki immediately felt bad for his teasing. From where he stood, he could see the forming tears in his friend's eyes and his mouth opened wide.

"I'm sorry," he stammered. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Kibum sniffed and shook his head, trying to pretend he was alright.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that the prince Lee was a foreigner. I had no idea it was important for you. As for your question I cannot answer. Would you like me to ask Junmyeon? He would know that. Would it help you?"

The nymph seemed to hesitate for a moment before he sighed, coming closer to Jinki and sitting on the ground.

"Not really," he finally answered. "If-... if he wasn't forced then it doesn't change a lot for me. And if he was... there still nothing I can do but cry so... I'd rather hope for the best for him."

Jinki stayed silent, not knowing what to respond to that. He fluttered away from his flower, laying on the nymph's naked thigh and stretched a piece of his nut to his friend. This took a smile out of Kibum. The small bite of nut was tiny to him, but sharing his precious food was Jinki's way of showing his love and concern.

"Thank you," he whispered.

He finally brought his attention back on the ball, his eyes finding the prince before he even searched for him. Jinki, on his side, was finishing his snack and observing around. The royal family wasn't of any particular interest to him. On the other hand, watching dwarves dance around and stumble upon their own feet was much more distracting. He could see two pixies bouncing around at the end of the centaur's tail, trying to braid it while staying unseen, disappearing every time the creature was turning around after feeling a pull over his hairs. That made Jinki snicker.

The fairy hopped away from his seat on Kibum, landing on the short grass and greeting a snail nearby with a move of his head before heading to the small bush of wild berries he had seen not so far away from their spot. There were no berries anymore at the buffet. He had seen Jongdae making sure of that earlier by taking them all, along with the sesame crackers; while Jinki was fighting Junmyeon over the most mature plum on the table. This fairy couldn't be trusted. Jinki suddenly stopped on his merry way, seeing a package right at his feet. It was quite small, but gigantic compared to him.

"What is that?" He asked, loud enough for Kibum to turn over.

The nymph leaned towards him, frowning while looking at the strangely crooked leaves.

"I have no idea. Maybe someone lost it?"

Jinki scratched his head, turning over the flat wrapped thing. Then he saw the gold writing on it.

"It's for you," Jinki cried out with wide eyes.

Kibum seemed lost, blinking rapidly and taking the present in his hands, looking at it with confusion.

"What do you mean for me? How do you know?"

Jinki flew to him.

"The yellow stuff. It's written "nymph" in elvish. I know that."

Kibum stared at the strange rounds that were supposed to be letters.

"Someone... left that for me?" He said with awe. "You mean-... someone saw me?"

"Probably when you were too focused on the prince," Jinki said with a smile. "A good person, for sure. Seeing you and leaving a gift instead of bothering you. I like them. Maybe it's food. Open it!"

The fairy was excitedly flying around his head, waiting with so many expectations that his butt was wiggling. But Kibum didn't make any move to open it and just gazed at it with a smile. He had received a gift, out of nowhere and it filled him with so much joy and pleasure that he could barely contain it.

As he finally slid his fingers under the clip, he felt Jinki fell on his lap. The fairy was suddenly very quiet, his eyes blurry.

"Jinki, are you alright?" Kibum asked slowly.

His friend blinked few times before looking at him with concern.

"Kyungsoo reached out to me. He's at your place apparently, because Jongdae called him."

"What's happening?" Kibum's voice was quiet and cautious.

"Jongin had a problem and went back home. Jongdae said that he was in a panic state and he's not sure what to do."

Kibum barely waited for the fairy to finish his sentence before he jumped on his feet, his present hold tightly in his hand, but almost forgotten. Without another word, Kibum ran. He rushed so fast he knew nobody would see him, and Jinki tried to fly close to him, almost getting knocked on the side by the sudden gust of wind that Kibum's race created.

The nymph had a pained face as he bounced and fell from a tree, melting to the air which would bring him close to Jongin faster. It had been his fault. Whatever happened to his friend was on him. He had begged him to come, only to leave him alone the moment they were in the place Jongin feared the most. The ball, the prince, the fiancé, the present, they all seemed so little and unimportant as guilt was crashing over his lungs for abandoning the one person he held the most dearly in his heart.

 

 

After he had returned to the ball, Taemin had tried his best to leave that strange encounter in the back on his mind and focus on the task at hands. When they had finally put an end to the official celebration, Jonghyun had congratulated him, much to Taemin's surprise, for handling everything so well.

The mountain prince had been far too exhausted over his whole day to even try to talk with his fiancé about what had happened, and they parted without much more discussions. Taemin had carefully put his magnolia flower on his nightstand and went to sleep thinking back on glowing, sun kissed skin.

The next days were supposed to be quiet. Jonghyun had ensured that Taemin's education over their land's history wouldn't start before the next week, arguing with his parents that their guest needed a real rest and a break after his long trip followed by the ball. Taemin had thanked him endlessly for his concern over his well-being.

So they met, the forest prince guided him through the castle, helping him visit and discover the parts he still didn't know. Taemin had new questions every minute passing by and a lot of them were answered shortly with a smile and a "but you'll learn more about that starting next week", which was both pleasant and bothersome to him. Pleasant because it seemed his lessons would teach him a lot of things he was actually interested in; bothersome because Taemin wasn't the most patient elf around and he was far too eager to learn.

Jonghyun had taken him to his training area, a bit further to the East of the city, where he showed him the equipments they had, assuring Taemin that he could come and use all of it whenever he wanted to. The elder had been quite proud to show off the collection of bows he had, and especially his most favorite one which had been made by centaurs in ebony wood. They sat in the grass over the archery field, the late afternoon sun still warming them. Jonghyun had softly asked how Taemin was feeling, if he was alright in their forest for now.

"I couldn't have hoped for a more charming place to end up in. You're incredibly considerate and understanding and I'm very grateful for that. Truly."

Jonghyun had taken the compliment with a bright smile. Then the mountain prince recalled the curious and peculiar encounter he had made a few evenings ago and decided to talk about that chance meeting with his fiancé. He had been careful with his words and had tried his best to describe everything he could still remember. He was able to give much more details than what he had told Minho, as he wasn't in that state of incredulity and awe anymore. The stranger's face was imprinted in his mind. But no matter how much he tried to portray him with words, Jonghyun's frown wasn't disappearing from his face. And Taemin was left feeling much sadder than he would have thought.

"So what is it exactly...? This person... turned into a tree?"

Taemin sighed, his eyes falling on his hands pitifully.

"I'm not sure... I can't exactly know, because I didn't see him shift or anything. It was just very strange. I still have the magnolia flower. It didn't fade, it's exactly as it was when I picked it up."

Jonghyun was thoughtful for a moment and Taemin smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry to bother you with that," he added, "For some reason, it seems I can't shake this moment out of my thoughts. I should just let it go I guess."

The elder dismissed his apologies with a move of his hand, his eyes ever so gently resting on him.

"It's alright, I'm quite curious about what you could have seen too. I just have one question actually... Do you only want to know what kind of creature it was, or do you want to find him again?"

His question got Taemin speechless for a few seconds. Jonghyun's tone had been steady, and he was closely looking at the other, waiting for an answer. But Taemin hadn't given that much thoughts to it, to be fairly honest. He couldn't quite be sure about why Jonghyun asked it this way, and he wondered if the other was waiting for a specific answer from him. Then he realized it probably was quite impolite to be talking about an unknown man, saying he couldn't get him off of his mind, to the elf whom he was supposed to marry in a few months.

The thought made Taemin blush with how incredibly clumsy he had been. Even if they had both been forced, even if Jonghyun had admitted that he didn't want that marriage either, it still was disrespectful to him, who had done all he could to make sure Taemin was as happy as he possibly could in his new home. Then again, now that he had put himself in this embarrassing situation, the mountain prince found himself with no wish to lie. Jonghyun deserved better than him brushing off the subject now because of his guilty feelings.

He blinked nervously, his mind going back to the actual question.

"I'm not sure," he said slowly, carefully.

Whoever it was that he saw, he had seemed scared of him. He had only wanted to get away and escape. The realization was a bit painful to Taemin's ego.

"I think if he was fine with talking to me, he wouldn't have ran away. So I don't see the point in searching for someone who was uncomfortable around me. No matter how much I would like to see him again, out of curiosity, I won't obtrude myself on him. Please excuse all those questions. I think I have troubles containing myself with all the discoveries I make here, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just-... I'm quite stubborn and a bit too nosy sometimes."

He sighed, closing his eyes to try to collect himself again.

"Taemin?"

He forced himself to look back at Jonghyun, who was smiling at him.

"Don't apologize all the time like that. I'm not offended. You're doing great, I assure you, so stop putting so much pressure on yourself. I was asking that of you, because this encounter you had, it seems too unusual to be only coincidences... I'm actually thinking that you might have met a spirit. And I'm really glad that you decided not to pursue him if you felt like he wasn't ready to let you approach him more, despite how curious you can be. You're already protecting our forest."

Taemin's eyes grew wider, as he bit his lips in a blend of shyness and nervousness.

"A spirit?" He repeated, a smile blossoming at the corner of his mouth.

"It seems very likely. I don't know which kind though."

Taemin had thanked him for his help and his endless patience with him, as he was finally in peace with his own mind. When he entered back to his room that evening, his gaze fell upon the delicate flower resting next to his bed, proof that his dream had truly happened, and he felt glee fill his body. Jonghyun had indeed said, on that fateful night, that Lord Baekhyun coming to greet him was evidence that the forest welcomed him.

The next days went by incredibly quickly. Jonghyun had taken him into the forest, as he had promised the first time they talked, to show him some of his favorite places. Of course they couldn't travel through the entirety of the land in few days, but they did roam through a lot of different areas and corners. Jonghyun had talked about visiting some villages of creatures living here, but Taemin had felt a bit too shy yet and had wished to wait until he would get further education upon those people, so he would be sure not to be inappropriate in any way. Jonghyun had seemed extremely touched by his reason.

Then Taemin’s lessons debuted. He had to be taught about the rites and traditions of the forest elves, to learn all the different races of animals and people inhabiting the land, as well as getting familiar with the map of the whole woodland. He found the latest quite troublesome and time-wasting when his teacher added that the forest was constantly changing and creating paths and shortcuts between places.  
He began special classes to learn the different languages spoken in his new home; the first one he started was the kentaur. During his history lessons, Taemin learned that the packs living here had been rebellious towards elves, whom they held responsible for all the disasters that happened in the forest in times of the endless wars. The king had been able to regain their trust and loyalty and since then, the centaurs had a special rank in the realm’s political decisions. It had been essential, as a sign of good faith and respect, that every elf learned to converse in kentaur, as every centaur also mastered elvish.

Taemin had his classes on mornings; after breakfast. Every day he ate his first meal with Jonghyun; they had decided to meet on one of the terrace facing north, on the fourth floor where both their apartments were, to get their tea. It had been a bit unsettling for Taemin to realize he didn't have to go into the vast dining room. He didn't have to always eat with his future parents-in-law. He didn't have to eat with manners and carefulness. Jonghyun always came still wearing his night clothes, his hair tousled in every ways, and after four days of shyness, Taemin finally did the same.

Weeks went by in a lovely routine and the mountain prince had barely noticed that the guards from his homeland had gone back and that he was left alone with Chinua in a place that didn't feel that foreign anymore. Jonghyun was doing all he could to spend as much time as possible with his fiancé without neglecting his duties, and when he was unable to free himself for an afternoon, Taemin usually found company within Minho or Junmyeon.

 

 

"What is this?"

Jongin crouched to the ground, his hand reaching to a small bundle of leaves, carelessly abandoned there. Kibum had turned around in his pond at his voice, swimming closer to get a proper look at whatever Jongin was holding. He hurriedly got out of water with a surprised hiccup, taking his property back with a saddened expression.

He had forgotten about his present. How could he had forgotten about his present? Someone left this especially for him and he threw it on the side without a care.

When he had come back from the ball, his fingers had dropped it in flowers and grass as his eyes had fallen on Jongin's sobbing form, curled up against his tree while Kyungsoo was trying to appease him. Everything that wasn't his friend's tears had vanished from Kibum's mind and he had spent hours easing Jongin's mind with soft whispers, cuddles and promises that everything would be okay. Jongdae had finally gone away, not without biding the nymphs goodbye and apologizing for what had happened. This had taken Jongin out of his fear for a few seconds, as he couldn't let the fairy think it was his fault.

Eventually, Jongin was calm enough to stop crying and explain to Kibum what exactly happened. More or less. He didn't want to go too much into details and risk another crisis, and his friend knew him well enough to not ask more questions. He had also tried, during the following days, to stay close and take care of Jongin so the younger nymph would be completely reassured, while trying not to be too overwhelming and make the other feel smothered.

In the end, he had forgotten his present.

"It's mine," Kibum squealed with shining eyes.

The initial delight he had felt when Jinki had discovered this present for him hit him back full force under Jongin's curious stare.

"I don't know what it is... but Jinki found it at the ball. See this yellow thing? He said it's elvish and it means “nymph”, so he said it was for me."

He was so excited that his voice had gone acute. Then he looked at Jongin, still pointing the elven letters to him, and noticed his friend's frowning face. Kibum calmed down a bit, biting his lips, hoping the situation wouldn't bring back Jongin's anxiety. But the wood nymph was far more inquisitive than scared.

"Can I watch you open it? I wonder what it could be."

Kibum chuckled before finally tearing the leaves open. They both stared down in complete silence at the small object in Kibum's palm. The oldest touched it slowly, making it turn around. It was glowing lightly, reflecting the soft light of the sun.

"What is it?" Jongin finally murmured, looking at Kibum who was completely lost in thoughts.

His friend glared back at him and pouted.

"I have no idea."

They blinked a few times, eyes falling back on the odd little object and Kibum tried to understand how it worked and what it could possibly do or be used for. It formed some kind of leaves, linked with intriguing patterns in shades of gold and green. Kibum jumped a bit when, while touching it curiously, a part fell open.

"Oh! I broke it? Did it break? Oh no! Jongin, I broke it," he whined immediately.

Jongin took the object in his hand, attempting to put it back together promptly. Then he smiled at Kibum.

"No, look. It's okay. If you pinch here it gets back up."

"Oh," Kibum breathed out with a large smile. "Thank you."

He took his present back and looked at it again, beaming.

"I have no clue what it is, but it's pretty and I like it."

Jongin couldn't suppress a laugh from escaping his lips, and Kibum was happy because he hadn't heard this sound for three days. That moment seemed to have alleviated the dull tension in their clearing and things went back to normal slowly.

One afternoon, Kibum went to Jongin timidly, saying that he missed his prince and that he would have loved to go see him again, as he was used to. When he saw the confusion and uneasiness painted on his friend's face, he quickly added that he wouldn't ask him to come if Jongin's wasn't alright with it. They had a few stubborn whines, because Kibum, as much as he wanted to see Jonghyun, was concerned about leaving Jongin behind and making him feel unwanted. Jongin on the other side didn't want Kibum to feel forced to stay with him and tried to push him to actually do what he wanted.

For a few weeks, they parted almost each afternoons because Kibum just couldn't hold back from going to see his elf prince and Jongin couldn't bring himself to leave their home. The loneliness they both felt at each parting wasn't easier even after a couple of days, but it was less terrible every time one of their fairy friends would either come with one, or stay with the other.

"Jongin, why are you still scared?"

The nymph closed his eyes, knowing what Kyungsoo was referring too. They had been looking at the sky together, because finding forms in the cloud was one of Jongin's favorite game. And Kyungsoo would always do whatever Jongin wished to play.

The fairy sat on the grass, tilting his head to the side while keeping his round eyes on the nymph.

"It's been weeks now. Don't you want to go back to your oak tree?"

At the mention of one of his favorite spot in the entire forest, Jongin's eyes opened again, a small pout forming on his face. He missed his oak tree. Climbing on it was his most favorite thing to do.

"I-... I do. I'm just-...," he sighed.

"You can't stay there forever."

"I know."

Jongin rolled on his side, staring back at the fairy with rosy cheeks.

"It was terrible," he murmured. "I don't want to feel that way again. Ever."

"I understand. But you're bored and lonely here."

"I'm not. I've got you."

Kyungsoo sighed at the joyful smile that he was given.

"You're sweet, Jongin. But I really think you should overcome your fear. You know the forest will still protect you. As long as you don't go back in Melalhil, you'll be perfectly safe."

Jongin hid his face behind his hands and nodded slowly. He missed the forest, he missed jumping in lakes with Kibum, he missed greeting his favorite trees and playing games with pixies. He gave out a sigh and sat down, his long legs folded before him.

"Can I ask you something about that night?" Kyungsoo murmured carefully.

Jongin had a nervous pout but motioned for him to go on.

"Jongdae explained to me what happened. Why did you stay? When you could have gone away... why did you ask him to wait?"

The nymph blushed a bit, his eyes falling on his lap as he was twisting his fingers with discomfort. He could still remember the moment so vividly. And he still wasn't exactly sure why he didn't run for his life. He felt so stupid thinking back on it. He really did brought this on himself.

"I don't really know..."

"Were you curious, about the elves?" Kyungsoo inquired.

"Yes, I guess I was." Jongin voice was quiet and shy, as if he didn't want to admit it completely. "I knew one of them. It was Choi Minho, the one who's often with Kibum's prince..."

"So you felt a bit more safe because you already saw him before?"

Jongin shook his head, his cheeks becoming even redder.

"N-no. I didn't-... It wasn't about him. The other elf, I don't know who he was. But it was him... I wanted to look at him."

Kyungsoo smiled gently at him. Jongin was finally opening a bit and maybe, the nymph would realize that nothing terrible happened and that there was nothing to be terrified of.

"Why is that?"

Jongin stayed silent for a moment, pondering over the thought. He frowned, trying to remember what he had felt exactly when he had seen that elf. He just couldn't blink away.

"It felt-... He was-... He's like my flowers," he stuttered.

His answer took Kyungsoo by surprise and the fairy pinched his lips.

"What do you mean by that? Is he... hum... pretty, maybe?" He demanded warily.

Jongin withdrew into himself a bit, with bashfulness.

"He's mine."

A long silence followed his murmur and the nymph hid behind his hands again as Kyungsoo just stared at him, dumbfounded. He couldn't understand what Jongin meant by that.

"Oh," Jongin continued with a whine. "That's not-... I don't know how to say it in faerish. I'm sorry."

The fairy had a small sigh, but couldn't understand what Jongin wanted to express. He had no idea how Jongin felt about flowers. And the whole thing with that elf seemed to confuse Jongin so much.

"Was it a nice feeling?" He still asked.

"Yes," Jongin confessed after a while.

"So you were looking at him. And then he saw you, and you got scared?" At Kyungsoo's question, Jongin looked away. "Why did you run? Would it have been so terrible to let him look at you, if you feel like he's yours?"

The nymph could feel his heart starting to beat louder and his breathing got a bit uneven. Thinking about that elf and all that had happened made him uncomfortable and Kyungsoo kept asking details he wasn't sure he wanted to think about. Jongin felt his friend's tiny hand on his knee and breathed out shakily.

"Jongin, you're here and you're safe. You don't have to answer me if you're feeling nervous. I just wanted to help you."

Kyungsoo was always attentive, just like Kibum, even though he showed it in other ways. That's why Jongin always felt protected with the tiny creature around. For a moment, he thought of asking the fairy to stop talking about that and go back to the clouds. But now that the question was out, it bothered him. It bothered him because he had no real answer to give.

"I didn't think about it this way," he tried to articulate the messy thoughts in his mind. "I mean, I didn't think about him, specifically, seeing me. Suddenly it was just someone seeing me. It was an elf seeing me and-..." he stopped for a second, thinking back on it. "It's mean, because I was staring at him and then I didn't want him to do the same. I did to him what makes me feel so bad... I'm awful."

A sob broke out from his lips and Kyungsoo instantly flew to his face, putting his small hands on Jongin's nose and the nymph squinted on him.

"No you're not," he simply stated.

"I feel so bad when people stare. Kibum likes it... Someone saw him too and they gave him a gift and he was so happy. I would have-... I don't know. They-... they look at me and they whisper. And they don't come to me. They just... murmur things from afar. Always."

There it was. Kyungsoo had a pained expression at the obvious hurt in his friend's broken voice. He knew who Jongin was referring to. Basically anyone that he ever tried to meet. Jongin was so shy, it took him all the efforts in the world to go to others and the nymph was always scared that people wouldn't like him, for reasons that were beyond Kyungsoo's understanding.

How could he possibly explain to his timid friend that it wasn't rejection he was facing, but awe. Fairies would whisper while looking at him because he was breathtaking. Nymphs would even be hesitant and modest in front of him because he was the first child of the sun since Lord Baekhyun himself. He wasn't as pure as Baekhyun, he was molded in earth too, but they were the only beings left in the forest made with light and that inspired respect and adoration from their companions.

Kyungsoo had tried, once or twice, to hint on that. But it always made Jongin even more embarrassed, so he stopped.

"I hope that I didn't hurt him."

Jongin's sough took the fairy out of his reflexions.

"Hurt him?" He repeated, puzzled.

"I mean... by looking at him and disappearing. I hope I didn't make him feel nervous. Maybe he's sad because of me."

Kyungsoo decided there had been enough anguish and sorrow for one day. He absolutely hated to see Jongin so lost and melancholic, so he took a deep breath and gave him a reassuring smile.

"If he did feel sad, which we cannot know, his friends probably helped him. Just like Kibum took care of you. Now, it's time for you to take care of yourself too."

They went back to watching clouds and Jongin quietly promised to get out of his home on the next day.

When Kibum came back, swirling around in happiness after a whole afternoon of looking fondly over his prince, Jongin asked him how his day went. Kibum froze, blinking a few times before a huge smile broke his lips. Jongin never asked before, because it made him uneasy. And Kibum took great pleasure in telling him all the details of what happened that day. How Jonghyun had apparently made a joke very funny because all his friends laughed, but Kibum couldn't know what it was and it was such a shame. He told him how Jonghyun was so careful with his fiancé that it made the nymph's heart both melt with adoration and combust with jealousy. Kibum's voice was bitter every time he had to mention the elf Jonghyun was supposed to marry. He had refused to pick up on his name and deliberately avoided looking at him as much as possible.

But another very important thing about that day, was that Kibum had received yet another gift. He was a bit overwhelmed because he had no idea who left it for him. Sadly, he had to admit that it couldn't be his prince, as he couldn't take his eyes off of him so if indeed Jonghyun had noticed him, he would know it. But the prince had taken his fiancé to a special place today; they had walked through narrow paths, crossed the valley of stones and climbed up the small hill decorated with sculptures made by the dwarves. Autumn was the best moment of the year to come there, Kibum knew that and he had been so envious of the prince's fiancé. They had stayed there for a while, talking about many things that the nymph couldn't understand, until Jonghyun got up, holding the other's hand to show him the view downhill. The sunset was bathing the valley with an apricot color and seemed to light a flaming fire on the dozens of maple trees below them. It was beyond magnificent. It was a view Kibum never grew tired of. The flickers and twinkles of light bouncing on the red leaves and brownish branches were enchanting.

Jonghyun and his fiancé hadn't been the only ones to come. The maple trees hollow was quite something, and was indeed famous in the forest. There had been a few others elves and creatures around, but the nymph didn't pay attention to them at all. Until he got down from his tree, when Jonghyun was far away already, and saw a bundle of leaves at the roots, with this golden letters he remembered so well. It was packed in exactly the same way, and so Kibum assumed it had been the same elf who already graced him with a present.

He waited to reunite with Jongin to open it, and was met with yet another shiny and pretty object that he didn't know of. Kibum had put it with his first present, in a small gap in the rocks of his waterfall. The spot was dry and protected as the nymph was too scared to ruin his elvish precious treasures if he took them to his nest, in the bottom of his pond.

On the next day, Jongin had admitted to Kibum that he wanted to go back wandering in the forest. His friend had been overjoyed by his decision and he even restrained from going to his prince once again, so that they could play around together.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my dears,
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter... I had have such a nice time writing it. I'd like to thank again all the people who leave comments & kudos, you truly have no idea how happy it makes me.
> 
> Also, it may take me a little bit more than two weeks to post next chapter because I swear, life is going on pretty hard on me lately but I'll do my best. I can promise it will be there in maximum three weeks.
> 
> All of you, take care and I hope to see you next chapter again ♥


	7. Of fauns & troublesome fairies

.

"Where is he?!"

Kibum blinked at the sudden grumble, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"Where is that insufferable little troll? Jongdae, I swear this time I'm gonna-..."

The voice suddenly stopped and the nymph heard a polite cough on his right. He turned around, frowning as he saw no one and swam to the shore, tilting his head.

"Who's there?"

A little twinkle made him lower his head and his eyes fell on a fairy, who smiled sheepishly at him.

"I'm very sorry, dear Kibum, I didn't realize you were there. I would have looked over my language otherwise."

The nymph smiled at him, sinking further into water before throwing droplets at the fairy, who yelped at that.

"You didn't say anything bad though."

"But I didn't mean to interrupt you during your bath."

Kibum sighed, rolling his eyes with a soft smile. He extended an arm, his fingers coming to tousle the fairy's locks.

"Junmyeon really, you don't have to be so formal with me."

"Oh but yes I do."

Junmyeon was looking at him with wide eyes as if the nymph suddenly admitted he wanted to become a dwarf instead. Kibum chuckled at his expression and couldn't stop himself from teasing him a bit.

"But it makes me uncomfortable. Do you want to make me sad?"

Junmyeon opened his mouth to the wind, blinked twice, closed his lips again and seemed very bothered by this turn of the conversation. He couldn't make up his mind as to what to do from here and the little frown between his eyebrows got the nymph to giggle some more.

Junmyeon wasn't used to the nymphs' company as much as Jinki, and he was even more respectful than Kyungsoo. He always treated Kibum like he was some sort of supreme being and had taken a lot of time to be able to look him in the eyes. Kibum enjoyed being around him a lot because of the funny faces he was always making, but the way the fairy was too reverent seriously got him nervous sometimes.

"Anyway," Kibum finally said lightly, seeing that his companion was still deep in thoughts as to how to address him. "You were looking for Jongdae?"

At the mention of his fellow friend, Junmyeon straightened up, scrunching his nose.

"Yes, yes I am! Have you seen him?"

"Well, you missed him only of a few minutes, really..."

Kibum could see Junmyeon's wings twitch as he arose from the rock he was standing on, ready to rush in whichever direction the nymph would point. He really was a silly little thing.

"He went that way," Kibum said, pointing right behind the fairy. "Jongin wanted honey so they took on an adventure to find bees."

Junmyeon dropped back on his rock, biting on his lips with apprehension.

"Oh? Oh. Oh...," he murmured. "If he's with Jongin... I should-... oh... I should let him. If Jongin wants honey then..."

The nymph went further away into the lake he was currently bathing in, laying on his back, his clear laugh ringing in the air.

"You know he came here in a hurry, asking Jongin if he wanted to play anything. He seemed so eager for literally any game... I guess he went there only to avoid you, didn't he? He knows if he goes with Jongin you won't dare to pursue him."

Junmyeon pinched his own cheeks at that, back into the dilemma of what to do from here. This was most likely exactly what Jongdae planned. This terrible annoyance of a fairy.

"If he's disturbing a nymph, I'm-... I'm gonna-..."

He made a squishing noise of discontent.

"He's really not a nuisance. I was too lazy to go anywhere else today and Jongin doesn't like to do things alone so it was quite fortunate. I'm sorry it's troublesome to you if you needed him for anything though."

"Well I-... I had some troubles with him. But nothing as important as Jongin's well-being."

Kibum clicked his tongue and made his way back to the fairy, who was looking at him with a tensed smile. The nymph put his arm on the rock Junmeyon was sitting on and stared a him with pleated eyes.

"If it's something important, you can just go and tell him. You really don't have to be so solemn with us. I promise you."

There was a small silence between the two of them before Junmyeon deflated like a drilled balloon.

"I'm sorry if I make you feel awkward. This is how I've been taught. And I haven't seen a lot of nymphs in my life, to be honest. I'm always with the elves so I'm not used to you like some others. And I also know that Jongin is too shy with me so I don't want to aggravate him."

Kibum put his cheek in his hand, leaning on his elbow with a soft smile.

"It's not easy," Junmyeon continued, "I have to hide things that happen to me from my very best friend in this world, because I'm not allowed to talk about you to elves. I'm trying my best. I'm a bit jealous of Jongdae because he's so young and he's friend with you and I can't, because I feel like a bother. And I know-... I know if I try to stay with you more, it's going to be even more difficult for me to be in the castle and to never mention you by mistake in a conversation. So I'm a bit lost in all of this, you see."

Junmyeon was looking at his own lap with a saddened face. He felt something soft brush his head and straightened up to realize Kibum had kissed his hair. That made him go all red.

"You're doing great, Junmyeon."

"Thank you," he croaked.

The fairy took a deep breath before standing up again, looking at Kibum with determined eyes.

"But I want you to know you have a friend inside the castle, if you ever need anything. I have heard of what happened to Jongin last time and I am very sorry that I wasn't around to help. I was wishing for him to get better and I hope that from now on, you won't hesitate to call me if you need protection."

"Jongin is doing far better these days, don't you worry for him."

Junmyeon nodded a few times, happy about that information.

"I-... Should I also-... Do you know that you have been seen a few times too?"

"I do. Are you referring to the presents I received?"

Another nod from Junmyeon. Kibum smiled brightly.

"I asked the forest, you know... I wanted to see an elf for so long, please don't blame me. I didn't mean to be seen at first, but then I was all over Prince Jonghyun-..."

Kibum abruptly stopped himself, his cheeks suddenly growing incredibly red as he looked at the fairy with something like panic in his eyes. But Junmyeon shook his head slowly.

"I knew about it. I never said a word. I would never, you can be assured of it."

The nymph still took a few steps back, his eyes cast downwards with shame.

"I promise, I will never reveal you," Junmyeon insisted softly.

Kibum hid behind his hands, chewing on his lips.

"I-... Hum. Anyway, you... don't need to worry."

The nymph was withdrawing himself more and more and Junmyeon decided that it was his cue to leave him alone and not embarrass him further.

"Then, I won't take on much more of your time. I could maybe try to find Jongdae and Jongin, if you say it's alright. I still have to pinch that fairy's ears," he said, trying to sound casual and ease the clumsiness of the nymph. "Can you believe that I have to chase him across the whole forest because this nitwit whined so much about his lessons being too hard on him that a faun heard him and seemed very concerned about us mistreating him? He took advantage of the moment when I was explaining the situation to that gentleman, to buzz off. Unbelievable."

 

 

Taemin's lessons had lasted forty-seven more minutes on that day, because he couldn't keep himself from asking a ton of questions and more details about the habits and customs of leprechauns and how it had taken so long for them to get the part of land they established their main village in. The prince was deeply involved in his studies and was the first to be actually surprised about it. He never paid that much attention to his education during his childhood and couldn't be bothered to learn so much about the stories of their people. Now that he was in that enchanting forest, everything seemed impossibly more interesting and the smallest and most boring little details about a company of gnomes could keep him entertained for hours.

He had asked for book recommendations from his teacher as he planned to ask Jonghyun if they could go visit the library that they passed by so many times. It seemed colossal and he was very curious about how the inside would look like. Plus he definitely wanted to borrow books explaining more about centaurs because he was fascinated with these creatures.

He walked back to the castle, books in hands, eager to rejoin with his fiancé and know what the other had been up to this morning. Jonghyun had whined a bit during breakfast about having to discuss many matters on that day, with too many people, in his opinion. It was always hilarious for Taemin to just watch him complain about leprechauns and their very detailed way of talking. Apparently, they liked to give a lot of unnecessary information instead of focusing on the actual problems that they had, resulting in the prince losing two hours of his precious time over some idiotic little discord that, according to him, could have been resolved in five minutes if they would stop discussing every damn word he was saying.

"Can you please stop with this nonsense?"

Taemin stopped in his tracks, eyes widening as he recognized Jonghyun's voice coming from somewhere near him. He couldn't see the prince, but the hint of annoyance and anger in his voice was something totally foreign to Taemin. He had never heard the other being so impatient and upset.

"What do you mean by 'nonsense'? This is everything but nonsense. This is necessary and important."

Minho's voice was bewildered. And slightly hurt, it seemed.

For a moment, Taemin stood there, looking around, until he finally saw the open window, a few meters away from him. He hesitated for a while, but just as he was about to turn around, convinced that whatever this conversation was about, he shouldn't eavesdrop, the next words kept him in place.

"I won't force elves to learn faerish. I won't. My parents won't either. Just stop with this."

Taemin blinked a few times, feeling an intense curiosity tangled with awful guilt bloom in his stomach. Jonghyun sounded so tired and pissed off, as if this was the last conversation he wished to have that day.

"But it's crucial, why can't you understand that?"

"Minho, for the love of all that is holy, will _you_ please understand that there's no use in this. None. Elves cannot learn faerish. It won't happen. I won't spend time and energy on some impossible achievement and give hopes to all our children for your unreachable dream."

Minho gritted his teeth and let out a hard breath.

"It is _not_ impossible."

"Yes. It is. And I'm sorry but it's time for you to accept it."

"Just because you couldn't do it doesn't mean-..."

"This isn't about me!"

They glared at each other for a while and Jonghyun closed his eyes for a second, imploring the Gods to give him more patience.

"It is not about me," he repeated in a low voice. "It's about every damn person you ever promised to teach faerish to, who ended up unable to hear them. You tried and tried again and you failed and I'm sorry. I know that it's painful to you, I know that you want to make things right but we aren't able to do that."

"Minseok can. He hears them. It's possible."

Jonghyun struck his fist on the table, making Taemin jump in the garden, as he was still listening, his cheeks red and mouth agar.

"Stop using Minseok as an example. He's far more sensitive than any of us and after all this time he can still only hear them. We have no clue how he even achieved such a thing, and no matter all you did, he can't understand, nor talk faerish or even learn it. He's not the sacred proof that we, elves, are able to learn faerish."

"Minseok also wasn't provided a good learning time and efficient lessons. Of course it's difficult and it requires dedication but it is worth the effort. The forest is worth the damn effort."

Minho's voice was getting louder with exasperation, while Jonghyun was losing all his patience.

"It's not difficult, it's out of reach. What more proof do you need to accept that? You even got Taemin hooked on this. He's so enthusiastic at the idea of learning faerish that I couldn't-... I couldn't break it to him and he's going to eat a damn wall and it's going to be on you and I'm seriously angry at you for this. You promised him so much and he has no idea where he is heading with this madness."

"This isn't madness. There's also me. Am I not a good enough proof that elves can speak faerish? If you could just-..."

"No! You're not and you know it. You aren't like us Minho! It's about time you just learn to live with it."

A deep and painful silence followed Jonghyun's outburst. The two friends looked at each other with pleated eyes and furrowed eyebrows.

"It's because you're so persuaded that you won't succeed that you keep failing," Minho finally said in a raged breath.

"I, and every other elf who actually tried because we were fascinated by fairies, keep failing because we're not supposed to speak the languages of spirits. You talk about how much it is crucial in order to protect the forest better, but didn't you ever think about the fact that maybe the forest doesn't want us to be that intimate with spirits? Maybe we aren't supposed to get so close to them."

Minho blinked at that, his mouth opening without any sound leaving it.

"I don't want to hear any more of this. And you will have to talk to Taemin, apologize for misleading him and hope that he won't get too sad over it or so help me."

They glared at each other, until Minho straightened up, eyes cast on the ground. He had so much more things to say, but he was well-aware that getting further with this conversation now wouldn't help his case. The way Jonghyun had kept interrupting him made him terribly mad.

"I will talk to Prince Taemin then."

He turned on his heels and left the room before he could change his mind and argue some more on all of this. He was so certain that he was right, he knew that if elves could open themselves to the fairies, it would made so many things easier. Yet, as he was going down the stairs to leave the castle, he couldn't help but think back on Jonghyun's last argument and feel doubt creeping in his stomach.

In the garden, left alone back in a total silence, Taemin breathed out a sigh. His heart was beating a little bit too fast and he could feel a weight in his stomach, from the culpability of spying on the two others. Even though it was by accident. He knew that he should have gone away, or at least make himself known. But the curiosity had been too strong, and now he was left glued to the ground, questions spurting in his mind and a twinge of sadness growing in his heart.

 

 

Jongin and Jongdae were sitting high on one of those immense trees that grew South of the forest. The nymph liked to climb there sometimes because it was so much more quiet and closer to the sky. And Jongin loved the sky, especially during autumn afternoons when it was changing colors early. They had found a honeycomb in an acacia not so far away from the lake he had been playing with Kibum prior that day. After asking the bees as politely as he could, he had received honey in a curved leaf and transported it carefully in his two hands up to the lovely spot where they were now sat on.

"It's so sad that it isn't the season for strawberries anymore. Strawberries go well with honey," Jongin sighed, still wiggling his butt with happiness as he soaked one finger deep in honey before licking on it.

"But we could try to find some walnuts. Those are great with honey too!" Jongdae said with a smile.

Jongin looked at him with interest, before pouting.

"Yes, but I'm too lazy now to go find some."

His friend pleated his eyes a bit, seemingly in deep thoughts.

"I could go get some. If you promise that you won't eat all the honey while I'm away."

"I can't promise something like that," Jongin immediately answered with a light chuckle as he licked some more flowers nectar from his finger. "'Guess we'll find walnuts first next time."

Jongdae grumbled a bit but didn't add anything else and they ate in peace and silence for a moment. The fairy kept nodding his head from time to time since they met a few hours before, and when it almost made him fall into their food, Jongin finally voiced his worry.

"Jongdae, is everything alright? Are you hurt?"

The fairy sighed, and stuffed his face with some more honey.

"It's just Junmyeon. He's trying to reach me."

"Why? Something's wrong? Shouldn't you answer to him?"

Jongdae was licking his palms and shrugged, not really wanting to have this conversation. But then he nodded again randomly.

"Why do you shake your head like that? It's weird."

"He's trying to trigger our telepathic link but I can't be bothered."

"That's not really nice of you, he must be worried. Why are you avoiding him?"

Jongdae rolled his eyes and turned away a bit. Jongin tapped on his head with one finger, making him whine.

"Fine, fine. I should actually be studying now but I didn't want to and I escaped when he wasn't looking."

Jongin opened his mouth, just about to reprimand Jongdae's attitude towards Junmyeon, when a sudden sound made him jump and almost drop his precious leaf. He turned around a few times before remembering that they were situated near the top of that huge tree, and the sound most likely came from below them.

"Uh, whatch is tchat?" Jongdae murmured, shoving even more honey in his mouth while Jongin's attention was somewhere else.

Jongin slowly kneeled on his branch, putting one hand over the trunk next to him before trying to look at the ground. There were a few more unusual sounds and when he finally recognized them, a small smile bloomed on his lips.

"They're making music."

Jongdae stopped himself in his feast, wiping his hands on the tree as much as he could before flying around excitedly.

"Ooh, should we go listen closer? It sounds so nice."

The words had barely left his mouth that he regretted them. He saw the confusion and slight fright on Jongin's face.

"W-well..."

The nymph blinked twice, and Jongdae could almost see the anxiety building up in him.

"I'm sorry, we don't have to," the fairy whispered. "Let's just eat our honey and enjoy it from here."

Jongin closed his eyes and took a deep breath before casting a glance to the ground. They were really sitting far up the tree.

"Maybe... we could go down only a little bit?" Jongin offered shyly. "Just so we hear better."

Before Jongdae could argue and assure that they didn't have to, the nymph was climbing down a few branches and the fairy was forced to follow, hoping he didn't push the other into a situation that would once again fall out of control. He thought of how much Junmyeon and Kyungsoo would yell at him if he were to put Jongin in an anxiety mode again and hoped for the best.

Jongin stopped himself on a branch a few meters away from the ground, where the foliage was still dense enough to hide him. He peeked at the ground cautiously, trying to see who was playing that instrument he never heard.

"Can you see who's doing it?"

Jongdae flew around for a moment before coming back with a smile so wide it brightened his whole face.

"It's a faun," he said with an excited tone, still as quietly as he could. "Of course, it's a faun! Oh, I love to hear them play!"

The nymph pinched his lips and hung on the tree, wiggling to see the scene a bit better. But the faun was apparently sitting right beneath him and with all those branches, he couldn't possibly peek at him without making himself heard or seen, which took a pout out of him.

Then, the music stopped. Jongdae opened his mouth, most likely to complain about it, but Jongin covered his lips with one hand as he noticed another faun approaching from afar. The nymph tried to stay as still as possible, fully aware that the two creatures were perfectly able of perceiving him completely.

Jongin had seen a faun only once before. Even though they were spirits too, he didn't stumble onto them that much. Kibum and himself saw one, a few years ago in a clearing. The faun had been surrounded by animals circling him while he was playing a flute, and while Jongin had stayed behind to observe, Kibum immediately came to him, singing to accompany the melody.

"Ah, it's you!"

An uncomfortable silence followed those few words and Jongin wondered why this other faun suddenly came out of nowhere with that.

"You're still playing the same song! Can't you just learn another one?" He called out with a laugh.

The faun was quite small, two twisted and large horns peeking out of his black hair. His curls were so long, Jongin could barely see his pointy ears lost in them. The nymph particularly liked the way fauns walked, always wiggling a bit on their furry goat- or deer-like legs.

The spirit disappeared under the branches, probably coming closer to the one who played music earlier, and Jongin and Jongdae couldn't see him anymore. Still, Jongin heard them.

"Well, I'm trying-..."

The other voice was only a quiet stutter and it made Jongin so sad.

"Ah, you should stick to the flute you know. It's easier when you have no talent!"

The faun cackled, clapping his hands together as he jumped around the other one, tousling his hair and trying to reach for his harp.

His tone was light; the fact that he was saying such horrendous things with hilarity made Jongin's stomach twist with nervousness. Meanwhile, Jongdae finally managed to get out of the nymph's grip and flew next to his ear.

"What's happening?" He asked as softly as he could.

"I'm not sure," Jongin mouthed in faerish.

Jongdae noticed his wary face and closed his mouth, waiting and trying not to disturb him. He couldn't understand yet the spirit language that the fauns were speaking, and crossed his arms on his chest with a somber pout.

"But I like the harp better, it's nice. I'll manage it... I-... I can do it." the other faun tried to defend himself.

The brunet just laughed even louder, as he hit the other's head.

"Silly, you can't! You can't do anything! You can't even grow proper horns. Just give up already."

Jongin thought about melting in the tree and go away now, because that newcomer made him feel terrible just by speaking to someone else. But the pain and sensitivity he could feel around, that wasn't his, made him stay. He wondered why a faun would talk to another this way.

"I will! I will grow horns!" The faun cried out, a bit louder this time. "Just you wait, I will!"

The brunet just fell on the ground laughing.

"Oh, you're really something. One can't be bored with you around."

Jongin frowned and fisted his hands, trying to find a way to make this unpleasant creature go away right this instant. But he couldn't come up with any idea that wouldn't put him into sight. And he was definitely not ready to face such an rude being.

"The hornless giant, thinks he's so brilliant, but he's just a mess, for real he's useless," the brunet started to sing in a melodious voice. "Oh will he ever learn, to stop looking so stern, Oh will he stop to mourn, for a proper set of horns, He can't have any, he's far too whiny..."

Jongin's breathing stopped at that atrocious song that made his heart ache for the poor creature being mocked. Jongdae next to him could hear the spirit's sweet and soft singing, even if he wasn't able to understand it. But as he saw his friend's face painted in horror, he didn't dare to praise the perfect voice.

"I could pity him, but it's far too funny, to see him so grim..."

His voice was fading as the faun bounced away from the tree, his insufferable laugh still ringing around for a few seconds.

Jongin felt Jongdae's little fingers poking him on the shoulder, as the fairy was curious of his bewildered expression.

"What happened? What happened? Tell me."

Jongin looked at him with sad eyes as he twisted his fingers in doubt. The nymph sighed and slowly went down his tree, under the very astonished and lost gaze of his fairy friend.

"Jongin, wait..."

Jongin turned around the tree, tilting his head just a bit to spy at the faun still there. The creature was curled up on a rock, and seemed to be shaking lightly. Was he crying?

"The other one-... he was very rude...," the nymph whispered faintly to Jongdae.

The fairy send him a curious look, blinking awkwardly.

"Was he? Really?"

"Who's there?"

The weak voice made Jongin tense completely as he looked at Jongdae with fright. The fairy put his two tiny hands on his mouth and cringed, cursing himself silently. For a moment, the nymph thought about disappearing into the enormous tree next to him and escape far away. But the sobbing sigh he heard next made him pinch his lips.

He tiptoed just a bit closer, enough to look again around the trunk, and was met with two big and bright pitch black eyes. The faun had a flattened small nose, and long, curious and droopy ears coming out of his fluffy red hair. He sniffed, wiping his eyes with a big hand before putting his arm back around his fuzzy ginger deer legs.

"Oh, you're a nymph," he said with a sad and soft voice.

Jongin swallowed with some difficulty before nodding, unable to make any sound. They just stared at each other for a moment, before the nymph finally found enough courage to approach him and stop hiding behind his tree. He still stood right next to it, leaning against the wood as he waddled from one foot to the other, his eyes on the ground.

"I-... We-... We thought it was lovely," Jongin muttered in faerish for Jongdae to understand. "Your song."

The faun opened his mouth but didn't form any word.

"I'm Jongin," the nymph continued, trying not to pay attention to his heart beating like crazy and the redness he knew was appearing on his face. "And... that's-... that's my friend Jongdae."

He shyly pointed at the fairy sat on his shoulder. Jongdae offered a gentle smile to the faun.

"I think you play the harp very well," Jongin murmured, feeling more and more awkward.

He wasn't sure if he was saying the good things and he didn't want the faun to feel even more terrible. But he couldn't just let him think that he was as worthless as that other faun said.

"Thank you," the faun whispered.

Jongin looked up to him and saw his pained smile. He came closer, very slowly and warily, until he stood right in front of the red haired creature. The nymph kneeled in front of his petite frame. The faun was indeed taller than the one who had been there few moments before, but he was still so small next to Jongin that the nymph couldn't understand why the other would call him a giant.

Without a word, Jongin put his hands gently in the red locks. He could feel under his fingers the timbered roots of the faun's horns, tangled and fragile. He breathed out and rubbed the pulp of his fingers on them, feeling them grow leisurely.

The faun had a choked hiccup at the feeling but said nothing as he stared at the nymph in awe. Jongdae was also uncharacteristically quiet, witnessing the scene.

Jongin finally stopped when the two horns were large enough to point out of the hair nicely.

"They'll continue to grow by themselves now, don't you worry. They were just a bit too trapped," he said as gently as he could.

His voice was calm and casual, as if he didn't perform some kind of miracle for the faun. Jongin was taken aback when he saw tears escaping the faun's eyes.

"Thank you," the creature breathed out.

"It's okay, please don't cry. Don't cry."

The faun sniffed again, trying to stop his tears with his large hands.

"What's your name?"

"Chanyeol."

Jongin stroked his hair again calmly.

"Well then Chanyeol... Don't cry. And don't think back on what that faun told you. Don't think about it. Not even for a second. Because he was wrong."

Chanyeol was doing all he could to control his sobs as he nodded a few times.

"I'll try," he squealed. "I'll try. Thank you so much."

"Please continue to play the harp. I'll come to hear you play."

The faun stared at him with so much gratitude in his shiny orbs that Jongin couldn't help but grin.

"I'll come too," Jongdae exclaimed, not wanting to be ignored any further. "I thought it was lovely. I'll come hear you. I'll bring friends too."

A shy smile finally bloomed on Chanyeol's face.

"You really thought... that it was okay?"

"I wouldn't lie to you," Jongin whispered.

A sudden whizzing sound buzzed in the two spirits ears and Chanyeol frowned, looking around himself with uncertainty. But before he could voice any concern, they all spot the small form coming their way. Jongdae had no time to dodge when the other fairy hit him full force. Jongin couldn't contain a small laugh.

"Jongdae! Oh, you obnoxious flea!"

Junmyeon's eyes were wide open with fury and reproach as he locked Jongdae's head in his arms, both of them wrestling in the air. Jongdae tried to bite him, Junmyeon pulled at his ears and they both fell on the ground, rolling on leaves and kicking each other.

"Aaah," Jongdae cried out, "let go, let go!"

Junmyeon had finally stopped as he sat on the other's back, pulling at his tiny right leg.

"How dare you?" He said, out of breath. "How dare you not only skip your lessons, but also leave me like that? Who do you think you are?"

Jongdae cried even louder and when Chanyeol made a move to intervene, Jongin stopped him with an anxious stare.

"Jongdae kind of deserved that. I guess...," he murmured softly in their own language. "Besides, I don't think Mister Junmyeon is really hurting him."

Chanyeol bit his lips but didn't dare to insist.

"I was here with Jongin," Jongdae pouted. "I was taking care of my very important nymph friend! He needed me so much!"

His excuse seemed to infuriate Junmyeon even more.

"Kibum told me everything, don't bother lying!"

He still froze for a second, and without letting go of Jongdae, he turned his small head to the faun and the nymph next to them. His cheeks reddened a bit.

"My dears, I am very sorry to appear in front of you like that. I need to educate this troublesome fairy better. I hope he wasn't of any bother to you."

Jongdae finally freed himself from the other's lock and rolled on the side, blinking rapidly to get his balance back. Junmyeon take the opportunity to catch him back by his wrist before bowing very low to the two spirits.

"Jongdae is never a bother to me," Jongin said quietly. "I appreciate his company, but I'm sorry that he abandoned you to join me. I tried to tell him that he should have told you, but-... hum..."

Junmyeon slowly turned his head towards Jongdae, with eyes so round he looked like a fish.

"So even when a nymph tries to put some sense into you, you dare to disobey! What am I gonna do with you?"

Jongdae just plainly pouted at him.

"The lessons are boring," he just said, matter-of-factly. "I'd rather have some adventures with Jongin. If I had been to my lessons today, we wouldn't have met Chanyeol here and everybody would be very miserable. Am I right?"

He turned to the two spirits, searching for some kind of help and support.

"I would have been, indeed," Chanyeol whispered with big eyes. He then saw Junmyeon's troubled stare and added, "I'm sorry."

The fairy puffed.

"Don't be, dear. It's alright. I'm glad Jongdae was of use for once. I'm Junmyeon by the way, High Fairy of the Council and Counselor in the castle of Melalhil."

Jongdae rolled his eyes at the title he found quite idiotic.

"As to you," Junmyeon threatened, his focus back on Jongdae. "If you don't go to your lessons, I'll take you with me in the castle and I'll make sure you stay put and read your books even if I have to stay next to you all day for that!"

Jongdae became livid and he stopped trying to free his arm from Junmyeon's grip.

"You wouldn't dare!" He yelled

"Or so you think!"

Jongdae let himself fall on the ground dramatically, dragging Junmyeon with him, as he whined even louder.

"I don't wanna go to the castle, it's full of elves!"

Jongin and Chanyeol both hid a laugh at that, and the nymph couldn't deny he deeply sympathized with Jongdae on that threat.

"Then, go to your lessons!" Junmyeon grunted.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I've been able to write a lot those last few weeks so I'm very glad I could post today and not wait next saturday. I hope that you liked this chapter & that you'll all continue to enjoy reading this story.
> 
> An enormous thank you to all the precious souls leaving comments down there, thank you to everyone leaving kudos, thank you to every single reader. ♥♥
> 
> 'see you in two weeks.


	8. About Choi Minho

.

Minho let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes as his feet finally stopped. He was standing still, right next to a river and the soft sound of water running on rocks appeased his nerves a bit. The forest was quiet around him, as if it could sense that he needed calm. He could only hear the peaceful noises of animals here and there.

He had just tried to contact Junmyeon, because he really needed to rant about what happened with Jonghyun some minutes ago; but Junmyeon had answered that he was too busy to come, apparently chasing that fairy who he couldn't manage to educate and who made him want to poke his eyes out with irritation more often than not. And so, Minho was here alone, trying to find some serenity for his troubled mind.

He really wished to talk about that matter with his fairy friend. He wanted to be sure that he was right to insist, because Jonghyun had instilled doubts in him for the first time.

It wasn't exactly common for the two friends to fight. They did argue a lot and would bicker, disagree and try to convince the other. But for them to raise their voices, for Jonghyun to interrupt him... Minho wasn't used to this.

He was taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm his raging heart; Jonghyun's words were still ringing in his ears.

_'Didn't you ever think about the fact that maybe the forest doesn't want us to be that intimate with spirits? Maybe we aren't supposed to get so close to them_.'

Minho opened his eyes again, his gaze focusing on the enormous roots of the trees nearby, which formed some kind of arches over the waterway at his feet. The sunlight was falling so delicately through the branches that it seemed that the place was bathed in a magical mist. He started to walk again, following the river's flow as his eyes wandered around.

He tried to sort his thoughts, to find out how he would break the news to the prince Taemin, who had been so eager and delighted to learn faerish someday. He wondered how he would bring the subject up, knowing that he couldn't avoid it after promising Jonghyun that he would take responsibilities for it.

Soon enough, Minho wasn't looking at his surroundings anymore as he fell back down to his dark concerns. He walked a little further, his feet always following the river, trying to put some meanings in all of that, hoping that the forest would somehow answer him.

It actually took him a few minutes to hear it. There was a feathery sound coming from somewhere not so far away from him. When he finally perceived it, all bad thoughts left his mind at once, leaving him blinking and searching for the source of the softest, most delicate and velvety melody that he had ever listened to.

" _You were a storm and I a sail..._ "

He could hear a voice, but he couldn't understand at all what it was saying. Maybe he was too far away. Before he could try to think about it, he found himself walking a bit faster, searching.

" _Caught in the middle of you..._ "

Minho stumbled over a root and barely had time to hold himself against the nearest tree to not fall head first into the lake in front of him. The voice still resonated in the air.

" _I was a fool and my heart it fell, in and around you..._ "

The elf could feel his heart beating a little bit faster, fascinated and enchanted by the sweet and tender voice. A frown appeared on his face as he realized that he still couldn't understand what it was singing.

" _Trembling there in the midst of truth, I would have lost myself in your waves..._ "

Minho knew elvish, faerish, kentaur, leprechaunish and a few other languages that were used in this forest, still he couldn't tell what the fainting voice was saying.

Then it stopped, leaving the elf's mouth hanging and his mind clouded. He looked around the lake, but saw nothing. No one. Not a whisper, not a shadow. Only a ripple on the water. Minho's eyes went wide when he noticed a sparkle, a few meters away from him.

A fish was swimming to him. It was the biggest fish that he had ever seen in his life. His scales were so peculiar that the elf wouldn't have been able to tell their color. It was something between blue and green, a bit teal, and so bright. The animal was immense, swimming in rounds next to him, sometimes turning its head at him before hiding away. And coming back.

Suspicion crept its way into Minho's heart as his eyes couldn't leave the playful fish. It looked so unusual. It took only a blink of his eyelids for the fish to disappear and he held out his hand with a gasp, searching frantically for the beautiful creature.

"Where did you go?" He caught himself whispering to the wind.

He saw small waves coming from his right and turned his head before freezing completely on his spot. There, three meters away from him, stood a nymph. The spirit was motionless, the lower half of his body covered by the water while he tried to hide his torso in the high plants coming out from the shore. His cheeks were red and he was biting his lower lip, but his eyes were full of curiosity as he stared at the elf.

Minho couldn't contain a small and tender smile. He could recognize the pale skin, pouty lips and bright eyes of that nymph very well. It was the one spirit whom he had seen countless of times these last few months. The one who seemed to like following and looking at Jonghyun every day of the year.

"You speak faerish."

Minho's jaw fell open when he heard the shy and trembling voice coming his way. The nymph seemed to be struggling between his intense interest over Minho and his obvious wish to hide himself away.

"Will you talk to me?" Kibum asked.

Minho blinked stupidly a few times before he swallowed his awe and tried to find back some words.

"If you want me to, I will. Gladly," he attempted to articulate.

The nymph's eyes glowed with happiness as he offered him a blinding smile. But then he withdrew himself a bit, twisting his fingers. He turned his head, stared at the water, then looked around the lake, before his attention went back to Minho. He did that a few times, fidgeting with uncertainty.

"I-... I never talked to an elf," the nymph stammered with a blush. "I can't really speak elvish. Only a few words, I think. I'm very curious of you. So if you can speak faerish-... then I-..."

He stopped himself and put his hands on his cheeks, realizing he had been blabbering about himself.

"You don't have to, though...," he added in a pained voice.

Kibum's eyes fell on the surface of the lake once again. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. He should have gone away, probably. That's what Jongin would have done without even thinking about it. But Choi Minho could speak faerish and he was Jonghyun's closest friend and now that they were here alone, Kibum had just thought that it was such an incredible opportunity. He wanted to talk about so many things with elves and that one was looking at him with so much gentleness in his eyes that it made him feel safe. A bit.

"I'm honored that you want to discuss with me," came the caring answer. "I never talked to a nymph either. You are a nymph, right?"

Kibum's smile came back immediately and he even dared to come just a tiny bit closer, going away from the branches still hiding him.

"Yes. I'm Kibum," he introduced himself.

Minho's eyes were detailing him with reverence, as if he couldn't believe this moment was indeed happening. It made Kibum feel dizzy and satisfied.

"I am delighted to meet you, Kibum."

"I am delighted too, Choi Minho. I saw you already, but I couldn't-... I didn't come to talk. A fairy told me that you are Choi Minho. Is that right?"

"Yes, it is," Minho answered in a chuckle, still amazed by that chatty little nymph.

"The first time that I saw you, I thought that you were really pretty. I still think so. Elves are very handsome. I really like your ears. They're lovely."

The elf couldn't contain a laugh. Kibum seemed to have overcome his previous timidity and was now just saying everything that came through his mind.

"Well, thank you. I don't think we come even close to nymphs in term of beauty though."

"Oh yes," Kibum immediately answered, with a serious expression. "I'm very pretty myself. And my friend too; he is so magnificent that lots of creatures can't even talk to him. But there's something about you elves-... I really think it's the ears. I like you better than others creatures."

"We're very lucky then."

Kibum nodded a few times, his eyes still sparkling at Minho.

"I saw you before too," Minho suddenly admitted.

The nymph went a little bit paler, an anxious frown forming on his face.

"Have you?" he asked quietly

"Sometimes I perceived you around the castle."

Minho could see the fear growing in Kibum's orbs and he wondered exactly why the other was being so scared. But he wouldn't dare to ask.

"Actually, I left you presents... Did you get them? They were wrapped in leaves. I just... couldn't bring myself to bother you by talking to you."

Worries and concerns vanished completely from Kibum's aura and his face brightened impossibly. He came even closer, now only a meter away from Minho.

"It was you? Really? I got four of them."

Minho's face cracked into a big smile.

"Yes it was me. The four of them. I'm very glad you got them. Did you like them?"

"I did!" Kibum exclaimed. "I love them so much. They're very elegant. I keep them preciously in my home. It made me so happy to have presents, I am very grateful, Choi Minho."

The nymph turned around in the water, wiggling as if he couldn't contain his excitement at the mere thought of his presents.

"If I had knew that you'd be so happy, I would have left some sooner."

Kibum laughed at that.

"Will you keep giving presents to me?"

"Of course."

"I'm so happy. I'm so glad I came talk to you today."

Kibum swam around, his giggle bouncing around them with the sounds of the small waves that he was making. He stopped again, even closer to Minho. From there, the elf could even see the sparks of black in the nymph's blue eyes and the pearly texture of his skin.

"Oh but...," Kibum suddenly whispered with a mysterious tone. "Will you tell me what they are?"

"Yes, and I can show you how to use them too."

"I can use them? They have a use?!"

The nymph was dumbfounded.

"Yes they do. You can put one of them in your hair, for example."

Kibum crossed his arms, biting his lips again.

"Then, next time we meet, I can bring them with me. And you can teach me all about them, is that okay? Will you meet me again?"

"I'll meet with you as long as you want to see me."

"You are so nice Choi Minho. I really like you."

Minho shook his head lightly, still having a hard time realizing that he met a spirit who was so eager to learn from him. He already thought he had been blessed to see him all those times, but now his gratitude towards the forest exceeded everything.

"You are very kind and charming too, Kibum. And you can just call me "Minho", by the way. No need for the Choi."

"Just Minho?" Kibum repeated, "okay then... Just Minho. Are you my friend now, Minho?"

"It would be my pleasure."

The answer seemed to satisfy the nymph to no end. Kibum put his elbows on the water as if it was a table cupping his own face in his hands as he looked at his new friend with a mix of mischief and adoration.

"I'm so glad I came to talk to you," he repeated in a whisper.

 

A light wind came rustling through Jongin's hair, making him smile widely. He turned around to the entrance of their home just in time to see Kibum waltzing his way to his pond.

"You seem in a good mood," Jongin chuckled, approaching rapidly on his tip-toes before sitting on the shore.

He let his feet drown in his friend's pond and looked at him curiously.

"I do. I'm feeling fantastic!" Kibum blurted out. "I made a new friend today!"

"Oh, really? Me too!" Jongin immediately squealed.

The exclamation made Kibum freeze as he looked at his friend, bewildered.

"You made a friend?" He repeated, blinking slowly.

"Yes, I did."

Suddenly, the excitation of telling Jongin about Minho disappeared and he was far more eager to hear everything about who Jongin met. It was an event far rarer than talking to an elf. It was unheard of, amazing. And it filled Kibum with happiness and pride.

"Tell me all about it, now!" He cried out, coming closer.

Jongin had a shy laugh at that and then undertook to tell him the whole story of his afternoon with Jongdae. He started from the moment they asked the bees for honey, and continued on to the moment Junmyeon pulled Jongdae by the ear back to their village, up to the minute he finally parted ways with Chanyeol as they promised to meet again soon.

"I promised I would introduce you, will you be okay with it? Chanyeol is really talented, you're gonna love his music."

Kibum, who had punctuated Jongin's whole speech with gasps and laughs and questions, now gave him a large smile.

"But of course. Of course, I'm gonna meet him. I like fauns, they're always so funny."

"And he talked to me normally," Jongin said softly, "he's really nice and kind."

"This makes me so happy for you. What a good day today is, really."

Jongin threw water at his face to calm down a bit the excited giggles his friend was letting out.

"And so, it's your turn. Who did you meet?"

Kibum swam around, disappearing deep inside his pond as he wondered how to explain what happened to Jongin without scaring him. He seemed to only now remember how Jongin reacted to elves. But today was a good day. And they were both in good mood. Jongin would be okay.

"Well," he started, getting his head out of water. "It's a bit complicated, so please wait a bit and don't be scared.

Jongin immediately frowned.

"It makes me nervous when you say it like that."

"Sorry. It's-... I met an elf today."

Jongin squinted his eyes at him, pursing his lips.

"Did you-... Did you talk to your prince?"

Kibum rolled his eyes, throwing his arms in the air very dramatically with a whine.

"Of course not. If I had-... I wouldn't be talking about it so casually. I would be crying. Screaming! I don't even know if I would have made it back home alive. My prince! Such nonsense! I couldn't talk to him! I barely know five words of elvish, what would I have said? Never!"

Jongin laughed, throwing more water at Kibum.

"Okay okay, calm down now. I'm sorry. Who did you meet then?"

"I actually met the elf that offered me all my treasures. When I first talked to him, I didn't know it was him who gave them to me... but it turned out just so nicely."

"So you did talk to him? Who was it? How did you talk?"

Kibum bounced out of water to sit next to Jongin. He looked at his hands with a shy smile.

"It was Choi Minho. You remember him? He can talk faerish, so we talked in faerish."

Jongin remembered Choi Minho well. He hadn't seen him since the ball, because he had pointedly avoided to search for elves again and hadn't come back peeping on them with Kibum. But Choi Minho wasn't a person that one would forget so easily.

"I do remember. Was he nice to you? Were you okay?"

"He was very kind," Kibum assured in a gentle tone. "I was very anxious at first when he arrived at the lake. But I was so curious-... It was just him and me... and so I wanted to try."

Kibum could see the small nervous twitch of Jongin's mouth and eyes. He held out his hand to stroke his friend's cheek lightly.

"We just talked a bit. He told me that he was the one who offered me those shiny objects. And I asked him if he would be okay to meet again."

"Aren't you scared? He could-... I don't know."

"No, I'm not. He was truly respectful to me, and very humble. It's nothing scary, I promise you. I won't ever invite him in our home, you don't have to be afraid to see him suddenly. I will only meet him in other places, when you'll be on adventures with Kyungsoo or Jongdae. Or Chanyeol. Is that okay?"

Jongin shrugged, his eyes blinking a bit too rapidly.

"I guess so. If he doesn't come here, it's alright for me. I hope you'll have a lot of fun with him."

Kibum frowned, his hand coming to comb Jongin's hair.

"Why are you upset?"

Jongin sighed and shook his head, but eventually deflated a bit. His lips formed a pout.

"It's just that-... you go to see your prince a lot. And I never come anymore because I'm-... I'm stupidly scared. But now you're going to meet with Choi Minho too and-... You're going to places and people where I can't follow you and so I'm-... It's already sad some days because I miss you. It would have been nice if you had been there with Jongdae and me today, to meet Chanyeol."

Kibum leaned against him, taking one of Jongin's hand in his.

"I understand. But I also think it's good for you to spend time alone with Jongdae. I think if I had been there today with you two, we would have had a lot of fun, but you wouldn't have achieved all that you did by talking to Chanyeol on your own. And I'm so very proud of you for that. I'll always be there with you and we'll do a lot of things and I want to meet Chanyeol and dance with you when he plays... I'll be more careful to spend time with you because I miss you too... But it's good that we're seeing different things on our own. It's nice so that on the evenings, like now, we can share our days and look forward to be reunited."

Jongin was still a bit pouty, but he nodded slowly, agreeing quietly. He knew very well that Kibum was right, still he didn't do well with changes.

"So, what do you say we eat a bit now?" Kibum asked, nudging his elbow a bit to lighten the mood.

"I'm okay with that. I'm very hungry."

A sudden huff startled them. The two nymphs jumped a bit, turning around to see Jinki laboriously flying with an enormous fabric in his hands. Even more gigantic considering his own height. He let it fall down next to Jongin and sat on it as he tried desperately to find back his breath. The red fabric fell undone, revealing a colossal whole grain bread.

"Hello gentlemen. I may... have stolen that thing... from the dwarves," Jinki breathed out. "I was hoping you'd have some nice stuff to put on it... like jam or something."

He gave a bright smile to the two spirits and Kibum just smirked at him. Jongin, on the other hand, immediately got up.

"I do, I do!" He yelled. "Kyungsoo offered me some berries jam he made last time, wait a minute!"

 

 

The days had gotten shorter by now. Taemin wasn't sure how long he had been in the forest; it seemed he arrived there only a minute ago, but at the same time, he felt like he had spend a few years here already. He was still very busy with his education, but had gotten the rhythm of it.

That afternoon, Jonghyun was busy in a political meeting with centaurs. The king and queen had first wished for Taemin to join those more or less important gatherings, but Jonghyun had come to his rescue over and over again. He seemed to always sense whenever Taemin was being reluctant to do something and would find the most clever and accurate excuses possible to justify his absences. He was still impossibly caring and attentive to his guest's well-being and constantly asked if Taemin needed anything. He would be careful not to push him into an activity Taemin didn't show any interest for and went out of his way to make every wish of his possible.

Taemin had thought from the first day that his future husband was an amazingly kind-hearted and considerate person. But, after a few weeks, he started to feel slight pangs at his heart. It was the way Jonghyun addressed him with his ever so soft voice, the way he looked at him with his shiny eyes and inquired about his feelings. It was the way he put his hand on Taemin's back to guide him somewhere, and how he always seemed to listen to him as if whatever Taemin was saying, it was the most important information he ever heard about. It was getting deeper with each passing day, his smiles were brighter now than a few weeks before. He would say his name in a way that was always gentle. And Taemin started to wonder if maybe, Jonghyun was courting him.

Sometimes he would shake his head as he blushed, and decide to forget about it because Jonghyun was simply that remarkably pleasant. Other times, he would look at the other prince for a little while and feel so much tenderness coming from Jonghyun that it made him dizzy. Then he didn't dare to breathe and would feel a crushing guilt oppress him. Because as exquisite as Jonghyun was, Taemin didn't feel any twinkle of love at all when he looked at him. He would feel reassured, protected, happy even, but not in love. And it scared him to think he might never feel that way towards the prince. It seemed even more horrible to think they might marry each other while one of them would have real feelings. And him not.

When those thoughts occurred, he had to fight some tears and breathe deeply. Then he pushed them away, in a dark corner of his mind, and tried to calm down by repeating himself that they still had close to ten months before the wedding. He still had time to finally love Jonghyun back. If Jonghyun was even already in love in the first place. Maybe they'd marry as friends, that would probably turn out to be the best outcome.

"Taemin?"

The prince blinked away his worries and turned around to greet Minho with a small smile.

"Yes?"

"Am I interrupting some important thoughts? I'd like to speak with you, if you're available. If not, it can wait until another appropriate time."

Minho was standing still, his arms clasped behind his back in a very solemn posture. Taemin took another few seconds to resituate himself before he motioned for him to sit. He had been drinking his afternoon tea in one of his favorite high gardens of the city. The sun was slowly going to sleep already and the scene was bathed in an apricot color.

It was only when Minho actually sat there, that the prince remembered the scene of them being here together, during the ball. It was only now that he remembered the bright pink hair and sun kissed skin of the spirit he once saw. It seemed strange to think back on it. It still felt like a dream.

"I'm all ears," Taemin finally answered. "I actually don't have any duty today. What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Minho took a long breath, trying to think back on the small monologue of explanations that he had prepared. Just as he was about to start, he heard Taemin's low voice.

"Oh."

Minho looked at him, one eyebrow raised in surprise at the uncomfortable expression on the prince's face.

"Are you alright?" Minho inquired.

Taemin wrinkled his nose and rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Is it about you not being able to teach me faerish?"

"How-...?" Minho stammered, blinking like an owl.

"I'm sorry," Taemin whispered quickly with red cheeks. "I happened to overhear your conversation with Jonghyun last week... It was an accident, I didn't mean to, I swear. I just didn't know how to tell you I spied on you unintentionally."

There was an awkward silent and Taemin didn't dare to look Minho in the eyes. Until he heard a small chuckle.

"Well then-...," Minho sighed. "I would like to apologize to you. I am very sorry for giving you hopes. I didn't mean any malice in that. As you probably heard, I am convinced that it would be possible for elves to learn faerish, but if Jonghyun is against the idea, I can't go against his wish. I hope you can forgive my boldness and I truly hope that it wasn't a cause of sadness to you."

"I was disappointed," Taemin admitted with a slight shrug of his shoulders, "but I'm not sure I understand perfectly the situation on hands to be honest. As I told you already, we never exchanged with spirits back in the mountains. We don't even have hybrid species like fairies so it's not a matter that I totally grasp by now. I don't know why it's so important to you and Jonghyun to learn faerish or not. I'm just a bit sad that I can't hear you speak with Junmyeon."

Minho was struggling. Taemin could tell that the other wanted to insist. Maybe even propose that they'd try it in secret from Jonghyun. But he only nodded and gave him a bitter smile.

"You're not mad either at me or Jonghyun then?"

"I promise I'm not. Don't worry about me."

Minho thanked him and earned a playful smile from the prince. He had imagined so many different scenarios of Taemin being angry, or upset, or offended. Literally anything but an understanding and calm Taemin who winked at him. Somehow it bothered him a bit that the prince didn't fight against Jonghyun's wish and insisted on learning faerish anyway. It reinforced Minho's doubts over his legitimacy of being annoyed at Jonghyun.

"I really hope you two can come to an understanding," Taemin continued. "It was quite sad to hear you arguing like that. If I may ever help, you can come find me."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind."

Taemin turned for a second, taking the cup of tea next to him as his eyes fell back on the exact spot where he had seen his spirit, a few weeks prior. His mind drifted away before he suddenly sighed and looked at Minho again.

"I have a question. May I?"

Minho stared at him with a cryptic smile, and Taemin had this indescribable feeling that the other had read his mind this very second. The sensation beyond words that Minho knew exactly what he was about to ask. But as the elf slowly motioned for him to ask away, Taemin decided to go for it anyway.

"How come you can speak faerish if no elf can?"

The moment the words left his mouth, Taemin knew he had been right. He knew Minho was expecting this. Still, the older elf had let him speak, so he was probably okay with answering him.

"I have special powers, actually."

The atmosphere seemed to change around them. Taemin couldn't hear the faint noises of birds chirping next to them anymore. He stared at Minho with curiosity, waiting for more.

"Do you remember the day when you arrived here?" Minho asked, and Taemin immediately nodded.

"I couldn't forget a thing about it. What about that day?"

"When you arrived at the edge of the forest, you were led inside by Junmyeon and a fox."

Taemin blinked, his mouth falling open as he recalled all that happened and all that Junmyeon had said.

_'My friend here came to help you, but he cannot speak in that form. So, I came too.'_

"Were you the fox?" Taemin asked, his voice going acute with how ridiculous he thought his assumption was.

"Indeed. It was me."

Taemin gawked at him, and Minho only smiled back.

"Are you a shapeshifter?"

"No," Minho patiently answered. "I cannot take the form of a fox. But I am able to enter the minds of animals and see through their eyes. That's why I was unable to talk to you back then. I work best with foxes, but I can do it with a few others species too."

Taemin whistled softly in awe. He put his tea cup back down with trembling hands.

"What else can you do?"

"Well, I can speak faerish and I perceive spirits more easily than other elves. I can change my aura slightly so I am as well less noticeable. I can use telepathy to talk to fairies. And some others things."

They looked at each other for a few endless seconds. Taemin didn't dare to ask the question that burned his lips, but he wanted to know so badly.

"I-... I don't want to be rude," he tried tentatively. "You don't have to answer-..."

"You want to know what exactly I am?"

The prince cringed at his way of saying it, but shyly nodded.

"I'm a hybrid. I'm half-elf, and half-fairy," Minho admitted in a quiet voice, as if he was scared of what Taemin's reaction could be.

The prince only blinked twice before he shook his head with a frown.

"I'm sorry... what?"

"I was born from an elf mother and a fairy father, making me a hybrid of the two species. That's why I can speak faerish."

Taemin looked at him dumbly, his eyebrows rose so high on his forehead that they disappeared under his white locks.

"An elf and a... fairy? But the-... What?"

Minho suddenly laughed and the whole tension of the scene vanished. He hid his hilarity behind his hands, trying to catch back some breath as Taemin was now hitting him slightly.

"Are you-...? Were you kidding me?"

Minho shook his hands in front of him, calming down a bit.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't kidding you. It's just your face-... It's always the same. When people learn-... I can just see it on their faces. You were wondering how a 1m80 elf could have a baby with a 9cm fairy, weren't you?"

"Well, indeed, yes... I was wondering," Taemin admitted with a pout. "You can't blame me for finding it a bit difficult."

Minho sighed, his smile still brightening his whole face.

"Fairies can change form," he started to explain. "It's extremely rare that they do, but they can. Usually they do it out of love. The only cases that I heard of, were of fairies who, just like my father, fell in love with elves. Or even nymphs."

Taemin was listening religiously by now, his eyes glinting with curiosity.

"Fairies have extremely long lives. Even longer than elves. They have their own magic and powers. They can fly, as you know. When they decide to change form, they have to abandon their wings and most of their magic to become taller. It makes them much more fragile, and they live a shorter life after that. It takes so much of their magic to do it, that they can never go back... so, if not for a mutual love, there's no real reason that would make them want to change, I think."

An uncanny silence fell in the garden. The subject was too intimate and delicate, and the prince didn't know how to react. He started to imagine a love so strong that a fairy would give up on so much to live it. Then he realized how it explained Minho's stubbornness and his wish for at least his friends to learn faerish.

"That's why you care so much," Taemin whispered sadly, "that's why you're so involved in strengthening the relationships between fairies and elves."

"Indeed," Minho admitted. "I'm not exactly an elf, and not exactly a fairy. And sometimes, it's hard to find where I belong. So I want to make the pit between our two species less terrifying."

"Are there other hybrids like you in the city? Anyone who can relate and help?"

Minho pinched his lips, and Taemin wondered if he finally crossed the line were it would be too painful or uncomfortable for his friend to answer. Still, Minho replied before he could repeat that he shouldn't feel forced to share anything with him.

"No," his voice was low and tight,"as I told you, cases of fairies changing forms are extremely rare. I've only read about it or heard it from old fairies when I tried to learn more about myself."

"At least, you have your parents, right?"

Minho's smile became so sad that Taemin wished he could just take his words back immediately and never speak without thinking ever again.

"My father died before I was born. The transformation made him too weak in the times of wars. As for my mother, she doesn't speak anymore. I've been raised by my grandfather, mostly. Junmyeon was the one to teach me faerish. He's been looking after me since ever, I suppose. I think he was friends with my father, but we never actually talked about it. I'm really grateful for who I am and what I can do. I don't have any complaints. I've always been treated well in Melalhil and never got outcasted. I'm still trying to do my best to find my place and my purpose. I'm maybe too stubborn sometimes-... My point is that I've only ever tried to do things right and to find some meaning in why my existence was even possible. That's why I keep insisting with Jonghyun that elves might be able to learn faerish. If fairies can fall in love with elves and change their very existence and core for them, then an elf should be able to learn faerish."

"I think you do have a point with that."

A cheeky smile bloomed on Taemin's face and Minho whispered some thanks. The prince put one hand on the other's arm. It was something he had taken from Jonghyun. His fiancé had a thing for skinship, and would use any contact he could. It usually worked in making Taemin feel reassured and listened to. So he did just that.

"You know," Taemin started, his eyes getting lost somewhere in the clouds. His tone was cheerful, as he tried to lighten the mood again. "Next time I'm gonna see Junmyeon, I think I'll spend the whole time trying to imagine what he would look like if he were, like... 1m80."

Minho had a loud laugh at that.

"Are you kidding me? The thing is 9cm when all others fairies are at least 10cm. He'd probably be no taller than 1m60 even if he used the entirety of his impressive magic to grow."

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> Thank you again & forever for reading this story. I hope you'll continue to enjoy it always more :))  
> I have to warn you that the next chapter will very probably be a bit delayed due to my life being a total mess. I'm moving in and out, it's all very complicated but I won't get a good internet for a while so I'm not sure when I'll be able to post, but I will do everything I can so that in maximum 3 weeks, you'll get the next chapter.  
> Please please pretty please, I'd be super happy if you can leave a small comment about this last chapter. ♥  
> Everyone, take good care of yourselves. 'See you as soon as possible...


	9. Flowers blooming on rainy days

. 

The last few days had been incredible. It had rained a lot over the forest, making the ground squishy and the fairies grumpy. It was apparently a lot harder to fly straight with so much rain and such a strong wind. But Kibum was in a charming mood, and so was Jongin. They both loved the sensation of the watered earth between their toes as they walked and the raindrops on their skin. Their clearing was filled with the sweet scent of petrichor that Jongin adored and it made him happy to just inhale deeply the smell of his willow's roots getting moist.

They spend the first rainy day running to the swamps and sitting on trees to see the breathtaking view of the thick mist and heavy rain swallowing the trees. There was no other sound than water falling and hitting rocks and wood; the light was so faint it gave off a feeling even more eerie than usual to the area. What they both loved most was waiting for the will-o'-wisps to come out and dance with the fireflies. It kept them entertained the majority of that day.

Another day, they went on a mushrooms hunt with Kyungsoo and Jinki. Then, Kibum had met Chanyeol when Jongin had invited the faun over to their clearing, so he could play music for them as they danced around. Jongdae had gone missing from their little gatherings after a failed attempt of skipping his classes once more. Junmyeon and Kyungsoo -who was initially the one supposed to be in charge of the rebellious fairy but gave up on the task because Jongdae was far too loud for him- had then decided to take into actions. Thus, Junmyeon's threat had become Jongdae's sad reality and he was forced to stay in the elven castle to read his books.

One morning, Kibum had prepared meticulously. He had asked Jongin to make him a small basket of roots and leaves so he could carry his treasures with him as he was about to meet Choi Minho in the valley of the white birches. He had been ranting on and on about all the things that he wanted to ask his elf friend, and would use every opportunity to actually repeat that he was friends with him. His main goal was to somehow persuade Minho to teach him elvish, in the hopes that he would someday be able to understand everything his prince said.

On his side, Jongin had a very important plan for the day. Once Kibum trotted away from their clearing while singing, he took off on his own to meet with Jinki. They had decided to go up to the high gardens over the swamps and find the first pumpkins of the season. The leprechauns actually grew some in their village and they were undoubtedly the best you could find in the forest. Thus, Jongin needed someone who would do the transaction for him as there was no way on earth he would get out to the market himself and get some pumpkin casually. But he also loved pumpkins very much and Kyungsoo knew how to make very delicious snacks with them. So there he was, on his way to Jinki.

The air was getting colder and the sky was a very nice shade of grey. The forest itself was calm and quiet as Jongin walked down some twisted paths. He had seen his fairy friends put some more leaves over their heads and hide their feet in cottony fabrics to stay warm. It was always a strange thing to see for Jongin; creatures needing to stay warm. Cold or hot weather wasn't a bother to nymphs; every day of the year, he would walk around with roots and leaves covering his round behind while the rest of his body was naked. The concept had been quite hard to explain to Jongdae. Jongin could feel the temperature, but would never feel an actual unpleasantness over it. He enjoyed the warm feeling of the sun kissing his shoulders in summer, but also adored the fresh and tickling whisper of icy wind on his calves in winter.

"How convenient it must be, to never fear a running nose..." Jongdae had grumbled when Jongin had tried to clarify his situation a few years ago.

Now, Jongin could feel the yellow and red leaves covering the ground brushing his ankles as he walked. The wind made his hair go in every directions on his head. As he jumped over a knot of roots, he greeted a raccoon who tilted its head at him. All that was on Jongin's mind were the delicious pumpkins that were awaiting him and how incredible they would be with cinnamon on them.

Then the wind changed. He heard the trees murmur to him to be careful. He didn't notice any sound of squirrels hurrying up on branches anymore. It was silent and it made his heart go a bit faster. Then, there was a howl. A long, loud howl. The kind that he had heard very rarely, and definitely not in that part of the forest.

"A wolf? Why is a wolf there? Is he lost?" Jongin muttered, turning around to look at the trees, trying to pinpoint where the sound came from exactly.

The plants were insisting on him to go, but the nymph couldn't help but feel worried for the poor animal who was probably disoriented. Then, there was another sound that made him freeze: feet, running as fast as they could. It wasn't the wolf, it wasn't a deer. It was bigger than a leprechaun, and definitely not a centaur. Jongin leaned against a nearby tree and disappeared in it, going through roots and feeling an strange adrenaline running through his core. He reappeared a bit further and his blood turned to ice in his whole body, making him suddenly feel cold.

An elf was leaning on a tree nearby, trying to catch his breath. He had his eyes closed and a slight frown between his eyebrows. Jongin recognized him immediately. How could he not? His elf, the one he had seen all those weeks ago, the one that gave him this soft and warm and familiar feeling in his belly, turned around. The wolf howled again, not so far away from them and Jongin trembled. He didn't notice the slight smirk on the elf's face, but he saw him suddenly jump away from the tree and resume his course through the forest. Then a disastrous cacophony burst in Jongin's mind, shaking him violently. He couldn't order his thoughts correctly anymore, but his elf was running, he was out of breath and a howling wolf was right behind him. Suddenly, it wasn't a matter of an unfortunate lost animal, all that mattered was protecting his elf. Jongin ran after him. He ran without thinking, his feet flying off the ground as his heart connected to his Willow tree.

"Please give me a shelter," he cried out.

He held out his hand, his fingers closing on the soft cloth on the elf's back and he pulled him to the side. He heard a strangled noise coming from the small figure and everything went yellow, red and brown in a whirlwind of leaves. Jongin took a few steps back as he witnessed the elf falling on the ground and rolling with his momentum, finally stopping with his shoulders on the ground and his legs up. The nymph immediately hid away, looking frantically around himself in an attempt to recognize where they ended up.

The forest had opened him a path to his oak tree. The most majestic one. The one that was so especially funny to climb on. As soon as he identified his well-known place, Jongin calmed down just a little bit and closed his eyes. He could hear the elf sitting down and rubbing his head.

For a second, Jongin thought about going away right this instant. Now that his elf was safe from the wolf, he could probably find his way back to the elven city on his own, couldn't he? But it made the nymph feel nauseous in his stomach. It was even worse than the crippling anxiety that would come if he tried to look behind the tree again and let the elf see him.

Also, there was this very bizarre wish, deep into his heart. The peculiar curiosity and the desire to look at him again. His elf. Jongin scratched his neck, deep in thoughts. He had forgotten about Jinki, the leprechauns and the pumpkins.

He heard a voice. His elf was saying something that Jongin couldn't understand, but he sounded uncomfortable and lost. Jongin hid his face in his hands and tried to remember everything Kyungsoo and Kibum ever told him, about how elves weren't scary. How they wouldn't hurt him. How the forest wouldn't let them. Then, he turned around and very slowly, very carefully, he tilted his head.

His elf was still sitting on the ground, his back turned to Jongin. He was scratching the top of his hair and looking around. When he moved a bit, the nymph saw his confused frown and swallowed with some difficulty.

Finally, the elf got on his feet and spun around. It took every single ounce of courage Jongin could find within himself not to jump and run. Then, their eyes met and the nymph felt his legs growing so heavy that he couldn't move anymore even if he had wanted to. Taemin's eyes widened in recognition and his mouth fell open with a startled little sound.

Jongin's hands were shaking against the trunk and he waited, still as a rock, to see what the other would do. The elf talked again, and Jongin liked the sound of his voice.

"It's you..."

A soft smile bloomed on the elf's face, and very slowly, he sat back on the ground, as if to show Jongin that he shouldn't feel threatened by his presence.

"You don't have to be scared," Taemin faltered, as gently as he could.

The nymph pouted, feeling a bit bothered that he couldn't understand what the other was saying. Still he took a deep breath before ever so slowly moving around the tree, coming up to view. He immediately felt the elf's eyes detailing him from head to toes and his heart went up to his throat painfully. It was beating like crazy and his cheeks warmed up with discomfort.

Taemin's eyelids fluttered a few times as he took in the sight of the nymph standing so shyly in front of him. He was tall, probably more than him, with broad shoulders and impossibly long legs, still he looked so fragile and nervous.

"Who are you?" Taemin inquired in a murmur.

Jongin moved, kneeling on the ground and coming a few centimeters closer to the elf. They were still five meters apart, or so. He would have to go there step by step.

" _I don't understand you,_ " Jongin pouted, in faerish.

A part of him hoped that for some reason, his elf would speak faerish, just like Choi Minho. If not, then maybe he would get that Jongin didn't speak elvish either.

Taemin wrinkled his nose when he saw the creature's lips moving without a single sound to be heard. Was that faerish? Another spirit's language? He couldn't know. A sudden feeling of helplessness overtook him. He couldn't believe that after all this time, he would see the pink-haired spirit again only to not be able to reach him. He was still completely shaken by the fact that the other hadn't disappeared suddenly and was now waiting in front of him, still staring at him intensely.

"I don't hear you, I'm very sorry," Taemin admitted in a pained voice.

They looked at each other, eyes full of hope that maybe, the other would suddenly speak their language. But after a few seconds, they seemed to both understand the situation and Jongin's face crumbled into an expression so sad that Taemin felt his heart breaking.

The elf still didn't dare to move. He couldn't get up. He couldn't go away. As long as the nymph would stay there and look at him there was no way he would move an inch. Those big eyes were keeping him anchored deeply into the ground. He saw the nymph biting his lips, before shifting his knees to crawl closer to him. He came a few centimeters at a time, moving forward slightly, then stopping to look suspiciously at Taemin, then progressing towards him a bit more. The elf felt his heart beating faster at every small advance the nymph made.

Jongin stopped less than a meter in front of him. His fingers were trembling on his thighs and his insides were a terrible mess, but everything shut down when he finally looked at his elf's face up close. His eyes traveled from his thin chin to his plump, plushy, weirdly shaped lips. He looked over the small dot on his nose, that Kyungsoo called a beauty mark. And then there were those very round cheeks that seemed as soft as an apricot's skin. Jongin looked into the elf's black eyes and blinked surprisingly when he realized the other was inspecting him with an interest at least as intense as him.

"Your eyes...," Taemin whispered.

Jongin frowned, reminding him that he couldn't comprehend what he was being told, but he then realized that the elf didn't seem to have been addressing him. He was talking to himself.

When he had first saw the nymph, so far away, Taemin had been convinced that the spirit's eyes were dark. Now that he was so close to him, it seemed his whole world collapsed in those hazelnut orbs, shining with gold and deep green sparkles. They were beyond magnificent.

Jongin started to feel his face heat up with how troubled the elf looked, how immersed in observing him he was. The nymph rubbed his fingers on one of his ear and wiggled a bit, finally sitting on his butt and playing with the grass next to his ankles. Strangely, he didn't feel that sick, even if he was so close to his elf that he could hear him taking deep breaths. It made him oddly happy, the fact that he could stand with him alone, without even a fairy to back him up, and still feel okay. He straightened up, his eyes searching for the elf's face again, and smiled at him. He wondered if the other felt it too, that calm and serenity. The feeling that he belonged there.

Taemin's heart exploded at the sight of that beaming grin. He couldn't help but to smile back.

Jongin put his hands between their two bodies and turned his palms to the sky slowly. For a second, Taemin wondered if he was asking something of him, but then he saw a sparkle. Out of nowhere, Taemin noticed a bud form in the glowing tanned hands, and it bloomed with a soft sound into a large red flower. It turned and twisted and leaves joined it. Another blossom arose and the nymph's hands were soon covered in bright colors and wild flowers.

Taemin's breath got caught up in his throat as he looked a few times between the smiling face and the flowery hands.

"Oh dear," he whispered, "that's beautiful."

He chuckled when he discerned the pout back on the nymph's lips.

" _I still can't understand you_ ," Jongin sulked, moving his lips just so Taemin would remember it.

The elf hid his smile behind his hand and bowed quickly as an apology. Then he held out his hand tentatively to touch the flowers, stopping just before the contact to see if Jongin was okay with it.

The nymph lowered his hands before Taemin could touch them, turning around to put his flowers on the ground. He bustled on them for a few seconds, working his way so their roots would join the mud and they would continue growing beautifully from now on. He then reported his attention back on the elf and took a deep breath that got the other to raise an eyebrow.

Carefully, Jongin offered his hand to Taemin, moving it cautiously so the elf would understand what he was waiting for. Taemin mimicked him silently. It startled Jongin, how small the other's hand was next to his. Did all elves have small hands? It was so tiny. He held it preciously and heard the brief intake of air Taemin took when their fingers touched. The elf's hand was soft and cold in Jongin's big and warm one.

Jongin wondered briefly is the weather was too chilly and windy for his elf to be comfortable outside. Then his attention was back on their intertwined hands and he let his magic go freely through them. Taemin gasped when he saw a very small bud appear in his own palm. It grew a lot slower than the previous ones Jongin had made alone, but it finally bloomed into a tiny buttercup flower.

The nymph then withdrew his hands with a satisfied smile and Taemin could only sit there, immobile, moved beyond words. He still didn't know a lot about spirits, but he could feel deep in his soul that he had lived a very precious moment just now. He wondered if the buttercup would live on perfectly just like the magnolia he had picked up from their first encounter.

He laid his very precious little flower on his thigh, his fingers gently brushing over it. Then he looked back at the nymph and smiled at him.

"Thank you," he said, bowing subtly to him and hoping the spirit wouldn't pout this time and would understand what he tried to express.

Jongin looked at him closely, and finally smiled widely, nodding a few times as to show that he got it. His fingers itched to touch the elf again. He wanted to hold his hand a bit more but wasn't sure how to manage it. He often held Kibum's hand but he had no idea if elves held hands sometimes or if it would be weird. He didn't want his elf to think of him as weird.

Taemin chuckled when he caught him staring; the nymph's eyes moving rapidly from his own hands to Taemin's ones in a repetitive motion. The elf offered him a hand and Jongin grabbed it immediately and kept it. Taemin's skin was so incredibly soft under his slightly rough fingers, it mesmerized Jongin.

"I'm Taemin."

The nymph blinked, looking back at his face, his eyes full of questions. Taemin grinned and used his other hand to point at himself.

"Taemin," he repeated.

Jongin raised a puzzled eyebrow at him and surely, Taemin saw the well-known pout already forming.

"Taemin," he said once again, pointing at himself for a moment with a knowing smile.

Jongin's mind suddenly clicked and he wiggled even closer. The sound was terribly foreign to his ears, but this was his elf's name, apparently. It sounded so nice and round and warm and soft. Exactly like him. It was a perfect name and Jongin loved it. He motioned for him to say it again, and Taemin obeyed.

Jongin focused his eyes on the forms the elf's mouth was making and how it resonated in his ears. He tried to mimic it, but no sound came out loud enough for Taemin to hear it.

The elf shrugged with a compassionate smile, but he discovered that Jongin wasn't the type to give up so easily. Kibum already managed to produce elvish sounds and repeat words, so Jongin would too. He would say that foreign name just right. He coughed a bit and tried again. After a few minutes, Taemin could hear muffled noises coming from the nymph. He was struggling so hard, frowning deeply and putting his whole heart to the task. Then Taemin could hear it.

"Ae... -ae..."

The elf looked at him, bewildered and so touched to see him insist that much.

"Taemin," the elf repeated. "Tae. You almost got it..."

Jongin tightened his hold on the elf's hand as he did his best to reproduce the movements of Taemin's mouth. Once he had found the correct sonority to speak so Taemin could hear him, it became easier.

"T-... T-ae. Ttt. Tae," Jongin stuttered.

His lips broke in a gigantic smile when he realized that he made it. Taemin excitedly shook their hands together.

"Yes! That's it! Tae!" He laughed

But Jongin was looking at him, waiting, his mouth still open and the elf understood that he wasn't about to stop halfway.

"-min," Taemin continued. "Mmm. Min."

Jongin copied him the best he could.

"Mmm. Mi. T-ae-m-i. Tae-mi."

Taemin's heart was beating so loudly, it felt like he was running for dear life. In reality, he was just trying not to scream out of how adorable and moving it was to see that shy nymph trying so hard to say his name correctly.

"Mi-n," Taemin repeated slowly. "Nnn. Mi-nnn."

Jongin sighed and straightened up before he looked his elf in the eyes and put his whole focus on it.

"T... Tae-mi-n."

The smiles that appeared on both their faces could have put the sun to shame.

Taemin had to hold back from covering him with compliments and congratulations; it would have been to no use if the nymph couldn't understand anyway. And even though his pout was too adorable for this world, he didn't want to upset him.

Jongin was wiggling a bit, chirping the elf's name repeatedly with a proud smirk. He had made it brilliantly. For a moment he wanted to make Taemin say his name too, but the elf would never be able to mimic him if he couldn't hear him in the first place. In that moment, Jongin decided that as soon as he'll be back in his clearing, he'll call Kyungsoo and ask him to teach him how to say his name in elvish.

Taemin's fingers tightened around Jongin's hand, but the nymph didn't pay him any attention as he frowned deeply, turning around in a swift motion. He had heard something strange in the distance. Taemin opened his mouth but before he could make any sound, Jongin had put his other hand on his lips, making him freeze completely. The nymph tried to calm his own crazy heart when he recognized the soft steps of a wolf approaching and sniffing the area. Did that lone wolf followed them all the way here? They were so far away from where he had picked Taemin up! He couldn't have!

But surely, the animal appeared from behind a tree. Taemin moved around a bit but Jongin hold him in place, shielding him from the wolf's eyes. Whatever business this animal had with Taemin, he couldn't hurt Jongin. And if he wanted anything to do with the elf, he would have to go through the nymph, and thus, the entire forest. Jongin felt his body shake with obstinacy and determination.

The wolf calmly trotted to them, looking very curiously at Jongin and finally stopped a few meters away. The animal huffed at him, stirring its head and turning on itself in circles.

" _Taemin!_ " the wolf called, looking over Jongin's shoulder as if he wasn't there.

That took the nymph completely by surprise. He felt Taemin move a bit behind him, looking at his best friend with a soft smile. He had forgotten about her in all that swirl of actions and felt a bit bad. The wolf was crying at him with reproach in her eyes.

"Hey there Chinua," the elf gently said.

Still Jongin didn't let him move. The nymph quietly looked back on his elf, then on the wolf few times, before addressing the animal. To her, at least, he could speak.

" _Who are you? What do you want with my elf?_ "

The wolf sat, petting the earth in front of her.

" _Your elf? He's my master. I'm his wolf, Chinua._ "

Jongin had a small gasp of surprise and relaxed a bit. He still looked cautiously at the enormous wolf.

" _Really? You don't wanna hurt him?_ "

" _I would never_ ," Chinua yelped.

" _I saw you hunting him_ ," Jongin accused with pleated eyes.

Taemin stood there, thunderstruck, as he watched his long-time friend, a wolf, barking quietly to a spirit. The two of them seemed to somehow be deep into a conversation and the elf couldn't register that he was actually witnessing this.

" _We were playing,_ " Chinua continued, " _don't you ever play? Taemin really loves to play. He caught me first. Then I had to catch him too. But he suddenly disappeared. I was worried_."

Jongin blinked stupidly, his cheeks growing gradually red with shame. Was it what really happened? He had just misunderstood the whole thing.

" _Oh...,_ " he whispered with guilt making his tone acute.

It was Chinua's turn to glare at him with blaming eyes.

" _Was it you who took him away?_ "

Jongin bit his lips and twisted his fingers.

" _Maybe?_ " He stammered. " _I'm sorry, I thought-... I thought that he was in danger._ "

Taemin peeked at Jongin who was blushing more and more each passing second, he saw the uneasiness on his face and wondered what on earth was going on. Chinua puffed and came closer, passing by Jongin to come nudging Taemin's leg.

The nymph moved away, feeling like an intruder and his heart tightened when he saw Taemin hugging the wolf closely, laughing in her fur and saying a lot of things he didn't understand. There was an absolutely insufferable feeling in his mouth that made him want to throw up. A terrible jealousy he didn't recognize.

Then the wolf looked back at him with mischievous eyes.

" _I'll excuse you for today, nymph. If you really only wanted to protect him, that's fine by me._ "

Jongin scrunched his nose but said nothing. He still felt a bit awkward looking at the two of them reuniting; he wanted to push the wolf away and hold Taemin's hand again.

A sudden gust of wind made the elf's hair swoosh in the air, and Jongin smiled as Taemin put it back in place. Then the elf gulped and moved around a bit, picking up his buttercup flower which had flown away. He carefully tucked it in a pocket of his extravagant clothing and finally turned back to look at Jongin. They just stared, both having this strange feeling in their heart that their moment had stopped, not knowing how to get back to each other.

"Tae-mi-n," Jongin murmured clumsily, wishing he could say something else. Literally anything else that would make the elf's eyes shine again.

Taemin still smiled brightly at him, easing his heart just a little bit. But his lips turned upside down in a pout when he felt a raindrop fall on his hand. He looked up, his eyes widening when he noticed the dark clouds obscuring the sky.

"Oh dear...," Taemin breathed out.

Jongin blinked a few times, looking distraught as he witnessed Chinua nudging on Taemin's legs more violently to make him get up.

" _Come on! Come on Taemin! We gotta go!_ " She howled gently at her master.

Jongin crawled closer again, frowning at the wolf.

" _What are you doing? Let him be._ "

His heart was beating too fast when he saw Taemin actually getting up and looking at him with sad eyes. It seemed the elf wanted to say something, but had no idea how to be understood.

" _Well, we have to go. It's gonna rain soon and the castle is a very long way back from here,_ " the wolf explained, pushing on Taemin's behind to make him walk.

Another raindrop fell. It splashed on Jongin's shoulder.

" _But..._ "

Chinua looked at him with an authority that the nymph wasn't used to from animals. Usually, they would all always listen to him, no matter what. But this wolf had a bold personality of her own and was not about to let her master get wet and sick so easily for a spirit.

Taemin scratched her head before coming closer to Jongin, who was now back on his own feet as well, looking dejected. The elf had a deep sigh, his eyebrows knitted together. They could both feel that they had to bid goodbye even though none of them wanted to.

"Thank you," Taemin said gently, hoping Jongin would have picked up those two words from before and deducted their meaning, somehow.

But the nymph only looked back with sorrowful eyes. A few more droplets fell on them. They were thin and cold, and they soaked Taemin's hair quicker than Jongin would have thought. He could hear Chinua's growl behind them.

Taemin held out his hand and Jongin caught it at once, squeezing it.

"Thank you for everything," Taemin repeated. "Will I ever see you again?"

He knew it was no use, he knew Jongin wouldn't understand, he knew he would probably pout at him. But he couldn't help himself from whispering his hopes as their fingers intertwined.

The nymph looked so tormented to not be able to understand him.

" _Will I ever see you again?_ " Jongin softly whined.

Chinua yelped at them and Taemin turned away to look at her, his hand still not letting Jongin go.

" _If you let us go now, I'll bring him back to you another day_ ," she growled, looking straight at the nymph.

Jongin's eyes widened with hope.

" _You would? Really?_ "

" _I promise. But we must go now._ "

The rain was already getting stronger and Jongin could see that Taemin was shivering in front of him. His elf was getting cold because of him.

"I must go now, I'm sorry..." Taemin muttered.

Jongin searched for his eyes and smiled at him. The rain was making his pink hair darker and stick to his forehead. And Taemin's heart was going all funny at the sight.

"You'll find me again, right?"

Chinua growled again, getting restless next to them and Jongin finally let go of the elf's hand. He pushed him gently away, and to his wolf.

Taemin shifted and approached his animal, swiftly jumping to sit on her back.

" _What's your name?_ " Chinua asked quietly.

" _Jongin._ "

" _I'll call for you, Jongin._ "

She spun, barely giving them time to lock eyes one last time before she took off, rushing under the trees and into the forest to bring her master back home.

Jongin heard her long howl from afar.

For a moment, he couldn't move. His eyes frozen to the spot where Taemin's white hair disappeared from his view. He felt strangely empty and lonely all of sudden.

He looked over to his oak tree and walked to it, melting in its trunk to go home faster. He wasn't in the mood to stroll all the way there, somehow. He just wished to be in his home and lay down and think about Taemin for a while. Think about him and definitely not about all those strange emotions he was feeling. He hoped that Kibum wouldn't be back yet. It was probably one of the very first time in his life when he truly wished his oldest and dearest friend wouldn't be there. Kibum would immediately read his face and demand explanations that Jongin had no wish to share.

He finally popped his head out from a tree in their clearing and his heart warmed up a bit as he saw the familiar place. It was quiet, and Jongin deducted Kibum might still be with Choi Minho, or on his way back. The nymph quickly went to his willow tree and let himself fall through the hole at the top of its roots.

He landed graciously on his knees and jumped at the sight of Jinki waiting here with an enormous smile.

"Hello there, friend!"

It all came rushing back to Jongin. Jinki. The leprechauns. The pumpkins. Their meeting. Guilt crashed on his face.

"Oh! I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... Jinki, I forgot! Something happened and then I just-... I forgot."

Jinki raised his hand high over his head while shaking his butt lightly.

"There, there Jongin... It's no problem."

He was sitting on top of a huge pumpkin and hopped off of it, dwindling on the floor.

"I thought maybe you changed your mind or were to shy to come or something... 'See? I managed to go to Spudsy O'Spuds and got us this darling," he patted the pumpkin behind him with a mischievous smile. "It was a tiny bit too heavy for me, but I met two very nice groundhogs who came to my rescue and helped me to roll it up all the way back here. I only arrived a few minutes before you... I stayed there a bit because of the rain. I wanted to get dry, I thought you wouldn't mind..."

Jongin shook his head with an apologetic smile.

"No of course, you can stay as much as you want. Thank you a lot for still bringing the pumpkin to me."

As much as he had wanted to be left alone with his thoughts, he couldn't possibly throw the little fairy out now. And he was indeed immensely happy to have the vegetable here now.

Jinki offered him a bright smile, thanking him for his hospitality as he jumped around. Jongin's home was a very nice round hole. The nymph couldn't stand up completely in it, but it was large enough to not feel suffocating in there. It was covered in grass and flowers from top to bottom, little holes coming from between the roots of his willow tree to provide light and air. It was still a mystery to Jinki how bright it could look in there when it was so dark outside. Jongin wasn't using any candle or fire; but a low light was always shining in his home. It smelled unsurprisingly like flowers and earth. The nymph had made himself some sort of bed against a wall, with softer plants as a pillow. On the other side, laid the very few objects he owned; there were the jars of jam Kyungsoo always offered him, the colorful shells from his pond Kibum had given him to decorate, and a few chestnuts and mushrooms still there from their hunt few days ago. And now, Jinki's pumpkin proudly standing in the middle.

"Are you okay, Jongin?" The fairy suddenly asked, looking at him with calm eyes.

"Yes, why?"

Jongin's tone was defensive and his eyes purposely avoided his friend.

"You said that something happened... I hope it wasn't anything bad," Jinki explained, ever so nicely.

Jongin breathed out a sigh, moving a bit to sit on his butt.

"It wasn't bad," he simply answered.

Taemin was back in his mind already, making everything around Jongin seem so much softer. Jinki patted the nymph's knee lightly.

"I'm glad then."

Jinki had excellent taste in food, was incredibly funny and was always up to mischief; he was also extremely caring and Jongin liked him a lot for all those qualities. They still never grew as intimately close as Jinki was to Kibum, or Kyungsoo was to Jongin. So, Jinki never pushed past the limit with Jongin as he would do with Kibum. And that was something the nymph was greatly thankful for right now. He didn't want to talk about Taemin.

"I think it's best to leave it to your place if you don't mind...," Jinki chirped. "The pumpkin I mean. It's far too big for my home. But don't eat it without me!"

Jongin had a sheepish smile.

"I promise I won't."

"I planned to ask Kyungsoo to do some pie with it or so. I'm far too bad with cooking magic. I would screw it up."

"We could also ask for some pumpkin bread with cinnamon, or the small cookies he made last year..."

Jinki's eyes widened as he peered at the nymph, a smile slowly cracking up his face.

"You, my friend, are a genius!"

He flew closer to Jongin, sitting on his thigh and they started to make a mental list of all the things they'll beg Kyungsoo to magically cook for them and how they were going to force him into it

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,  
> I'm so very happy that I was able to find some wi-fi today and post for you! I was so eager to give that special chapter. I hope you liked it... Please don't hesitate to leave a little comment.  
> Take good care of yourselves & see you soon ♥


	10. The elvish lessons

.

Jongin had been restless for five days. Five terribly long days where he hadn't been able to talk to Kyungsoo alone. Five hopelessly long days where he couldn't think of anything other than Taemin, his white hair and the softness of his small hand. Five impossibly long days of whispering his name when he was alone in his home, to make sure that he didn't forget how to pronounce it.

Thankfully, Kibum had been incredibly busy rhapsodizing over Choi Minho and so, it seemed that the nymph hadn't realize Jongin wasn't listening to him at all. Both of them were lost in their own little worlds of pointy ears and foreign language.

Kyungsoo was occupied with his fairy work and didn't get a lot of time to come play with the nymphs. He was preparing actively for winter and had a lot to do in Hazelbarrow, the fairy village. The few times he had come to them, Jinki was always following. Thus, Jongin at least got some delicious pumpkin pies to cope with the fact that he still hadn't been able to ask his friend how to say his name in elvish.

It made him both sad and anxious to admit that he had no idea when Chinua would finally bring Taemin back to him and he really, desperately wanted to be able to tell his elf how he was called by that time. So there really wasn't any minute to lose chatting for the millionth time about that _wonderful_ hair clip Choi Minho offered to Kibum.

His own bitterness was confusing to Jongin. He still had no idea why it felt so wrong for him to talk about Taemin to Kibum, or even Jinki. But in his frightened and timid little mind, Kyungsoo was the only one he could trust with such important information.

"I'm going!" Kibum singsonged loudly, making Jongin jump from his spot on their waterfall to look at him, surprised.

"Ah? Where?"

Kibum gave him a jaded stare, pursing his lips.

"I have a meeting with Minho!" He said in a voice full of reproaches.

Jongin blinked, wondering how long exactly he had been lost in his thoughts. Kibum was tapping his foot on the ground, sulking while looking at him, arms crossed over his naked chest.

"Did you even listen to me a bit or were you dozing off all morning?" He muttered.

Jongin swallowed hard at that and tried to excuse himself, but his friend didn't listen to his small babbling. Kibum left out a sigh before coming closer to him, poking Jongin's knee with a finger.

"You're acting weird lately..."

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

"Is something the matter?" Kibum asked a bit more gently. "Should I stay here with you today?"

Jongin's eyes widened as he shook his head rapidly. It was evident in Kibum's tone that he was reluctant at the idea of staying here, but Jongin knew that if he said he didn't want to be left alone, his friend would drop off anything. Even Choi Minho.

"No, no. I'm okay. I'm sorry, I really was just... lost in thoughts."

Kibum pleaded his eyes at him, not totally convinced. But Jongin continued before the other could insist.

"I think I'm gonna go see Kyungsoo," he said with a smile.

Maybe the fairy would be at home and not too busy. Maybe the right time had finally come.

Kibum smirked at him, his cheerfulness coming back quickly.

"Don't eat too many pumpkin cream puffs," he snickered, "or your belly is gonna hurt again."

Jongin poked the other's forehead, pouting slightly as he muttered that he would eat as many puffs as he wanted and no one would stop him and he didn't care about belly aches, but Kibum was already trotting away, answering only with a chuckle.

Then the clearing was silent again and Jongin slowly got up, sliding from his seat on their waterfall and landing on the ground. The earth was cool against his feet, still a bit moist from all the recent rains. He could feel a small bundle of excitement in his chest at the prospect of finding Kyungsoo and having that talk he longed to share. So he took off.

It seemed that all his troubles had suddenly gone away like clouds in a windy afternoon. His steps were light and a small smile tugged at his lips. Still his hands were fisted as he silently hoped that his friend would be home and willing to waste some of his time with him. Jongin didn't realize that he was going a little bit faster with eagerness. He was jumping from root to root, waltzing around and humming slightly. The path to the fairy village was a funny one. Once Jongin had reached the stones valley, he took upon a very narrow path on the right of the clear way, squeezing himself between two Sambucus and immediately plummeted down the slight hill. Then he fell on the ground, walking on all fours and searching for the small opening between wild bushes. He had to crawl on earth for a few meters once entering the gap, before he could squat again under wooden arches. It was silent in there. The leaves were too dense and his vision was a bit blurry with fairy mist, but he knew the path by heart anyway. He followed the scent of cornflowers and straightened up finally when he arrived in front of a large river. Jongin hopped on one rock merging from the water, jumping to another one, and another one, and a last one, before he could land safely on the other side. He turned around a tree and positioned himself right in the center of the small circle of jasmine shrubs. This was definitely his favorite part about going to Hazelbarrow. With a bright smile, Jongin started to turn on himself, keeping his arms close to his body as he went faster and faster keeping his mouth open and chuckling from the sensation of vertigo it started to give him. He heard a familiar “pof!” and the ground beneath him crumbled, aspiring him whole. His body fell quickly, bumping against roots and soft earth and he kept his eyes shut tight, still giggling from the sensation of sliding so fast. Then his feet touched the ground again and he finally opened his eyelids, blinking a few times to adjust to the soft light and the thick fairy mist that made everything shine around.

A dozen of meters away from him, lost and hidden in dense wildlife, was Hazelbarrow. A myriad of very small and odds little houses were sprouting everywhere. Some had been carved in small trees, others in large mushrooms. Some had been built with leaves, wood and foam. From where he was standing, Jongin could hear the many little voices excitedly chirping around the streets and paths of the tiny village. He could see so many fairies flying around from one point to another. His arrival hadn't been noticed yet and he really planned on keeping it that way. Nobody ever looked at the guest's entrance for it was completely unexpected for any non-fairy creature to come in there.

Jongin tried to conceal his aura as best as he could as he slowly made his way around the village. He was so grateful that Kyungsoo chose not to live in the middle of the busy center. His friend, just like him, loved quietness and tranquility and so, had constructed his own home a bit further away from the others. It didn't took long for Jongin to finally stop next to the lovely little house. The nymph kneeled in front of it, smiling when he saw smoke coming out of the thing that Kyungsoo had told him was his chimney. It meant his friend was home. He held out his hand, taping with a finger against the round door and waited. He could hear faint muffled sounds and soon enough, the green wood moved as Kyungsoo poked his head out.

"What is it?" came his grumpy voice.

His bothered expression softened as soon as he noticed Jongin smiling shyly at him.

"Hello 'Soo," he whispered. "Am I bothering you?"

The fairy closed his house and flew higher to look at him better.

"No, of course not, Jongin. You know I'm always happy to see you. How are you doing? Why are you here? May I help?"

The nymph held out his hand for his friend to sit on it and petted his tiny head. The fairy looked a bit concerned to see him here. Jongin didn't come all the way to his house that often, mostly because there were so many unknown fairies around.

"I've been wanting to talk to you, to be honest," Jongin admitted. "Are you free today? If you're busy-... well... it's-... I can wait until another time."

He tried not to sound too sad at the mere idea of having to wait longer, because he didn't want Kyungsoo to think it was an emergency and drop something really important for him. The fairy tapped his palm two times with a gentle smile.

"I was only rearranging my library, it can be done tomorrow."

Jongin's face brightened with happiness and Kyungsoo left his hand to go back to the ground.

"Just give me a couple of minutes and I'll be ready. While I take a hat, you may grab something from my pantry... so I can make you a snack as we talk. Would you like that?"

The nymph showered him with thanks as the fairy disappeared with a laugh inside his own house. Jongin quickly moved around, reaching for the small wooden box that served as a storage room to his friend. He found dried fruits, some hazelnuts and chestnuts, and a bunch of marrows. There were also a lot of jars filled with things of every color and for a second, Jongin felt a bit lost. He finally took a few chestnuts and some dried apricots, as Kyungsoo was making his way back to him, his head hidden under a fluffy hat, and warm shoes on his feet. He was carrying a bag over his shoulder that had to be probably three times his size, but he didn't seem that bothered by it. It always surprised Jongin, that magical ability of fairies to bear things a lot larger than them as if they weighted nothing.

Kyungsoo still asked if it was okay for him to sit on his shoulder as they walked, so he wouldn't have to fly around in that cold weather, and Jongin immediately agreed. They went on their merry way, up and down road and hills, chattering over random subjects. They decided to simply go back to Jongin's home to talk, as it would provide them privacy away from other fairies and a shelter for Kyungsoo who painfully admitted that the weather that day was especially cold for him.

Once they arrived, Kyungsoo's nose was completely red from the wind they had faced and he rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm himself up. He took an empty jar from his large bag before turning to Jongin.

"Could you give me some brushwood, please?"

Jongin obeyed silently, picking some snippet of wood from the branches on his ceiling. Kyungsoo put them inside his jar before putting his palms over them. The nymph was careful not to blink as a thin mist twirled around his friend. He was always so mesmerized by fairies doing magic in front of him. Kyungsoo's eyes glowed gold for half a second and small flames ignited the wood below him. He flew around, finding the cap of the jar back and screw it on before he sat in front of it, hugging his pot of fire with a delighted sigh as warmness wrapped up around his tiny body.

"So," he finally breathed out, his full attention on Jongin by now. "What was it that you wanted to talk about? I'll make the snacks as soon as my face will have a correct temperature again."

Jongin took a long and deep breath before wiggling closer to his friend. He could feel shyness taking over him again and didn't dare to look the fairy in the eyes anymore.

"A few days ago," he started, his voice wavering, "I met someone."

It was silent. Kyungsoo was waiting for him to elaborate and get to the point. Jongin could only hear his soft breathing, the fire cracking wood in the fairy's jar, and the wind, outside, howling through the branches.

"It was an elf," Jongin whispered.

Kyungsoo parted his face from the glass with surprise, a hiccup leaving his mouth.

"What happened? Are you okay?" The fairy hushed with concern.

"Yes yes, I'm okay. I'm-... I let him-... I showed myself to him."

Kyungsoo moved, getting up on his feet and coming closer to the nymph to grab his hand and pat his fingers gently. He said nothing, waiting for Jongin to find his words and express himself.

"I-... I wanted to look at him. And... I remembered when we talked... you and me... so-... so I thought it would be okay to let him. It was-... it was really nice."

There were a thousand questions Kyungsoo wanted to ask, but he didn't want to force Jongin to share the moment that seemed so special to him. The fairy could see his friend's eyes shining at the mere memories that he was recalling.

"We couldn't really talk," Jongin continued. "But hum-... we were close and I could look at him really good. I showed him my flowers and he seemed a bit impressed and-..."

The nymph let out a small chuckle, his cheeks flushing red with embarrassment.

"He taught me to say his name."

Kyungsoo tried to control his face to not show an expression too bewildered as Jongin finally turned his gaze at him.

"Is it okay for you to tell me who it was?" The fairy asked cautiously.

Jongin had a tender smile before he tried to articulate the name in elvish again.

" _Tae-mi-n._ "

Kyungsoo blinked a few times. He had known that it was indeed the mountain prince that Jongin had seen at the ball, some weeks ago. But he hadn't imagined that the two of them would meet again. Still Jongin seemed so amazingly happy to confess their encounter, that Kyungsoo felt his heart warming up for his friend.

"It was him already-...," Jongin continued. "It had been him I saw at the ball, you know..."

"Are you glad you could see him again?"

"Yes," Jongin immediately chirped. "Yes 'Soo, I'm very happy. I'm so very happy. He was very gentle and calm and it didn't feel terrible. Or... it was a bit terrible at first, but then-... then I was all warm and peaceful and he was always smiling at me so I think he was happy too. It was fantastic!"

Seeing the nymph so excited about encountering someone new was definitely not something Kyungsoo was used to.

"And so, I was wondering-... could you-...," Jongin's voice went to his timid stutter once again. "I thought that maybe-... Could you teach me a bit of elvish? Like... how to say my name? I want-... I want to tell him my name next time."

"So... you do want to see him again," Kyungsoo acknowledged, matter-of-factly, as he nodded slightly for himself.

He regretted his words as soon as he saw Jongin's face fall into doubt and sadness.

"Should I not?" He asked in a quiet voice. "Is it forbidden? I didn't do anything wrong... did I?"

Kyungsoo shook his head before giving the nymph a small smile.

"No, no, it isn't forbidden," he said gently, "I was just thinking out loud. You are perfectly allowed to do anything you wish, Jongin. It's more-... how to say it?"

The fairy had a sigh, staying silent for a few seconds and Jongin stared at him, biting his lips, waiting.

"You know that fairies are the spirits' keepers. If you allow me, I will have to make sure that hum... Taemin doesn't do anything he shouldn't. Like talking about you to someone else whom you wouldn't want to meet. But from you... Jongin, dear, as long as it makes you happy, you can see him every day."

His answer brought the brightest of smiles on the nymph's face. Jongin was glowing.

"Can I?" He giggled. "That would be wonderful. But I don't think it's possible though... He must be busy. Are elves busy? Still I hope to see him again soon."

Kyungsoo gave him a gentle look before he went back to his bag, rubbing his hands together as he started to take out everything to cook the snack he promised to the nymph. For a few seconds, Jongin stayed still and silent, observing him handle the fruits and jars. But then he coughed slightly.

"So hum... Kyungsoo... would you be okay with it?"

The fairy turned to him, eyebrows high on his forehead, his round eyes widening.

"Okay with what?"

"Teaching me elvish... a bit," Jongin insisted without daring to look him in the eyes.

Kyungsoo sighed and sat back on the ground, crossing his arms on his torso.

"Well," he said slowly, "I could do that. I mean, I'm not exactly the best elvish speaker around but I guess I can help a bit."

Jongin clapped his hands with delight and Kyungsoo noticed the small yellow flower which suddenly bloomed in between some locks of pale pink hair.

"Thank you! Thank you so much 'Soo!"

The fairy diverted his eyes with a smile. It had been a while since he saw Jongin so happy that he made flowers bloom unknowingly. He had no idea what Prince Taemin had done to his nymph friend, but he must have been very charming.

"May I ask why you want me to do that, though?" Kyungsoo continued. He went back up, resuming his measures of ingredients to bake some nice little pies. "Why don't you just learn elvish with Kibum? I heard that he's learning from hum-... Sir Minho, is that right?"

The fairy finally assembled everything needed in front of him, ready to work his magic to cook everything together. But the heavy silence that answered his last question made him turn around to face a very, very uncomfortable Jongin.

"Jongin? What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

"I-... I just-... I mean-...," Jongin stuttered, "I haven't-... I haven't told Kibum. About my elf. I'm hum-... I didn't want to. I just thought-... You wouldn't judge me. Or ask questions. Or want to meet him. Or-... I don't know. I only told you."

Kyungsoo's eyes widened with surprise. Never had he heard of Jongin and Kibum having secrets from each other. But Jongin was looking at him with such a miserable pout, he didn't want to argue about that. Jongin trusted him with something that seemed incredibly dear to his heart, and the nymph had always been and would always be Kyungsoo's absolute priority. So be it. He would teach him elvish. And he wouldn't talk about it to Kibum.

"It is known that fairies are masters at keeping secrets," he said, as casually as he could, in an attempt to put Jongin back at ease. "I will teach you elvish. I'm sure we'll do just fine together."

Kyungsoo then went to take care of the chestnuts and apricots little pies.

They stayed together for the whole afternoon, and the fairy did his best to help Jongin pronounce elvish correctly. The nymph had whined for a good ten minutes when he discovered that his own name was quite a struggle to say in the other language; but Kyungsoo managed to cheer him up again with other words and simple sentences that would allow him some kind of conversation with his very dear elf prince.

 

They had planned to meet on the second day after the new moon. Kibum had told him to come by the hollowed conker tree and he would then lead him to the misty lake. Minho had never been to the misty lake, so when the nymph had mentioned it in their previous meetings, the elf had been quite curious. And then, Kibum had promised to take him there, chuckling about elves who knew nothing.

It had been quite hard to plan their meetings at first. Minho had to realise that nymphs had no notions of days, weeks, months or hours. Kibum lived with the sun, he had no idea what an April was, he only knew that at some point the weather was colder and Jongin's hair would change color, along with the leaves on the trees, before they finally fell. Nymphs ate when they were hungry, and not because the time had come to have a lunch, and he would sleep when he was tired, not because it was late in the evening. They had to find other landmarks, and Minho quickly taught him how to pay attention to the sun and the light to decide when exactly they would meet and avoid one of them waiting forever at a meeting point.

Even though the process was still a little random, Kibum was always so eager to see him, he would come early, and then patiently wait for his friend by entertaining himself in all the ways a nymph would find. Thus, up until then, Minho had always showed up to find the other buzzing to him in a waltz with a myriad of new questions about hair clips and elvish bread before he could completely reach the meeting point they had agreed on.

However, on that particular day, Minho arrived first at the conker tree and looked around himself with surprise. The weather was really becoming colder as November was arriving, forcing him to put some warmer clothes and high boots on. He let out a small sigh, crossing his hands in his back as he stood tall and proud. Just as his thoughts were starting to drift slowly to his current concerns at the castle, a sudden gust of wind made him blink and straighten up. It was icy and made the hair around his face fly up. Minho took a few steps on his side, putting his locks back correctly as he put his attention back on his surroundings. Another sudden blow got him to jump. It was warmer, but still made him close his eyes with the strength of it.

Minho frowned, moving a bit further away to protect himself behind a tree. Another blow made his long braided hair tousle around and the elf left out an exasperated sigh. Then he heard it. A very quiet and extremely soft giggle. Minho suddenly pleated his eyes, turning around with a suspicious face as he looked better at the trees.

"Kibum," he grumbled with a low voice, "I know it's you! Come out, wherever you are!"

Another giggle. And finally, his friend trotted away from behind a trunk and came to him with a large and bright smile.

" _Hello Minho,_ " Kibum chirped tentatively in elvish.

"Was this funny to you?"

Kibum nodded vigorously before coming closer to help the elf put his hair back correctly.

"Yes, your face was very funny. The funniest."

Minho rolled his eyes before pinching the small nose of the nymph.

"Are you sure you're a nymph?"

Kibum widened his eyes and blinked a few times.

"Yes, I'm a water nymph. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're so small and mischievous, I'm sure you're tricking me and you're indeed a fairy."

"I'm not small, it is you who is tall."

Minho laughed, his hilarity only going stronger when he noticed the sulky frown on Kibum's face.

"I am tall, indeed. But you're also really small. You're even smaller than the prince. To be honest I never thought I would find someone smaller than him before."

"The prince isn't small!" Kibum almost shrieked.

"Yes, to you he isn't, I suppose..."

Kibum was looking at him as if Minho had eaten all his favorite candies. With horror and outrage.

During their second meeting, Minho had experienced how truly playful his nymph friend was. He had also discovered how easy it was to tease him, and that Kibum could have a hard time understanding non-literal jokes. But his reactions were always priceless, and most of all, it seemed the nymph truly enjoyed bickering with him. Thus, he didn't hold back.

"I will have you know that I'm still growing. Little by little. I was once very small but I'm not anymore. And I do assure you that I'm a nymph. I have no wings, you see. I cannot possibly be a fairy," Kibum had a satisfied smirk, as if now that he had pointed that argument out, Minho wouldn't have anything left to say.

The elf just looked at him fondly and decided, indeed, to not pursue the joke. Another thing he had picked up about Kibum, was that he seemed to really adore having the last word in a conversation. So he let him end the good majority of the teasings he tickled him with.

"I am sorry for my mistake. You indeed have no wings."

"Are all elves babbling nonsense as much as you?"

"Not as much," Minho answered in a chuckle.

"That's good to know."

After that, Kibum had taken his hand and led the way up to the misty lake. The first time Kibum had taken his hand so easily, Minho had been startled, to say the least. But it seemed like such a natural thing to do for the nymph that he tried not to think about it too much.

Kibum's hand was moist. That was another thing which had surprised Minho, before he realized it was only logical for a water nymph. His glowing skin seemed to always be covered in a very very thin layer of water and if Minho wasn't careful, his small hand would slip away.

On their way to the misty lake, Kibum told him all that he had been doing since the last time they saw each other. Or most of it. He punctuated his tale with questions like how to say "mushroom" in elvish and then how to say "mist" in elvish and then asking if elves ate pumpkins. When Kibum had first begged Minho to teach him elvish, the elf had been delighted. Incredibly surprised and honored, and terribly happy about it. He had wanted to do his best, to give him proper lessons like he had dreamed to teach faerish to elves. But he was soon forced to realize that Kibum didn't see it that way at all. He wasn't about to sit still for hours and learn rules and words in a logical progression. No. He would ask for specific but random words and sentences, and drown him under a million questions about elvish rites. The nymph had an unbelievable capacity to memorise literally everything Minho told him, thus, he was already able to croak out a tiny conversation. With mistakes, but still.

" _Minho and Kibum soon arrive mist lake,_ " Kibum said happily in his slightly broken elvish.

They had been going for a while now, through a maze of trees and hills. At some point, Minho had realized that they ended up in a part of the forest that he indeed never had been to, and it was always quite odd to admit that he didn't know the entire forest yet. The air was colder here and he could already see a thick mist around his boots, making it difficult for him to see where he was putting his feet.

Finally, Kibum stopped, and Minho took on the sight before him with a gasp. A few meters away from them was the shore of the lake. He couldn't even pinpoint the other end of it. The surface of the lake reflected the eerie mist and the yellow and brown colors of the leaves from the trees all around. Then, far away, Minho could see immense and thin trees, with white trunks; and he couldn't tell if they were coming out of the water, or from the other coast.

" _Minho like it?_ "

The elf smiled at the tentative question and nodded to the nymph.

" _It's wonderful._ "

Kibum then decided for a place for Minho to sit on, close enough to the shore so that he himself could swim around as they talked.

"I brought you a present," Minho casually said as he sat.

Kibum froze, only one foot dipped in the lake, before he hurriedly crawled out of the water and back to Minho with shining eyes. His whole body was lightly wiggling as he chuckled excitedly.

"Oh really?" He asked. "What is it this time? What is it? Have you seen I wear the hair clip today? You saw it, right? I always like your presents. So what is it?"

"Yes I saw the hair clip. I'm very glad you like it. It suits you perfectly."

Kibum's cheeks became rosy with the compliment. The nymph sat on his legs, clasping his hands together and trying his best to politely wait.

Minho took out an odd object from his bag and handed it to Kibum. It was round in some part, and then coming into a pointy stick. It felt quite heavy in Kibum's hands, but fragile. Kibum let his fingers run on the complicated patterns ornating it. There was gold and wood intertwined in arabesques, circling bright green stones carved as leaves, and then a smooth surface with oranges leaves trapped inside. Or so it seemed, at first. But when Kibum turned it a bit, the leaves moved and the nymph thought he saw a cloud in there. That got him to blink rapidly as he brought the object closer to his face. Then, he let out a startled cry.

"That's me! Minho!"

He looked at his friend with such a shocked face that the elf had to hold back a laugh. Minho still smiled brightly at him, and Kibum reported his eyes back to the object. There he was again, looking into his own wide eyes.

He had seen himself countless times already in his pond, or a lake. He knew his reflection quite well, but here, in this very strange object, it was so much clearer. There was no water waves. It was all smooth. And he looked so real it seemed there were two of him. That was quite unbelievable.

He knocked on it with a finger and bit his lips when he felt how cold and hard the surface was.

"How did-...? What is-...?!" Kibum whispered, unable to find his words at first. "Did you... put a lake in there? Is it frozen? How did you-...?"

He couldn't understand what was going on. Minho put a soft hand against his, coming closer, and Kibum could see him appear in that object. Now Minho was in there too, next to him. It was indeed a reflexion. He looked exactly like the real Minho.

" _This is a mirror_ ," the elf explained softly.

" _Mirror?_ " Kibum repeated with awe.

His fingers went back to stroke lightly the surface, then the ornaments.

"Is this elvish magic?"

"In some way, I suppose," Minho mysteriously answered. "I thought you never truly saw yourself, did you?"

Kibum finally put his eyes away from the enchanting present and looked back at his friend.

"No, I didn't," he admitted. "I'm even prettier than I thought! This is wonderful!"

The elf burst into a laughter, shaking his head at the cute ravishment of his friend.

" _Thank you a lot,_ " Kibum whispered with a little bow.

" _You're welcome_."

"I think it's my favorite present by now."

He went back to reverently caress the decorations on his mirror, and nudged Minho's elbow with his own.

" _Minho? That is elvish?_ " He tried to ask, pointing at an ovale spot on the handle, where elvish letters had been carved.

Kibum was so absorbed in detailing everything with his eyes, that he didn't look at his friend, and missed the gentle expression that appeared on Minho's face.

"Yes indeed, those are elvish letters."

"What does it mean? Is it “ _mirror_ ”?" Kibum immediately insisted.

"No, it's not a word. It's a name."

Kibum detached his eyes from them to look expectantly at the elf, waiting for more explanations. He didn't understand why Minho was suddenly speaking so slowly.

"Which name?" He finally asked with a frown.

" _Kim Jonghyun_."

Kibum blinked slowly at him and stayed silent for a few seconds. Then he scrunched his nose.

"What a difficult name. I don't even want to try to repeat that."

"Are you sure? I thought you would like to learn it actually..."

Kibum rolled his eyes and went back to staring at himself.

"Why would I?"

"Because that's the prince's name, in elvish."

Time stopped. Or so, it seemed to Kibum that everything had frozen around him in the most awkward way. He didn't dare to move, he didn't even dare to blink. He could hear his heart beating incredibly loudly suddenly. His mind was rushing and spinning, making him feel dizzy with all the thoughts that came across.

There was the fact that he had just learned how to name the prince in the elf's own language and it was both wonderful and terrible because he wasn't sure he would ever manage to say it correctly. But then there was Minho, and why would he think that Kibum was interested in the prince's name? Minho was the prince's best friend and he couldn't, he absolutely couldn't know about Kibum's infatuation. This was even more terrible. What was Minho thinking of him now? Would he tell the prince? Then his mind went back to the anxiety of how difficult this name was and how unfair it was.

Then he realized. He had between his two hands something with the prince's name of it. Thus, it might actually belong to Jonghyun. Which meant Minho had probably stole it for him. But Minho didn't seem like a thief though.

"Kibum?" Minho's voice was gentle and soft when he called him.

The nymph blinked at that, several times, and finally realized he was trembling. His shaking hands dropped the mirror, and it fell on his thighs, slipping to the ground. He opened his mouth, but wasn't sure what to say and where to start, so he closed it again. He went on like that several times before his face heated up with embarrassment.

Another brief thought came into his head. Was this what Jongin felt every time someone was looking at him? This terrible awkwardness. If so, it was awful.

Then the thought disappeared again, eaten by all the fears linked to Jonghyun.

"Kibum? Are you alright? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Kibum finally came back to his senses, just enough to move away and curl up on himself.

"Why did you give this to me?! If there is his name on it, it should be his, right? Did you steal that, Minho?" The nymph whispered with a miserable pout.

This was definitely not what Minho had in mind when he had thought about this present. He had imagined an overjoyed Kibum, maybe a bit shy, but nothing absolutely terrible. He had thought they would talk about it with a lot of jokes and teasings. And so he felt a heavy guilt falling on his stomach at the sight of that mortified Kibum.

"No," the elf said quietly. "I didn't steal it."

"Does... the prince know that you offered this to me then?"

"No, he doesn't."

Kibum looked at Minho with an annoyed sigh, his eyes still showing how hurt and lost he was.

"It was the prince's belonging, but he doesn't use it anymore. To be honest with you, he has plenty of those things, and it was stocked away, never to be used again. So I thought that being offered to a nymph who would undoubtedly cherish it would be a far better end for this very nice mirror, than collecting dust in the drawer of one of the many empty rooms in the castle."

The nymph stared at him for a long moment, before his hands went back to the mirror, holding it again as if it it was the most precious thing he ever laid his fingers on.

"Is that true? The prince will not miss this wonderful thing?"

"I promise you that he won't," Minho insisted with a low bow. "I'm very sorry to have brought you such distress."

Kibum pinched his lips together and hid his face behind the small mirror. A soft silence fell between them again, before he dared to stutter another worry of his.

"Why-... Why did you think... that I would want-... I mean-... about the Prince's name, I-..."

Minho hesitated. He wondered briefly if he could continue with this or if he should stop. Kibum and him were friends, or so they wanted to be. But maybe this was too intimate. Maybe he was pushing his luck. Maybe he already shouldn't be so casual with a nymph's feelings. Then again, now that they were in that situation, he didn't want to lie.

"The first time I saw you, I was with Jonghyun, and actually, I saw you looking at him. I never saw you even once when I was alone in the forest, but I caught a glimpse at your aura every time I had been out with him ever since that day. So I came to think that it was him, who you came for. Was I wrong?"

Kibum could tell his face was burning with embarrassment. He had never felt so self-conscious ever before. It was one thing to have Jongin know, his fairy friends know... he could trust all of them. But Minho, it was confusing. Someone who was close to Jonghyun and who wasn't bound to secrets like Junmyeon was.

"Well, I-...," his voice was weak and acute.

Minho frowned a bit when he realized that the mist had gotten thicker around them and it took him a few seconds to realize that it wasn't coming from the lake, but from his friend. He had embarrassed the nymph so much that his water was evaporating around him, trapping them in fog.

"Kibum, I'm sorry," he immediately breathed out. "I truly am. I never meant to make you feel so sad or confused. I didn't mean any harm, and I apologize for the assumptions I made."

"H-have you told him?" Kibum suddenly murmured. "The prince... have you told him?"

"Of course not."

The nymph finally looked back at him with hopeful eyes shining through the mist.

"Really?"

Minho only nodded.

"And if-...," Kibum continued, fisting his hands to give himself some assurance, "if I tell you that... I did came for him... would you tell him?"

"I would not. I would never."

The fog cleared out, just a bit. Just enough for Minho to notice it. He saw the shy little smile that Kibum had, then the nymph held out one hand between them.

"Can you promise?"

"I promise you."

"You have to put your hand against mine. That's how we promise."

Minho straightened up, obeying silently as he smiled softly at his friend. Kibum closed his fingers against Minho's palms, and the elf did the same.

"I promise you that I will never speak about you to Jonghyun," Minho said again, and Kibum seemed truly relieved this time.

"Thank you."

Minho had thought that Kibum having a liking for Jonghyun was cute the moment he had noticed it. But just now, he realized how serious it seemed to be for the nymph, and his heart ached for him when he remembered the royal wedding that was about to take place in a few months.

" _Minho?_ "

" _Yes?_ "

" _Minho say prince name again?_ "

" _Jonghyun._ "

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there,  
> finally, the new chapter is here! I'm sorry for the delay, the last few weeks have been quite difficult on me. But here we are, introducing Hazelbarrow & getting some Minho&Kibum interactions again. I hope you're all still enjoying this story.  
> Thank you to everyone leaving comments & kudos. I love you always and forever. ♥  
> Please take care of you now, and see you soon!


	11. 17.12.19 Author's note

Dear Shawols,

I am hurt today beyond words. The world seems so pointless and the simple act of breathing is hard on me.  
I suffered for a decade now, and I'm still suffering from a very nasty, agressive and destructive depression. And right about now, it takes absolutely all my energy to stay safe.

Magnolia Boy has been my shelter. From anxiety and depression. I started to think about it and write it in the beginning of 2017, after losing one of the most important person in my life, my GrandPa. I felt lost, alone, left out and I couldn't see the point in living anymore. EXO & SHINee were and still are my shelters from all the destructive thoughts I have to fight each day. I started to write this magical world to escape my struggles and I wanted it to be soft, calm and pure so I could just go there whenever living was too unbearable. I started to publish it so that maybe, it could be a shelter to some of you, or at least a pleasant distraction.

But yesterday, it felt like my shelter suddenly crumbled and caught fire and I'm left in a ruined land of depression and misery. All I can see is pain and loss.  
Jonghyun in particular... what is Jonghyun ? He is the only voice able to reach me when anxiety hit the hardest. When I get sensory overload and the slightest sound, the slightest presence near me makes me want to smash my head against a wall, he is the one able to calm me down and anchor me to reality. In those times, I listen to White T-Shirt, or Elevator. And his music, to this days, is the absolute only thing I can listen to in those dark times.

We lost him.

I have a lot of feelings right now, I feel far too many things and it's unbearable and I wish I could just turn off a button and stop feeling so much pain. I know you're hurting too. I know too many people are hurting. And the only comfort I have in all of this, is knowing he's not hurting anymore. It makes it easier to me.

I don't know what to do with Magnolia Boy. It wrecks me to have to say goodbye to this story and this world, but at the same time it feels so wrong. It feels horrible to think about writing about him now. But I have trouble seeing the right and the wrong. I'm very lost. I'm lost because I lost someone I cherished more than I could say, someone I looked up to, someone who helped me through the hardest thing I had to face in my life and losing him brought back the despair I fell into, last february. Losing him reminded me how hard it is to find a reason to live every damn morning when life itself seems so pointless to me.

Because I started to publish it, instead of keeping it to myself, I think I owe it to you also, to ask you about it. You don't have to feel forced into answering or into anything. I just thought I would ask, if having this story continued would actually help some of you into their grief, or not. I'm not sure if I'll be able to write it, but if I do... If I do and if reading it can ease the horror of at least one of you, I'll continue posting it. So if you think it's wrong, if you think it will hurt you more, I won't blame you. You can tell me, or you can just go. It's okay. If you think that having this will help, you can tell me and I'll let you know if I find enough strength to pursue it.

I'm also here, if you need to talk. If you want to talk about him, about his music, about death, about mental illness, about the sun and the clouds, about your fears... I can't promise a strong and unwavering support, but I can listen. I can be there.  
I'm also moonyki on tumblr, if you're searching for ways to get in touch.

Please, all of you, take care of yourselves. Stay safe.

 

To Jonghyun, whom I loved so dearly... you worked hard. You did so well. I can't wait to see you again.  
Goodbye.


	12. 18.02.01 Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I'm finally back to you. First, I would like to thank again each and every person who took the time to leave me a comment on the precedent Author's Note. It was really heart-warming and comforting to read all of your kind words and I have to say I cried few times from feeling such support and understanding coming from all of you.

I hope you were all able to find comfort around you, one way or the other. I hope you're all taking good care of yourselves.  
Days aren't going easier on me, if I may be honest. But I have been able to write again. I came back to my forest at some point because I just felt too lost and miserable. It has given me some peace of mind to continue writing Magnolia Boy. At first, I mostly needed a distraction, but then it was actually a real emotionnal support.

I am now ready to start publishing again, as you all told me you would like to continue reading this story. I was really touched to see some of you telling me that I portrayed Jonghyun well. Thank you for that. Thank you for every single compliment you gave me. 

I'd like to say that I promise you a happy ending and a joyful path to it.  
From the start, Magnolia Boy was supposed to be all fluffy, magical, sweet and peaceful and it isn't going to change at all.  
But on the other hand, I cannot assure you that there won't be any sadness at all. I won't put any character into angsty situations, I won't write terrible cliffhangers and heartaches or impossible dilemmas. But there will be some adventures and disruptive elements. I mean, you already know there's a not-very-wanted wedding coming, so there will obviously be some questions and choices happening around that.  
I just want you to think about it and make sure you're ready for it.

I will publish the next chapter in a couple of days.  
I wanted to let you know beforehand, so that if any of you doesn't feel ready to get back to this story right now, they can unsubscribe and not get all the notifications about it. I won't get upset over it, so don't feel bad. Once again, Magnolia Boy is a shelter. I want it to be your shelter too. And if you're not ready to come back to our forest, it's okay.

I look forward to give you more adventures very soon.

Have a good day or a good night.

Lots of love to you all,

Moony.


	13. A fairy council

.

The sky that day was white, and the trees were losing more and more leaves everywhere around, which formed pillows and blankets on the ground, hiding the grass from view. Still, it seemed that for every step he took, the earth would wake under his toes. It would whisper in relief for it hadn't been forgotten. In the shadows cast upon that clouded morning, light followed him around, blessing the trees as he walked past them.

Lord Baekhyun suddenly stopped on his merry way, and turned around. He went back on his steps, turning around a tree, trotted between bushes and disappeared behind a curtain of leaves. He went along a cave for a minute, before ending up in a vaste clearing. There was no doubt that he knew exactly where he was and where to find what he was looking for. And he had no more time to waste, for he was about to join an important meeting. That's what he told the river which tried to play with his feet, wanting a little bit more of his light. He excused himself to the water and finally kneeled in front of a thick shrub.

"May I have some of your leaves, please?" He asked the plant.

The shrub shivered under his fingers and the nymph picked some part of it cautiously, with as much gentleness as he was able to. He then thanked it longly and let his light bless its roots.

Once his small business was done with, Baekhyun was back on his feet and went away, resuming his previous quick pace to Hazelbarrow. Autumn had a tendency to make him feel melancholic and lonely, as he couldn't hear so many animals anymore. Thus, he usually spend those months, along with winter, sheltered in his home. But that day, a very special council was supposed to take place in a tiny house, on the heights of the fairy village.

Baekhyun stopped his walk for a second, his eyes closing and his fingers coming by reflex to his temples. He stayed like that a moment, before resuming his walking. That's when he suddenly realized that the meeting couldn't possibly be held in Junmyeon's home, as he had first foreseen it, that very morning. It suddenly occurred to him that he wouldn't be able to enter said house. It had seemed a very nice idea at first, seeing the four fairies sitting in the living room, with Junmyeon's fireplace crackling. But with the nymph added to the party, that would be impossible.

"Silly me!" Baekhyun exclaimed. "Where could we possibly go, then?"

He spun around and closed his eyes again. They were moving fast under his eyelids as he tried to find a specific memory back. Finally, he smiled.

"Take me to Hazelbarrow, will you? I'm a bit tired of all this walking...," he said to the wind.

He waited only a couple of seconds, before a tree disappeared on his right, giving space for a path filled with fairy mist.

"Thank you very much."

Baekhyun headed to the village with a satisfied smile. It had been so long since he had come to Hazelbarrow for the last time, that he barely recognized it. There were so many new houses, and scents in the air. The incessant chirpings of the tiny inhabitants stopped as soon as the first fairy took sight of him. The little lady gasped and a heavy silence followed. But Baekhyun didn't really pay attention to the commotion he was making. He was so used to it by now that he didn't notice it anymore. And he was still deeply focused on the task in his hands. Maybe the meeting had already begun and he was running late.

He approached as much as he could and held his arm over three different houses before he could reach Junmyeon's door with his index. And he knocked on it slowly.

When it finally opened, a bright smile bloomed on Baekhyun's face at the sight of Junmyeon's frown. The fairy jumped when he recognized the nymph Lord and his face reddened.

"Lord Baekhyun?! What-... Why is-... What can I do for you?" Junmyeon stuttered as he bowed.

"Well, my dear, I have come for the meeting, of course."

"The meeting?" Junmyeon repeated in a shriek.

He looked at the nymph with horror, trying to find back which meeting he exactly forgot and how he could have done such a terrible mistake.

"Yes, yes... That meeting of yours. With Kyungsoo, Jinki, and that little hum... Jongdae, is that it? Has it begun already?"

Junmyeon stared at him, his bottom lip shivering with confusion.

"How did you-...?" He stopped himself when he noticed the knowing smirk that curled up on Baekhyun's mouth.

"You are discussing over Kibum and Jongin. Of course I want to join. However, it occurred to me on my way here that I cannot enter your home, sadly. So would the four of you mind following me to another place? We'll have tea."

Junmyeon stayed silent for a few seconds; he seemed to have trouble processing the fact that Baekhyun had suddenly appeared and wanted to take part to an impromptu small talk between his friends and him. But he was no fairy to decline a request from Lord Baekhyun, and thus, he swallowed hard before he bowed to him once more.

"Yes. Yes, my Lord. I will go get the others, we hadn't even started yet..."

He disappeared back into his home in a hurry and Baekhyun only smiled lightly, joining his hands behind his back as he teetered on his tiptoes. He was still oblivious to the hundred of little heads poking everywhere around to look at him, his eyes focused on the round and red door. When it opened again, the nymph blinked away and turned around.

"This way, my friends," he said with a slight move of his fingers to the fairies.

Junmyeon was incredibly pale, Jinki was still chewing on his sunflower seeds, Jongdae was unusually quiet and Kyungsoo was the only one looking perfectly fine. They all flew away, following the quick and big steps of the spirit before them.

"Where are we going exactly?" Jinki asked, looking at Junmyeon, who shrugged at him.

"A house," Baekhyun answered. "I know for a fact that it is empty, but quite cosy. We will be at ease there."

He summoned a path with a large move of his hand. The five of them went through it at once, arriving at the top of a small hill. They could hear the very soft sound of a river nearby, but none of them could pinpoint where exactly it was. Jongdae was flying close to Junmyeon, looking around with pleated eyes because he had never been to that part of the forest and it made him nervous. The light was low around here, making the trees look bigger than they really were.

"Where are we?" Jinki insisted, as he finally finished eating and span on himself, glancing everywhere.

"In the middle of Nowhere," Baekhyun answered with a cheerful voice, "please follow me."

He turned right, stepped on a rock, and trotted down the hill eagerly. There stood a house. Junmyeon turned to Kyungsoo, and looked at him, puzzled. But the other fairy seemed just as lost as he was, which wasn't truly comforting. Kyungsoo was the oldest of them all, and one of very few creatures who could actually say that they knew Baekhyun well. But it seemed that even him had never flew around that place.

Baekhyun waltzed around the path leading to the door. The way was almost entirely covered by weed and wild flowers. The house itself was intriguing. It looked like a tree, but wasn't exactly one. The walls seemed to have been made of roots and the roof, of something between straw and leaves. It was different from the elven homes, carved directly into trunks.

The door opened with a creaking sound as Baekhyun arrived in front of it, and the nymph immediately dived in. Kyungsoo followed, and after him, Junmyeon. Jongdae was still glued to the older one, for once in his life, and Jinki twirled inside at last.

As soon as all of them entered, the door closed on itself, and a fire exploded in the chimney in tiny fireworks, making the four fairies nearly jump out of their skin.

"Friscuit! What is happening?" Junmyeon yelled.

He gave a grim look to Jinki who chuckled at his sudden curse, but Baekhyun didn't seem to mind it that much. He simply smiled to the fairy.

"Don't you worry, the house is awakening after a very long sleep. It's a bit rusty, it will squeak for a few minutes before settling down. Please, have a seat."

Under four pair of wary eyes, Baekhyun moved forward further into the house. The room was oval, with an arched high ceiling. Beams were sprouting here and there from the ground, supporting the house. The furnitures were quite odd, of all heights and colors, filled to the brim with objects and vials. It seemed everything had a place of its own, but none of it made sense to a common creature. Books were ordered next to a sink and an immense bed sat in front of the fireplace. It was a very nice and cosy chaos, full of clutter and bright colors. Baekhyun sat in an armchair, next to a window.

"I would love a jasmine tea," he simply said with an expecting tone.

Under the dumbfounded gaze of the four fairies, a cup appeared in front of the nymph, and he immediately leaned over the table to take it, drinking a sip.

"My Lord," Kyungsoo finally whispered. "Where are we exactly? What is this place? Who lives here?"

Baekhyun blinked a few times. He seemed genuinely surprised to be asked such questions, but still gave his friend a warm smile.

"I told you already. We're in the exact middle of Nowhere. This charming house belongs to a very dear friend of mine, a wizard. He unfortunately left a long time ago, but his home still sparkles with magic. Isn't it convenient?"

Kyungsoo scratched his head slightly before sighing. He approached the nymph and sat on the sofa next to him, soon joined by the three other fairies. They seemed even tinier than usual, all waiting next to each other on the plushy beige couch.

Baekhyun ordered them some tea by asking out loud to the void, and four little cups popped up.

"By the way, Kyungsoo, you will have to tell Jongin about this house. He will need it."

The fairy chocked on his tea, frowning at the nymph.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw him here, once or twice. He needs to know about it to be able to find it, so please take him here soon. I don't always know when what I see will actually have to happen, it's so very troublesome."

Kyungsoo grumbled in his non-existent beard, already wondering if he would be able to find his way back.

Jongdae slowly turned his head to Junmyeon, pinching his arm with wide eyes.

"Myeon'... he sees the future?" He asked in a soft whisper.

But the quieter murmur a fairy could make was always loud enough for a nymph to hear, and Baekhyun smiled brightly. He left his seat to come nearer, approaching his face so close to the four fairies that Jinki fell backwards on a pillow.

"Oh!" Baekhyun exclaimed. "Are you Jongdae?"

The fairy stayed motionless for a second, his face as pale as the moon and his eyes almost rolling out of his head. He remembered so well what Jongin told him about the nymph Lord, how powerful and incredible he was. Now, his mouth seemed to be filled with ash and he had no idea what to say in front of such an important person.

"You're probably the cutest fairy that I have ever seen!"

Jongdae turned as red as a mature strawberry.

"O-oh?" He stammered weakly.

"I saw you already, somewhere in my mind. But I didn't get with such accuracy how adorable you truly were. What a lovely tiny mouth."

"Th-thank you, my Lord," Jongdae spluttered, a small smirk blooming at the corner of his lips.

Baekhyun stayed immobile a few more seconds. He wasn't even blinking as he stared at Jongdae with sparkling eyes. Then, he suddenly withdrew himself, sitting back in his armchair, drinking some more tea.

"Charming little creatures you are, fairies... Always capturing hearts despite being so small."

There was a silence after his comment. None of them dared -or wanted- to pursue the subject. Not even Jinki, who usually always had a terrible joke to make.

"To answer your question," Baekhyun abruptly said, as if nothing had happened. "I do see the future, in some way. I see things that happened, things that happen, thing that will become true. I just don't always know exactly when they take place. It might be unsettling, to say the least. Today, I saw you all talking about my nymphs. It took me a moment to replace it, so I could understand that it hadn't happened yet and I was still able to join. And here we are."

"Why do you all want to talk about Jongin and Kibummie, though? What is there to say about them?"

All heads turned to Jinki, who now sat on top of a pillow, his legs crossed and his hands joined. He was rarely that serious, and his tone sounded more protective than curious.

Baekhyun only nodded at that comment, before he turned his eyes to Junmyeon, waiting for him to explain the reason he even called for that meeting in the first place. The fairy coughed a bit, to give himself some consistence, before he started.

"Well, hum-... Things happened lately that got me concerned for the two of them. They both met elves. Kibum started to talk with my friend, Minho. Minho knows everything about the forest, and he's a very good elf and I am sure he won't do anything disrespectful but-... but-..."

Junmyeon stammered, stealing a quick glance at Kyungsoo next to him. The older one took it from here.

"Jongin told me that he met Prince Lee Taemin. He willingly let himself be seen and he's planning on finding him again. I'm not sure what to do, considering that the prince is a foreigner... I don't know how much he knows about spirits, I don't know if he's aware of the rules, I don't know his intentions."

Jongdae choked on his tea and Junmyeon tapped his back softly to help him find his breath back.

"What?" the youngest fairy croaked. "Did he really-...?"

"Yes."

"I still don't get why we're talking about that," Jinki huffed, raising an annoyed eyebrow at his friends. "Why is it a concern to us if Jongin wants to go play with the pointy ears folks? He can do as he likes."

Kyungsoo bit his lips to hold back any unpleasant little comment, and only looked grimly at the other one.

"Of course Jongin can do as he pleases. The real problem here, is that we do not know what the prince might do and I need to protect Jongin."

"What do you mean?" Jongdae chirped, "You think the prince would hurt him?"

"Willingly or not, yes," Junmyeon answered in that solemn tone of his. "Prince Taemin isn't used to spirits at all, he could talk about him to other elves and expose Jongin without even knowing that what he is doing is wrong. I think we should talk to him, and maybe also to Minho, just to make sure they won't do anything stupid."

Jinki threw his arms up; his wings twitched with irritation, making him rise a bit in the air.

"Son of a raccoon, that Taemin isn't such an imbecile! Stop being so overprotective of your precious nymphs children. They're gonna be just fine! They don't need us constantly going through their business like that. There's literally nothing to talk about in all of this. Let them all be."

Kyungsoo's eyes squinted on him as his cheeks grew red with anger.

"It is our duty to watch over them. You may not care for them but I do, and I know Jongin. I don't want to see him scared and curled up, hidden in his roots, just because the prince needed to brag about meeting a nymph. For all I know he could have already talked about him, maybe some elves are already searching for Jongin..."

Jinki flew to him, shaking his index to Kyungsoo's round face.

"Don't go around saying I don't care for them, because I do," he grumbled. "You're just so paranoid. You're always saying that I'm disrespectful for not adding titles and pompous adjectives when talking about those pointy ears fopdoodles, but at least, I'm not the one always assuming they're out to hurt us. All elves in the castle already know about nymphs, and they don't assemble to go on hunts to find them, for Light's sake!"

"It is not only about the prince eventually talking about Jongin," Junmyeon interrupted, trying to get Kyungsoo's back. "He doesn't know any boundary-..."

Jinki opened his mouth, about to groan a little more and get some privacy to his friends nymphs, but Baekhyun, who had been silently watching the exchange, spoke.

"Enough," he murmured.

The three fairies had almost forgotten about the nymph Lord sitting next to them and went immediately quiet. Jinki seemed a little bit uncomfortable, as he flew back to his place, angrily taking his cup of tea. Jongdae, who had stayed muted for a while, still didn't dare to move an inch, his eyes glued to the nymph, waiting for his judgment. He wasn't sure why Junmyeon even called him in here. He didn't know why his opinion would matter. He was too young and knew nothing, and he saw no harm in imagining Jongin happily talking to that prince. Jongdae himself never really talked to Taemin, besides that one time, at the ball. But now that he lived in the castle with Junmyeon, he had seen the prince quite a lot, and Taemin was always smiling to others. He always looked so charming and nice. And Jongdae couldn't picture him being mean to Jongin. Maybe he was too naive.

"I agree with Jinki," Baekhyun said, very calmly.

Said fairy blinked rapidly, apparently not expecting such support coming from Baekhyun, out of all creatures and spirits. Kyungsoo's shoulders dropped, and he looked almost hurt by those four words.

"You do?" Junmyeon asked, unsure.

Baekhyun closed his eyes, rubbing his eyelids softly before he started speaking again.

"Yes, I do. I think a lot of things are confusing, those decades. We lost sight of what was important, and focused on details. While I do realize that Junmyeon and Kyungsoo mean well and worked really hard the last century to protect the forest's most precious treasures, I do believe that there are things that should not have been forgotten."

Jongdae was completely lost by now, not seeing the link between whatever obscure words Baekhyun was letting out and the matter on hands. The three other fairies, who were a bit more used to the nymph Lord's way of speaking, simply waited.

"There was a time, before elves got mistrusted, where spirits could be seen easily everywhere in the forest. It was so long ago... It all happened for such a silly reason. And nymphs started to hide. Then the wars happened and every spirit grew even more scared of elves. It is a pity, really."

"What happened?" Jongdae asked, now captivated. "What silly reason made the nymphs hide?"

Baekhyun smiled gently at him, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

"Jealousy. An elf choose a fairy over a nymph. The rejected nymph fell into despair and his friends slowly became leery of those too charming elves with stone hearts. Until one day, they even forgot why they were so wary around them. All because of one broken heart."

The nymph Lord let out a long sigh, before his eyes fell into Kyungsoo's ones. The fairy shuddered, for it felt like Baekhyun was gazing right through his soul.

"I know why you're so protective of Jongin, Kyungsoo. I know this boy needs all the care you give him, but he bloomed just at the memory of speaking to the prince, don't you think it's a good enough reason to not interfere?"

There was a slightly awkward silence, before Junmyeon confided.

"We don't really mean to interfere, per se..."

"You care too much, Junmyeon. You care too much and it's always hurting you. You cannot take responsibilities for everything that happens in the forest. Fairies aren't meant to do politics, study about every species ten hours a day and overthink tiny details to insure nymphs' safety."

Jongdae wiggled closer to the edge of the couch at the exact moment Baekhyun spoke his last sentence. This was becoming very interesting to him.

"You all got caught up in matters far too big for you. You should let it go now, you should rest, play pranks, go on adventures. Elves don't want to harm us anymore. And I won't let anyone, foreigner or not, hurt the nymphs our forest gave birth to. There are bigger things awaiting all of you, than taking bets over Prince Taemin's actions. Trust the forest. Trust me. It will all go well."

Baekhyun leaned forward, holding a hand towards the curled up form of Junmyeon. He took the fairy in his palm and hold him on his lap, his other hand coming to stroke his hair.

"You did well, Junmyeon. There is still a lot of work for you to do, and everything you do with Minho to reinforce the relationship between elves and fairies is inspiring. But you need to stop putting so much pressure on yourself and people around you. There's more to life than constantly being anxious. You have to remember that the forest never asked all that of you. You have to remember that fairies were the ones deciding of all those rules to protect the spirits, but we ultimately don't need them that much."

The fairy joined his hands together with a heavy sigh.

"I will do my best."

"I know you will. And your best will be more than enough."

Junmyeon turned his head up, looking hopefully to the dark eyes of the nymph Lord, before he managed to gave him a small smile.

A slight cough made everyone look back to Jongdae.

"Does this mean I don't have to study anymore?"

Jinki exploded in a laughter, and rolled on his back when he noticed the puffed cheeks of Junmyeon.

"You damned-..."

But before Junmyeon could say anything more, Baekhyun answered.

"Do as you please, my most adorable little firework."

Jongdae's lips curved into the sneakiest smile the three others had ever seen, before he cackled.

"I'm going back to Hazelbarrow today! I have so much to do! I'm gonna tell Jongin and we're gonna play all day every day. I'm never gonna speak elvish ever again!"

"Wait...," Baekhyun murmured with a frown. "You wouldn't-... You should probably not-... I'm confused now. I thought it had happened already. Didn't it happen yet?"

Jongdae blinked a few times, turning to Kyungsoo, then to Junmyeon, trying to decipher if they understood what was going on now.

"How are we supposed to know what you're talking about?" Jinki asked with a smile.

"That's true," Baekhyun answered with a pout. "But I was sure that it had happened. But if it had, he wouldn't go back... would he? No, he wouldn't. My dear, if I may, I think you'd like to stay in the castle just a little bit longer."

Jongdae spent the next twenty minutes trying to make Baekhyun confess what was supposed to happen to him. No amount of scolding from Junmyeon or hits in the head by Kyungsoo made him stop. He tried to flutter his eyelashes to the nymph Lord to persuade him into giving in to how cute he was, but Baekhyun stayed silent. Then Jinki stopped cheering on the youngest, and started complaining about being hungry because they didn't pack with them the delicious tangerines he had brought to Junmyeon's home and now they had talked so much that his stomach was dying in there. Baekhyun suddenly remembered the fresh mint leaves in his coat, that he had gathered that day specifically for his friends. As soon as he laid them all on the tables for the fairies to feast, all worries, tensions, questions, sadness and other troubles left the noisy little home lost in the middle of Nowhere.

 

 

The forest was incredibly calm that morning. Jonghyun exhaled deeply, closing his eyes as his hands tightened around his cup of strong black tea. He could hear the soft rain falling on the gardens beneath the terrace he was sitting in, as well as the muffled noises of the elves in the castle getting ready for the day.

Taemin hadn't joined him yet. It seemed his fiancé wasn't exactly a morning person. Jonghyun was always there first to enjoy some rare minutes of silence in his otherwise busy day before the other prince would arrive, dragging his feet and greeting him with a hoarse voice and puffy eyes.

The weather had gone a lot colder lately and they moved from their usual completely open terrace facing North, to this one, slightly smaller and sheltered from the wind, facing East. Taemin still enjoyed having breakfast outside and Jonghyun had discovered that he didn't want to deny the other any wish he had. Taemin's requests were always quite modest and shy.

Jonghyun took another sip of tea, and a smile bloomed on his face at the familiar noise of the door creaking open. Just as expected, he could hear Taemin's shoes scuffing the floor as the prince came to the only other armchair and plopped on it, rubbing his eyes. His face was still swollen from sleep and it made his mouth even fluffier.

"Good morning," Taemin croaked.

He was frowning at Jonghyun, apparently still confused about the fact that he was now awake.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Jonghyun answered with a smile.

Jonghyun tore his eyes away, allowing Taemin some privacy. The mountain prince blinked at the table they shared and finally moved to get himself something. The maids had given them the tea service Taemin liked the most. It was very fine porcelain, painted with flowers, with exactly twelves mugs. He often took the one with the red dahlia on it, whenever it was there, as it got his birthday's month written inside and it gave him some kind of idiotic satisfaction to drink from this one in particular. As if it was his. But today, his heart was doing some weird jolts when his fingers reached for the one with the magnolia flower. It was the January one. Taemin was an elf of very simple joys.

"Did you sleep well?"

Jonghyun's deep voice took him away from thoughts about magnolias, buttercups and pink hair. Taemin took a few seconds to come back to reality, but Jonghyun didn't seem to mind. They exchanged a few words over their morning pastries, burying themselves deeper into their warm fabrics and lined shoes as the weather was getting slightly colder. The rain was a bit stronger by now. Some orange leaves had flew all the way to them, now resting between their feet.

"What are your plans for today?" Jonghyun asked.

There were no lessons planned; it was Taemin's rest day. He thought that he totally deserved it for all those hours of desperately trying to learn to speak kentaur. He had been very disappointed to realize that it was an awfully difficult language to master. After weeks of training, he could barely mumble a couple of words and his accent was apparently horribly thick.

"Well, actually, I don't have any. I thought that I might ask Minho, or Junmyeon, if they're up for something. Maybe stroll around in the city. Or to the library... I don't really know. What about you?"

Maybe, if the rain calmed down, he would go in the forest. Maybe, he'll see his magnolia spirit again. Maybe the odds would be on his side.

"I'm free too," Jonghyun said with a bright smile, straightening in his armchair. "I wanted to ask you if you'd like to spend the day together."

Taemin widened his eyes a bit, but nodded lightly.

"Oh, alright. Of course I'd like that..."

Jonghyun had been incredibly busy lately. He was always up to some meetings and for a few days, maybe weeks, they hadn't been able to do a lot of things together. It was a nice change, and the prince always took Taemin to incredible places and wonderful dates so he was really eager to see what Jonghyun would show off today.

"The last months have been a bit... rough, in some way," Jonghyun mused, looking away. "But now I should have a lot more free time for you. I'd still like to know you better, if you're up for it."

"I'd like that too," Taemin answered. _Considering we're gonna get married sooner or later_. "Was it that bad? I mean, since I got there. Did you get more work... because of me?"

Jonghyun turned to him; he had that soft smile that made his face so delicate he looked like a small ball of sunshine.

"Yes and no. It wasn't because of you... It's the marriage our parents forced on us. I always had a lot of responsibilities, but never that much to be honest. I'm not used to going to every single meeting in the court, and even if, there normally aren't as many as lately. It's just that-... It's been known that I would take the crown, one day, in a few centuries when my parents will step back. It was rather abstract and I was busy mostly with training or just going around with my hobbies. But now with the wedding coming up, it all seemed real to everyone. Every clan of every race needed to be reassured, to know that I had their interests at heart... They suddenly wanted to know me better, to make sure you were a good person and all that..."

His eyes looked really tired just talking about it and Taemin laid his cup back on the table, his face crumbling. He had really thought this was the regular amount of responsibilities Jonghyun dealt with since ever. He hadn't stopped to think for a moment how exhausting it might have been for him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, feeling horrible. "Shouldn't I have been there with you then? I just-... I had no idea it was all because of the wedding. I-... I stupidly thought it was always like that."

"That's why I didn't want to bother you. It's okay, I can take it. You already have a lot on your mind and I noticed that this kind of meetings isn't exactly your cup of tea... Was I wrong?"

Taemin cringed.

"Well, no you're not. But still. I should have been there to support you."

"It's okay Taemin," Jonghyun insisted, putting his hand on top of Taemin's, on the table.

There it was; Jonghyun's way of reassuring him. Always.

"I managed with them," Jonghyun continued. "Now we'll have a lot of time in front of us to learn to know each other, for you to get your instruction right, and to know how to deal correctly with politics. Let's just put that aside for now."

Taemin agreed with a sigh. He didn't want to argue more, he didn't want to make it look like he was ungrateful for all that Jonghyun was doing to make it easier for him. The Forest prince gave him another one of his large sunny smile.

"Today, I'd like to take you to the market."

"The market?" Taemin repeated, puzzled.

"It's a great event in the forest actually. All kinds of creatures are there, selling food and all kind of objects. It's really nice to see. It's a bit noisy, but lovely. Would you like that?"

Taemin was already dying with curiosity. He agreed fervently, asking what kind of clothes he should prepare and how and when they would go. Jonghyun chuckled before answering to each and every question.

A sudden knock on the door startled both of them. It was faint. Nobody ever disturbed them during their breakfast and Jonghyun frowned, hoping it wouldn't be a last moment meeting asking for his presence. He really wanted his day with Taemin.

The wooden door opened and Minho appeared, solemnly bowing to both of them.

"Majesties, I am sorry to bother you so early in the morning," he said with a small apologetic smile.

"Please, don't tell me there's a meeting today," Jonghyun immediately winced.

Minho shook his hand in front of him, laughing.

"No, no, don't you worry. I am only looking for Jongdae, and I wondered if you had seen him."

Taemin blinked a few times, before looking over to Jonghyun, who seemed as startled as him.

"Jongdae?" Taemin asked, unsure. "I'm afraid I don't know who that is."

"He's a fairy. A friend of Junmyeon. They both came back to the castle yesterday being a bit... hum... energetic. Jongdae has disappeared on me and I'm concerned. So have you seen a fairy around?"

Jonghyun frowned, getting up from his seat to come closer to his friend.

"Why exactly are you worried? Does he not know his way in here? Do you need help to find him?"

"Ah, he does. He knows the castle well... It's just-... They ate mint last night."

There was a slight silence, before Jonghyun burst out laughing, making Taemin jump on his seat. The mountain prince got the annoying feeling that he had missed something important in there.

"They did? What happened? Why didn't you call me?" Jonghyun blurted out, trying to calm his hilarity.

Minho was smiling at him, one hand gently put over a pocket on his chest.

"Quieter please, Junmyeon is still sleeping. He stayed up all night blabbering about Jongdae being the cutest fairy he ever saw, bouncing on his butt and making fart noises with his hands. It was terrible."

Jonghyun's laugh grew even stronger and he had to go sit back on his armchair, while Taemin looked at the both of them, pouting.

"What is happening? Why would Junmyeon behave like that? It doesn't sound like him."

"It's mint, really. Never give mint to a fairy. They're crazy about it, Junmyeon is completely addicted to it. But then it make them lightheaded and hysterical. I had both of them in my room, trying to keep them calm, but I lost sight of Jongdae for a second when Junmyeon thought it was a brilliant idea to magically turn himself minty green... Now I have no idea where Jongdae is and in which state."

Jonghyun was wiping away the few tears of cheerfulness at the corner of his eyes, still trying to find his breath back.

"I'm still upset that I missed that. But I'm sure that little Jongdae is alright. Will you be okay searching for him or do you want us to join?"

"It's alright," Minho assured with a bow. "I won't bother you any longer, I'll go check the gardens."

"Please tell us once you find him," Taemin asked softly.

The mountain prince had no idea how serious it was. He couldn't help thinking that if Jonghyun was laughing his ass off, surely that fairy couldn't be in great danger, but still.

"I promise you that I will," Minho affirmed before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"Don't worry too much," Jonghyun said with a wink. "The most terrible thing that might have happened would be that he embarrassed himself a bit in front of elves."

"If you say so..."

Jonghyun rubbed his hands together with a mischievous smile.

"Should we go prepare now? Let's meet up in the hall, and then I'll take you to Millglen."

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there,  
> I am glad to publish today this new chapter & I hope you had a good time reading it... (๑•́ω•̀๑)  
> If you have a few spare minutes to leave me a comment, I'd be eternally grateful. You can tell me if you liked that chapter, or what you liked, or what you disliked, or what you're expecting next, or what you want next, or what was your favorite sentence, or you can just say "hi", or how you're feeling lately. Please always feel free to talk to me a bit in there ♥  
> I'll be back in two weeks with the next chapter. It's titled "The first snow", please look forward to it ! (*/ω＼*) In the meantime, take good care of yourself.


	14. The first snow

.

The night was quiet, and calm. It was the first time in a while, that no wind came to hustle the flowers around and make the leaves twirl. A door creaked open, high up on the last floor of a giant tree. The home was warm, spotlessly cleaned and tidy. It still smelled lightly of cardamom, from a gingerbread baked early the previous morning. In this charming and modest little place, lived Kim Minseok.

Minseok left his bathroom, his feet making the softest of sounds against his flooring, as he strolled towards his bedroom. He didn't even have enough strength to summon any light, and barely closed the door behind himself. He smiled as he saw his bed, standing right beneath the very large windows, bathing in the soft moonlight that came out through the trees.

That day in the castle had been particularly long and not especially interesting. He had been very glad to come home, and now only wished to melt into his sheets and rest until an abstract hour of the next day. He let out a long sigh of relief as his head met his fluffy pillow, and he cowered under his blanket.

Up there in his home, he never heard anything. That had been the first reason why he had wanted that house, higher than any other. He was all alone there, and wouldn't be bothered by neighbors, passerbys, or troublesome children. It was just him, lost somewhere, still in the middle of a city. He loved it like that. Just him and the moon.

Minseok closed his eyes, already feeling a heavy mist starting to take his thoughts away. But a sudden buzzing sound made him wrinkle his nose. He tried to not pay attention to it, but the harder he was trying, the faster sleep was running away from him. He attempted to find the cause of such an annoying sound, but couldn't think of anything. It was far too cold outside for mosquitoes to still bother him. He clicked his tongue and finally opened his eyes, when the sound stopped. Minseok pouted and closed his eyes again.

A hubbub suddenly rang in his ears, so loud that he jumped in his bed and blinked furiously like an owl, looking everywhere around himself. It was as if a thousand little bells were ringing in his head.

"By all that is holy!" He grumbled, getting up from his bed.

He turned around in his bedroom, and it took him a few minutes to realize that whatever that sound was, it came from outside. It was very surprising. He knew that sound. It was somewhat familiar but he still couldn't pinpoint where he heard it before. Scratching his head, he took long and large steps towards his door, barging in his garden with the firm intention to strangle whoever was doing this insufferable noise. He walked, and walked, and walked again, but couldn't find anyone, or anything, that could be held responsible for such a din. Until finally, he stood next to the window of his bedroom, and looked at his magnolia tree. There, he saw a glitter.

"What is this?" He mumbled, coming closer.

The glitter moved, making him jump, and suddenly, everything clicked inside Minseok's foggy brain. He had a fairy inside his garden, who had been yelling in faerish all this time.

"Hey, you! What are you doing? Are you lost?"

The fairy stopped flying in circles and turned to him. Minseok couldn't see him that well, with only the moon giving them some light. At least he could tell this wasn't the only fairy he knew. It wasn't Junmyeon.

" _Who's this odd fella'? Shoo! Shoo! Go away you elf, you're gonna scare my friend!_ "

Minseok heard those bells again, and sighed. As much as he could hear faerish, he wasn't able to understand even one word of the language. Nor speak it. And right about now, he was really regretting his capacity to hear it.

"I don't understand you, sorry."

The fairy came closer, squinting at him, and suddenly made a funny face. He pulled out his tongue and shook his little head at the elf.

" _I don't care, I don't care! I'm not gonna speak elvish ever again._ "

Then he flew around Minseok's head, so fast that the elf had trouble following him.

" _You go away now, before scaring Jongin._ "

Jongdae rushed to the magnolia tree, and Minseok saw him gently caressing a leaf.

"You're completely nuts," Minseok muttered, his eyes wide as he looked at the crazy little thing.

The fairy turned to him once more and made another silly face.

" _Go, I said go away! What are you even doing here, old fart? Shoo!_ "

Minseok decided that it was enough. He was tired, and this idiotic fairy was being very rude, even without understanding what he was saying. He frowned, inflated his cheeks and made a quick move to catch him. His fingers closed on the other's legs, and the little thing yelled even louder, tried to bite his index and punched him with his tiny fists.

"Enough, I'll just bring you to Choi, he'll know how to deal with you."

As he brought the fairy closer, to try to handle him better without hurting him, Minseok froze. Jongdae had stopped fighting and had gone completely still. The elf looked at the little motionless form between his fingers, scared that he held him too tight. But as his fingers loosened around the tiny body, he suddenly realized that the fairy had fallen asleep. Just like that.

Minseok cupped him in his palm and watched as the creature curled up on himself snoring and rubbing his face against the elf's fingers.

"Batty fairy...," Minseok murmured, still amazed that the creature went to sleep so promptly.

He stayed like that for a few seconds, wondering what he should do from there. Choi's apartments were a long way to go, and he was very tired. He thought a moment about leaving the fairy in the magnolia tree he seemed to like so much, but the nights were so cold lately, he didn't want to risk having the creature catching a cold. Or worse.

Minseok pleated his eyes at the dark haired head wheezing in his hand.

"You better not wake me up in the middle of the night with your screeches or so help me, you'll regret it."

A snort answered him, and Minseok went back inside his home. He dragged his feet all the way back to his room and put the fairy on the windowsill, wrapped in the soft fabric of one too big blanket, before he let himself fall on his bed once again.

 

When Minseok woke up the next morning, all fresh and fully rested, the fairy was still sleeping soundly. He tried to get him to wake up, but to no avail. He called for him, pushed him with his fingers, but got no answer. Minseok was scared that something terrible had happened, but the creature was still snoring, even when the elf finally hold him upside down by his foot, wiggling him to rouse him. Finally, he gave up, and went away to his work.

When he came back home that afternoon, the fairy had left, leaving Minseok with a very peculiar feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Had this little guy found his way home safely?

 

 

The nights were growing longer lately. The whole forest was tucked in a cloud of darkness and silence. Most of the animals had went into their winter sleep, and the flowers and colors had gone away. Jongin's pink hair had become paler each passing day, until one morning, he woke up to see a grey strand over his eyes.

At least, it hadn't started snowing. At least, it was still warm enough for Kibum to swim and stay with him. More or less. The water nymph was still regularly meeting with Choi Minho, apologizing to Jongin while explaining that soon, he would be frozen there and he wouldn't be able to look at his elf prince anymore, so now was the time to drown in his features as much as possible.

They still spent long mornings together, laying on their waterfall, watching the sunrise, bathing in the colors of the sky. Jongin would breathe deeply, trying to fill himself with that warmth, fueling the light that always crackled inside of him.

One early afternoon, as Kibum had went away yet again, Jongin had met with his friend, the faun Chanyeol. It was only the two of them and Chanyeol had wanted to take him to one of his favorite place in the whole forest. As they had walked next to each other, talking about warm chestnuts and the best sleeping position, Jongin realized that his friend wouldn't go into hibernation and that they would be able to spend the whole frozen period together, and suddenly, winter didn't seem that lonely anymore.

"We're almost there...," Chanyeol said cheerfully, as he hopped over brushes.

Jongin looked around himself. He knew that part of the forest well, he had come here often, but he didn't remember a place around here so nice that it could possibly be Chanyeol's favorite. Then again, a lot of creatures didn't understand the beauty of his favorite trees compared to other shrubs. To each his own, as Kyungsoo would say.

They ended up in a sort of clearing. There, before Jongin's wide eyes, the ground was rising and falling in a pattern, like a wide and low staircase. There were rocks, moist grass, and one or two shrubs, peeping out here and there. Then, coming from left, and right, and in front of them, came lazy streams, all joining together and separating again, opening up on miniature ponds. The water was making a very soft, regular noise, as it crushed against stones and slipped on cascades.

Jongin's mouth had fallen against his chest as he looked everywhere around them. Could he have come here already, without realizing how beautiful it was?

"This is my safe place," Chanyeol chirped. "Also, the accoustic is incredible here. Should I play?"

"Yes, yes of course. Please, do!"

The faun gave him one of his largest smile before he took out his harp and started to jump around on his deer-like legs, while playing an enchanting and joyful melody.

Jongin took a few minutes to watch him, the way he danced around clumsily, the way his ears were wiggling to the wind. He realized how Chanyeol's horns had grown so wide and beautiful, since their first encounter, and it filled him with joy. A peaceful and warm feeling wrapped up his chest, and he finally joined the faun, turning and waltzing in the water, spraying droplets around himself.

Chanyeol was the one to stop, looking over him with a grin. When Jongin danced, it felt like spring. Even in the coldest of days.

They spent the best hours of the day together, rolling on the ground, dancing more. As Chanyeol finally laid down his harp, sighing that he needed to rest his fingers a bit, the wind brought them a whisper that made both of them stop.

"Jongin?" A voice called.

The faun turned to the nymph, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Did you hear that?"

Jongin slowly nodded, looking confused. Someone far away was calling for him, but he couldn't remember where he heard that voice already.

"Jongin?"

It came again, and the nymph rose on his feet, putting his fists on his waist.

"What is it? Who's calling?"

Chanyeol blinked to him, and pushed him a bit with his feet.

"You should go, it might be important."

"But I don't even-..."

He stopped himself as he heard his name being called again. And suddenly, he remembered.

"Chinua...," he whispered with disbelief.

This was Taemin's wolf, calling for him. A thousand fireworks exploded in Jongin's belly as a smile bloomed on his face. Chinua was calling for him. Chinua had promised she would call for him when she'll bring Taemin back. Taemin was waiting for him somewhere South.

"Chanyeol, I have to go!" He suddenly bursted out excitedly.

He saw the faun jump with fright at the sudden yell.

"Sure, go..."

Jongin turned to him one last time, tousling the faun's hair energetically.

"Sorry for leaving you so soon. I must really go. Let's see each other soon again, right?"

He didn't even wait for an answer before he rushed away. He still heard Chanyeol's positive answer in his back but didn't dwell on it. His feet were flying on the grass as he ran away, a happy laugh leaving his lungs. He couldn't wait to be there. He couldn't wait to see Taemin again.

Jongin melted in the trunk of a nearby tree, too eager to arrive to even run properly. He couldn't be fast enough. He was trying his best to find his way in the forest, asking the trees silently, wondering where he should go. He finally ended up in the right area, and left the beech tree he was in. The first thing he saw, was Taemin's white hair. The elf was kneeling on the ground, stroking Chinua's fur and talking to her with words Jongin still hadn't learn. The nymph stood there, feeling something in his heart that he couldn't quite describe, as if his lungs had been compressed by roots for days and weeks and months, and were finally now released, letting him breath properly again.

"Taemi-n?" Jongin called tentatively in elvish, in a voice rendered hoarse by too many emotions.

The elf spun around and his eyes went wide with surprise as they fell on the shy figure he recognized immediately. Taemin got up slowly, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing, afraid that the mirage would go away if he moved too fast. He came closer, his bottom lip quivering, his hands coming into fists as he had no idea what to do with himself.

"My Magnolia," he whispered, stopping right in front of Jongin.

The nymph had no clue what he had said, but it didn't matter in the slightest, for Taemin was smiling so brightly at him right in that moment that the world could have collapsed around them without him noticing.

They looked at each other, both taking in the sight of the other's hair, and nose, and lips, and neck, and stature. Jongin wanted to hold his hand already, and Taemin wanted to hug him, but they both stood awkwardly, motionless, simply enjoying that relief they felt to be reunited at last.

"Your hair... It's lovely." Taemin chuckled, as his eyes couldn't leave the now gray locks.

It fitted Jongin so well. It made his dark skin stand out even more in the wintery scenery.

"Taemi-n," Jongin repeated, with the same joy he had whenever he pronounced the elf's name.

There was a million things Taemin wanted to say, and it still frustrated him to no end to know it was no use. Then, a huff made him turn his head towards his wolf. Jongin didn't bother; he was still staring shamelessly at Taemin's cheeks.

" _Jongin?_ "

It took three calls of his name for the nymph to finally give his attention to the wolf.

" _What is it?_ " He asked, as politely as he could.

" _I will leave you two together,_ " the wolf grumbled. " _But I will come back later, to get Taemin back home. At that moment, please don't whine again. I will only come when Taemin really has to go back, do you agree?_ "

Jongin tried not to pout too much. He didn't want to think already about letting his elf go away, he barely got him back yet.

" _Yes_ ," he reluctantly murmured.

" _I will find you wherever you are. Don't try to hide him away, it would only bring him troubles._ "

The nymph lowered his head, his body slightly turning left and right.

" _Yes,_ " he repeated, " _I won't cause him troubles._ "

" _Good,_ " Chinua breathed out. " _I'll see you later._ "

Jongin saw the wolf trotting away from the corner of his eyes. He then felt a hand taking his, and he suddenly rose his head back up, meeting Taemin's confused eyes. The elf's other hand came to cup his cheek, and his thumb brushed over Jongin's lips, trying to lift his pout into a smile.

"Why are you sulking again?" Taemin whispered.

Jongin only got the first and last words, and couldn't make any sense for the whole sentence out of them. But it didn't seem more important than Taemin's hand on his face, so he didn't care. The elf's fingers were so cold against his skin, it reminded him of his initial plan. Jongin took both of Taemin's hands in his, trying to warm them up as much as he could. He heard the elf sighing of relief at the feeling.

Then, Jongin turned around, pulling Taemin with him as he started walking. It was a bit awkward, and not that convenient, to walk with both their hands holding, so Jongin let go of one, bringing Taemin's fingers to rest on his arm for warmth. It brought them closer, in a way, and Taemin's cheeks went just a little bit red on his cheekbones as he snuggled closer to the nymph.

Taemin wanted to ask where they were heading like that, but he kept silent, his eyes going from his feet, to Jongin's face, wondering where the spirit was taking him. He wasn't really looking at the path they were taking, he didn't realize the trees were swirling around them, he didn't witness all the magic Jongin was releasing to find shortcuts, because from so close, the spirit's profile was so sharp he couldn't look away.

Then, Jongin stopped. They were right in front of a very large tree, which trunk and roots formed a clear, round hollow. The tree's roots were covered with naked ivy, and the floor, even down there in the hole, was drowned under red leaves. Jongin turned to Taemin and gave him a bright smile, before lowering his head to bring them both to sit sheltered in there. He had planned that for days now. He had been waiting so long for Chinua to call him, he had plenty of time to find the perfect place to bring his elf so they wouldn't be bothered by the rain, if it were to come again. Hopefully, it would be warm enough for Taemin.

As they sat, close enough for their knees to brush against each other, Jongin realized exactly how dark it was getting. The sun was already starting to set, and protected under their tree, it was even dimmer. The nymph closed his eyes, missing the way Taemin tilted his head at him with confusion. Jongin took a deep breath, collecting all the light he could find within himself to release it through his skin. He heard the surprised hiccup of the elf near him and opened his eyelids again.

Jongin was shining, light glowing out of him so much more than usual that Taemin kept blinking. The nymph took Taemin's hand in his once more, intertwining their fingers as he loved to, and the elf melted against the warmth that he was releasing.

"You're so beautiful...," Taemin confessed in a sigh, without even realizing his own words.

Jongin smiled brightly at that. He had learned that word, “beautiful”. He had asked Kyungsoo about that, and even if he didn't understand what it was that Taemin had called charming, he was still terribly proud of himself to have picked up on one elvish word. Also, Taemin probably complimented his light. That would make a lot of sense. It was also the right time for himself to use that word too. He had learned it for a purpose.

"Taemi-n," Jongin stammered, "Taemi-n... bio... beaut-tifu."

Taemin stared at him, his mouth open in wonder. He couldn't help the slight blush creeping back on his cheeks, even as he tried to convince himself that the spirit was probably just mimicking him. He couldn't possibly praise him. Could he?

But then, Jongin shook their holding hands and coughed a bit before pointing at himself repeatedly.

"Jo... Jo-nin..."

Taemin could hear his heart beating like crazy in his chest. He was looking at the bright face of his lovely spirit, and realized that he was probably trying to say his name. He might have gone out of his way to learn it in elvish. Taemin still remembered Minho telling him that it was so very complicated for spirits to speak the way elves did.

Taemin's thumb was slowly stroking Jongin's hand, without him even being aware of it. He tried to mimic the nymph.

"Jonin? Is that it? Jonin..."

Jongin suddenly stopped and frowned. The elf hoped he didn't do anything wrong, but Jongin simply realized that the way Taemin had said it sounded awfully different from when Kyungsoo was teaching him. Did he say it that badly? He couldn't properly remember it now. He spent far more time saying over and over in his head and out loud Taemin's name or other words to say to him, and now he couldn't recall his own name. This was terrible.

Jongin scratched his head, his eyes filling with sadness.

"Jo-...," he tried again, "Jon-... Jonk? _Ah what is it?_ "

Taemin waddled closer to him, their knees completely touching now. He lowered his head to try to get the nymph to look at him, and gave him a encouraging smile. Jongin scrunched his nose and tried again.

"Jon-... Jong... Jong," he blinked two times, before straightening up, "Jong-nin!"

There it was again. Taemin's brightest smile, who made everything inside of Jongin soft and mellow.

"Jongnin?" Taemin echoed.

Jongin opened his mouth, and his shoulders dropped. It still didn't sound the same. His free hand came to hit his forehead and he could feel a too well-known, insidious feeling filling up his stomach. Anxiety was bubbling. He couldn't have waited that long to face a wall with something so stupid. Taemin was probably thinking he was a really dumb creature. He wasn't even able to remember a word as simple as his own name. Why did he remember “beautiful” and not this one?

Small fingers came to surround his wrist, halting him from punching himself. Taemin put Jongin's hand back on the ground, before he let his fingers caress gently the nymph's forehead. There was all the patience in the world in those dark orbs looking at him, and Jongin took a deep breath. There was something in Taemin, that kept him anchored. That made him feel safe.

Jongin tried to remember that moment with Kyungsoo. He had thought his name was impossible to say, until he had realized that it ended the same way “Taemin” did. It had made him foolishly happy.

"Jong-...," the nymph started slowly, "Jong-... in...?"

He stopped, looking expectandly at Taemin. It was easier to tell if he was right or wrong when the other was saying it.

"Jongin?" Taemin tried once again.

Jongin tilted his head to the side, his eyes squinting on the elf, before he suddenly nodded.

"Jong-in! Jong-in!"

Relief washed over him as Taemin shook his free hand in the air to congratulate him.

"Jongin! That's really cute," he laughed.

The nymph breathed out deeply, before waving two fingers in front of Taemin to get his attention back. He really wasn't done with showing off his elvish skills. Jongin put a finger on the elf's nose.

"Taemi-n... el-f," he tried.

His eyes couldn't stay focused because of how embarrassed he was. They kept going from Taemin's face to his knees. He really hoped he would get it right and be understood.

His finger went to his own nose.

"Jong-nin... nim-ph."

Taemin didn't know a lot about the forest's spirits yet. He had wondered for a while, if his magnolia spirit was indeed a nymph, but there was no way for him to find out the truth. He hadn't dare to talk about him more to Jonghyun, or even Minho. He was somehow scared of telling Junmyeon too. He was afraid of being told not to approach him anymore.

Now Jongin was doing his best to articulate words in elvish, and Taemin had no idea how he even managed to learn them in the first place, but it filled him with happiness and pride. One of the holiest spirits this forest sheltered kept coming back to him, struggling to communicate with him in the most adorable and stubborn way possible.

Taemin glanced at the nymph, his heart beating so loudly by now that he could hear it in his head. He couldn't find what to answer to that. He wasn't sure Jongin would understand. He had no idea how much Jongin knew about elvish by now.

A shy smile grew on the nymph's lips at this time, his eyes settled down in Taemin's ones.

"Jon-nin... lear-... elf-ish... for Taemi-n," he confided in one breath, hoping that he didn't forget one word.

It was the first full sentence that he had asked Kyungsoo about, and learned by heart. One of his recurring fear after their previous and first real meeting, was that Taemin would quickly be annoyed to not be able to communicate with him, and maybe wouldn't come back to him. He wished that his elf would understand that he was working hard and would be patient with him.

Taemin's breath got caught up in his throat.

"You-... You're learning elvish? For me?" He squeaked.

Jongin's eyebrows furrowed with anxiety as he saw the dumbfounded face in front of him. He couldn't exactly read his expression, he couldn't tell if Taemin was happy or upset, and he was hoping that he didn't say anything bad. What if he remembered a word wrong and just said something offensive?

"Jon-nin...," he attempted to say again, his breath heavy in his lungs, "Jon-nin elf... for Taemi-n...? Y-es?"

Taemin bit his lips, one hand coming to press against his mouth as he did his best to hold himself back from squealing. But he couldn't refrain the large smile that broke underneath his fingers. His eyes were shining with exhilaration, and Jongin let out a heavy, relieved sigh.

"Thank you," Taemin purred in a low voice. "Thank you so much, Jongin."

A cheeky grin bloomed on Jongin's lips, and the nymph wiggled a bit on his butt. Taemin's eyes caught a small move next to Jongin's right ear, and he watched with wonder as a tiny bud formed in his hair. It slowly opened into a pinkish flower.

The elf extended one arm, his fingers coming to brush against the delicate petals. His pinky finger flicked over Jongin's ear, and the nymph had a slight jump at the sensation. Jongin's eyes opened widely, his free hand immediately coming to get Taemin's one.

"I'm sorry...," Taemin hushered.

For a moment, Taemin felt his heart compress in his chest, convinced that he had pushed too far on the nymph's limits and he probably shouldn't have touched him that way. But Jongin simply held his hand tight, before lowering his head, gently blowing his warm breath on Taemin's skin.

It wasn't warm enough. This sheltered tree wasn't enough. Jongin hadn't realized, for the hand he had been holding all that time was safely gripped into his sunny fingers, but the rest of Taemin's body was cold and tensed. Why wasn't he wearing those fluffy cottony stuff to keep himself heated, like Kyungsoo did?

Jongin looked up to his elf with worry, he put Taemin's hands flat on his glowing thighs while his fingers came to cup the elf's face. Taemin's cheeks immediately grew red with bashfulness, but Jongin didn't seem to notice. Or maybe he thought it had to do with the sudden warmness his palms provided.

Jongin sighed loudly, his eyebrows knitted together as he started to shift, bouncing closer to Taemin.

"What are you do-...?"

Taemin's words died in his throat as he felt Jongin stop right next to him, the nymph slipping one arm around his shoulders to get him to press against his side. Taemin remained silent, not daring to move an inch as Jongin was getting comfortable like it was his duty to warm him up. He put Taemin's feet under his own calves, and pressed their entire bodies together into a tight hug.

In this position, Taemin couldn't see Jongin's face anymore, his own head was resting against the nymph's neck and his entire being was burning up with embarrassment.

A little voice at the back of his head congratulated him for not checking on the weather that afternoon when he had decided to take Chinua out for a walk, and he felt guilty for it. He had tried not to think too much of how ridiculously handsome Jongin was. He kept telling himself every day, when his mind was coming back to thoughts of his nymph, that he was mostly curious, grateful, inquisitive to the spirit.

The truth was that he was utterly, completely, thoroughly smitten with the gorgeous nymph.

And he still didn't understand why Jongin was showing any interest in him.

Taemin tried to calm the crazy beats of his heart, and steady his breathing. Jongin's warmness was slithering into every cold little corner of his body, and despite his timidity at their proximity, he could feel all his muscles relax.

"Thank you," Taemin murmured for the umpteenth time.

Jongin hummed above him, brushing his face against Taemin's hair in response.

It was the closest they had ever been, and Jongin couldn't even begin to say how much he loved Taemin's scent. Everything about that elf was always soft and comfy.

In that moment, none of them was aware of the dozens of blossoms of all colors which appeared like a crown on Jongin's head.

Jongin opened his eyes again, and smiled, moving just a bit to press the tip of his finger to Taemin's nose, before he pointed at the forest extending in front of them. The elf straightened up a bit in his arms and hiccuped when he saw the first snowflakes of the year, falling on the floor.

"Can it get any more perfect?" Taemin said with a laugh, snuggling closer to the sun next to him.

Jongin had his eyes shut tight, trying to recall the exact words Kyungsoo had tried to teach him.

"Jon-nin... don-t un-der-stan'... ye-t."

Taemin scrunched his nose and wiggled a bit, working his way to finally be able to look at the nymph.

"I am happy," he said instead, hoping Jongin would maybe know that word.

Jongin's face brightened as he nodded.

"Ha-ppy. Ha-ppy, yes... Taemi-n ha-ppy?"

In that moment, did Taemin realize that the personal pronouns were maybe a bit too much for now. But Jongin did get what it meant, and it was more than enough.

"Yes, Taemin is happy," he repeated.

He caught sight of the multitude of new flowers adorning Jongin's head, as the nymph answered him.

"Jon-nin is ha-ppy."

Jongin got completely lost in the sight of Taemin's smile.

The elf resumed his position in their hug, his eyes going back to the snow twirling to the ground. They remained that way for what seemed like a sweet eternity to Taemin. Still it ended way too soon to Jongin's liking, and he closed his eyes in defeat as he heard a low howl coming from far away.

His arms tightened their hold on Taemin's lithe frame for a second and he took a deep breath, filling his lungs with his perfume, before he let go of him, parting slowly. The elf looked at him in surprise, for he hadn't noticed Chinua's call.

"Everything's okay?" he asked with concern.

Jongin sighed and tucked at his hand, trying to get him up and out of their tree. He still had something really important to tell Taemin before his mean wolf would snatch him away. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain himself with the few words he knew in elvish.

"Taemi-n, Jon-nin, a-gain?" he asked, his eyes full of apprehension.

"Yes," was Taemin's immediate answer. "Yes, I-... Taemin wants to see Jongin again."

He made a small move to his eyes with his fingers, and Jongin seemed to get it. The nymph was sparkling with both relief and satisfaction.

Now came the time for Jongin to act and play. His cheeks became a bit rosy as he trotted away from his elf.

"Taemi-n...," he said as he walked to a tree. He put his hands around his mouth and leaned against the trunk, "Jon-nin... Jon-nin...," he whispered to it.

He turned to Taemin, who was looking at him, a bit confused, but he tried not to give up despite his embarrassment. He pointed at another tree, and another, and another.

"Taemi-n," he repeated, and put his hands around his lips one more time. "Jon-nin, Jon-nin," he murmured to the tree, "A-gain, a-gain, a-gain, a-gain, a-gain... !" he turned to Taemin and ran to him. "Taemi-n... see... Jon-nin!"

Taemin pleated his eyes, looking at the tree, then at Jongin, and pouted.

"You mean-...," he started, before nodding silently, "Taemin calls Jongin... to the tree? And Jongin arrives?"

He slowly went himself up to the tree to imitate the nymph, brought his hands to his mouth, and murmured.

"Jongin...?"

Jongin nodded few times.

"A-gain, a-gain, a-gain..."

Taemin laughed nervously.

"Okay, okay," he chuckled before resuming his position, "Jongin, Jongin, Jongin, Jongin..."

He saw the nymph smile brightly and run to him.

"Jon-nin see Taemi-n!"

Taemin burst out laughing as he looked fondly at the nymph. Was this really the shy nymph who had run away the very first time their eyes had met? He remembered so well the suspicious look Jongin had given him two weeks ago when he had been slowly moving closer to him, as if he was frightened that Taemin would hurt him. But Jongin was now acting out in front of him, stuttering and squirming in explanations on how to meet again.

Taemin didn't know why Jongin even wanted to see him, he had no idea why he would go to such length as learning elvish for him, but he was grateful to the entire universe for it.

Jongin's smile slowly faded away, sadness filling his features and Taemin's eyes grew wide as he wondered what was happening to him. He felt a push on his knee and turned his face away for a second, seeing Chinua sitting as his feet.

"Oh...," he whispered.

He looked back at Jongin, who was faintly moving his lips at his wolf, and Taemin wondered if they were into a deep conversation again. Most likely. Apparently, those two had come to some agreements.

" _I told him how to get to me...,_ " Jongin said, a bit reluctantly, " _so next time he takes you for a walk, you don't have to call me. You can spend time with him too._ "

Chinua seemed surprised at his consideration.

" _Thank you, nymph_."

Jongin just shrugged, before reporting his attention to Taemin.

"Goo-bye, Taemi-n."

Taemin gently stroked over his hand before offering him one last tender smile.

"Goodbye, Jongin.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> Thank you for your comments on last chapter. I hope you liked this one too. I hope it gave you some comfort and calm. ♥♥ As always, you're welcome to leave me a note with your thoughts on it. (*´∀`*)  
> Please take care of yourselves on those difficult days.  
> Next chapter is titled "When you wish upon the moon" and will come in two weeks. Until then, I wish you all the best.


	15. When you wish upon the moon

 .

It was the third day of snow. The weather wasn't cold enough yet for the forest to be covered in white, but snowflakes still lingered on the ground, around some trunks, and on wooden roofs. It was the quietest time of the year, with most animals having surrendered to sleep and the magical folks curling up inside their homes to stay warm.

Jonghyun let out a long and heavy sigh, as his feet walked him through a path he hadn't come to in a long while. As he crossed a small meadow, he stopped. His shoulders dropped a bit, his head going backward as he closed his eyes, letting the soft light of the end of the day brighten his face. He was cosily bundled up in layers of soft fabrics, having put his favorite dark red coat, and took a few minutes to enjoy the deep silence and calm surrounding him.

All the meetings he had to take care of in the castle lately had finally come to an end and he had been able to return to a somehow slower schedule. He had been tending to Taemin a lot the last few days, trying to stay with the other Prince, learning from him, taking him places between their own trainings. But that morning, Taemin had looked at him with worried eyes, and Jonghyun finally admitted that he wished for some time alone. Away from the ever noisy castle, away from responsibilities and concerns, away from crowded market places and questions. He had been so relieved to see Taemin understanding him immediately.

"We have all the time in the world. I am here to stay. Please, take today for yourself."

Jonghyun resumed his walking, relishing in the feeling of his worries staying behind from every new step he took.

There was a place in the forest, that was his. Somewhere he didn't take Taemin to. Somewhere he was used to shelter himself in since he was eight years old. He hadn't been able to come for months now, and somehow, he could feel his heart longing for the serenity of this small corner of peace.

He had stumbled upon it by accident, more than a hundred years ago, as he was playing hide and seek with Minho. Since then, he couldn't go too long without coming back.

He made his way through a maze of dense trees, sliding between large trunks before he took in the sight before him. His breath got caught up in his lungs for a second, and a relieved smile bloomed on his lips. Few meters away from him, stood a wooden arched dome, covered in climbers. The white and purple flowers adorning it bloomed only in winter and shone in the late afternoon light, sparkling away. The trees around had gone naked, the ground was dried and slightly frozen, making his sanctuary look even brighter and unreal.

Jonghyun had no idea who carved those arcades into leafy forms, or when, but he had never seen anyone in there, all the times he had come by.

As he came closer, setting one foot on the stoned stalls, he could feel the magic radiating from the place fill him up to his bones. It was such a soft, delicate magic, anchored to the earth, making him feel centered. Jonghyun sat up slowly, relaxing his whole body as he looked up to the sky. Hues of pink, orange and blue were mixing between clouds as night was coming. Sunset was his most favorite time of the day.

"What should I do, now?" he whispered, as his breath was getting deeper.

His mind was traveling back to Taemin, as it did far too often lately, and he couldn't hold back the bitter smile adorning his lips.

Taemin had been there for a few months already. Their wedding was slowly but surely coming closer, and Jonghyun felt a strange heartache everytime he was thinking about it. He had imagined so many different scenarios, from Taemin and him hating each other deeply, to them falling hopelessly in love and everything ending well... but still, he hadn't thought that he would end up in such a ridiculous position.

Jonghyun liked Taemin a lot. He could still remember the tingling in his heart when he had first seen him, and to this day, he still thought Taemin was probably one of the most beautiful being he ever laid his eyes on. Taemin was charming. Taemin was funny, and cute. He was a great listener, he was always soft and giggly. Taemin was full of life, he was curious, and sometimes shy, always adorably awkward.

Why couldn't Jonghyun fall in love with him?

He had wanted to give himself some time, because love wasn't supposed to fall on people heavily and suddenly. Not in Jonghyun's mind. But the more he tried, the more he learned to know Taemin, the more he had that warm, protective feeling towards him. He wanted to protect the younger prince, he wanted to teach him all he knew, he wanted to take care of that poor lost thing the way Minho had been watching over him all this time. The way an older brother would.

Jonghyun pouted.

It felt weird to see Taemin as a romantic interest. It was kind of wrong. The idea to marry him didn't make him angry anymore, but it gave him a wave of sadness, thinking that neither he or Taemin would then know the greatness of being fully and unconditionally loved for all that they were. Would his parents still try to cancel their wedding, when they were going along so well? He wondered if everything would have been simpler, if they had hated each other. Would they still enjoy each other's presence the way they did now, if they were forced to be romantically affectionate? Maybe the beautiful relationship they had for now would wither with time, as regrets and bitterness would grow stronger.

Jonghyun rubbed his temples as he got up, deciding to leave those worries behind for a little longer, bury them in denial. Maybe he should talk to Taemin, maybe they'll come to a solution together, maybe things would just unfold themselves.

He leaned on the carved balcony to his left. The sky was darker already, having lost all his beautiful colors, and Jonghyun eyes shone in the night. Trying to stop thinking, his face fell and his gaze dived in the tiny pond down below. He smiled at his reflection.

"You’re a flower that grows more transparent the wetter you become,"

His voice came out as a whisper, slowly growing stronger and steadier.

"The white petal between us,"

Why did that particular song came to his mind right now?

"Become moist with regret,"

The words he sang softly were sad, yet he liked the comforting melancholy of the melody.

"Transparent but it doesn't disappear,"

Would he ever tell Taemin about all those lyrics he wrote? Would he ever feel comfortable enough, loved enough, for this to happen? For him to share the most secret parts of him.

"When obscured from view,"

The magic around him twinkled, or so it seemed. There was something different about the air he was breathing, about the darkness surrounding him and the silence only broken by his deep voice.

"At least it doesn't hurt..."

For a moment, he looked at the sky, searching for the moon, in vain. It was hiding from him.

"But being unable to grasp it despite knowing this"

His eyes fell back to the water gently dancing to the wind.

"Hurt as if I'm being torn apart, as if I'm dying,"

His voice abruptly stopped as he hiccuped, his mouth falling open. He stared at his own eyes, reflecting on the water, wondering why they seemed so blue. It took him a second to realize that he wasn't looking at himself, but before he could fully understand what had happened, his own features were back. His wide dark grey eyes were staring into the void.

Jonghyun's heart was beating like crazy and he frowned, leaning closer to the pond, trying to catch something. A shadow, maybe. But there was only darkness left.

Gently, almost tenderly, clouds moved forward in the black sky, and the moon rose, mirrored in that small pond Jonghyun was still looking over. Jonghyun straightened up, and smiled, looking at the trees extending away before him.

"Thank you," he voiced to the forest.

Kibum bit his lips, his face hidden under his hands and tried to suppress his nervous giggle. He knew those two words.

"You is welcome," he whispered in a stutter, before his shyness made him disappear into droplets.

 

 

"Jonginnie! Jonginnie! Wake up!"

Jongin rolled over on his flowery mattress, his body curling up tighter into a ball as he tried all he could to escape the little pokes trying to get him to open his eyes. But it only brought him closer to the mean fingers.

"Jonginnie, please..."

He moaned in his sleep, and as his lips unconsciously formed a pout, Kibum chuckled.

"Please...," he tried again.

Jongin's mouth opened, and then closed, few times. He breathed heavily and made a little sound, but his eyes remained closed. Kibum caught his ear, gently wiggling it to see if it would work. To no avail. Finally, the water nymph gave up and leaned against his friend, settling down on his side.

"I saw Prince Jonghyun tonight," Kibum confessed suddenly.

Jongin was as still as a rock.

"I went on a stroll, to enjoy the forest a bit before I will... freeze," he explained softly. "And I saw him. It was just him and me, Jongin. It was the very first time that I saw him alone."

Kibum waddled closer to Jongin, as the wood nymph made yet another small noise. Kibum still wasn't sure if the other listened, but in the end, it didn't matter that much.

His eyes fell on his own hands as he sighed happily.

"At first, he seemed a bit sad," he admitted. "But then-... then, Jongin... he started to sing. He can sing! He sings so very well. I had never heard him sing and he has the most beautiful voice to have ever existed, I am sure of it."

Jongin winced, before his eyelids fluttered, finally settling for a half-open compromise. His mind was still fogged with sleepiness, but Kibum was here next to him, chatting about something that seemed important. When he managed to put everything together and understood that Kibum woke him up to talk about his prince, he frowned.

"I think he saw me...," Kibum murmured. "I didn't-... I didn't mean to be seen... But he was singing. It was so magnificent I came closer, and I was in the pond-... And he just-... he looked at me. So I went away. Of course I went away. I wish I could have had the courage-... I wish I could talk to him. Ah. Jongin, he looked at me and it was already too much."

Jongin stayed silent. He was awake by now, but he didn't dare to say anything. Something in his heart was hurting. He knew too well how Kibum must have felt, and it made him sad, for he never wanted for anyone to feel so terrible.

Kibum still wasn't looking at him, as he continued to pour out his feelings.

"Do you think I'm in love with him? I keep wondering what love is. I think I love him. I can't imagine feeling even better and brighter emotions than when I look at him, so I think I love him. Because that's what love is, right? I hope I love him. I want to love him so much. Even if it's scary and sad, sometimes. Even if he can never love me back."

It was silent again. Jongin closed his eyes. He couldn't look at Kibum anymore.

He felt a small and watery hand stroke his hair for a while.

"Sleep well, my Jonginnie. Please, let me talk about my prince again tomorrow, patiently as you always do."

Two pouty lips left a kiss on his forehead, and the gentle presence of Kibum left his home. The water nymph went away to his pond, humming a melody Jongin had never heard.

The wood nymph sighed as he rolled on his back, his eyes opening again to look at the tiny lights sparkling on his ceiling.

He felt guilt invade his tummy, at the thought of Kibum rushing home to tell him all about his encounter with his dear prince. While he had hidden for weeks already, everything that had happened to him with Taemin. Yet, as he realized what Kibum confessed tonight, he knew that he couldn't talk about Taemin. He couldn't do that to Kibum. He couldn't admit that for some reason, he had managed to talk to his prince, he was learning elvish for him, he even succeeded in exchanging a few words with him, he stayed closed to him, touched him. Not when Kibum was struggling and couldn't bring himself to let Jonghyun see him, after years of longing after the prince.

It was such an awful thing to do.

_I can't imagine feeling even better and brighter emotions than when I look at him, so I think I love him._

A blush crept on Jongin's cheeks at the thought of Kibum's words. His mind kept going back to Taemin's smile, how it made his eyes close in little half moons.

But he couldn't possibly love Taemin. He had seen him three times only, in all his life. He barely talked to him yet.

Could he ever feel something more powerful, more wonderful, more fascinating than what he had experienced when he had held Taemin so close?

 

 

Taemin counted slowly up to five, before he finally took the courage to raise his hand and knock on the door he had been standing in front of for the last ten minutes. He felt restless as he kept wondering if what he was about to do was a good thing, or a terrible idea. He hadn't been able to make up his mind in the past two days, and now was the time to dive in and hope for the best.

"Yes ? Come in."

Taemin creaked the door open, a little bit relieved to hear the calm and joyful voice of Junmyeon inviting him in. He had never been to Junmyeon's office, and at first, he had thought that the fairy would simply have a small place for himself in Minho's workplace. But the fairy had his very own room, which was indeed much smaller than any other office in the castle, and was positively overflown with clutter and jumble. How such a simple, tiny area could contain that much chaos was a mystery to Taemin.

A very large table took most of the space, drown under a million sheets, altogether with food and leaves. The shelves on the walls were connected all together by little bridges, everything dripping with the most unusual odds and ends possible.

Junmyeon was sitting on a chair fitted for his height, reading through a document three times bigger than himself.

Taemin blinked a few times before he tried to make his way to the armchair in front of the desk, without stepping on anything fragile or dangerous laying on the ground. Never in a million years would he have imagined Junmyeon working in such a mess; the fairy always seemed so neat and organized.

"Oh, Prince Taemin... You in my office! What can I help you with ?" Junmyeon smiled at him, putting his paper on the side.

He didn't seem that bothered by the absolute discord reigning in here, which was all the more troubling to the elf.

"Well, hello Junmyeon. I hum-... I'd like to have a word with you, if you have some spare time to give me."

"But of course, of course... There's nothing that urgent in here. Please, have a seat and tell me what's bothering you."

Taemin smiled at him, putting away the quill and fishing core left on the armchair, before he took a seat. Junmyeon was politely looking at him, waiting for the prince to speak and give a reason to his coming, and suddenly, Taemin thought that all of this was a terrible idea. His mouth wouldn't open again, as his mind decided that it was a good time to imagine the worst possible scenarios that could result from him speaking to Junmyeon.

The fairy was still silent in front of him, not bothered in the slightest by the fact that they stared at each other without any word being spoken. As if he could sense that Taemin needed time to order his thoughts. The elf wondered exactly how much Junmyeon could intuitively guess from him.

He breathed deeply, and tried to get his thoughts back to the reason why he had decided to come talk to Junmyeon in the first place. His face softened without his notice, as it always did when his mind was going back to Jongin.

"Junmyeon, can you teach me faerish?"

Junmyeon's eyebrows twitched as he sighed, pinching his lips together. He wasn't expecting this, but he couldn't say that he was surprised either. He looked cautiously at Taemin, choosing his words with a great care.

"Why are you asking me this?"

Seeing the fairy so serious made the elf nervous. He had hoped that it wouldn't be such a big deal and that Junmyeon would simply answer, may it be an agreement or not. But a serious Junmyeon meant his slight fear of doing something inappropriate might be very real.

"Well," he started, unable to look directly at Junmyeon anymore. "Minho had offered to teach me months ago, but Jonghyun disapproved. It seemed to be a sensitive subject between the two of them... At first I didn't really mind, but now-... I... really want to learn faerish and-... I don't want to make it awkward by asking Minho. I thought maybe you-..."

His voice trailed off as he was trying all he could to find the correct words to say.

"You want me to go against the prince's request and teach you something he disapproves of?"

Taemin froze on his seat. He hadn't realized that his words sounded so bad. Yet, Junmyeon's voice wasn't harsh, or offended. The elf dared to look up, only to see the fairy staring back, as calmly as before.

"It's not-... Yes, that's what I'm asking," Taemin sighed, scratching his neck.

It wasn't like there could be a better way to put it anyway.

Junmyeon was waiting. He stayed immobile, his hands crossed on his lap, and Taemin could tell that he was expecting some explanation at that odd request.

"I met a nymph," Taemin finally admitted, his heart squeezing in his chest.

He hadn't realized that his whole body had tensed, but Junmyeon did. His little eyes had caught on how the elf was cowering before him. It wasn't something that happened a lot to Junmyeon, people fearing him. It was kind of strange.

The fairy thought back on the council that had taken place some days ago. How he and his friends, minus Jinki, had been so wary of the prince and had wanted to take action. He felt ridiculous for ever thinking so poorly of Taemin, when the elf was so scared to confess what had happened. Junmyeon wondered exactly what caused Taemin to be so prudent.

"I don't know if I should have told you earlier," Taemin continued, his eyes falling on his hands. "I met him a few weeks ago... I swear I didn't chase him, I didn't-... I didn't even plan anything. He finds his way to me, to be honest. I had no idea if it was alright for me to meet him or not, I don't know the protocol, nobody told me what to do in case I encountered a spirit. I just... know how much they're worshipped. So I was scared that-..."

Taemin left out a nervous laugh as he closed his eyes.

"I'm scared you'll ask me not to see him again."

The elf fell silent.

"I won't do that," Junmyeon simply said in a whisper.

Taemin straightened his head, his eyes going wide with surprise. His heart raced in his chest with hope.

"You won't?"

"No. I already knew of your encounter, to be honest with you. I know that nymph... I can't exactly agree with you seeing other men without the prince knowing it, but it isn't my place to judge anything going on. And I couldn't agree either on you telling the prince all about a nymph he never saw."

The elf's cheeks reddened at the hints in Junmyeon's eyes and he suddenly felt totally out of place. It just dawned on him how it might look like to anyone's else eyes. Then again, if Junmyeon were to ask him bluntly if he found the nymph attractive, could he even lie? Even if their intentions weren't as horrible as it might seem, the truth was that he was undeniably charmed by Jongin and it was oh so inappropriate.

"The only thing that matters to me," Junmyeon continued, a knot forming in his throat, "is that I know he wants to see you again. From there, it isn't my business anymore."

Taemin stood there, unable to move an inch, his lips parted, and he felt a cosy warmth invade his belly. His mind wouldn't stop imagining Jongin talking about him to Junmyeon. He felt stupidly hysterical. He knew that Jongin wanted to see him again, the nymph had gone out of his way last time to explain to him how to contact him. But it was something else to hear it from a fairy, who was apparently Jongin's friend. Jongin had been talking about him, Jongin had been telling his friends that he wanted to see Taemin again.

While the elf had a mental breakdown of his own, Junmyeon was trying his hardest to stay at his place and do as Baekhyun had told him to. He wasn't supposed to get involved. He shouldn't analyze what was going on. He shouldn't worry about all the elves and all the nymphs caught in this mess. It wasn't his burden. But it was pretty hard.

"So, you wanted to learn faerish... for him, I suppose?" Junmyeon coughed.

It took Taemin a few seconds to get back into the primary subject.

"Oh... well, yes. Last time we saw each other, he told me that he was learning elvish," the elf started, before stopping abruptly. "Are you the one teaching him?"

Junmyeon shook his hands in the air, as if the thought itself was terrifying.

"I'm not, I'm not! I'm not that close to him. It's not me. I know him only a bit. We have common friends, more or less."

"Oh, okay."

"He's so shy," Junmyeon went on, frowning, "it's nearly impossible to get to befriend that boy. I'm still-... How could you-... I don't even understand how you managed to get close to him. He evaporates in shyness every time someone takes a step to him. Getting him to talk is an achievement in itself, and here you are, making him learn elvish."

Taemin couldn't help the little chuckle that left his mouth.

"I don't know either. He was very wary at first..."

"Nymphs, really. They usually go all cuckoo in spring. But well."

Junmyeon sighed, before he got up from his seat, approaching Taemin.

"So. Faerish, uh?"

"Minho told me it's incredibly difficult for spirits to speak elvish. He said it's even more complicated for elves to learn faerish but... I thought I could at least give it a try. I feel terrible to let him struggle on his own."

Junmyeon crossed his hands behind himself, going back and forth on his desk, in front of Taemin. He kept giving him suspicious side glances.

"You already have a lot on your plate. Lessons, I mean. Jongin basically sleeps and dances all day, so it's easier for him to get time to learn elvish."

"I don't mind working hard," Taemin said with a smile. "I'd like for him to just sleep and dance. That's very sweet to think about."

Junmyeon snorted.

"It's not only about working hard... I don't even know where to start, to be honest with you. I don't even know what to think about teaching faerish to elves."

Taemin shifted on his seat, giving a serious glance at the fairy.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I would understand."

Junmyeon dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"No, no. It's not like that. I know Minho dreams big about it, I know the prince thinks it's unreachable. I'm in between. I don't really know. I think your reason is honorable, and I would gladly help. But I have no idea how to do it, every attempt Minho thought about failed one way or the other..."

The fairy turned completely to Taemin, scrunching his face in thoughts in that way that the elf always found quite adorable.

"I mean, I know it's not completely impossible. I know there was a time, a very, very long time ago, where some elves could speak faerish. I wasn't even there, and nobody, willing to talk, remembers why some could, and others never did. There must be a way, but even if we find it, maybe you'll never manage anything. The closest Minho came to was for a friend of his to hear us. Maybe you're gonna spend endless hours of days and nights trying, and still fail. So you should think about it before deciding anything. It could become very frustrating and sad for you, while on the other end, even if it's gonna be a challenge for him, Jongin will manage with time to speak coherently to you. Nymphs are naturally gifted to understand."

Taemin nodded slowly, his gaze getting lost in the little creaks and scratches of Junmyeon's desk. He knew there was little to no hope, but it felt too wrong to let Jongin work so hard on his own, and not even try to give anything back.

"I arrived in this forest only a few months ago, I know close to nothing about spirits, and nymphs especially. It's still hard for me to grasp the concept of another way of expression so different from mine... but still, if you're willing to put up with me, I want to try. I don't have great expectations. Maybe it could at least help me get a little more aware of that overflowing magic all around me. I really want to give it a try, do my best and be able to look at him decently if I have to apologize for failing."

Slowly, a smile cracked up on Junmyeon's face.

"You're very humble, for a prince," he simply said.

Taemin rubbed his nose clumsily as he thanked him.

"We can't take any time in the day for this. We'll have to do it in secret, actually. I'm not that happy about it, but we can't explain all of that to the prince, and Minho might get a bit overboard. So, it's gonna be you and me. Is it okay if I come to your room for practice ? It would be better than my office... it can get a bit messy sometimes."

"You're welcome into my room," Taemin chuckled.

A bit messy was probably the understatement of the century.

"We should practice a bit every day, otherwise there's absolutely no chance to ever get any result. At what time do you usually go to bed? I could come just a bit before that."

"I usually part with Jonghyun maximum at 10 in the evening, unless he has plans for us. In those case, I'll let you know beforehand so we can reschedule, is that alright?"

Junmyeon puffed at that answer but nodded, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"10? Well that-... I'll make it work. I'll be in your room at 10 tonight."

A gentle, delighted smile brightened Taemin's face.

"Thank you a lot, Junmyeon. Thank you for everything. I'm so eager for tonight!"

"I haven't done anything yet," Junmyeon mumbled, blinking in confusion.

Taemin couldn't help but reach out to pat the fairy's head with a finger.

"You did a lot."

Junmyeon wiggled away, flying back to his seat, his ears red with embarrassment.

"Also, should I keep it a secret from Jongin?"

Taemin immediately shook his head.

"I'll appreciate if you don't tell him, but if it slips away or if the subject is brought up in any way while you're with him or your friends, it's okay. I won't ask any more secrets from you."

Junmyeon relaxed after that. He really appreciated Taemin's consideration in that matter, as keeping secrets for everyone and from everyone was exactly the worst burden on his poor tiny shoulders.

"Yeah... we wouldn't want Jongin to think there's something elfishy here."

Taemin blinked at that, before he frowned, wondering what Junmyeon meant. His eyes widened, his eyebrows going up on his forehead as he witnessed the fairy suddenly cracking up, bending in half on his chair as he started to laugh hysterically.

"What the-...?"

"Something fishy!" Junmyeon breathed out between two chuckles, wiping his eyes. "Something elfishy! … You elves... always doing... shady stuff..."

He rolled out of his chair, ending up on his back, his legs kicking out the air as he couldn't stop laughing. Taemin stared at him, bewildered. Never had he seen the fairy in such hilarity.

"Junmyeon, did you eat mint by any chance?"

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there my dearest,
> 
> That was the 12th chapter of Magnolia Boy... Did you like it? .:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ Ah, it was a bit shorter than usual, but as a compensation, next chapter, in two weeks, is gonna be a bit longer.  
> You can share your theories, wishes, remarks, opinions, cries (?) in the comments down below. Please please. ♥ And my eternal gratitude to all the people who keep leaving kudos & notes to this story.
> 
> I wish you all a good week-end. Take care of yourselves until next time. Chapter 13 is titled "The art of getting lost".
> 
> P.S. : the song Jonghyun is singing in the beginning of this chapter is Diphylleia grayi/Skeleton Flower. ♥♥


	16. The art of getting lost

.

He shouldn't have listened to Lord Baekhyun. That's what Jongdae had been repeating himself, over and over, and over again, as he had woken up a few days ago in an unknown blanket, on a unknown window, inside an unknown house. He should have gone back to Hazelbarrow immediately after their meeting. He shouldn't even have tried that delicious, exquisite fresh mint. He knew mint wasn't reliable. All fairies knew that. He hadn't even eaten any in all his life, until that fateful day. Mint wasn't the most common shrub around. He knew Junmyeon loved it surely more than his own life, but the older fairy was always talking about it with a frown, because mint was trouble. Mint was a trick from life. Mint couldn't be trusted. Mint was too good for this world and would make him crazy.

He shouldn't have eaten it, yet he did. And now, he had to live with the fact that he had ridiculed himself in front of some elf he didn't even know. The worst part was to know that if someone was to offer him some mint right about now, he would still devour it without a second thought. Mint was terrible.

But right now, it wasn't about mint. It was maybe even worse.

Jongdae was standing still, as proudly and tall as he could from all his 9,7 centimeters height, and was trying to gather some courage as his eyes were fixed on the very large, brown door a few meters away from him. He was too fidgety to fly, so he took some courageous steps forward. Also, walking was slower than flying. It would give him more time before he reached said door, to find an excuse not to do what he knew he had to do.

His eyes flickered to the right, taking in the sight of the large, imposing magnolia tree enthroned in the small garden. It still gave him the same strange feeling that it had a few nights ago. The tree was radiating with magic, in a way that was so familiar, it was impossible to mistake it. It felt like Jongin.

Jongdae had seen magnolia trees before, he had been with Jongin as he had transformed once too. Jongin's magnolia wasn't just like any magnolia around. He was special. He was warmer. And Jongin surely wasn't standing there in the garden of that ordinary elf. Such mystery bothered Jongdae greatly.

Finally, his small feet taking the tiniest of steps brought him within reach of the door. He sighed deeply and decided to get this over with. Jongdae took off, flying high to attain the little bell and pushed with both his hands on it. He heard it rang clearly inside the house in a singular melody, then there were footsteps, and his own heart hammering in his chest.

The door opened, and he saw Kim Minseok frown. It took a few seconds for the elf to notice him flying in front of his nose. Then his pink lips parted a bit.

"Oh, it's you..."

Jongdae took a deep inhale before he bowed, bending in half, his arms along his body.

"I am sorry for the bothering to you!"

He winced. His voice had been louder than expected, and he was practically certain that he had made at least one mistake in elvish. But hopefully, the other would understand his intention. He had sworn never to speak elvish again, yet here he was. All because of some mint.

"So, you can speak elvish."

Jongdae cracked one eye open. He hadn't even realized that he had closed his eyelids in the first place. He shyly straightened up, looking at the elf who was smirking at him.

"A bit," Jongdae answered, in a much more normal tone.

There was a slight silence. Jongdae was starting to feel himself relax, as it didn't seem he would be scolded by that elf. Minseok slowly leaned against his door frame, his arms crossing on his chest.

"I asked Choi Minho about you. You got me a bit worried, you know. Annoyed, and then worried."

Jongdae crossed his arms behind his back, his eyes falling on the ground. Minho had been the one pushing him a bit to come give his excuses.

"I am sorry."

"He told me that you ate something not really appropriate for your kind. But that you came home safe."

The fairy looked at him, and shrugged. He wasn't sure what to answer. He had only come here to apologize and then go away. He didn't want to get involved in some conversation with that elf. He wasn't really fond of those pointy ears folks anyway.

"You were a lot more talkative in the middle of the night..."

"You want me to yelling and do funny face?"

Minseok chuckled, shaking his head a bit.

"No, I think that I had enough."

Jongdae gave him a smug look, snickering silently.

"So, what do you propose to do now?" Minseok continued, a sparkle in his eyes.

Jongdae lost his self-satisfied smirk and blinked stupidly. He wasn't sure that he understood that right.

"What you mean?" He demanded, warily.

"Well, what do you offer as a compensation for ruining my entire evening, the other day?"

The fairy's mouth fell in outrage as he frowned, flying closer.

"Ah! Why? I have come and apology! It is enough!"

"You think so?" Minseok simply asked with a blank expression. "After all you made me go through?"

Jongdae flew right, then left, his wings going a bit too fast with exasperation, making him twiddle around. It hadn't been that bad now, why was that elf complaining like that! He came all the way to apologize when he could have very well gone back to Hazelbarrow and forgotten about the whole incident, never to see Minseok again. What was that snail waiting from him now? Those elves, really they were the worst.

A thought suddenly occurred to Jongdae. Could he have forgotten something from that night? Could he have been a real bother?

"Apology is good!" He insisted stubbornly. "Jongdae was not very terrible."

"You were snoring an awful lot for such a minuscule body."

Jongdae's cheeks grew red in a second.

"I don't snore. I am big, other fairies are more little," he pouted.

It was wrong. He was smaller than other fairies, besides Junmyeon. But Minseok probably didn't know that. Jongdae hoped that he didn't.

"So, you refuse to apologize properly?" Minseok asked, getting back to the subject.

Jongdae pleated his eyes, crossing his arms on his chest.

"What you want?"

"I have one wish, will you fulfill it?"

Jongdae rolled his eyes, letting out a loud whine.

"Fairies make no wish. It is not like that."

Minseok laughed, shaking his head.

"I know, I know. I didn't mean it like that," his hand reached out a bit, as he offered his palm before the fairy, "It's a simple wish. Something for you to do. Come here, please. You owe me. I could have left you in the cold to sleep, you would have been very sick."

That terrible elf had a point and Jongdae landed on his palm, very reluctantly. He did owe the elf a lot. Minseok brought him closer and his other hand approached the fairy. Jongdae squatted, protecting his head, suddenly afraid of getting hurt, but the elf only stroked his hair with a gentle finger.

"Can you take good care of yourself?" Minseok asked in a soft voice.

Jongdae fell on his butt, his head raising to look strangely at him.

"Is your wish?"

"Yes. As an apology, please take care of yourself."

Jongdae lowered his head, his hands coming to rub his cheeks in a poor attempt to hide the blush that had crept from his neck to his ears.

"I can do."

"Very good," Minseok praised in a cheerful voice.

Jongdae gave him a side glance with an embarrassed pout. He was hoping that Junmyeon would never hear about what he was doing right now.

"Minseo' take care too?"

"I will," the elf nodded.

The fairy extended his arm in the air, his tiny hand turned towards Minseok. And he waited. The elf frowned, looking at him without any clue of what Jongdae was asking him.

"Your hand, for the promise," Jongdae grumbled, his eyes turning away in shyness.

That was how Jongin had taught him to do a promise.

Minseok nodded sharply and put his hand against Jongdae's. It was a bit ridiculous, how their hands couldn't fit in the slightest, but it seemed to be important to the fairy, so he didn't question it.

 

 

As he woke up that morning, coming out of his pond in a smooth jump, Kibum noticed the little sparkles shining at his shores. The early sun made the small frosted bites glint almost teasingly, reminding him that far too soon, he would have to sleep. He remembered the year when he had decided not to go wait inside his pond; he had thought that he could just let it freeze by itself and stay out to enjoy winter. Lord Baekhyun had come to him, explaining that, unfortunately, Kibum would still freeze, even out of his protective pond. But then, out in the forest, he wouldn't be protected. Only bad things could come out of it. So Kibum had accepted his bitter fate, and didn't argue anymore.

He had then started a lot of small traditions, as to make the transition to those few weeks of inactivity smoother. There were the nights he would spend walking in the forest alone, escaping sleep and enjoying everything around himself even more than the rest of the year. There was the afternoon where Jongin and him would go together to the high waterfalls, which were the only ones who never froze, and play around for hours. It had been especially funny this year. Jongin had finally been brave enough to jump from the top and dive in the cold waters.

And then, there was today. Kibum had combed his hair nicely, he had put the fabulous hair clip that Choi Minho had given him a few moons ago. Jongin had made flowers bloom in his hair, and on the seaweed covering his butt. He had patiently waited for Jinki to arrive.

Jinki had been one of the very first being whom Kibum had seen when he was born into this world. He had been the one who taught him how to speak and reassured him that the water wouldn't attack him. He had played with him as a child for hours, answered all of his questions, even if most of the answers were only jokes that Kibum had learned far later. Jinki was largely responsible for what Kibum had become, all the good and polite parts, along with the mischievous, idiotic ones. They bickered to no end and didn't admit even liking each other, but the bond linking the two of them was ridiculously strong.

Once a year, they had a good excuse to go away together.

"Where are we going?" Kibum asked, jumping over some roots as he followed Jinki who flew lazily in front of him.

"'Surprise," the fairy only answered with an enigmatic grin.

Kibum rolled his eyes, swinging left and right.

"Will we be in troubles?"

"Nah. Not today."

Jinki's ideas weren't always safe. To say the least. One year, they went far away in the North, in the territory of a tribe of pixies. Jinki had assured Kibum that the little creatures held a fantastic show every full moon, which was such a sight to see, with lots of lights in the sky coming to touch the earth, songs, sparkles... and food. But the food wasn't supposed to be touched, not even by a forest spirit, as it was an offering to the moon.

Jinki's butt had been painful for two weeks after that escapade. Those savage tribes up the North had pointy sticks to defend themselves against the wolves.

"How' you doing lately?" Jinki asked nonchalantly, as he bounced from trunks to trunks.

Kibum pursed his lips, thinking about it for a second before he smiled.

"Good, I think. I am always a bit sad at this time of the year, but... you know... I am alright."

"Is your prince doing well too?" the fairy asked with a little smirk.

Kibum coughed, trying to act as if his cheeks hadn't suddenly blushed at the mere mention of Jonghyun.

"I guess so. It's not like I could be sure. I think, he is. He has to be. Minho would tell me if he was in troubles, I suppose."

Jinki cackled next to him, making a sign for the nymph to follow him to an unusual path surrounding a hill. They were going down and Kibum was hopping slightly as to not fall in the sudden slope.

"I take it that you still haven't showed yourself to him," Jinki blurted.

Kibum rolled his eyes a bit, making a face.

"No," he grumbled, "it's-... not the right time."

"And when will it be exactly, that grandiose right time?"

The nymph stayed silent, deciding not to answer that question and the fairy finally shrugged, before flying down, disappearing between rocks at the foot of the hill. Kibum's eyebrows shot up as he kneeled, approaching the crack. There was a crevice, just large enough for him to slide in, but it was all dark in there and it left him puzzled.

"Jinki?" he called softly. "Do you know where you're going? Should I enter here?"

"Yes, yes! Come in, it's bigger inside," came Jinki's voice in echo.

Kibum took a deep breath and squeezed himself in. He only had to walk a few steps before he ended up in some sort of cavern, large enough for him to not feel suffocated. Jinki had created little balls of light, floating around, allowing them to see before their noses.

"Trust me, we just have to walk a little more."

Kibum nodded with a smile and they went on, up and down a hall.

"What about you?" he suddenly asked.

Jinki turned back to look at him, frowning.

"About me? What is it about me?"

"How are you doing?" Kibum asked with a chuckle.

"Oh."

Jinki continued flying backward, facing Kibum as he shrugged.

"Same old, same old," he chirped. "I've finished to take care of my food stocks right on time this year, so if all goes well I shouldn't have to steal from Kyungsoo. Apart from that, everything's fine. There are lots of scatterings in Hazelbarrow, everybody in the Council went nuts, but it's none of my concern."

The fairy gave him one of his bright, large smile and Kibum held out one hand to tickle his feet.

"You're always so joyful," he simply said.

"I don't bother myself with worries. It might be that. As long as I got some food and adventures with good company, why wouldn't I be joyful?"

The passage they were in became a bit tighter, but Kibum could see some low light a bit further away, so he didn't trouble himself with that. His eyes kept looking at the tiny figure in front of him, who was now wiggling his fingers in the air, dancing to a melody he was the only one to hear.

"Jinki, do you have a prince?"

"A prince? What do you mean?"

Kibum shook his head, with an apologetic smile.

"I mean... someone like my prince. Someone you fancy."

Jinki went on dancing.

"No."

His simple answer didn't satisfy Kibum, somehow. It was strange to him. Never had he heard of Jinki having a liking to any creature, at least not in a romantic way. Not the way he himself would blush at the sound of Jonghyun's voice. Jinki was far older than him, and yet, to Kibum's knowing, he had never been involved in a lovey-dovey relationship.

"Did you have a lover, before?"

"No."

"Don't you want to have one?"

Jinki turned on himself, flying upside down and scrunched his nose as he looked at Kibum.

"Nope," he repeated.

Kibum's mouth opened in a circle. He was so confused.

"Why is that?"

"I'm simply not really interested in those things."

The fairy stopped, and Kibum did the same. Jinki finally returned to a normal position and gave Kibum a gentle smile.

"You're not the first being to ask me this, Kibum. Let me answer you before you start giving yourself some wrinkles. I think what you have with your prince, even if it's one-sided, it's very beautiful. The way your face brighten up when you see him, or think about him, it's wonderful. I think love is a very nice feeling, and I feel it so much for you, in a different way. But I am not interested in having a someone the way you have your prince. No matter how sweet it seems, it's not appealing to me, personally. It was troublesome before, when I was younger and I saw Junmyeon fall in love for the first time and I was jealous. But where I am now, I am happy. I'm joyful, and I'm not interested in having a someone. Is that okay?"

The nymph stayed silent for a moment, before he slowly nodded.

"It's okay, Jinki."

He wasn't sure that he even understood love and all its shades for now anyway.

"You won't get all worried about me, will you?" Jinki insisted with a wink.

"I promise."

Kibum was asking himself a lot of questions about those feelings, about romance and friendship. He was wondering if Jongin was interested in those romantic things too. Maybe he was just like Jinki. He never heard his friend talking about someone like his prince. Kibum wanted to discuss a bit more about all this, but for now, his mind couldn't make itself clear about his thoughts, and Jinki seemed to not want to stay on that subject for too long. Maybe they could get into it later, when Kibum would have had time to untangle his concerns properly.

Jinki gave him a few minutes, as if he could sense Kibum was actively thinking and ordering his opinions.

"We've arrived," he finally said after a little while.

When Kibum's attention was fully back, he flew forward and let the nymph enter the large cave.

The ceiling was high above their heads, and the air fresher than it should have been as they were buried underground. The rocks had been roughly carved in arches, and icicles had formed everywhere around, reflecting a low light. Kibum couldn't see any hole and he had no idea where the glow even came from in the first place, but it was sparkling everywhere.

Finally, his eyes caught on the steady lake down and a smile immediately bloomed on his face. He breathed deeply, his nostrils catching up on the salty, pure smell of the water and he approached immediately.

"It's so beautiful! How did you find that place?"

"I'm an explorer," Jinki answered in a laugh as he flew around at full speed, his chuckle echoing everywhere. "I wanted to take you there because the acoustic is incredible!"

Kibum leaned on the shore, his fingers going to dive into the cold water with delight. His fairy friend finally came closer, sitting on top of a stalagmite.

"I thought we could sing together," he added with a cheeky grin.

Kibum's eyes went wide as he nodded eagerly. It had been so long since they sang together. Jinki's voice was wonderful. It was warm, and soft, and Kibum loved it immensely. He shifted on his butt, his feet sinking into the water.

"That's a brilliant idea. Let's sing!"

"What do you want to sing?" Jinki gently asked.

Kibum had been about to request one of his favorite faerish song, when he suddenly stopped himself. He squinted his eyes a bit and bit his bottom lip.

"Do you know some elven songs, perhaps?"

Jinki didn't seem particularly surprised by his question. It wasn't exactly astonishing anymore to have the nymph inquire about anything elven.

"I know some, yeah..."

"I've heard my prince sing the other day," Kibum suddenly admitted with a bashful face. "I couldn't understand anything, it was too difficult. But he sang and it was beautiful."

Jinki brought his legs against his chest, circling them with his arms as he tilted his head.

"Can you hum the melody? I don't know so many elven songs, but if there's a chance-..."

Kibum seemed delighted that Jinki had been the one to offer. He sputtered and straightened up, looking at Jinki as he started to gently sing the tune. He felt a sting of sadness when he noticed the slight frown on Jinki's eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, I've never heard this one before."

"It's okay," Kibum answered in a tight voice, as he tried to not get to affected by it. "We can-... we can sing another one then. Can you teach me your favorite?"

Jinki moved around again, crossing his legs in front of him to give his lungs more space.

"I can do that. The one I really love is “ _Always with me_ ”. Do you understand that?"

Kibum pinched his lips, squinting his eyes to try to assemble all words together.

"I'm not sure...," he admitted with a pout.

"Always with me," Jinki repeated in faerish.

"Thank you," the nymph whispered.

Jinki winked at him, and started to sing.

" _Somewhere, a voice calls, in the depths of my heart... May I always be dreaming, the dreams that move my heart..._ "

The silent cavern seemed to light up to Kibum's ears. Jinki's soothing voice was filling every corner, springing up on the rocks and water, twirling in the air.

" _So many tears of sadness, uncountable through and through... I know in the other side of them I'll find you... Every time we fall down to the ground we look up to the blue sky above... We wake to it's blueness, as for the first time..._ "

The water was awakening around Kibum's toes, as well as the stone surrounding them. Suddenly the silent cavern was making tiny sounds and noises, as if to give Jinki some music to follow his voice.

" _Though the road is long and lonely and the end far away, out of sight... I can with these two arms embrace the light... As I bid farewell my heart stops, in tenderness I feel... My silent empty body begins to listen to what is real..._ "

The nymph couldn't understand a single word of what Jinki was singing, as it was too difficult for him to isolate each of them. Still he felt a lump in his throat and a chill run down his naked spine. Pearly tears were forming in his eyes and he didn't dare to breathe anymore.

" _The wonder of living, the wonder of dying... The wind, town, and flowers, we all dance one unity... Somewhere a voice calls in the depths of my heart... Keep dreaming your dreams, don't ever let them part..._ "

Jinki closed his eyes as his voice was going stronger and stronger, drowning everything close to him in a warmness that was only his.

" _Why speak of all your sadness or of life's painful woes... Instead let the same lips sing a gentle song for you... The whispering voice, we never want to forget, in each passing memory always there to guide you..._ "

There was a strange melancholy, tangled with a soft comfort blossoming from the melody.

" _When a mirror has been broken, shattered pieces scattered on the ground... Glimpses of new life, reflected all around... Window of beginning, stillness, new light of the dawn... Let my silent, empty body be filled and reborn.._."

Jinki had both his fingers intertwined next to his heart and seemed so deeply involved in the lyrics that he was singing, that Kibum truly wished he was able to understand them.

" _No need to search outside, nor sail across the sea... Cause here shining inside me, it's right here inside me... I've found a brightness, it's always with me..._ "

The fairy's warm voice wavered into soft humming sounds, before the song gently came to an end. The silence enveloped the cavern once again and Jinki opened his eyelids. The two friends looked at each other for a moment, smiling as they relished in the peaceful feeling surrounding them.

"Did you like it?" Jinki finally asked.

"I did, it was incredible," Kibum assured.

"Do you want me to translate it for you? I could teach you the first part, at least. I want us to sing together."

The nymph agreed vehemently. They sang together until Kibum could remember the lyrics perfectly, and continued with joyful faerish songs for hours as they couldn't get tired of it.

When they finally stopped, letting their throats rest a bit, Kibum let himself fall into the lake. His mind soon went to wander in deep thoughts, wondering if maybe, one day, he would sing together with his prince.

 

 

Only a few minutes after Kibum and Jinki's departure to their cavern, Jongin got a visitor. He had actually asked Kyungsoo if he was free to come, hoping to use this afternoon to learn more elvish. Their last lessons had been quite successful, in the nymph's opinion, as he had been able to converse, even if only a little bit, with his very dear elf, a few days earlier. Taemin had smiled at him so much, he had seem so impressed, that Jongin's ego had blown up to the moon and he was even more eager to study and get better. He couldn't wait for the day where he would be able to have a decent discussion with Taemin about everything his elf liked in life. Jongin was so curious about whatever Taemin could say to him, what the elf did all day, his favorite fruits, his favorite song. And maybe his favorite color, so that Jongin could make him flowers of that shade and Taemin would probably smile again. The thought of all the possibilities awaiting him and Taemin made him giddy.

Kyungsoo had agreed to come by. It seemed that the fairy wasn't exactly able to say no to Jongin. But the nymph hadn't realized that quite yet and kept being anxious every time he had the smallest request and would put up those hopeful eyes at Kyungsoo, that always softened the grumpiest of the fairy's frown.

They were presently sitting in Jongin's home, drinking a warm jasmine tea that the fairy had brew for them. Kyungsoo had brought brownish teacups that were about the right size for his tiny self, and he had to use magic to make one of them big enough for the nymph to drink from it. Jongin liked drinking tea with Kyungsoo, and he especially enjoyed trying to mimic the elegant way the fairy was holding his cup.

After a small exchange of formalities because they hadn't seen each other in about a week, Kyungsoo had inquired about Taemin, and if Jongin had been satisfied with their lessons. The fairy let out a tender sigh at the sight of Jongin radiating with joy the moment that his elf was mentioned in the conversation, his smile growing bigger and bigger, if possible, the more he was narrating his afternoon with Taemin.

"There's something he said that I didn't understand," Jongin said. "Or well, there are a lot of things he said that I didn't understand but-... one thing I remember. I think-... I hope I do."

Jongin's face darkened a bit and Kyungsoo smiled gently at him.

"Say it, maybe I can recognize it even if you don't pronounce it perfectly," he encouraged.

The nymph straightened up with a slight nod.

"He said... “ _ma-i-ma-kno-li-a_ ”..."

Jongin blinked a bit, his cheeks reddening as he stared at Kyungsoo, hoping the fairy would get it. That was the first thing Taemin had said when they had met again. It had been too difficult for Jongin to remember every single thing that the elf had said, to ask for translations later, but somehow, that word had stuck in his mind. He had wondered if it was a greeting. Taemin's expression had been so soft and dreamy at that moment.

Kyungsoo pleated his eyes, his smile widening a bit.

"Was it “ _my Magnolia_ ”?" he repeated, his accent far better than Jongin's.

"Yes, yes! That was it. What does it mean?" Jongin exclaimed.

Kyungsoo shook his head, taking another sip of his tea as Jongin was buzzing on his butt, waiting for his reply. The fairy almost wanted to roll his eyes at how unbearably cute those two idiots were.

"' _Magnolia'_ is your tree's species, in elvish. The one you turn into."

Jongin froze, his mouth hanging open. It really wasn't what he had been expecting. His heart seemed to explode in a thousand butterflies doing jolts inside his chest. Taemin had remembered his tree from their very first encounter. It was so easy to imagine Taemin not knowing his name, and referring to him as a magnolia.

"And “ _my_ ”, well... he called you his."

Kyungsoo's voice had taken Jongin out of his musings, only to throw him back in it immediately. The fairy couldn't help but remember the afternoon, a few weeks before, when Jongin had blushed like crazy, trying to explain that Taemin felt like his flowers.

Taemin had called Jongin, his. Taemin had called him, Jongin, his. Taemin had referred to him as his magnolia.

Jongin curled up on himself, trying to hide behind his tea cup as he couldn't help but close his eyes and smile. His fairy friend would have been worried to see him cowering like that, if it wasn't for the two pinkish flowers that bloomed in the nymph's hair.

Kyungsoo stayed silent, giving Jongin enough time to get down from those fluffy clouds he was flying on. The nymph was silently giggling to himself, wishing he could simply run to Taemin right this instant.

"Thank you, 'Soo," he murmured finally as he sat back correctly.

He was biting his lips to try to contain that large, silly smile of his.

"You're welcome. Is there anything else elvish that you want to learn today?"

Jongin immediately started asking for a hundred things, chirping excitedly, demanding explanations on everything and doing his best to pronounce every new word correctly. Or at least in some understandable way. He was insatiable and kept coming for new sentences, as there was so much he wanted to ask Taemin about. He would blush once or twice, a bit embarrassed by what he was asking, but the fairy always answered him seriously. Kyungsoo finally had to point out that if they went on too long, Jongin probably wouldn't remember anything at all, and the nymph, despite his pout, had to agree with him. It would already take him much efforts to keep repeating everything he learned today, again and again for a few days, to make sure he wouldn't forget it stupidly like he had done with his name.

"Ah!" Jongin suddenly blurted out. "There's something else I need to ask you."

He seemed a bit timid again, and Kyungsoo waved a hand for him to talk, as he was stuffing his face with carrot cake.

"See... I don't know when he will come to me again. Taemin, I mean," Jongin started. "But hum-... maybe he will soon and-... and it's really cold lately. I mean, for you, non-spirits. And last time... I think that he was cold. Very cold. I tried to warm him up a bit, but his cheeks were almost frozen! I thought-... I had taken him inside a hollowed tree, but it wasn't good enough. I don't know where it will be good enough. I can't-... I can't take him here."

He was starting to stutter again. He had thought about taking Taemin to his home already, because it seemed warm enough, as Kyungsoo always felt comfortable in there. But Kibum still didn't know about Jongin and his elf, and the nymph was scared of what could happen if his friend were to surprise them.

He still felt atrociously guilty for not saying anything to Kibum, but every time the thought of being honest came back, his friend would mention his prince again, and Jongin would get scared of hurting him.

"Do you know a place where I can take him?" Jongin finally asked. "Do you know a place warm enough?"

He was surprised to see Kyungsoo suddenly hit his own forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Son of a wooden pipe!" The fairy exclaimed. "I do! I very much do. I was actually supposed to tell you about it weeks ago. I'm so sorry, Jongin!"

The nymph looked at him, confused.

"You were supposed to-...?" he repeated.

"Yes, yes. I met with Lord Baekhyun, and he told me about a house in the forest. I was supposed to take you there. He said you would need to know about it."

The mere mention of Baekhyun had Jongin feel small again. He knew about the nymph Lord's ability to foresee things, and it made him uneasy to wonder exactly how much the other knew about him. And Taemin. But if it meant he would know of a nice house to bring his elf to, then maybe he could deal with it.

"So... where is it?" Jongin asked shyly.

Kyungsoo got up, rubbing his hands together.

"I can take you there now, if you want. Lord Baekhyun said that I had to take you there. It's in Nowhere. Have you ever been to Nowhere?"

Jongin stood motionless for a second, before he eagerly put his tea cup down and got up as well. It was rare for his fairy friend to be that spontaneous. Kyungsoo would usually take an appointment, and say they could go in two days, eventually. But the fairy probably felt pretty guilty for having forgotten about his duty for so long, and Jongin wasn't about to let the opportunity pass. Maybe Taemin would call him tomorrow, hopefully. There wasn't any time to waste.

"No, I haven't," he answered with a frown. "I never even heard of that place."

"Well, I hadn't either, until Lord Baekhyun took me there."

Kyungsoo rapidly tidied up the remaining of their tea party with a scrunch of his nose and a flutter of his wings, and put his hat back on his head before he led the nymph out. He winced as the cold wind immediately hit his cheeks and sat on Jongin's shoulder.

"So," he coughed. "Lord Baekhyun has been as enigmatic as always. Apparently, Nowhere is quite a hassle to find. You have to get lost to end up there, but you also have to know about it beforehand so you can find it. Which mean, I could find it again, because he took me there once, but you alone couldn't."

Jongin frowned, trying to keep up with his explanations.

"You have to get lost to go to a place you know of? It doesn't make a lot of sense."

"Exactly my point. There's also the fact that I know this corner of the forest pretty well, I don't think either of us could get lost around there..."

Jongin sighed, scratching his head with a pout.

"How could we do that without walking for days, then?"

Kyungsoo got up, turning in circles on the nymph's shoulder.

"Let's get out of your clearing for now, maybe. Let's see if we happen to see a path that we never took before..."

Jongin nodded and took them out of his garden. They walked for a minute, looking everywhere around them for anything that would seem unfamiliar. What worried the nymph, was that even if they were to find a way they didn't know of, getting lost was something else. Seeing something new to his eyes happened often. Getting truly lost hadn't happen to him in a very long time.

"Do you think I could ask the forest to give me a path where we could get lost?" Jongin suddenly asked.

Kyungsoo blinked twice.

"Well, you can try that. Lord Baekhyun did summon a path, actually. But well... it's Lord Baekhyun. I don't know if this will work for just us."

Jongin made a face and extended his arm before himself.

"Please, help us get lost," he gently asked the forest.

He saw the well-known arch form in front of them, the one the forest always created for him. But all they could see inside was a blur. It was a bit weird. Jongin was used to being able to see where he was ending up. Then again, maybe that was the point of getting lost. He took Kyungsoo in one hand, to make sure the fairy wouldn't get left behind, and crossed the passage.

They ended up in front of the mist lake they knew so well, and their shoulders dropped.

"That would have been too easy," Kyungsoo grumbled.

"I'm sorry," Jongin sighed.

Kyungsoo made a sign that he shouldn't feel bad about it, but then froze on his spot.

"I got an idea," he said with a little smile. "Please, wrap one of your root around my ankle, so we don't get separated..."

Jongin obeyed, looking curiously at the little fairy for some explanations. Kyungsoo was rubbing his hands together with a mischievous gaze.

"I'm gonna fly in front of you, as I am the one who has to lead you there, but we should both close our eyes. If we don't see where we're going, maybe we'll get lost!"

Jongin's face brightened.

"That's a brilliant idea!"

Kyungsoo cackled for a moment, and they both closed their eyelids.

"Okay, let's go left," the fairy chirped. "Walk slowly and be careful not to fall."

They went on, trying their best to stay alert as to not walk right into a tree, but distracted enough to not recognize the sounds around them. At some point, Jongin started to feel a bit stupid, but didn't dare to say anything. He wanted to open his eyes and see if they got lost already, but thought that if he opened them too soon, it could ruin the whole thing. The nymph breathed out to calm himself down, forced himself to be patient and waited for Kyungsoo's signal. His thoughts went back to Taemin by themselves, reminding him that his precious elf was the whole reason of their little adventure. If he managed to get lost, then Taemin wouldn't have cold hands next time. This was definitely worth it.

"What are you doing?"

The sudden loud voice next to him made him jump and he heard Kyungsoo's little cry of surprise too. It seemed that the fairy had been caught up in his own thoughts too. Jongin opened his eyes to see his friend Chanyeol looking at him curiously.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the faun chuckled with a bright smile that didn't seem that apologizing.

One hand on his heart, Jongin pouted.

"It's okay... We-... we are trying to get lost."

Chanyeol blinked at that, his eyes only then noticing the small fairy that let himself fall back on Jongin's shoulder with a sigh.

"Seems fun! Can I join?" The faun called out.

Jongin raised one eyebrow and turned to look at Kyungsoo, who simply shrugged. As long as the nymph was okay with it, it wasn't much of his concern.

"If you want...," Jongin agreed, before he turned around a bit. "So, where are we now?"

He pleated his eyes as he realized that he didn't recognize the trees around them. At all.

"Oh, you're-..."

Kyungsoo jumped, rushing forward in a buzz to crash on the faun's lips with wide eyes.

"Don't say it! Don't say!" The fairy yelled. "We don't know! We got lost!"

The bright, uncanny, pitch dark eyes of the faun pleated at the fairy, but Kyungsoo was too busy smiling at Jongin to notice it.

"We got lost, Jongin!"

The nymph raised his arms in triumph. Chanyeol pinched Kyungsoo's waist with two fingers and looked at him better, scrunching his nose.

"You're not Jongdae," he simply said.

Kyungsoo bit his lips, discreetly trying to escape the faun's grip.

He didn't exactly like fauns. Fauns gave him the creeps. Out of all the creatures in this forest, fauns were probably Kyungsoo's least favorite. Along with the pixies, only because those things were nasty and loud. But fauns looked eerie, in a way. Their complete black eyes made him feel uneasy, as he could never tell where they were exactly looking. Also, they were so mischievous that they made Jinki look like an amateur, and to be perfectly honest, fauns could quickly become mean.

Kyungsoo hadn't exactly been pleased when Jongin first told him that he had befriended one, but both Jongdae and the nymph had assured him that Chanyeol was such a nice being, very joyful, warm and even funny. So the fairy had tried to accept it as much as he could. But in his eyes, that creature was still on probation.

He finally freed himself and flew back to Jongin as casually as he could.

"No," Jongin answered Chanyeol with a smile. "That's Kyungsoo. He's my favorite fairy."

"You have so many friends," Chanyeol babbled with an envious tone.

That took a blink out of Jongin.

"Do I?"

As Chanyeol turned his head slightly to Kyungsoo again, the nymph suddenly remembered his very first encounter with the faun. How lonely and sad he had been back then. Jongin felt bad for a moment, but thinking how outgoing and full of life Chanyeol always was lately when they met, relieved him.

"You look very gentle," Chanyeol murmured to Kyungsoo, offering him one of his biggest smile. "Can I be your friend too?"

Kyungsoo's jaw fell open. Gentle was definitely not the first word people usually used to describe him. Grumpy was more appropriate. He had been called grouchy, distant, rude, even pretentious. But gentle was a first.

The fairy coughed and turned his head, still not feeling comfortable enough to drown in those black orbs.

"We'll see about that," he stuttered.

And Chanyeol seemed to be content with that answer, as he wiggled from one foot to the other.

"So, so," he excitedly blurted, "now that you're lost, what are we doing?"

Both Kyungsoo and Jongin straightened up, only now remembering the whole purpose of them leaving their tea party.

"Right," Kyungsoo said as he cleared his throat. "It's time to go to Nowhere. I'll lead again. Jongin, please get us linked. And you," he turned to Chanyeol, "if you want to join, try not to look where we're going."

The faun eagerly nodded, looking at Jongin as the nymph created wood ropes from his hands, one gently circling Kyungsoo's ankle again, the other one whirling around Chanyeol's wrist.

They went ahead, Chanyeol whispering questions to Jongin about what Nowhere was. Now that they successfully got lost and ended up in a part of the forest that seemed strangely unfamiliar, Kyungsoo wasn't sure what to do. They walked for a while, turning around trees, and the fairy was at least reassured that Jongin and Chanyeol seemed in too much of a deep conversation about carrot cakes to realize that they weren't ending up anywhere.

Kyungsoo thought about giving up. He thought about excusing himself to Jongin and go find Baekhyun and demand better explanations upon finding the house in the middle of Nowhere because this was getting very frustrating. He stopped himself, his eyes falling on his right, following the sound of a river nearby. He couldn't see any water. The stream seemed close, considering how well he could hear the water rush against stones, but it was nowhere to be seen.

Kyungsoo was suddenly aware of Jongin and Chanyeol having stopped nearby too. He heard Jongin's inquiry about why they halted. But the fairy didn't answer him, as his mind was preoccupied by that déjà-vu moment. Kyungsoo straightened, his eyes widening a bit as he looked around himself closely. They were on top of a small hill. A smile bloomed on his lips.

"We made it," he chuckled to Jongin.

The nymph blurted out a litany of congratulations and thanks which Kyungsoo dismissed with a cheeky grin, and the three of them slowly went down the slope.

As Jongin's eyes fell on the house that appeared in front of them, he felt strangely giddy. He had never seen a house quite like that. It was of course far bigger than Kyungsoo's one, and completely different from his own hole, but it also didn't look like the elven houses he had seen once, at the ball. It looked a bit out of place, but so lovely.

Kyungsoo led them inside, both Chanyeol and Jongin jumping with surprise when the light went on, along with a myriad of strange little sounds. Chanyeol was hopping around, looking at everything with a laugh, touching all he could reach. Meanwhile, Jongin slowly made his way all around the house, not daring to make any physical contact with anything.

"Who lives there?" he quietly asked Kyungsoo, who kept flying close to him.

"Lord Baekhyun told me that it was a wizard. But he hasn't come home in centuries, apparently. So the house is free for you to use..."

Jongin looked at him, a bit anxious at the idea that said wizard could come back out the blue. But then his eyes fell on the cozy armchairs and loveseat by the window and he could imagine sitting there next to Taemin, where his elf would feel comfortable. He could imagine them talking and not being bothered by the rain.

"Thank you, 'Soo."

As the fairy was about to answer, they heard a loud crackle on the side and turned to see Chanyeol in front of the fireplace, his eyes wide. A fire was roaring in the chimney and the faun was looking at them, his palms held out in front of him, his bottom lip quivering.

"I'm sorry! I made a fire!"

Jongin blinked like an owl at the statement.

"You what?"

"I can make fire!" Chanyeol yelled out in bewilderment.

Kyungsoo snorted and rolled his eyes.

"No, you can't."

"Fiddlestick, I just did! I did! Look at the fire!"

The fairy massaged his temples as he gave him a deadpan look.

"The house did it. It's still filled with its wizard's magic, and it obeys to spirits too. You cannot make fire on your own, the house simply fulfilled your wish. You wished for a fire, right?"

Chanyeol's mouth rounded up and his shoulders dropped.

"Oh, yeah... That's too bad. Controlling fire would have been cool."

He shrugged and Jongin couldn't help the laughter that left his lungs.

They stayed inside the house for a while. The nymph was taking in everything within, considering what would be helpful for his next meeting with Taemin. Kyungsoo explained him, between two bickering with Chanyeol, that he could also summon tea, and food. They had another little tea party all together, and only made their way back home at dusk

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies,
> 
> How have you been? Did you like this chapter? It was far longer than usual but ohmy, did I have fun writing it... ♥  
> Small info, I keep track of the words count of each chapter, and with this one, Magnolia Boy is officially longer than the first Harry Potter book. How cool is that! I was very proud of myself when I realized that. It's gonna be a year since I started writing MB, even if I only started to publish it few months ago. It feels a bit weird to be honest... like I wrote so much already, and so little. There's so much more stuff in my head that I can't wait to write.
> 
> Are you still happy following this story with me? I want to thank you all for your support and all the wonderful comments you leave me. Sometimes I really wish so many of you weren't so silent... I get a bit anxious, wondering if you're still really here, enjoying this as much as me, but yeah... it's okay. I only hope for you to be alright.
> 
> Also, ah. Jinki sings a song in this chapter. It's Itsumo Nando Demo, the beautiful ending theme of the Ghibli movie : Spirited Away. I honestly think Jinki would sing it so perfectly, his voice would make it so wonderful, I get emotional just thinking about it ♥♥
> 
> Time to let you go. Have a nice week-end. See you in two weeks :)) (I'm sorry I'm still not sure how to title next chapter buuh)


	17. The Starry Lake

.

Junmyeon's day had been so long, it felt like he hadn't sleep in two weeks.

First, he had been waken up far too early when someone had knocked at their door, asking Minho to come help with whatever idiotic problem had been going on outside. It sometimes bothered Junmyeon, how much everyone in the castle always counted on Minho as if his friend was the only elf to ever be able to help in any circumstance. Then again, how could Junmyeon blame them when Minho was also the first person he would fly to in any case? There was also the fact that Minho was always far too charming and helpful and would never get angry at anyone for waking him up in the middle of the night for a flower emergency in the gardens.

He could have parted rooms. He could actually go to sleep in the little flat in Minho's garden, designed specifically for him, where Jongdae was also staying lately. But Minho's pillow was somehow a lot more comfortable than any other bed. Not to mention the fact that it would make Minho sad, and making Minho sad wasn't something Junmyeon planned to do anytime soon.

After his abrupt awakening, Junmyeon had to deal with a very distracted Jongdae who kept peeping that today was a great day to learn elvish. Junmyeon hadn't even tried to understand why Jongdae was okay with studying all of a sudden, because he had given up a long time ago any hope to ever understand what was going on in that nutty fairy's brain. It seemed that Jongdae had finally found a will to study now that he wasn't forced into it anymore. That would actually seem pretty logic considering the fairy's spirit of contradiction. He would still only study what he deemed worthy enough, and for some reason completely foreign to Junmyeon, it included elvish.

So on top of doing his own daily duties, Junmyeon had to take care of an annoying Jongdae, following him around and asking him tons of questions as he was reading his elvish book, and complaining all the way through it.

"If it's so terrible, why are you still studying?" Junmyeon had mumbled at some point. "You don't have to do all of this anymore, why are you not in Hazelbarrow drinking pumpkin and orange juice? Why are you learning elvish out of all the things you could do that you actually enjoy doing, I swear?"

Jongdae had grumbled something about Lord Baekhyun and the fact that if he had to stay here, then he might as well give the elves some kind of chance and be able to converse in case of emergency.

Junmyeon had rolled his eyes but didn't insist, and spend the next hours absentmindedly answering any question that his friend had.

Then there had been the Council of High Fairies bugging him to set the date for the next meeting because they wanted to make some final choices about the new program of education for young fairies. There had been a troop of pixies who had come to the castle unannounced to talk to him, but ended up disappearing on him in cackles and wasted his precious time. He had to deal with some elves about an incoming event involving centaurs; and even though he had no idea what all of this was about, as it was Minho's job, he had to take care of the multiples questions of those two guards while his best friend was absent. After trying to make them understand for twenty minutes that he had no clue about anything because Minho hadn't kept him updated on this particular subject, he ended up blabbering nonsense at them only to make them go away, because they just wouldn't get it.

Finally, he had received a note from Lord Baekhyun asking him to save a date for him some time soon, but the nymph wasn't exactly sure when he would need to talk to him because he was waiting for something to happen first.

"I'm so damn tired of this gibberish," Junmyeon had sighed in the middle of the afternoon as he read Lord Baekhyun's vague note for the umpteenth time and rolled his eyes.

"You should try to sleep, it usually helps," Jongdae had chirped from his position on the window.

Junmyeon turned a glare to him, but his friend was completely oblivious to his baleful look as he was staring at something abstract in the gardens.

After his very long day, which actually caused him a slight headache, Junmyeon still had to meet with Prince Taemin. He wished he could have gone to bed at nine that day, but the mountain prince was waiting for him and the fairy still hadn't had the courage to tell him that the hour Taemin had chosen was difficult for him to handle. He had kept quiet at first because he didn't want to upset the elf, but he had somehow found himself looking forward to those moments alone with Taemin, after a couple of weeks. At the end of his very long day, even as he was exhausted and only wished for his bed, the time spent teaching Taemin was so relaxing and quiet that it always helped him find a good night of sleep.

Taemin was a very pleasant company. He was curious, smart, and cheerful. He even got used to Junmyeon snickering puns every once in a while, and wasn't rolling his eyes at him anymore, like Jongdae, but actually always gave him at least a smile.

Junmyeon had been scared at first that Taemin would be too eager and then get bored, but he was actually very patient with him and always listened to all his advices carefully. The fairy was amazed every single night by the stubbornness and tenacity that the prince was putting in each effort he made. They were still groping around the whole concept of that difficult learning process, and Junmyeon had wanted to take baby steps. In order for Taemin to become more aware of his surroundings, the fairy was teaching him meditation.

They usually sat on soft pillows on the floor of Taemin's bedroom, facing each other other, talking softly about their days for a few minutes before Junmyeon guided him all the way to a meditative state. It really hadn't been easy at first, but the prince was so dedicated, that the fairy actually thought that he was almost ready for the next step.

It hadn't been that night, though, because Junmyeon really was too drained to keep up with Taemin's usual enthusiasm and obstinacy when it came to new challenges. He would try to take a step further the next day. Probably.

Junmyeon yawned longly as he entered the little house that he shared with Minho. It was quiet, and for a moment, the fairy wondered if his best friend was still out, but he caught a glimpse of the low light coming from beneath the bedroom door and he smiled. Minho was sitting in his bed, under some blanket, reading, and Junmyeon realized that he had probably been waiting for him, as the elf put his reading on his nightstand the moment he saw him.

"I'm home," Junmyeon sighed.

He flew all the way to Minho and landed on his thigh, where he let himself fall head first. He heard Minho laugh, and a big finger came to rub gently at his back.

"Welcome back, are you okay?"

Junmyeon tried to form a coherent sentence, but his voice got muffled by the blanket against his mouth and he didn't have enough courage to turn his head. So instead, he send his thoughts directly to Minho's mind.

"I'd like to sleep for three to four weeks, please," he murmured through their telepathic link.

Minho tilted his head and picked him up gently in his hands. He pressed his thumb a bit more against Junmyeon's spine as he rubbed him there, giving him a slight massage.

"Was today so terrible?"

Junmyeon scrunched his nose and finally looked upon to frown at Minho.

"Yes, it was! Where were you by the way?! You disappeared on me this afternoon and I had to deal with Subin and Eunmi by myself, something about centaurs or whatever, they wouldn't leave me alone!"

Minho laughed loudly at that and Junmyeon puffed as he flew away to his wardrobe, putting his clothes off.

"I'm very sorry that they bothered you. I forgot that I had to talk to them today actually."

"You know, it gets a bit insulting when half of the elves coming to me during the day are just asking me where you are. And the worst part may be that I usually can answer that and I'm very upset when I can't."

Junmyeon blinked as he finished dressing for the night and came back next to his friend.

"So, where were you?" the fairy asked with a small pout.

"With Kibum, actually."

Junmyeon stood still for a few seconds, then nodded and turned away, marching to his appointed pillow.

"Oh, I hope you had a nice afternoon then."

He prayed that he didn't sound as bitter as he was. Because he wasn't sure why exactly he was bitter and he didn't want Minho to notice it, or else he'll want to talk about it and Junmyeon didn't want to talk about something he did without knowing why.

"Yes, it was," Minho answered softly. "Kibum explained me that his pond is about to freeze from the cold, and he will too. So he wanted to meet one last time before he has to stay away for a while. It kind of made me sad to imagine him like that..."

Junmyeon winced and looked back at his best friend with a pout.

"Was he alright? Did you cheer him up? He's always so sad at that time of the year. I forgot about it."

"I did my best. He talked about Jonghyun for hours and then, seemed to feel better."

"That's good. Very good."

"What's wrong, Junmyeon?"

The fairy shrinked as much as possible against his pillow and turned his face away.

"Nothing. I'm tired, that's all."

Minho laid on his side, supporting his head in one of his hand as he blew on the fairy to get him to look back at him.

"Don't lie to me, you tiny evil firefly."

"I'm not lying, I had a very busy day!"

He shook his hand in the air to get Minho to stop breathing so loudly on him and frowned at his best friend.

"Why do you always get home so late those days?" Minho suddenly asked.

"I'm spending time with a friend."

There was a silence and Junmyeon sniffed, his curiosity getting the best of him as he twisted himself to look at Minho. The elf was smirking.

"A friend?"

"Yes," Junmyeon said, raising his nose in the air. "You're not the only one having friends, you know. I can get some too."

"You're staying with someone every day after work until a very late hour of the evening even though you like to get to bed early. And you're telling me that person is “a friend”?"

Junmyeon's eyes widened as he realized what Minho was mischievously implying with that idiotic raise of his eyebrows. The fairy blushed and swatted his friend's hand away.

"Son of a biscuit, what are you, thirty years old? I'm actually spending time with Prince Taemin. I can't believe you."

Minho looked clearly surprised and scooted closer.

"Oh really? Prince Taemin? How come?"

"Well, he's lovely, really, and we happen to discuss about several interesting subjects."

"Like what?"

Junmyeon started to grumble, his fingers coming to massage the slight frown appearing on his forehead from annoyance and tiredness.

"That's none of your business. We talk a lot, that's it."

"I have troubles imagining you and Prince Taemin being buddies to be honest."

"Well, like it or not, we do!" Junmyeon hissed

Minho stayed silent, his eyes widening a little bit from the sudden irritation in the fairy's voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he whispered.

Junmyeon glared at him with an aggravated look, before he deflated and rolled his eyes. How come he could never stay mad at Minho even for one whole minute.

"Don't give me that puppy look. I just-... You're the one spending all your damn time with Kibum. Now you don't even tell me when you're going. I'm-... You can't make me feel guilty for trying to get friends too. I don't have many. I feel lonely when you're not around. And Taemin had questions. And now we're getting along. I like spending some time with him."

"It's appears that Taemin is very hard to dislike," Minho mused with a smirk. "He makes everyone fall for him."

"I'm not 'falling' for him."

Minho leaned closer, rubbing his cheek against the fairy, earning himself some loud whines and complains about how heavy he was.

"I'm sorry for not telling you that I was meeting Kibum today. I don't want you to feel left out."

"Well, I do feel left out," Junmyeon grunted.

"There's really nothing for you to be jealous of."

Junmyeon's ears perked up at that and he shook his head, his eyes wide open, making him look like an owl.

"Jealous? Jealous?! I'm not jealous! Where is this coming from? I'm just saying that you used to spend all your time with me, eventually a bit with Prince Jonghyun, and now you're spending it with him! I mean, I get that meeting a spirit is so great for you elves, but I was here first! That's all I'm saying!"

His voice had gone acute by the end of his tirade and Minho laughed wholeheartedly.

"That's called being jealous, 'Myeon."

The fairy puffed his cheeks and turned around on his pillow, going right, then left, sighing and grumbling as Minho kept laughing his ass off next to him.

"Well! Fine! Call me jealous if it makes you happy, I don't care. I have new friends now anyway. You can be jealous of Taemin for taking all my evenings."

Minho poked his fingers on the fairy's head with a smile.

"I'm not gonna get jealous of Taemin. I know I'm your favorite."

"You're so full of yourself."

"Still your favorite."

Junmyeon let out a long sigh, but didn't argue more.

"Can we sleep now, please?"

Minho nodded, his infuriating conceiting smile still on his lips as he turned the lights off and laid comfortably in his bed. He soon felt his pillow moving a bit under the small feet of Junmyeon as the fairy came closer and cowered against the top of his head.

"Minho?"

"Yes?"

"Am I still your favorite too?" Junmyeon murmured.

"Of course you are," Minho answered with his softest voice.

 

 

Jonghyun had kindly asked Taemin's teacher to let him free on the day of the winter solstice. The old elf hadn't seem that pleased about the idea, because he was into some very interesting subject with the mountain prince lately, as they had been reading and discussing over the arrival of the first tribe of dwarfs into the forest, thousands of years ago. Jonghyun had tried to hide a snicker, doubting the interest of such a conversation, but Taemin had assured him that he indeed found all of that fascinating. It wasn't rare anymore for Taemin to find enthusiasm in the most unusual topics and Jonghyun had only sighed, a cheeky grin on his lips. In any case, the teacher had to deal with their lessons being interrupted for one day, because he couldn't exactly get stubborn with his prince, and had sadly agreed to let go of Taemin.

It wasn't everyday that the old, wrinkled professor found a student so eager to learn and passionate about the tiniest details about the forest's history. Taemin was a gem to his eyes.

Jonghyun had plans for them on that very specific day, things he had prepared for a week already. No matter how many times Taemin tried to get him to tell him what they would be doing, Jonghyun kept silent. He would only wiggle his eyebrows at him, or give him that mysterious smile before he started cackling like a creep.

It was something that had made Taemin incredibly happy. It was soft, and slow, and hard to notice on a daily-basis, but Jonghyun was getting more comfortable with him. The prince had always been charming and nice, but now he was finally letting Taemin see his more natural, dorky side.

"Are you ready?"

Taemin squinted his eyes at Jonghyun, pouting a bit.

"Can I truly be ready if I don't even know what's going to happen to me?"

They had left the castle already, and were walking a path that Taemin had never taken before. Both of them were huddled in lots of warm layers of clothing, standing side to side.

"Do you trust me?" Jonghyun inquired with a wink.

"I do," Taemin immediately answered without even looking at him. "You'd be in a lot of troubles if you tried to get rid of me anyway. Everybody knows that I went away with you."

Jonghyun burst out laughing at that statement, nodding a few times.

Taemin was looking at his feet, careful to not trip over himself as the ground was still covered with leaves and snow. He felt Jonghyun's hand tug at his arm a bit, and finally looked at him at they came to a halt. Jonghyun was facing him, with that gentle smile of his and turned slightly, extending one arm behind himself to let Taemin look at the place where they ended up to.

They were on the shore of a large river, just before a small wooden jetty. Two small boats on each side of the dock were floating, following the water's ups and downs. A smile appeared on Taemin's lips as he turned to his friend.

"Are we sailing together today?"

Jonghyun nodded, taking the youngest's hand in his to lead him to one of the boat.

"I wanted a quiet day. I actually like to wander on water sometimes, and there's a place we can drift to... I think you'll like it," he said, before frowning. "Is that okay? I mean, not everybody likes to be in a boat, if you don't-... I'll understand."

Taemin grinned at that and went past Jonghyun, dragging him behind as he marched towards the boat.

"It's been so long since I was on for a boat trip," he chirped excitedly. "Which one do we take?"

Jonghyun's shoulders relaxed with relief as he pointed to one of the bark, which he had already prepared. There were two small bags inside, along with two paddles. They settled carefully inside, and Taemin looked at the set of oars curiously.

"Do you actually like to paddle?"

"Not really, to be honest. It's a bit of a hassle," Jonghyun answered with a pout. "But some people find it very relaxing... If you don't like it either, I can do it myself though."

Taemin tilted his head at him.

"I find it quite annoying and it hurts my arms. You must have noticed already that I have approximately as much strength as a baby sparrow...," he chuckled with embarrassment, his hand coming to rub his neck, "let's just use some magic."

Jonghyun looked at him with that unreadable expression on his soft features; the one that made Taemin feel like the other prince was reading his soul. It made him a bit uneasy when Jonghyun was staring at him like that, and he wondered if maybe, he said something wrong.

But Jonghyun finally nodded slightly, turning on his seat to face him completely.

"That's a good idea," he simply said, "so that we can chat more easily. Do you-... hum... want to do the spell?"

Taemin nodded vehemently and leaned over the boat, letting his right hand dip into the water. The coldness bit at his fingers as little twinkles of light started to ripple around his palm. He could feel the dense, intense, flowing magic of the large river running in the stream and it was so easy to draw energy from it. Soon, their little boat started to drift forward and Taemin had a satisfied grin on his face as he sat back comfortably, getting his hand out of water and rubbing his fingers to warm himself up.

Taemin looked up to Jonghyun, meaning to comment lightly on the weather but any wish of small talk died on his lips as he saw the other prince seemingly lost in thoughts. Jonghyun was resting against the end of the boat, his eyes drifting absentmindedly on the surface of the river.

Taemin was suddenly aware of the deep calm that surrounded them, that comfortable, cosy silence that he didn't want to break. He started to breathe more deeply, and his own gaze fell on the shore, away from them, the high trees and the snowy ground. It was serene, and Taemin could feel his whole body slowly relaxing.

There was a fish, dancing next to their boat, and for some reason, Jonghyun's eyes couldn't look away. He couldn't see it clearly, wholly, but it seemed huge. It kept turning around, peeping from beneath their raft only to shy away seconds later. It was a curious little waltz that put a smile on the prince's lips. The animal had bright, teal scales. It was mesmerizing.

After a while, it disappeared. Jonghyun stretched his neck a bit, trying to catch sight of it again, in vain. He sighed softly and sat back, turning slowly to Taemin. He blinked a few times, as if he had forgotten where he was for a moment. He couldn't tell how long he had been following that fish's every move. It seemed silly. At least, Taemin didn't seem to mind his silence. The mountain prince was smiling softly, his eyes, unfocused, turned to the trees. Jonghyun wondered what he was thinking about to look so peaceful.

"Are you happy?"

Taemin's eyebrows rose with surprise as he slowly turned to Jonghyun.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, and his voice seemed distant.

"Are you happy?" Jonghyun repeated.

There was a smile in his gentle eyes.

Taemin stayed silent a minute, as if he was musing over the question.

"Yes, I am," he finally answered. "More than I ever thought I would, actually."

Jonghyun seemed relieved by his words.

"And you?"

Jonghyun sighed, a pout blooming at the corner of his lips.

"I am. I think I am. I'm not really sure. I have a lot of concerns."

Taemin joined his hands together on his lap and pressed Jonghyun's calf with his foot.

"I noticed that. Is there anything you could share with me? May I help ease your worries?"

Jonghyun left out a laugh that sounded a bit bitter. He inhaled deeply, one of his hand coming to rub against his closed eyelids, before he answered.

"I'm constantly thinking, you know. I'm wondering about too many things, stressing over possibilities. And I keep going back to our marriage."

Taemin stayed silent. He knew it was unfair, far more to Jonghyun than to him. He thought about it everyday. How much he had gained from this injustice forced on them, how much Jonghyun had lost to it.

"It's coming closer," Jonghyun continued, "and I can't help but ask myself how it is going to be."

"What do you mean?"

Taemin seemed cautious. His voice was low, soft.

"What are our lives going to be in a few months? How is it going to evolve in a few years? What will we look like in centuries? Will we still enjoy each other's presence? Will we grow to love each other, one day? Will we hate each other, eaten by regrets of what our lives could have been? Will we forever long for something else, for true love and then lay in bed, feeling lost and miserable? Will I be able to find a way to give you all that you deserve?"

Taemin looked at him with wide eyes, disarray written all over his face. He had pushed those thoughts away as much as possible for weeks, because denial seemed easier to him, but Jonghyun was musing over those a lot, in the most selfless way possible. His very last thought put an unbearable weight on Taemin's lungs.

"I wish I could fall in love with you," Jonghyun admitted, his eyes falling back on the water. "I tried, you know. It seems that we won't be able to have someone else than each other, and I wish that I had those unconditional feelings towards you. You are exceptionally wonderful, I hope that what I'm saying isn't hurting you. I just-... I can't really explain it."

Taemin's mind was invaded by a million thoughts and it was difficult to make anything coherent from them.

"I thought that you liked me, actually," he breathlessly admitted.

Jonghyun straightened his head, looking curiously at him.

"I'm sorry?"

Taemin felt a blush creep up his cheeks with his unexpected confession. It made him really self-conscious.

"Well... I wondered, you know. Sometimes it felt like you were courting me. I don't know. It's silly, I'm sorry."

"Oh? Really? How so?"

Jonghyun chuckled and the atmosphere seemed to lighten just a bit. Taemin hid his face behind his hands and grumbled.

"You're-... You're always so gentle. Always touching me. Doing those smiles of yours. Sometimes I can't tell if you're flirting or just being unknowingly very charming."

"Did it ever make you uncomfortable?"

"No," Taemin immediately answered. "I got worried, a bit self-conscious maybe... because I really couldn't tell if I was imagining stuff. I was feeling guilty, too. I was afraid of the possibility of only one of us loving the other. It seemed like the saddest possible ending to me. I'd rather marry you knowing we're friends, than marry you knowing I can't answer your feelings and I'm gonna hurt you every day for a long time."

Jonghyun smiled at him, nodding slowly.

"I'm not in love with you. I have very tender feelings for you, though. I wouldn't say like an older brother, but maybe close to that. Like a friend, by all means. I thought about all of this a lot, I tried to find a reason as to exactly why I don't love you, because I respect and care about you so much. I also find you exceptionally pretty, if I may add. It's like you have all it takes to make me fall for you, but I just don't."

Jonghyun fell silent, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pinched in a pout. Taemin smiled at the sight, and shrugged.

"Do you really need one? A reason, I mean. Love is that puzzling feeling that makes absolutely no sense and is different for everyone. What I feel when I look at you, it's love, in a way. Simply not a romantic one, not one that would make me want to marry you and wake up every morning in your arms. That doesn't make me care less about you."

Jonghyun sighed. Taemin's words were making a lot of sense. Alas, it didn't change how unfair and unpleasant their situation was.

"I want to get that," Jonghyun whispered. "I want to fall deeply in love. But I'm scared of it now. It would hurt so much to find it and be denied of it."

"Maybe we'll find loopholes," Taemin offered. "Maybe we can have compromises, without hurting anyone."

Jonghyun looked at him with hopeful eyes, but didn't say anything.

"I know it's difficult," Taemin continued, "but please don't give up just yet. We managed so well together already. We'll find our ways to happiness."

Jonghyun rolled his eyes but a soft smile was playing at his lips.

"How can I keep complaining when you put it so optimistically," he muttered in a low voice.

Taemin laughed, and with that bright sound resonating, Jonghyun could feel some of the weight on his lungs go away. Being honest with Taemin had brought him some comfort. Knowing that the other prince understood his struggles, but was still confident about their future together, was calming. Maybe they really could manage all of this.

"Can I ask you something?" Jonghyun breathed out.

"Of course, tell me."

"If this wasn't our lives-... If you could choose-...," Jonghyun said, searching for his words. "What would your perfect life look like?"

Taemin scrunched his nose and closed his eyes.

"Are we going to be emotional over this?"

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer."

Taemin shook his head and his white hair fluttered around.

"I wouldn't be a prince, I think that's quite obvious."

Jonghyun's laugh answered him and Taemin smiled widely.

"Other than that, I'm not sure. I'd like a small house. Something quiet, and cosy where I wouldn't be bothered. I don't want to live in the city, actually. I would be lost somewhere in the woods and you'd have troubles to come visit me all the time. I'd have a big room in there filled with books and I'd learn how to cook. I'd learn how to do a lot of things. I'd try to grow my own vegetables because I think that's fascinating. I'd listen to music all day and I'd learn more dances. Then I would dance all the time. I'd have flowers everywhere, probably. This house would be a real mess, I suppose. I'd just like to spend my time learning new things."

"It sounds dreamy."

"I know, right. And I haven't even started on the dreamy love of my life."

Jonghyun chuckled and Taemin straightened up, lifting his nose.

"Please tell me about him," Jonghyun asked.

"He'd be gorgeous, of course. He'd be cuddly, and he'd dance with me all the time," Taemin puffed his cheeks, a proud smirk on his lips. But his voice softened as his eyes got lost in the water. "It would be lovely, really. He'd be just as curious as me. And we wouldn't even need words to understand each other. And in the end, my home would just be him."

Taemin sighed, and then froze on his seat. A sudden blush took over his cheeks as he blinked away several times.

"I-... I mean-... Hum-... That's my dream relationship...," his voice got tinier as he realized his mind was clouded with memories of Jongin.

His heart was hammering in his chest and he had troubles finding his breath back. He didn't want to face his overwhelming feelings for the magnolia nymph right now, with Jonghyun right in front of him. His own words kept ringing in his ears as it dawned on him just how much it would fit his charming nymph and that blush wouldn't go away. It was growing worse as he started to imagine living with Jongin and seeing that delightful smile of his every morning.

"You don't have to get so embarrassed. It's cute, really."

Taemin put his hands on his cheeks, trying to cool them down and hide himself in the same time. Jonghyun laughed and rubbed his hand on one of Taemin's knee.

"You okay?"

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

Taemin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, chasing away his troubled thoughts about waking up next to Jongin.

"I might say," Jonghyun laughed in a gentle tone, "I'm quite moved to still be a part of your dream life. I would totally come see you often, no matter how difficult it would be to find your house. Would it be in our forest?"

Taemin's eyebrows went a bit higher on his forehead.

"Yes. You know, no matter how complicated our lives have become, I'm incredibly grateful for the fact that I ended up here. I love this forest so much... I can't even describe it. I wouldn't want to leave for anything else. There's no place I'd rather be."

The smile that graced Jonghyun's face was so pure and bright, it could have lighted up the whole sky.

 

Their boat was still drifting away, slowly, giving them plenty of time to admire the landscape around them. They were silent again, except for the little gasps Taemin would make when his eyes caught something beautiful around them. At some point, Jonghyun opened the bags he had prepared for them, taking fluffy blankets from one to keep them warm, and snacks from the other.

They went past waterfalls and cliffs, small hills and stones sculptures, as the subjects of their conversation went from deep thoughts to jokes and to wishes and hopes. Taemin didn't even realize how much time had flew by, but the sky was already starting to darken. It was the shortest day of the year, but he still didn't expect night to come so fast.

Jonghyun was smiling at him, assuring him that they would soon reach the place he wanted to show him, and that he had actually planned to arrive there in the early evening, as it would be even more beautiful. He then assured him that the way back to the castle would be shorter.

As the sun was going away, the air became colder, and the atmosphere around them turned a bit uncanny. The silence that had been relaxing and comforting was getting a bit heavier as the water was turning dark. Taemin tightened his blanket around himself and blinked a few times, trying to dismiss that uneasy feeling. Jonghyun was turned away from him, looking to where they were heading, smiling brightly.

"We're there, Taemin."

Their boat followed a curve to the right, as the river was rejoining a lake. Taemin's mouth fell open in a silent exclamation as his eyes widened. Far away before them, stood a small chain of mountains, rendered shiny by the sun setting behind them. They were white with snow, sparkling and breathtaking.

"I thought that maybe, you'd like to see some mountains again," Jonghyun said, his voice resonating in the deep silence.

Taemin turned to him, and laughed. It was a happy contagious laugh, that caught on Jonghyun soon enough. The simple view of those majestic peaks were enough to have the prince emotional. He hadn't realize how much he had missed that comforting sight.

They watched together the sun disappearing behind the mountains, leaving them in the middle of the lake. At some point, Taemin realized that he couldn't tell where the water ended and where the sky started.

"It's splendid," Taemin admitted as his eyes got lost in the moon reflected on the water. "I feel like we're sailing directly among the stars."

"I'm glad you like it."

They were still sitting face to face, but both had their heads turned to the spectacle unveiling all around them.

"I've never seen anything so stunning," Taemin softly confessed.

The lake seemed bottomless under them, filled with a thousand stars as they were trapped in the night. They could hear the soft sound of the wind whistling between the trees, far away on the shores, but they couldn't see them anymore.

Taemin had no idea how long they stayed there. Everything was quiet, caught in a mysterious, magical ambience. He felt so small and insignificant, looking at the great wide sky above. He saw Jonghyun looking at the moon, and the magnificent orb was reflecting in his eyes.

Jonghyun started to hum. It was low, and peaceful, like a lullaby. He wasn't quite aware of his doing, and didn't notice that it slowly brought Taemin to sleep. Time didn't matter anymore, as they were lost in their sea of stars. The concept of minutes passing by was so foreign to Jonghyun in that moment. Even the cold of the dark night wasn't quite as uncomfortable as usual.

His eyes caught a bright light below him, somewhere on his right, and Jonghyun turned his head to it, his mouth falling open. It was back. The large, majestic fish which he had seen hours before. Jonghyun's breath got caught up in his lungs. The teal scales of the animal were shimmering so brilliantly, they created a glow all around it, and the elf perceived just how immense the carp was. It was almost as big as himself, turning in circles around the boat.

Jonghyun watched it play around with awe. His heart was beating in his chest wildly, animated by some sort of fear. The silence was suddenly unsettling. The depth of the lake was a bit eerie. He couldn't tell if he was scared or bewitched.

The light faded as the fish swam deeper into the lake and Jonghyun came closer to the edge of the boat, careful not to fall forward into the icy water, but trying to get a last glimpse of it. After a while, he sat back correctly and glanced over at Taemin, soundly sleeping in front of him. It was time to head back and put the prince to bed. Jonghyun smiled at his own thoughts and looked around. Taemin's spell had long died down and their boat was immobile on the still water. Jonghyun closed his eyes as he sighed deeply, his hands closing on the two paddles next to his feet. He reluctantly put them correctly on each side, and started to push and pull. He was glad that he hadn't left them on the shore when Taemin had proposed to use magic, or he would have had to wake the other up and painfully admit that he couldn't make a spell to save his life.

His inability to use magic wasn't something Jonghyun could so easily confess. Even after all those years, he still felt a deep shame upon it. He had done his best all his life to keep it as secret as he could, fending for never needing to use a spell.

Elves couldn't produce magic by themselves the way fairies did. They could only use the magic impregnated in places, objects and people around them, absorbing it, shaping it, releasing it in any physical form. Most of them had affinities to certain types of magic, depending on their own personalities. But Jonghyun had none. No matter how much time he had wasted trying to channel his inner empathy to magic, he never managed to produce anything concrete.

He couldn't count the amount of screams and frustrated tears his unceasing efforts had caused him. It had been so incredibly difficult to grow up next to Minho, who was ridiculously talented at anything that involved magic, due to his origins. It had made him feel unworthy far too many times, and even though Jonghyun had come to accept his nature, one way or the other, he still wasn't ready to share this personal information with Taemin.

Jonghyun had a slight jump and froze when he heard Taemin mumble in his sleep and move around, but the prince didn't seem to wake up. Shaking his head, he resumed his slow paddling. At least, he was strong enough for the muscles of his arms to take his late exercise without any pain.

Jonghyun managed a smooth curve of the boat as he followed the difficult pattern of the river, but as his eyes fortuitously fell to the water, he felt his blood turn to ice in his veins. He gasped with terror, his hands letting go of the paddles as he drew back as much as he could on the boat, his heart bouncing in his chest.

There had been a face in the river. It had disappeared as soon as their wide eyes had met. But there had definitely been someone in there, looking at him in the black water. Jonghyun gave a brief look to Taemin, who was still peacefully sleeping, not aware in the slightest about the commotion around.

"By all that's holy," Jonghyun murmured in a voice rendered acute by sheer fear.

He blinked a few times, swallowed hard and peeked over the boat once more with a wince. He couldn't see anything. The dark night and the complete silence surrounding him suddenly seemed overwhelming and ghostly.

"Calm down," he whispered to himself. "Calm down, buddy. You know it. There's no damn monster in that lake."

Jonghyun forced himself to breathe deeply.

"There's no monster," he repeated. "And what you probably saw-... it was-... oh damn."

He frowned. Realization struck him.

"I saw a spirit," he squealed.

A small nervous laugh left his lungs and he sat back in the boat, feeling stupid. One of his hand came to ruffle his hair and he sighed. He looked back at the black, spiritless water.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you."

He finally noticed his paddles, drifting away, and his mouth fell open. He had let go of them in his panic, and now they were going away. For a second, he thought about swimming to them. But the water was probably as cold as ice. There was also the fact that even while knowing that there was no monster, going swimming in that black water after seeing a face in it wasn't exactly something he was eager to do right about now.

Jonghyun hiccuped as he saw the paddles slowly coming back to him. His eyes widened impossibly and he urged himself into calmness and stillness. The lake seemed to come to life as a watery arm broke out to toss one paddle to his knees. Then the second one landed by his feet.

"Thank you," Jonghyun stammered.

His heart stopped when he noticed the figure back in the dark water. It looked to be waiting deeper into the lake, as if too shy to come closer. But the spirit's face was glowing lightly and Jonghyun could see the shades of green and blue of his hair. Then there were those two eyes, so large, so bright, looking directly at him.

It dawned on him. He had seen those eyes already. In the little pond, by his most favorite place in the forest. He hadn't given it too many thoughts that other night. It had been so short, so fast, a flickering second. He hadn't even been sure that he had seen a real spirit. He had thought the moon had played a trick on him, only to ease his aching loneliness. But those were the exact same enchanting eyes.

Jonghyun wasn't aware of the way his body was slowly leaning over the boat, or how he was coming closer to the surface. It only took a blink of his eyes for the spirit to dissolve, leaving him to stare at his own reflection.

Jonghyun stayed motionless for a few long minutes, desperately trying to order his mind over his chance encounter. A thousands thoughts and feelings were spurting through his head and he tried his best to relax. He mechanically put the paddles back on the boat and resumed his movements. But his mind was distracted. It was drifting away to blue eyes, green hair and teal scales. Even as they finally arrived, even as he woke Taemin up, even as they walked back to the castle and bid each other good night, Jonghyun couldn't think about anything else than that longing look in the spirit's eyes.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (︶ω︶)
> 
> Hello there,
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter. It has been a bit difficult to write, but so soothing at the same time. I hope you liked it ♥  
> You're always welcome to let me know how it made you feel in the comments down below.
> 
> I hope you're all doing okay those days. Please take care of yourselves, and I hope to still see you next chapter...


	18. The Middle of Nowhere

.

"It's gonna rain soon..."

Jongin turned his head, his cheek brushing the soft snow on the ground, to look at his best friend. Kibum had his eyes closed, and a small smile on his lips.

Jongin stayed silent, observing him for a few seconds as the water nymph was breathing deeply, and then reported his attention on the sky. It was all white, with a faint brightness. They couldn't really try to find shapes in the clouds, as the sky was completely covered, but they still enjoyed looking at all the shades of grey.

It seemed too peaceful to Jongin's eyes, but Kibum was the one made of water. If he was saying rain was about to drop, then he surely could be trusted with that.

They had been making snowflakes all morning. Or rather, Kibum had been making snowflakes and Jongin had eaten half of them and played with the others. Then the water nymph had grew bored of it, and they laid on the ground, enjoying the calmness around.

It seemed like a good moment for a talk. That's what Kibum thought, as he opened his mouth to tell everything about his last encounter with Jonghyun, to Jongin. He wasn't sure why he hadn't drown his friend in excited cries yet. Maybe some part of him wanted to keep this precious memory all for himself. Last night had seemed so special. But as he was about to speak, Jongin suddenly sat down, turning his head away.

"What's happening?" Kibum asked instead.

Jongin got up, his body shivering with restlessness.

"Mhm... My willow is talking to me," he said lightly.

Kibum blinked a couple of times, sitting down in turn and looked over at the old tree.

"Everything's alright?"

Jongin was bouncing from one foot to the other as he bit his bottom lip. The delighted and eager expression on his face reassured Kibum enough, despite the lack of explanation his friend was giving him.

"Yeah, but uh-... I have to go?" Jongin chirped.

Kibum frowned, tilting his head to the side.

"What? Where? Why? Now?" He stammered, scrunching his nose.

Jongin closed his eyes, trying all he could to hide the large smile that threatened to break his lips as he could still hear Taemin's voice quietly calling for him. He really couldn't explain everything to Kibum right now, and he also didn't want his friend to get worried or ask to come with him. But he needed to get away as fast as possible, before Taemin would grow tired of calling him, and leave.

Jongin tapped his fingers against his forehead and gave an apologetic pout to the other nymph.

"Kibummie! I'm sorry I have to go. I forgot... something? I uh-... I'll be back later. I really-... I really need to go now."

Kibum stood there, unable to speak or stop Jongin as he saw him trot away to the nearest tree and disappear in it. His jaw slowly fell open and he turned to the majestic willow tree further away.

"What the wizzle just happened?"

Neither the trees, nor the wind, nor the water answered him.

 

Any slight remorse Jongin had been feeling got swooshed away quickly as he ran through trunks and roots, listening to the soft and hesitant voice of Taemin. He could hear the slight uncertainty in his whispers which grew more irregulars, and Jongin's heart clenched in his chest. An yew tree murmured him where to find his elf, as the calls stopped. Jongin swirled even faster, unable to contain himself as the glee of seeing Taemin again was making fireworks explode in his mind. He eventually spurted out of a trunk and looked around himself with wide eyes, his breath short and jerky. His eyes fell on white hair and chapped lips and he heard Taemin gasp.

"Jongin," the elf whispered with a shaky smile.

Jongin hesitated only for a split second before he came forward and wrapped his arms around Taemin's smaller frame like he had dreamed of doing for a bit too long. He closed his eyes with relief and felt his heart hammer wildly in his chest.

They had been apart only for a few days, but the nymph couldn't express with words of any language how much he had missed the scent of Taemin's skin. He felt Taemin's cold hands press against his waist in return for his crushing hug and smiled.

"Taemin," he purred as he held him close.

Taemin had been quite anxious of calling Jongin out. Even if it was the nymph himself who told him to do so. He had pondered about it a lot, hoping he wouldn't call at a bad timing, wondering after how many times he should stop, in case Jongin just couldn't make it or didn't want to see him. But any thought of disturbing the spirit disappeared with the strength of that embrace around him. Maybe Jongin had missed him just as much as Taemin had been longing for him.

Neither of them realized the small droplets that were starting to fall on them, because both of them were too busy wondering when the other would grow tired of the hug.

Jongin ended up loosening his tender lock, albeit reluctantly.

"He-llo Taemin," he said, and pressed his index on Taemin's nose.

Taemin still wasn't completely used to Jongin's almost total nudity. It was even harder to deal with when they were so close and he could feel the warmness radiating from every inch of the nymph's skin.

"Hello," he answered in a chuckle.

He was very curious to know which elvish words Jongin might have learned since last time.

"Ho-wre you?" Jongin stammered with a pout, his eyes never leaving Taemin's face. "Ho-... ho-w-r' you?"

Taemin thought it was a good thing that Jongin was still holding him because he was feeling his knees go really weak.

"I'm fine. I'm really great. And you, how are you?" he answered with a large smile.

Jongin frowned a bit, but finally licked his lips and nodded. He was practically sure he understood those words. Taemin was smiling anyway, so it probably meant that he was quite alright.

"Jon-nin is ha-ppy see Taemin a-gain."

Taemin's hands squeezed a bit on Jongin's waist as he had troubles to stop himself from cooing.

A rain drop fell on Taemin's cheek and the nymph pursed his lips, blinking a few times as he let go of the elf. His hand slipped all the way to Taemin's and he intertwined their fingers.

"Taemin with Jon-nin. Come. P-lease. Yes?"

Jongin looked at him very seriously, tugging a bit at his hand as he saw the rain quickly growing thicker.

He was so glad Kyungsoo had showed him that hidden house, lost in the forest. He really couldn't wait to take Taemin there, where he would be warm and protected.

"Yes, okay," Taemin murmured.

Jongin beamed with relief and turned away, starting to walk around trees and pulling his elf with him. He was with Taemin again. He was holding Taemin's hand again. Everything was really wonderful in that moment.

Taemin was trotting really close to him, trying to keep up with Jongin's long legs as they walked up and down narrow paths. But Jongin abruptly stopped and hit his forehead with his free hand.

" _Ah! We have to get lost!_ " he grunted at himself.

It was difficult for him to think with his heart going crazy and his mind being filled with every little part of Taemin. He looked back at him again and tensed as he noticed Taemin's already wet hair. But his elf looked at him ever so patiently, waiting for his instructions on where to go, as if he didn't even care about the rain making his clothes stick to his limbs.

"Are you okay?" Taemin asked.

Jongin squinted at him and decided that if he had to get lost, it would be in those pretty eyes. He breathed out a small giggle as his hand let go of Taemin's. Taemin's eyes widened a bit with confusion, but Jongin rested his palms on both his cheeks and brought their faces closer. Taemin had to lean his head backward just a little bit to make up for their small height difference. Jongin took one step backward and Taemin absentmindedly followed him, not even realizing they were walking again.

Jongin really had the most beautiful eyes and he was drowning in them, their almond form, the hints of green sparkling in them. His irises had those hazelnut color that looked quite yellow around his pupils.

Taemin's mouth had fallen open. Every step Jongin took backwards, Taemin mimicked it forward, and they went on, as if sleepwalking, diving into each other's gaze.

Taemin blinked everytime a raindrop fell on one of his eyelid, but he didn't give the weather much more attention. Maybe Jongin's steps were growing smaller, or Taemin's one were bigger, but it looked as if the space between them was decreasing, very slowly. And Taemin's breath became shakier. He could have gone up to the end of the world like that.

With each flutter of Taemin's eyelids, Jongin's mind went further away. He wasn't paying attention to where he was putting his feet anymore. He wasn't listening to the soft sound of the rain falling, or the wind going through branches. All his thoughts were about Taemin, and the smoothness of his cheeks against his palms, the warmth of his breath tickling his nose, and the deep, breathtaking tenderness in his eyes.

Jongin forgot about everything else. He forgot they were in the forest. He forgot they were walking. He forgot about the house in the middle of Nowhere.

Eventually he stopped, and their noses bumped. The nymph laughed and Taemin's heart threatened to explode.

Jongin came back to his senses and broke their eye contact, looking around them with a satisfied little smirk. They were standing on a small hill, and the steady sound of the rain didn't completely cover the faint melody of a river running nearby. His hand found Taemin's again, and he guided him down a path and to the familiar house.

The door opened by itself and Jongin entered, unfazed, missing the bewildered look on his elf's face. The nymph squirmed a bit and ruffled his wet hair before he smiled at Taemin. 's when he realized just how wretched Taemin looked. His hair was stuck to his head, the long cape he wore was completely drenched, as well as his sleeves and down his pants. His shoes were forming a little puddle at his feet. Taemin blinked awkwardly, trying to swipe the rain off of his face with his wet hands but not managing a lot.

Jongin frowned, alarmed and looked around them with distress, before he remembered the fireplace, further in the house.

"Come," he stuttered.

Taemin nodded faintly and took his shoes off, leaving them by the door and tip-toeing his way behind Jongin. Little lights went on as they moved up inside the room and Taemin was turning on himself to get a glimpse at everything. The house was so filled with odds and ends at random places, it made Junmyeon's office look organized. Taemin gasped as he bumped into Jongin who had suddenly halted.

"Oh, sorry," he said with an apologetic frown.

Jongin simply smiled at him and shook his head. Then he reported his attention to the fireplace, and a fire ignited the halfway burnt logs. Taemin jumped slightly at that but was quick to come closer, letting a little breathe of relief at the warmness that caught his fingers.

Jongin next to him was almost dry already, if not for a few strands of his hair.

"Is this your house?" Taemin suddenly asked as he relaxed in front of the fire.

Jongin tilted his head and looked at him for a while, before he answered.

"Jon-nin don't un-der-stan' ye-t."

Taemin bit his bottom lip and nodded, searching for another way to ask. He looked around them for a while, noticing the large bed right behind them. It was quite an odd place for a bed, in his opinion. There were a couple of armchairs and a small sofa next to a window, and he wondered why those weren't in front of the chimney instead. That would make a bit more sense to him.

"This," he tried again, making a large move of his arm to show everything around, "this is Jongin's house? Jongin lives there?"

Jongin nibbled at his bottom lip, but finally moved his head slightly.

"No?" he said, unsure. "F-rien-d."

For some unknown reason, it was so different to be with Taemin in this house compared to just sitting next to him under a tree. It was a bit intimidating to Jongin. He wasn't sure what to do from here. And Taemin looked so beautiful with the fire light dancing on his face that he felt helpless for a moment.

But then Taemin moved a bit. He winced and started to twiddle at something on his collar, and finally detached his cape. He rolled his shoulders with a sigh to relax his tensed muscles and searched for a place to put his cloak on and let it dry. He let it hang on one corner of the immense fireplace, careful to not leave it too close to the fire, and then took his soaked socks off too. His feet were cold and wrinkled from the water and he rubbed them for a second. He debated with himself if he should take his wet long sleeved shirt off all the same, as he had another light blouse underneath anyway, and decided to remove it as it was far too uncomfortable to stay like that.

When he was finished with his little business, he turned to Jongin, only to find the nymph looking at him intensely, as if captivated by his every moves. Then Jongin came closer and pinched at his pants. He tugged at it and looked at Taemin expectantly.

"What is it?" Taemin asked gently.

Jongin gave him a confused look. He pointed at each and every wet clothes Taemin had laid next to the fire, then squatted down and pressed down his pants again. Taemin could feel the wet fabric against his ankles, and he suddenly connected the dots, a furious blush creeping at his cheeks.

"You want me to take my pants off?!" he squeaked

Jongin let himself fall on the ground, sitting on his butt, and stared at him.

"Jon-nin don't un-der-stan' ye-t."

"Sorry," Taemin immediately murmured.

His heart was beating a bit too wildly in his chest and he suddenly felt stupid. Jongin was sitting right there next to him with no clothes on whatsoever, except for those sort of roots covering his hips, and seemed worried for him. It was stupid to cling to his own pants as if it meant anything. But he still felt terribly shy as he took them off slowly and clumsily sat on the ground. This was the barest anyone had seen him in a long time, and he somehow felt self-conscious.

But Jongin wasn't looking at his legs at all. He wiggled closer to him, his tender eyes never leaving Taemin's face, and his smile was back on his full lips.

"Taemin o-kay?" Jongin asked softly.

His hand came to put one strand of Taemin's hair behind his ear and the elf felt his heart melt into a little puddle.

"Yes, Taemin is okay. And Jongin?"

"Jon-nin is happy," the nymph giggled.

But he stopped himself and suddenly frowned as he looked closely at Taemin.

"Taemin say Jon-nin again?"

Taemin raised an eyebrow, not sure he understood that correctly, but still obeyed.

"Hum... Jongin?"

Jongin deflated in a long sigh, his head falling low on his chest. Taemin's eyes widened and he put one hand on the nymph's shoulder, a bit alarmed.

"Jongin? What is it?"

He was met with Jongin's very famous and very adorable pout.

"Jon-nin don't say goo-d," he whined, one of his hand coming to scratch his head. "Jon-nin... Jon-... Jong-... Jong-in?"

What was so terrible with his own name? Why couldn't he remember and pronounce it decently on the first try? It was so terribly frustrating. It sounded so easy and nice when Taemin said it, yet he couldn't for the life of him repeat it correctly.

"It's okay," Taemin said gently as he poked on Jongin's nose. "I understand you. 'Jon-nin' is cute."

Jongin knew that word. Cute. He had learned it already, and somehow, hearing Taemin use it for something he did, albeit not on purpose, was making him giddy.

Still, it wasn't enough to erase that feeling of failure he felt. The pout on his face made Taemin quite aware of the fact he hadn't convinced his nymph that not saying his name correctly wasn't such a big deal.

"You want an easier name?" He asked gently, a small smile playing on his lips.

Jongin apparently took it to heart to speak as perfectly as possible, if the hits he gave himself on the head when he did wrong were any indication. And Taemin definitely didn't like to see him so frustrated with himself when the nymph was actually working so hard and doing so well.

The nymph tilted his head at his question and squinted his eyes.

"What?"

"My friends call me Tae," Taemin continued. "Taemin, Tae. It's easier."

He used two fingers to show Jongin by some means that Tae was a shorter version of Taemin. After a few seconds of frowning, Jongin's face lightened up a bit as he nodded. He did that with Kyungsoo, when he called him Soo. This wasn't some obscure, foreign concept.

"So, for you," Taemin mused, remembering that broken little 'Jon-nin' Jongin kept saying. "Jon', maybe?"

Jongin's face immediately darkened.

"No," he whined, as if Taemin offended him greatly.

It didn't sound cute at all when Taemin was saying it, so there was no way he would roll with this. Jon' was weird and he didn't feel like a Jon'. His prompt refusal made Taemin chuckle, but the elf didn't seem that bothered by the fact his proposal had been rejected so quickly.

Jongin was staring at him, sulking, and was visibly waiting for more suggestions.

"Then, what about... Nini?"

Taemin could barely contain a smile as he offered that idea. For some unknown reason, as soon as the nickname left his lips, he thought it fitted Jongin perfectly. It wasn't as cute as the nymph himself, but close enough. And it would be simple enough for Jongin to say.

"Nini?" Jongin repeated lazily, as if testing it.

"Yes. “Nini” is very, very cute," Taemin insisted.

Jongin avoided his eyes, looking purposely at the floor as pink colored his cheeks.

"O-kay," he murmured.

"And Nini can call me Tae," Taemin suggested joyfully.

But Jongin raised his head at once with displeasure.

"No," he grumbled. "Nini lov- say Taemin."

Taemin blinked a few times and hid his smile behind one hand.

"Oh my, Taemin it is, then."

Jongin nodded sharply.

Taemin shook his head slightly and joined his hands on his lap. That's when Jongin noticed the faint shiver that ran down his elf's spine. He turned his head, his eyes searching for something behind Taemin and he crawled on all fours to the bed, snatching the blanket that laid there to bring it back to where they were sitting. He unfolded the comforter and wrapped it around Taemin's shoulders with a satisfied grin.

Taemin stood still as he witnessed Jongin do as he pleased, and only moved when the nymph sat back on his legs, winding himself better into the soft fabric.

"Thank you," he whispered.

He could feel his heart get filled with fluff at Jongin's little attentions towards him.

But now, Jongin was weirdly immobile. He was staring at Taemin's shirt, with a look of utter confusion.

"Jong-... Nini, are you okay?"

Jongin didn't answer. When Taemin had moved, his shirt had shifted too, and Jongin had seen something very very strange. He wasn't even sure what he saw. Slowly, he reached out with one hand and gripped at Taemin's blouse to raise it up a bit. And he gasped. Taemin had a little hole in the middle of his tummy. That was quite unheard of. He surely didn't have any hole on his belly. Neither did Kyungsoo. Or Chanyeol. Did every elf had one, or was Taemin the only person on the entire world to have this? Why was it here? Did it hurt? Jongin had so many questions.

"What is?" He asked, breathlessly.

He held out his hand and one finger came to poke at the hole. Taemin's belly shivered and his elf moved away just a tiny bit.

"Wow!" Taemin hiccuped, surprised.

Jongin looked completely captivated by his discovery. He kept pushing his index in there with awe.

"Nini, don't do that. It tickles!" Taemin exclaimed, one hand coming to grip at Jongin's wrist to make the nymph stop abusing his navel.

"I-ti-ckle," Jongin repeated, mesmerized.

He raised his head to meet Taemin's eyes and a smile bloomed on his lips.

It had seemed weird, for Taemin, the first time he noticed how flat Jongin's belly was. Taemin had wondered why, before he remembered the nymphs were spirits, children of the forest. Jongin didn't have a mother. He didn't came from a womb. Thus, it was quite logical for him to not have a navel. But Taemin had never imagined Jongin would be so enthusiastic about discovering belly buttons.

"No no," Taemin tried, swallowing hard.

Jongin's eyes were back to stare at his belly and it was starting to make him uncomfortable.

"No?" Jongin asked, raising one of his eyebrow.

Taemin sighed and pointed at his navel.

"That's my navel. Navel."

Jongin's mouth rounded up with understanding and he brought the hand Taemin wasn't holding, back to his obsession, poking at him once more.

"Nav-el," he said.

Taemin's belly trembled again and the elf jumped a bit. The whole thing was mirthful to Jongin. But Taemin gripped his other hand all the same and looked at him with big round eyes.

"Enough," he breathed out.

"What is i-ti-ckle?" Jongin chirped, not caring in the least about Taemin's red cheeks and upset pout.

Jongin surely wasn't able to threaten him with the very few words he knew. His expression was anything but dangerous. Still, Taemin could feel from the twinkle in the nymph's eyes that Jongin would get exactly what he wanted, or else Taemin's navel wasn't about to know peace for a while. But he was also aware that the second Jongin would understand what a tickle was, he'll be under attack. Thus, he'd had to strike first.

Taemin hummed aloud and slowly let go of one of Jongin's wrist to put his hand between them and wriggle his fingers.

"Tickles," he said.

Jongin's face became somber with disappointment. Taemin freed his other hand and now wriggled his ten fingers in the air.

"This is tickling," Taemin murmured.

Jongin was now giving him a very puzzled look and Taemin only answered with a smirk. He put his hands on Jongin's waist, and attacked. The nymph jumped in surprise and squirmed next to him with wide eyes. His laugh was quick to explode, and bounced in the room as he fell backward, dragging Taemin along with him. They rolled on the floor, and just as Taemin had been expecting, Jongin hands came under his shirt and assailed his ribs and belly.

They were a mess of limbs on the ground and Taemin found himself unable to breath from the laughs Jongin was drawing from him. Unfortunately, Jongin had excellent reflexes and Taemin was soon the only victim left. He desperately tried to escape but he couldn't even reach his nymph's torso anymore to give him some pay back and he had to surrender.

"Please! Nini, please! Stop!" He yelled between two giggles.

Jongin's hands stood still against his ribs and Taemin took a long breath in, finally able to open his eyes again. Jongin was hovering above him, his head tilted to the side as he did so often, a mischievous smile dancing on his lips and Taemin felt his heart jolt to his throat.

"What is ha-ha-ha?" Jongin asked gently, imitating a laugh.

"You mean a laugh? Laugh?" Taemin wondered in between two inhales.

Jongin sat back correctly, his hands stroking Taemin's belly before they left him.

"Nini lov- Taemin lau-f," he confessed with a smile.

Taemin bit his lips harshly. He was overwhelmed by the tenderness he saw in Jongin's eyes. And it felt like he was starting to comprehend the depth of his crushing feelings for that boy with flowers blooming in his hair.

Jongin turned away, looking at the low table next to them. As Taemin was slowly sitting back, he saw two cups appear out of nowhere right where Jongin had been staring, and an exclamation of surprise left his mouth. But the nymph didn't pay that much attention to his shock. He just took one of the cup and held it out for Taemin to grab.

"Taemin lov- tea?" he asked.

A sweet smell of linden was starting to spread from the mug and Taemin grinned as he took it, wrapping his hands around to warm his fingers up.

"I do, thank you."

Jongin seemed delighted. He took the other cup and immediately drank from it as he wiggled closer to Taemin all over again, making their knees touch.

It was far too hot for the elf to drink, and he found himself wondering how much Jongin could feel the temperatures around, and if it ever bothered him. But before he could dive deeper into those thoughts, Jongin was talking again.

"What lov- Taemin?"

He was looking at Taemin with such eagerness. This was it. This was the moment he had been waiting for. He was about to learn things about Taemin, hopefully.

"Humm... I love to read."

Jongin smiled with fascination. He had no idea what Taemin was talking about, but it sounded absolutely fantastic.

"What is toor-ead?"

Taemin never looked annoyed or bored by all the questions Jongin was constantly asking. This time again, he simply smiled at him, that grin that made his eyes wrinkle and his cheeks go round. It was Jongin's favorite. Then he asked him to wait as he got up and walked around the house for a moment. He came back with a book in his hands. Jongin knew about books. Kyungsoo had plenty of them in his tiny house. Jongin had never learned to read faerish, and he had never heard of a book written by nymphs; but Kyungsoo had read to him a lot of books, ever since he was young. And Jongin really liked stories. It made him happy to think Taemin liked stories too.

"This is a book," Taemin kindly explained. "Book."

"Boo-k," Jongin repeated immediately, his eyes fixed on Taemin's lips to mimic them.

Taemin nodded with a proud glint in his eyes, and opened the volume. He turned the pages absentmindedly and showed the gesture to the nymph, pointing at the handwriting.

"I read the book. You understand?"

He wasn't sure if Jongin knew about writing, and he was a bit worried about having to explain to him the whole concept, but the nymph nodded energetically.

"Y-es. Nini un-der-stan'."

Taemin closed the book and let it rest on his lap. His eyes caught the little bud that was forming in Jongin's hair, slowly opening into a blue flower.

"And you?" He asked, his index coming to press against Jongin's button nose. "What does Nini love?"

The nymph was radiating with glee. He was apparently delighted that Taemin had returned the question. Because it meant that Taemin was curious about him too and it was great.

"Nini lov-... love slee-p," he started with pride.

That made Taemin chuckle and Jongin gave him a cheeky grin.

"An' Nini love dan'-ce," he continued, enumerating all his hobbys. "Nini love ea-t."

Taemin took a sip of his tea, his eyes never leaving Jongin. The nymph seemed to hesitate for a second, and then his mouth twisted a bit.

"Taemin un-der-stan'?"

He might have been worried about the way he was pronouncing words, and Taemin nodded.

"Yes, I do."

"Goo-d," Jongin sighed with relief. "Nini love fla-wer."

"You mean flowers?"

Jongin bit his bottom lip and hummed.

"Ah... Ye-s. Fla-wer," he repeated, not realizing he still said it wrong.

Taemin didn't correct him again. Because he didn't want to upset him, and he understood him just fine. And Jongin was too precious to be interrupted.

"An' Nini love Taemin."

Taemin choked on his tea and put the cup back on the table as he looked up to his nymph. Jongin was smiling innocently at him. Taemin's heart was beating like crazy inside his chest and he had to focus to force himself into calmness. Jongin meant he liked Taemin, certainly. He liked Taemin the same way he liked flowers and naps. He couldn't realize the word was too strong to be used that way, and Taemin wasn't sure how to explain that to him, he wasn't sure he even wanted to.

"Taemin?"

Taemin blinked his way back to reality and met Jongin's shy face. The nymph was tapping his fingers against his cup of tea anxiously, his eyes locked on his feet.

"Yes?" Taemin inquired, bracing himself for the imminent roller coaster his heart was surely about to make.

Nothing calm and safe could come from Jongin looking this adorable.

"Taemin rea-d for Nini? P-lease?"

Taemin hadn't been expecting this small request at all. But there was no way he could deny Jongin that simple wish. He wasn't sure if Jongin wanted to actually learn new words, or just listen to him, but either desire was good with him. As soon as he agreed, he was rewarded with Jongin's delighted face and the nymph made them move to the loveseat by the window where they could rest more cozily. Taemin sat cross-legged and Jongin was quick to glue himself to him, snuggling his side as if it was perfectly natural for him to do so. He threw the blanket over their laps and cuddled Taemin's arm, leaning his head in the crook of his elf's neck. Then he waited, looking at the book expectantly.

Taemin had been quiet through his whole preparation, a fond smile gracing his lips. He had kept the book he had picked up randomly earlier, and as he looked back at the title, he chuckled. It would actually be perfect for them. He was sure Jongin would love it.

Taemin propped his head on top of Jongin's fluffy grey hair and opened the book. He flicked through the introduction, and showed the first interesting page to Jongin.

It was a Herborium, filled with stunning paintings of flowers and plants, along with explanations and anecdotes upon their specificities. He heard Jongin gasp immediately. The nymph held out one hand to touch at the picture with disbelief. He knew that flower. And then it was there on the book, drawn so well it looked real. This was magical.

"This is a Wood Anemone," Taemin explained calmly, for Jongin to understand each word. "Wood Anemone."

Jongin's breath got caught up in his lungs as he shifted his head slowly to look at Taemin. His elf glanced back at him with a smile.

"Wood Anemone," Taemin said again, waiting for Jongin to say it back.

But Jongin's throat was too tight. His heart was hammering too wildly in his chest. There was a whirlwind of emotions in his chest and mind. Taemin was teaching him flowers' names and it meant so much to him he couldn't possibly explain it in elvish. Taemin was there, ever so patient and wonderful in everything he was doing, showing him stunning flowers and Jongin couldn't imagine anything more extraordinary than that.

Taemin's eyes widened as he saw a dozen little buds forming in Jongin's hair, exploding in wild flowers everywhere.

"Than-k you," Jongin whispered in a tight voice.

"You're welcome," Taemin answered with a slight frown.

He wasn't sure what he had done exactly to make Jongin so happy, but he was glad he did. The nymph giggled and snuggled even closer to him, if it was even possible.

"Woo'-an-e-mon," he finally repeated.

Taemin ruffled his hair gently as a silent praise and his other hand turned another page.

"This one is a Gardenia," he continued. "Gardenia."

"Ga'-de-ni... Ga'...hum," Jongin tried.

"Gardenia," Taemin said once more.

Jongin scrunched his nose and brushed his cheek on Taemin's shoulder.

"Ga'-de-nia."

"Very good," Taemin congratulated him.

Jongin's fingers started to draw little patterns on his elf's arm in a soft caress as Taemin continued to show him flowers and teach him their names. And Jongin wished the day would never end.

 

The sun had setted down and the moon was already up in the sky, but the two souls hidden in their house in the middle of Nowhere hadn't noticed time passing, at all. At some point, Jongin had summoned some food and they had stuffed their faces with sweet bread and cakes. They had finally stopped their reading in favor of some talking, or stammering. Taemin had asked Jongin if he could ever see him dance, eventually. And Jongin had answered that he would definitely dance for Taemin, another day. He would introduce him to Chanyeol, and his friend would play music for them, and then Jongin would dance and Taemin could watch and he could even join him and it was going to be absolutely wonderful. At least, it was Jongin's plan. All Taemin understood was that they would see each other again, a friend would be involved in some way, and Jongin would dance. It was good enough for him.

Then Jongin dozed off a bit and rested on Taemin's lap as the elf was stroking his hair. It had been so natural, so instinctive that Taemin struggled with his feelings all over again when he realized in which position they were.

It came to a moment when both of them had completely forgotten everything about the world outside their little house, lost in the forest. They had no idea what time it was, and none of them actually cared. So when a sudden knock on the door resonated inside the room, they both jumped out of their skin with fright.

They stood on the loveseat, wide eyes looking at the door, motionless. Whoever was outside knocked again and Jongin winced. Anxiety clasped at his heart. Kyungsoo had assured him that nobody ever came here anymore; Lord Baekhyun had promised.

When a third knock occurred, Taemin suddenly got up and Jongin immediately caught his wrist to stop him.

"Nini," he murmured. "Nini go."

He was the one who brought Taemin here, and it was his responsibility to go check what was happening, even if the idea wasn't that appealing to him. He swallowed hard and left the small couch to go to the front door. Maybe it was Kyungsoo. Maybe it was just one of his friend worried for him. Who else could it be, actually?

As he opened the door, Jongin's eyes fell on the tiny silhouette of Junmyeon, smiling sheepishly at him.

" _Good evening, Jongin._ "

Jongin blinked a few times, but let the fairy come in.

" _Hi, Mister Junmyeon,_ " he stammered. " _What are you doing here?_ "

Junmyeon pulled a face and scratched his neck.

" _Well I-... I'm searching for the prince. And I was wondering if he was here with you_."

Jongin immediately shook his head with horror. He had no idea why Junmyeon would think he would be with Prince Jonghyun because it made no sense whatsoever.

" _No, he's not here._ "

" _Oh? Really?_ "

Junmyeon twisted his fingers, apparently confused and very concerned.

" _Damn, where did he go then...,_ " Junmyeon whispered.

"Junmyeon?"

The fairy jumped and turned around, relief washing over his face at the sight of Taemin, who was back into his clothes. He put one hand over his heart and breathed out deeply.

"Dear Light, thank you. I found you!"

Taemin came closer, standing next to Jongin but still looking at the tiny fairy who seemed ready to cry.

"Is everything okay?" Taemin asked.

"What? No it's not! Do you know what time is it? Do you know how worried we've all been? You disappeared for hours and didn't came back for your appointments. Prince Jonghyun is going crazy in the castle and I-... I was sick with worries. Prince Jonghyun is actually ready to raid the entire forest in the middle of the night to find you back. What were you thinking?! I thought you were hurt in a gulch, waiting for help!"

Taemin stared at him in awe, only now realizing how inappropriate what he had done was. But before he could mutter a single excuse to his behavior, Jongin moved in front of him and frowned at Junmyeon.

" _What is happening?_ " The nymph asked.

Junmyeon had never seen this harsh frown on the nymph's face and it unsettled him a bit.

" _Jongin, dear, I'm very sorry. I have to take the prince back home. It's not your fault, but he has to come back._ "

" _But I'm telling you he's not here. I'm only here with Taemin. Don't yell at him. We don't know where the prince is._ "

Junmyeon's eyes widened and he fell down a few inches before he remembered to flap his wings. His mouth opened, and closed several times but he wasn't sure what to say.

Taemin put one hand on Jongin's arm and smiled at the nymph. He wasn't sure what was happening between the two of them, but Jongin didn't have to stand for him when he had been the one making mistakes.

"Junmyeon, listen... I'm very sorry. I never meant to-..."

But the fairy interrupted him.

"He doesn't know...?"

"What do you mean?"

"You-... You didn't tell him? He doesn't know who you are? He doesn't know you're the prince!"

There was a fire of reproaches in Junmyeon's eyes that didn't calm down in the slightest when he saw the surprise painted all over Taemin's face.

"What?" The elf croaked.

" _Do not get mad at him,_ " Jongin insisted, stamping his foot on the ground.

He had no idea what the two of them were saying because they were talking too fast for him to understand and there were too many words that he didn't know yet. But he didn't like at all the tone Junmyeon was using to speak to Taemin, or the way he was looking at him and it was making him upset.

But then Taemin was staring at him with confusion written all over his lovely face and Jongin frowned.

" _What is happening now?!_ " The nymph whined at the fairy.

He wished Kyungsoo were there. Kyungsoo would be patient and would explain everything and he would never get mad at Taemin anyway.

Junmyeon took a long breath before he gave Jongin an apologetic look. It was time to be diplomat and deal with the matter at hands calmly, no matter how bothered he himself was. No matter how urgent it was to take Taemin back home.

" _Jongin, may I speak with Taemin to clarify a problem I do not quite understand? And then I will explain to you as well. Is that correct? I promise not to be rude to him_."

Jongin pouted. He pondered over the compromise for a few seconds, and decided to nod, as there wasn't much more he could propose instead.

" _Thank you,_ " Junmyeon whispered, before he turned to Taemin. "Why doesn't he know? I told him I had to take the prince home, and I meant you, but he keeps saying Prince Jonghyun is not here, as if he's not aware of the situation at all."

He was trying his hardest to keep his voice calm and not show his exasperation.

"I thought he knew," Taemin immediately answered. "I swear I do... I would never have hidden it on purpose. I-... It never came on... but we met at the ball. The ball where I was introduced as Jonghyun's fiancé. That's the first time I saw Jongin... He was there, so I thought he knew. Please, I'm sorry."

Junmyeon sighed and flew to the nearest table to sit on it tiredly. He had spent the last hours being distressed over Taemin's absence. It had been a frenzy at the castle, everybody getting incredibly troubled because they all knew Taemin didn't know the forest that well and could have been lost in the little walk he said he was going to take in the beginning of the afternoon. It was only thanks to Kyungsoo that Junmyeon had remembered the moment Lord Baekhyun had been talking about Jongin and Taemin coming to this damned house. And it had taken him much efforts to convince Jonghyun to not spurt into the forest so late and let him handle it for now because he was practically sure to be able to find Taemin. It had been so incredibly difficult and bothering to find his way back to Nowhere, and now that he finally had the prince before him, he had to deal with this nonsense. Something was telling him that breaking the news to Jongin wouldn't go well.

And the more time he stayed there, the more likely it was for Jonghyun to get impatient and too concerned, and Junmyeon knew the prince would soon hunt down the whole forest to find Taemin back.

"I'm so sorry..."

Taemin sounded so pitiful, hugging himself miserably in front of the table that Junmyeon couldn't find it in himself anymore to blame him.

"I have to tell him," Junmyeon sighed. "I don't know what's going on between you two. But he has to know. You can't even imagine how attached he is to you... Maybe I'm wrong and it won't change anything anyway. I hope for you it won't change anything. Or this whole thing is going to be sad."

Taemin nodded faintly, glancing at Jongin who was fidgeting next to them. He hadn't thought much about all of this. As long as he had believed Jongin knew that he was about to get married, everything they did didn't seem that bad. But now reality was coming to bit him and he was reminded of his afternoon on the boat with Jonghyun. It had only been the day before, but it seemed like months ago right in that moment. He thought back on how Jonghyun was constantly thinking about everything to make sure no one would get hurt, and he felt guilt trying to choke him.

" _Jongin?_ " Junmyeon called gently.

The nymph turned to him with impatience, biting his lips.

" _Yes?_ "

" _There's something I have to tell you..._ "

Concern and fear flickered in Jongin's eyes but he stayed silent, waiting.

" _Taemin is a prince. He's a foreign prince, actually. He thought you knew about that, because you met at the ball. You remember the ball? That's when he was introduced to the forest. He's the mountain prince, the one who's going to marry prince Jonghyun._ "

Jongin gasped. His bottom lip was quivering, but he was quiet. He didn't move. He didn't look over at Taemin, even though he could feel his elf staring at him. Then he shook his head slowly.

"No," he said, in elvish.

Junmyeon lowered his head and Taemin's heart broke at that faint little word.

"No," he repeated, as if he could make Junmyeon take back his words. "My Taemin."

He remembered the ball, of course he did. He remembered not paying attention to anything because it was making him too nervous. He remembered eating a lot of awesome stuff with Jongdae. And then going on a walk with said fairy. And then he had seen his beautiful Taemin for the first time, away from everyone. Taemin couldn't be the prince. Junmyeon had to be making a mistake. Taemin wasn't about to marry that other prince, it made no sense. Taemin was supposed to be his, and he was Taemin's. He was his magnolia. And Taemin was his elf. That made a lot more sense.

Jongin turned to his right and looked at Taemin. He hoped to see the same confusion on Taemin's face, he hoped his elf would reassure him it was all a big misunderstanding. But Taemin looked sad and guilty, and Jongin didn't like to see him like that. It was hurting him.

"My Taemin," he whispered in a broken voice.

"Nini, I'm so sorry..."

Junmyeon looked away, feeling terribly out of place, and stopped breathing when he saw a plant on the table wither before his eyes. The ivy tied to the beams on the ceiling was fading as well.

" _Jongin, I will have to take Taemin back to the castle soon. Everybody is very worried for him. I'll wait for him outside and let you two talk a bit, is that alright?_ " the fairy murmured reluctantly.

He didn't want to make it harder for the nymph, but Taemin still had to get back. And he would make sure to call Kyungsoo and tell him to find Jongin no matter what.

Jongin only nodded to him, and Junmyeon got up, repeating almost the same words to Taemin, in elvish, before he left.

Taemin came closer, calling him gently as he put his hands on Jongin's cheek. The nymph raised his arms and Taemin was scared for a second that he would be pushed away, but Jongin hugged him. He hang his head, hiding his face in the crook of Taemin's neck all over again. Here he felt safe, as if Junmyeon's words couldn't find him.

"Nini, I'm sorry," Taemin said again, as he didn't know what else to say.

"Nini see Taemin again?"

His voice was quiet, fragile, scared of what the answer would be. Taemin hugged him back, stroking his hair gently as he frowned.

"Nini wants to?" he asked.

"Yes," was the instantaneous reply.

Jongin didn't care about Taemin being a prince. He didn't care if he had to share him with someone else. He didn't even care if Taemin didn't love him back and never would. It was just as Kibum had said. Scary and sad sometimes, but he was so happy to love Taemin that all he wanted was to see him.

"I want to see you too. Again," Taemin confessed.

Jongin let out a long sigh of relief.

"Taemin call Nini a-gain. P-lease."

"I promise. I will call you again."

Jongin tried to memorize those exact words in his mind, so he could ask Kyungsoo to translate them as accurately as possible.

Taemin's arms loosened around Jongin's shoulders and the nymph tightened his hold, not ready to let go of him just yet.

"Jongin, I'm sorry, I have to go."

The nymph suddenly regretted Chinua. When she came to take Taemin away, it was never this painful.

"O-kay."

He saw Taemin going back to the chimney and take his cloak. He threw it over his shoulders and put the Herborium back on the shelf he took it from. Taemin walked back to the front door and put on his shoes before he looked back at the nymph. His heart had never felt that heavy.

"See you soon," he said, and tried to force a little smile.

Jongin took the few steps between them, leaned closer, and stroke his cheek fondly.

"Goo-bye."

He saw Taemin's cheeks redden a bit, before the elf left.

As he stood there alone in the silence of the house, Jongin shivered. He pressed his palms against his eyes and forced himself to breathe deeply. He tried to focus on all the wonderful things that had happened that day, on his favorite moment of them all, when Taemin taught him the names of so many flowers. But now the memory was just making his heart ache and he suddenly ran away from the house. He wanted to see Kibum more than anything. He wanted his best friend to hug him and he wanted to tell him everything that happened and all he had kept from him. He wanted to apologize for hours and cry and beg Kibum to understand and help him fix his broken heart. He wanted Kibum to assure him that everything would be okay and that he could truly be happy even if Taemin could never love him. He wanted Kibum to tell him that loving Taemin was enough and that he didn't need to be loved in return.

As he appeared in his clearing, it seemed colder than usual. It was uncomfortable. Jongin wiped away the tears that he hadn't realized he had been letting out, and he came closer to Kibum's pond.

"Kibum?"

His breath got caught up in his lungs as his eyes widened. A sob broke in the back of his throat and he fell on his knees looking with horror at the frozen pond in front of him. He saw the sleeping form of his best friend laying deep down beneath the ice, and he cried. He hadn't time to say goodbye this year. He had thought the ice wouldn't come for another few days, at least. He had never left Kibum alone when freeze was coming.

"Jongin?"

The nymph jumped slightly at the call of his name and noticed Kyungsoo flying to him in a rush. The fairy stopped right in front of him and used his two hands to wipe his tears away, distress appearing clearly on his small face.

"Jongin, it's okay. It's okay, I'm here. I'm with you. What's happening?"

Jongin really wished Kyungsoo could be tall enough to hug him, but he still held his precious friend in his palms and looked at him pitifully.

"It's gonna be alright, Jonginnie. I will help you. It's gonna be okay."

Kyungsoo convinced him to go all the way to the hole beneath his willow. He made the nymph lay on his flowery ground and tried not to get too heartbroken as he saw the lovely blossoms wither around Jongin. And he stayed up all night, listening to Jongin confess all the conflicting feelings his heart was holding.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥♥ hello everyone,
> 
> I'm sorry for all the Angst at the end of that chapter, ohmy. Let me be honest with you, I had planned for this to happen so long ago, I built a lot of things around it & it never seemed that bad when it was only in my mind. But as I was writing it, I started to cry & I was just whispering to myself « why am I doing this? why is it so damn sad? ». Ah. I promised you a happy story and yet I did this. I'm sorry, bear with me please.
> 
> I do hope you liked this chapter and all the Taekai softness. They're closer than ever, aren't they? ♥ This part was such a delight to write.  
> I love writing this story much more than I can explain, and I want to thank again and always every person who comes to read it. I hope you all still find comfort and hapiness in our magic forest.
> 
> Please look forward to the next chapter.
> 
> I wish you all a very good end of your week-end. Don't forget to smile.


	19. The secrets unveiled

.

Kyungsoo had been going back and forth in his home for the last twenty minutes. He was trying to find his second sock, his hat, and his scarf, but they seemed to have disappeared into thin air. And so, he rummaged through his whole bedroom, then through his living room, and he even put his kitchen upside down in his quest. In vain. He was pestering, eyebrows furrowed harshly, and cursed loudly when he hit his uncovered foot against a door frame as he raced to the bathroom.

The truth was that Kyungsoo's mind was completely elsewhere, and he was so deep in thoughts that he coudn't even see his hat and scarf hanging on his coat rack, or his second sock, laying on the floor, in front of his bed. He was grumbling, giving hard stares at his ceiling, and huffing and puffing as if his life depended on it. When a sudden knock on his front door resonated through his home, Kyungsoo jumped, growled, and complained to no one in particular, as he made his way to his entrance.

"Yes?!" He barked.

It was Jongdae, looking at him with a surprised expression that soon contorted into a pout.

"You wanted to see me...?" Jongdae drawled with a suspicious stare.

He didn't came all the way here from the castle to be yelled at. And Kyungsoo seemed in the mood to yell at someone.

But the oldest fairy relaxed a bit at the sight of him and his frown even eased out a little.

"Oh, Jongdae. Thank you for coming."

Kyungsoo moved out of the way to let Jongdae come in, and he closed behind him. It was silent for a moment, Jongdae eyeing his friend suspiciously before he sighed.

"How are you?" He asked tentatively.

But Kyungsoo snorted and waved his hand.

"I don't want to discuss my feelings. I need to ask you a favor, are you busy at the castle lately?"

Jongdae tilted his head to the right and shrugged.

"It depends. What do you need me for?" He admitted.

"I wanted to ask you if you could spend some time with Jongin," Kyungsoo murmured.

"What?"

Jongdae's eyes widened as he stared at Kyungsoo. The oldest fairy seemed quite serious.

"Kibum is asleep, from freeze, and Jongin isn't doing so well. I'm trying to spend as much time as possible with him, but sometimes I'm required here in Hazelbarrow. And... well, when it's me, all he wants to do is learn elvish. He doesn't want to play or do anything else. I tried to get in touch with that faun, Chanyeol, and he has been doing his best to cheer Jongin up, but I thought he would be happy to see you too... I thought you two could go on some adventures or whatever, like you always do..."

Jongdae quietly nodded, a little frown appearing on his face.

"Is it that bad? I mean, I heard from Junmyeon about what happened... I thought Jongin might be a little thrown-off, but-... I don't know."

"He's miserable," Kyungsoo sighed. "Both because of the whole thing with Prince Taemin, and because Kibum froze while he wasn't there. And I feel so guilty. We talked about his elf so many times, I just can't figure out how his royalty was never mentioned. I mean, I assumed he knew... but I can't understand how it never came into the discussion even by accident. When did I lose the title when talking about Prince Taemin? When did I start talking like that simpleton Jinki?"

Jongdae came closer and awkwardly patted him on the shoulder gently.

"It's no use to be mad at yourself now."

"I know. But he's so gloomy, and I could see how much he was falling for the prince and I didn't do anything."

"I promise I'll go see him," Jongdae whispered.

"Thank you."

Kyungsoo nodded twice, without really looking at the other fairy, as if he was trying to chase some sad thoughts out of his mind. Then he turned around, and paced through his house all over again.

"What are you doing?"

"... 'searching for my hat and scarf," Kyungsoo mumbled.

Jongdae looked at him silently, one of his eyebrows raised on his forehead, before he slowly went back to the door, taking said accessories from the coat rack.

"Those?" He asked.

Kyungsoo stopped himself from rummaging in his closet for the umpteenth time, and glanced at him, taken aback.

"Oh. Oh yes. Well, thank you."

"Where are you going like that, if I may ask?"

"I'm going to see Lord Baekhyun."

Jongdae's face immediately lightened up like a firefly and he smiled brightly.

"Oh really? Can I come with you? Can I see Lord Baekhyun too?"

Kyungsoo coughed and gave him a stern look.

"Why do you want to see him?"

"Because he's so funny," Jongdae only answered.

"I'm not going for some courteous meeting. I'm actually pretty mad at him and I'm about to go give him a piece of my mind about how he's dealing with Jongin. He had to know what was about to come and I can't see how all of this could go well now. He was the one asking us not to do anything and now I have to take care of a Jongin who makes flowers wither around him and it is not acceptable."

"Oh," came Jongdae's only reply.

There was a little silence between the two of them; Kyungsoo scrutinized him with piercing eyes before he put his hat on and went to his door.

"You can still come with me if you want, but don't distract him."

Jongdae had never actually thought about where Lord Baekhyun could possibly live. He knew nymphs were bounded to a special place and stayed there all their lives, but it was a bit difficult to envision where a nymph of Light could have been born.

Kyungsoo warned him that the way to find Baekhyun was a bit tricky and difficult and that he should not try to memorize it, for the nymph hadn't actually given him any authorization to come, yet.

"What if he's mad that I came, then?"

"If he doesn't want you to come, you won't pass the barriers anyway, and you'll be thrown back to some random corner of the forest."

Jongdae swallowed hard and came flying a little bit closer to Kyungsoo.

They flew to the swamps, going up and down and between high roots of trees. They passed over the stones valley and above the wild fields next to the leprechauns village. Jongdae didn't dare to say anything as he followed a very focused Kyungsoo. They were turning right, and left, getting around trees that looked all the same to the youngest fairy, and he wondered how Kyungsoo could even tell them apart.

They dipped through branches and spun around until they arrived in front of a small path. It was surrounded by shrubs forming arches high above their tiny heads, and suddenly, Kyungsoo started to fly in large loops. Jongdae blinked a few times before imitating him. It was making him dizzy and he had no idea why they had to fly like that, but Kyungsoo was too much of a serious fairy for him to question the process. The path suddenly halted in front of a very large oak tree, and Kyungsoo plunged through its roots into a large hole. Jongdae wasn't sure if he was still flying, or just falling, but his ears were whistling and his heart was hammering. He couldn't see anything past his nose and he wondered if this was a barrier he hadn't pass, and maybe he was about to get thrown away. But fresh air suddenly hit his face, daylight blinded him and he couldn't help the slight laugh that left his lips. He could still see Kyungsoo flying down beneath him, and his eyes widened suddenly. There, under Kyungsoo, was a pond, and before he could ask anything, or cry out, or try to avoid the impact, he dived in it. He hadn't even time to brace himself and inhale some air before he drowned in the warm water. For a second, he wondered why it wasn't cold as ice, but then priorities came back to his brain and he wiggled around, trying to swim desperately to get back to the surface. He couldn't open his eyes, he had no idea if Kyungsoo was still around and if he needed to do anything in particular. But he knew he needed air. He finally managed to sprung out of the pond and coughed loudly as he blinked his eyes open.

Kyungsoo was sitting on the shore, magically warming himself up.

"Oh, you made it," he simply said with a gentle smile aimed at Jongdae.

The youngest fairy frowned and swam to him. Before he could start whining, very legitimately in his opinion, Kyungsoo went up and turned away.

"Welcome to Lord Baekhyun's house."

With a hiccup, Jongdae finally looked around. He was swimming in a narrow little river running around a gigantic tree with large, visible roots. Its entire trunk was covered in leaves and flowers. Jongdae had never seen a tree quite like this one. It was massive, with bushy leaves still ornating its branches even through winter. It was glowing. A myriad of tiny string of lights were twisted around its trunk, up to its foliage. It was standing proud and impressive, surrounded by light stones and rock, water lilies and all kind of flowers.

And suddenly, it made sense. Lord Baekhyun couldn't possibly live in any other place than this haven of peace and beauty.

"What brings you to my home today, my lovely fairies?" came the soft and light voice of Baekhyun, as he let himself fall gracefully on the ground from a higher branch.

Kyungsoo's face immediately lost the slight expression of awe that the sight of Baekhyun's house always triggered, and he flew to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"As if you didn't know," he whispered between gritted teeth.

Baekhyun seemed surprised at his animosity, and he cupped him in his palm to pout at him.

"I do not see everything, my dear. I see a lot. But not everything."

"I came here for Jongin, of course," Kyungsoo huffed.

Baekhyun seemed concerned for a second, as if he was searching something in his mind to explain why Kyungsoo would look so upset. But then he blinked away, and turned to Jongdae, who was standing shyly on the ground, looking up at him.

Baekhyun came closer and smiled at the fairy.

"What about you?"

Jongdae scratched his neck and shrugged.

"I don't have any reason, my Lord. I just took the opportunity to see you again," he admitted.

A large grin bloomed on the nymoph's face and he scrunched his nose at Jongdae.

"You really are a cute little thing, aren't you?"

"Lord Baekhyun, can you focus on me, please?" Kyungsoo grunted.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes but sat on some rock and turned back to him.

"You are cute too, my dear. Don't be so jealous."

Kyungsoo pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers but didn't comment on that. Instead he breathed deeply.

"You said you wouldn't let anyone hurt your nymphs. You said I could trust you. But Jongin is hurting so much and it's all your fault. What do you have to say about this, uh?"

Baekhyun straightened up with wide eyes.

"What do you mean Jongin is hurting?"

Somehow, his surprise made Kyungsoo even more grumpy.

"He learned that the elf he fell in love with is a prince who's about to get married to someone else, and now his heart is broken and flowers die around him!"

"Oh, that," Baekhyun only answered, his face relaxing again.

Kyungsoo froze on his spot, and Jongdae winced when he saw the hollow look in his eyes.

"What do you mean 'oh, that'?" Jongdae asked in a blank voice.

"It was bound to happen," Baekhyun whispered with a slight move of his hand, as if he was dismissing a random thought.

Kyungsoo's face burned red with fury. He stayed silent for a few seconds, as he had no idea how to even properly form coherent sentences to express his wrath. Jongdae swallowed with some difficulties before he tried to ask anything.

"You knew about it?"

"Of course."

"Then why didn't you do anything?" Kyungsoo exploded.

Baekhyun sighed and glanced at him with a hint of displeasure.

"Please calm down, I do not like the aura of anger you are letting out."

Kyungsoo huffed and puffed his cheeks with irritation. He tried to remind himself that he was talking with Lord Baekhyun, and that no matter how angry he was and how much they knew each other, he still had to show respect to the nymph.

"Certain things need to happen, Kyungsoo. I cannot go around and prevent things from happening only because I am not so pleased with them. It had to come to that. Jongin had to go through this. You still have to trust me."

"But he is in so much sadness," Kyungsoo pleaded. "Why would you let that happen? It's not just a trivial little thing..."

His fury suddenly transformed in hurt and pain. Jongdae could see it on his face. As if he was broken just at the thought of Jongin suffering.

"It is not trivial to Jongin. And it is not trivial to you, who loves Jongin so much. But it is small and light to me, who can see further."

"I thought there wasn't anything more important to you than your nymphs."

"There isn't," Baekhyun said, and his voice was so soft in that moment, that Jongdae let out a sigh. "But Kyungsoo, I know the ending of the story."

Kyungsoo pinched his lips and blinked a couple of times. He was trying to keep his tears away.

"Is it good? Will he be happy? I cannot see how it could end well, right now."

Baekhyun came closer to the fairy, and Kyungsoo had to squint to look at him.

"Things will get better. Trust me."

Kyungsoo stayed silent, putting his fists against his eyes as he tried to control his breaths.

"I'm still upset," he murmured.

"I know. You have a right to be upset."

Kyungsoo sniffed and rubbed at his nose to gain some composure. And Baekhyun slowly turned to Jongdae. He looked at the fairy longly, and Jongdae felt like the nymph was reading his soul. Then he realized it was probably what was happening. Or something quite close to it.

"You can ask," Baekhyun only said.

"I'm sorry?" Jongdae coughed.

"That question in your mind. You can ask it."

Jongdae seemed uncomfortable for a moment, but then he nodded and looked over at Kyungsoo.

"Why is Jongin so important to you?" He inquired. "I mean-... he's important to me too. But-... you know."

His voice had gone smaller at the end of his sentence and Kyungsoo understood the worry behind. What Jongdae really was asking, was why he was caring that much. Why was he losing his temper and mind over this?

"Because I'm his Protector," Kyungsoo sighed. "I thought you had figured it out already."

Baekhyun had a soft, tender smile at that, and Jongdae only frowned, looking in turns at the both of them without understanding.

"What do you mean 'Protector'?"

"That's something you learn, Jongdae," Kyungsoo breathed out. "I mean, you would have, if you had been just a little bit interested in your studies."

Jongdae pouted and crossed his arms over his chest with a grunt.

"Every nymph has a fairy," Baekhyun interfered. "But not every fairy has a nymph, I might say."

He laughed lowly and Jongdae looked at him in awe.

"When a nymph is born, the forest pick one fairy to take care of them. Kyungsoo was chosen to always watch over Jongin, to help and guide him, and love him unconditionally. And protect him, of course."

Jongdae let out a little exclamation of surprise and wonder.

"Jongin and Kyungsoo are special, though," Baekhyun mused with a smile. "I keep thinking Jongin was picked for Kyungsoo and not the other way around."

Kyungsoo cowered at that comment, hiding his face in between his folded legs.

"Why is that?" Jongdae asked breathlessly, already caught up in the story.

"Kibum was the first nymph to come to life after the war. And Jongin followed soon after. It's unusual for two nymphs to appear in such a short amount of time. They barely are five years apart. Coincidentally, Jongin came to us when Kyungsoo was about to go away."

Jongdae looked back at the other fairy who closed his eyes in apparent tiredness.

"Where were you going?" He asked, softly.

"I was about to sleep, when Baekhyun came to me," Kyungsoo only said.

And it was clear, in his voice, that he was speaking about the long sleep fairies took when they chose to go back to the heart of the forest. When the long years of their lives were finally enough, and they wished for calm. It frightened Jongdae.

"I was tired," Kyungsoo explained. "And I had lost everything I ever cared about in the war."

Jongdae wanted to ask, what exactly Kyungsoo had lost in battles, but it still seemed very painful to the older fairy, and he didn't want to open up painful scars when his friend was already weak from his worry for Jongin.

"I couldn't feel anything anymore. Until Baekhyun came and brought me to that clearing where Kibum was born. And I saw him. He was no bigger than a nut," Kyungsoo continued, in a tight voice. "He was so small I couldn't believe my eyes. But the forest told me he needed me. That very small, fragile thing that resembled a bundle of weed, needed me somehow. At first I was upset, because I had made all my plans, I had taken care of everything to finally sleep and find some peace. And here was that tiny spirit asking me to stay for him. But he grew. He was bigger than me so fast. And the first time he opened his eyes... life made sense again."

Kyungsoo took a small break, and Jongdae didn't dare to say anything anymore.

"I once lost the person I loved the most. And I thought I would never love again. But I got Jongin and he showed me that I could love him in such a different way, but with an intensity just alike. He was so curious about everything around him, he kept asking ten thousands questions and then he would keep himself entertained by playing with his own toes for hours. For him, I have a tenderness that I cannot compare. Thus, seeing him heartbroken puts me in a deep sorrow, for I know how painful it is and I wanted him to never know such distress."

A heavy, long sigh, left his mouth.

Baekhyun reached out to him with his hand, one finger coming to stroke his back gently.

"Jongin didn't lose his Taemin forever. I promise you."

Kyungsoo looked at him longly with pleated eyes, as if he was assessing how much he could still trust the quirky nymph.

"They'll soon find each other in Nowhere again," Baekhyun continued. "I assure you. So many things are going to happen in there."

Kyungsoo snorted at the mere mention of the house lost in the forest.

"That damned place," he murmured with exasperation.

"What the matter with Nowhere, now?" Baekhyun complained. "Such a terrible mood you are in today."

"It was a hassle to find back," Kyungsoo said with a grumble. "A place that you can find only when you get lost, really."

Baekhyun looked genuinely surprised at his words.

"I personally find it more of a struggle not to end up in Nowhere three times a day."

There was a little silence. Jongdae had been moving his head back and forth between the two of them, listening to the conversation with an intense focus, as if Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were discussing the mysteries of the universe.

But Kyungsoo was frowning.

"What do you mean? I actually wonder how you could even get lost in the first place, when you know the forest like you planted each tree of it. I thought you always used a portal to go there."

Baekhyun bursts out in laughter and Kyungsoo gritted his teeth, getting the annoying feeling that he had missed out on something quite big.

"You silly," Baekhyun exclaimed in a singing voice. "But of course I never get lost in the forest. You don't have to, I thought you had figured that out. Jongin did."

Kyungsoo's eyes widened impossibly as his cheeks reddened with shame. He could hear Jongdae cough next to him to hide his chortle, but it wasn't exactly effective.

"What do you mean?" Kyungsoo shrieked. "You told me I had to get lost to go there."

"Yes, yes of course. But I didn't necessarily mean in the forest. I usually get lost in thoughts. You only have not to think about getting to Nowhere, so you can get there, you see? I'm always so caught up in visions and concerns, I find myself up that hill all the time without meaning to."

Kyungsoo was so red by now, Jongdae was sure he was about to explode. Or maybe smoke would be going out from his ears soon enough.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I thought it was quite logical."

Kyungsoo let out a tired sigh as he let himself fall backwards, stretching out his tiny body on the rock he was laying on. He was starting to regret coming to Baekhyun in the first place. What had he been expecting, really? It was always the same with that nymph, ever since they met. No matter what Kyungsoo was blaming him for, Baekhyun always escaped his wrath with a twirl, and then proceeded to annoy him all over again.

Still he was, after Jongin, the one person Kyungsoo cared for the most.

Baekhyun turned to Jongdae and stared at him longly.

"My dear," he finally said after a time long enough for Jongdae's throat to go dry.

The tip of the fairy's ears went red. Lord Baekhyun had called him dear.

"Yes?" He asked eagerly.

"I will need you to do two things for me."

Jongdae nodded and waited for instructions, his hands folded over his lap.

"First, could you talk to Junmyeon and remind him that I need to meet him after the storm? He didn't answer my last note."

"A storm?" Jongdae asked, surprised. "Which storm?"

Kyungsoo straightened his head at that with a frown.

"The one that is coming," Baekhyun calmly said. "A rather big one, I might say. You should make adjustments both in Hazelbarrow and in Melalhil, so that nobody will get hurt."

Jongdae's face became livid with panic.

"Okay, okay then. I will remind Junmyeon. I will prepare everything," he squealed.

"When is that storm supposed to come?" Kyungsoo asked.

"I don't know. At some point between tomorrow and in the next two decades, I suppose," Baekhyun answered with a dismissing move of his hand.

Jongdae froze and Kyungsoo snorted.

"Thank you for the information," Kyungsoo sighed.

"I do know it will come during winter," Baekhyun continued, as if he hadn't been interrupted. "It will come fast and unannounced."

The two fairies looked at each other in confusion. Kyungsoo knew the Council of High Fairies wouldn't be so happy to have to accommodate to a storm coming out of nowhere at an unknown date, but Baekhyun's predictions, if vague, always proved to be true sooner or later. It wasn't a problem they could ignore so easily, no matter how much Kyungsoo wanted to just forget about this stupidity.

"Jongdae?" Baekhyun called again, and the fairy turned back at him.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"When you have questions, you should ask them."

Jongdae frowned a bit at that.

"I do not have any question."

"Not now, yes. This is my second wish for you to do."

Jongdae nodded slowly in agreement, still unsure about what Baekhyun was waiting from him in the end.

After that, Baekhyun got up, ever so gracefully, and walked away humming something Jongdae had never heard. The nymph turned around his tree, and his voice disappeared. The two fairies were left in a silence only disturbed by the water running next to them.

"Did he just left?" Jongdae croaked.

"Yes," Kyungsoo answered as he rubbed his eyes. "And so should we."

The oldest fairy jumped away from the rock he had been sitting on, and walked towards the water with a resigned frown. It felt like all of this hadn't been helpful in the least. He still had no idea how to help Jongin overcome his sadness, and all Baekhyun had done was mess with his mind and persuade him to wait for it to solve itself.

Jongdae looked over the place one last time with a sad expression, upset that he didn't have the opportunity to properly say goodbye to Lord Baekhyun, but he followed Kyungsoo as his friend dived into the water.

 

 

Jinki was walking. It was a very unusual thing for him to do, because fairies were meant to fly. Walking was an inconvenience that he avoided as much as possible. It was slow and bothersome. Still, that day, he walked, his back bent, struggling sometimes to climb over roots and small piles of snow. He didn't feel like flying. Maybe because deep down, he didn't want to reach his destination that much.

Jinki was on his way to see Kibum. Even when the nymph was frozen for weeks, Jinki couldn't help but come visit him. It was painful, most of the time. He never took it well to see him in that state, even after decades of witnessing it. But he couldn't ignore him altogether.

Walking all the way from Hazelbarrow to Kibum's pond took him hours, where he didn't meet any animals, as they were all sleeping through the cold. But he didn't care that much.

When he finally arrived at the edge of Kibum's and Jongin's clearing, he immediately noticed the wood nymph sitting cross-legged in front of the pond, with a miserable look on his face. Jinki slowly came closer, silently. He wasn't sure Jongin had even realized he was there, because the nymph was staring at the frozen water without blinking. But when Jinki sat next to him, Jongin sighed.

"I'm sorry that I didn't wait for you," Jinki whispered.

It wasn't his usual carefree, cheerful tone, and Jongin blinked, turning to him with surprise.

"What are you talking about?"

"That day," Jinki continued, "when Kibum froze. I didn't wait for you. I was too sad and I went back home. I know it was a shock for you to find him like that. I'm sorry I didn't wait for you to arrive so I could support you."

Jinki remembered the look on Kibum's face when the nymph had been asking him how he could always be so cheerful, and that took a bitter smile out of him. There were always a few weeks, every year, where Jinki was grumpy and moody. But Kibum was never there to see it.

"You were here?" Jongin asked.

There was so much hope in his voice, it made Jinki's heart clench.

"Yes, of course I was. I wouldn't let him freeze alone."

Jongin trembled, his hands tightening into fists, and he cowered on himself.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

Jinki turned to look at him and finally flew over to one of his thigh when he noticed the silent tears on Jongin's cheeks.

"I didn't mean to leave him like that," Jongin hiccuped. "I didn't realize the ice would come that early. I thought he had been alone-... I'm sorry."

Jinki patted his knee awkwardly.

"It's okay, Jongin. It's okay. Kibum also thought it wouldn't happen for another few days."

Jongin nodded, wiping his tears away.

"There's something I should also tell you," Jinki sighed with a wince. "I did something, and I hope you can forgive me."

"What is it?" Jongin asked in a tight voice.

"I spilled a bit of your secret."

Jongin looked at him curiously, tilting his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Kibum told me you left in such a hurry, and I realized you might have gone to see that prince elf of yours. I know about him from Kyungsoo, and I know you chose not to tell Kibum. I respect your decision even if I'm not okay with it, but Kibum was really worried about you. At first it was just him being his usual drama queen, saying that nobody loved him in this forest and that you abandoned him...," Jinki explained. "But then he was getting very concerned about you. He kept saying it was unusual for you to disappear like that. He was working himself up so much, that at some point he was ready to just go look for you to make sure you were alright."

Jongin's face crumbled into guilt as Jinki was narrating the whole scene. Somehow, he could picture it perfectly in his mind. He could almost hear Kibum's whining voice as he wondered out loud if Jongin wasn't having a panic attack somewhere far away, alone and miserable.

"I just had to make him stay here," Jinki went on. "I couldn't take the chance of him going away, you know it would be pretty bad if he were to freeze out of his pond. So I just-... I couldn't lie to him. He wouldn't have stayed there if I just said that I knew you were alright without giving any proof or explanation. So I told him."

"What did you say exactly?" Jongin murmured.

The fairy let out a little breath of relief when he saw no blame or anger towards him in Jongin's eyes.

"I told him you fell in love with someone, and that you were probably with him at that moment. At first he wouldn't believe me, so I had to explain that I knew it from Kyungsoo."

Jongin bit his lips and twisted his fingers. This was the conversation he wished he could have had with Kibum some nights before. It made him anxious to imagine his best friend learning about Taemin from someone else than him, and he cursed at himself for keeping this a secret in the first place.

"How did he react?"

"He was hurt."

Jongin nodded quietly and closed his eyes.

"I tried to explain, but he just wouldn't hear it. He said I was wrong, that you couldn't have kept that from him," Jinki explained.

"I just-...," Jongin murmured, trying to justify himself. "I was so scared of hurting him. I was scared he would be upset to hear about Taemin and me, when he is always so lonely without his prince. He can't bring himself to talk to him and I-... I felt terrible to tell him about Taemin."

Jinki smiled to him, a small and soft smile.

"That's what I told him," he said. "That was the only reason that made sense to me, the only reason why I could have lied to him too. So, that's what I told him. I still don't agree with it, but I understand what made you think that way."

"Did Kibum understand that too? Is he mad at me?"

"He understood, but he was still sad. He will probably demand explanations as soon as he will warm up. At least I succeeded in keeping him here. I didn't tell him about the fact that your lover is an elf or anything. This is still for you to share. I want to apologize for revealing your secret when it wasn't my place at all to do so."

Jongin shook his head slightly.

"It's okay. I wanted to talk to him anyway... I knew it was going to be difficult because I lied for too long. It's my fault, not yours. I'm grateful that you were here."

"I've always been here to wish him a good rest."

"I know. Still I was so worried that maybe, for some reason, you didn't make it either."

Jinki got up and hopped away from Jongin to fly up to the pond. He lowered himself slowly to walk carefully on it, bowing his head to try to catch a glimpse at their friend.

"Kibum will forgive you," he said. "He might be upset for a while, but that's a problem you'll have to face in a few weeks. In the meantime, you shouldn't mope so much over it."

"I'm trying. But it's very difficult."

"I know. You look so dull. Where did all your light go?"

Jongin stayed silent, a slight pout forming on his mouth.

"Kibum will come back. I'm the first one to be all bothered and unhappy when he's away, but he'll be back before you can realize, ready to whine at you," Jinki said.

That took a small smile out of the nymph.

"I know you're in a lot of sadness about that elf too," the fairy continued, looking back at the pond. "Elves really are masters when it comes to putting unfortunate souls in heartache."

"Taemin didn't mean to hurt me," Jongin immediately defended with a frown. "It's-... it's my fault. I didn't pay attention."

Jinki raised a doubtful eyebrow at that, but shrugged.

"Whatever," he sighed. "All I wanted to say, is that everything is more complicated than you think."

Jongin looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"It is not just about Taemin, Jonghyun and you. There are a lot of people involved in everything. I wish I wasn't involved myself, to be honest. But I have come to realize that when things get a little bit out of hand, the only way out is to talk. The worst thing you could do now is to keep things to yourself and get trapped in miscommunication. Don't make the mistake you made with Kibum again. Always be honest, Jongin. If you talk it through, you'll find yourself at peace."

Jongin's gaze became distant as he tried to untangle Jinki's words and get their meaning.

"Of course, all of this is my opinion," Jinki said lightly. "You are welcome not to listen to me."

The fairy hopped from one foot to the other, not sparing another glance at Jongin as he started to hum a song, his eyes still searching for the silhouette of Kibum.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I hope this new chapter eased all the previous angst a bit. Trust Baekhyun, trust me, everything's gonna be okay. ♡(.◜ω◝.)♡
> 
> Thank you for reading Magnolia Boy. I keep finding so much peace writing this story, it means a lot to be able to share it with you.
> 
> Take care of yourself until next time.


	20. A road paved with good intentions

.

Jonghyun took a long inhale, as softly as he could. Everything around him was silent. He couldn't even perceive any wind or quiet murmur. A cloth tied up on his face was preventing him to see, but he hadn't put anything on his sensitive ears. Still, in that moment he felt deaf from the deep silence surrounding them. Minho had inherited the fairies' ability to be silent. Thus, no matter how hard Jonghyun tried, as long as Minho wasn't moving, he couldn't detect any sound coming from his best friend.

Jonghyun's lips broke into a little smile. He carried on with his deep, slow breaths, as his mind followed the very soft and muffled sounds of Minho's clothes shifting as he walked around the training room.

It all unfolded in a heartbeat. Jonghyun took a step to the side and swung his sword to his eyes' level to protect himself. It made an impact with Minho's and the sound of the two weapons crashing against each other seemed like a loud cacophony.

They jumped, drifted, and swifted around each other in a complicated and aggressive waltz; and Minho was smiling at the focused expression on Jonghyun's face. He was always mesmerized by the accuracy with which Jonghyun countered his attacks, when he was the one being blindfolded. Minho bounced and dived, from the floor to the wall, leaping over the prince. Jonghyun didn't turn his head, he kept swinging his sword behind his back, spinning on his feet to follow Minho's movements.

Then he halted. Minho had stepped back and was motionless again, leaving him unable to perceive him. Jonghyun frowned behind his blindfold, and kept his guard up as he desperately tried to feel Minho's aura, or hear any slight sound coming from him.

Something fluttered on his right and he twirled his weapon on instinct, then winced. The second his body had moved, he knew that he had failed and he felt the tip of Minho's sword against his neck.

"Damn it," Jonghyun whined, breaking the deep and intense silence from a moment ago.

"You did well," Minho only said, withdrawing his sword to put it back in its sheath.

Jonghyun took his blindfold off and opened his eyes with a pouty face. Minho was standing still, hands crossed behind his back, looking at him with a smile.

"I wouldn't call that failure something 'well done'."

Minho let out a slight laugh and nudged his arm.

"Nothing is ever good enough for you," he said. "No elf can come close to your level of awareness, and still you're unsatisfied."

"I'm still not as good as you."

Jonghyun's voice was soft and calm, but Minho could hear the disappointment in it. It was no revelation that the prince wanted to outdo him.

"You're the one always reminding me that I'm not an elf," Minho shrugged, without any animosity. "You should be prouder of you for being able to compete with a hybrid. Besides, I could see you."

Jonghyun only made a low uncommitted sound to answer him before he put away his own weapon. Minho went away from the wall he had been leaning against, and Jonghyun followed him, up to the little bench in one corner of the room.

The prince took a sip from the water bottle he had left next to their seat, and he could feel Minho's pointed look at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I was wondering if you felt better."

"Please, I'm not going to be upset and pout about this all day," Jonghyun laughed.

"I meant in general."

Jonghyun's laughter died down and he rose one eyebrow at Minho with a puzzled frown.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I noticed you looked elsewhere in the last few days. Like you're not really looking at things in front of you, not really listening when people speak to you. Are you alright?"

The surprise on Jonghyun's face turned into bashfulness and he rubbed at his eyes slowly with a low, unamused laugh.

"Sorry. I got something on my mind..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm not sure if I can."

Minho frowned at that and subtly came closer. It wasn't really necessary, as they were alone in the room, with no one to eavesdrop.

"Is it something bad? I'm sure I can help."

Jonghyun blinked twice and straightened up with an embarrassed pout.

"Ah, no. It's not like that," he said as he shook his hand. "It's-... well I don't know if it's good or not, but it's not-... how to say it..."

"Just tell me what's going on," Minho sighed heavily.

Jonghyun winced at the seriousness with which his best friend was staring at him, and he deflated.

"I saw a spirit," he confessed in a whisper.

Minho sat up straight in a jump, his round eyes widening.

"What?" he croaked.

"I saw a spirit," Jonghyun repeated, his eyebrows furrowing in doubt. "I know I'm not supposed to talk about it. But it was a few days ago. It happened twice already. And I just-... I can't shake him off of my mind, I can't think straight because my thoughts are always going back to that moment."

Minho struggled between bewilderment and joy as his first thought had immediately been ' _please, let it be Kibum.'_

"If you need to talk about it, I can keep the secret," Minho carefully said.

But Jonghyun wasn't about to get suspicious about him anyway, he was already far away in thoughts again.

"He was in the lake, you know, when I went on that boat trip with Taemin. I guess he's a water spirit, I don't know. That would make sense. The first time I saw him, he was also in water," Jonghyun whispered in a conspiratorial tone. "It was creepy, actually. He really scared me at first. But his eyes-... He has like-... dark blue eyes. And they're chasing me. It's all I see every time I close mine."

Minho had to pinch his lips to keep himself from smiling like a maniac.

"Blue eyes?" he repeated innocently.

"Yes," Jonghyun sighed with a nod. "Stormy, beautiful blue eyes. The prettiest I've ever seen. And a small, plushy mouth. I can still see him as clearly as if he was right in front of me. His-... cheekbones. And teal hair."

The prince let out a frustrated grunt as he gripped his head.

"I know I'm not supposed to talk about him, I'm not supposed to look for him, I have to be grateful I even saw him twice and find a way to move on. But I want to go back on the lake and stare at the water until he appears again. I'm upset."

Minho kept silent for a few seconds. He was actually quite excited about the news, because it did seem like it was Kibum that Jonghyun had seen. But he had never thought the sight of a nymph could really be that hypnotic to elves. Junmyeon had made hints at that, but Minho truly had thought it couldn't be that bad. He himself had been affected the first time he had seen Kibum, he had wished to see him again, but it was nothing compared to what Jonghyun was talking about. Maybe that was yet another thing different about him.

"Are you regretting seeing him?"

Jonghyun looked at him, surprised.

"No," he admitted. "But there was something in the way he looked at me. It wasn't exactly sadness, more like melancholy. That's what I keep going back to, and it makes me feel powerless."

The prince exhaled with a loud noise of irritation.

"I should talk to Taemin about it, maybe he could help," Jonghyun continued.

"Taemin? Why Taemin? I can help as well," Minho said with a frown.

Jonghyun laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"No offense, but besides fairies, I don't think you ever saw a real spirit, did you?"

Minho was about to retort that Jonghyun had no idea what he was talking about, but he tried to control himself.

"And Taemin has?" Minho taunted.

"Well, yes he did."

"What?"

Jonghyun tilted his head to the side, a bit taken aback that Minho could forget something like that.

"At the ball, do you remember? He couldn't stop talking about that spirit he saw who turned into a tree. He was pretty shaken about it. I only now understand how he must have felt. But at some point, he stopped talking about it. So I figured I could ask him for some help. Maybe he can tell me how he managed to overcome those thoughts."

At that moment, Minho realized he didn't want Jonghyun to stop thinking about Kibum. It was a bit silly because it had nothing to do with him and it wasn't his business at all. He shouldn't get invested in all of that. But he was well aware of the fact that Jonghyun and Taemin weren't in love with each other, no matter how much he had first thought that his friend had a crush on the mountain prince. He himself was also getting closer to Kibum, and he held a very tender affection for the nymph. He had thought more than once that Kibum would be such a match for Jonghyun, not that he ever told that to the nymph; he was sure the spirit would combust just at the mere mention of it.

All of this was a terrible mess in his head. Some part of him wanted to get involved and try to make things better so that all of his friends could be happy. But on the other hand, he was quite aware that the strings were in the hands of people in far higher ranks than his, and he wasn't sure he was actually able to do anything. If he started on this road and failed, he could only make things worse.

Maybe it was for the better that Jonghyun asked Taemin about how to get over spirits. For now at least, it was probably wiser than to let Jonghyun get crazy over memories, knowing he wouldn't be able to catch a glimpse of Kibum even if he tried.

In the meantime, it wouldn't hurt anyone if Minho asked a few things to Junmyeon and tried to untangle things on his own. He had to find ways to work around that marriage in order for both Jonghyun and Taemin to be happy.

"Now that you mention it, I do remember," Minho quietly said.

Jonghyun gave him a small smile before he reported his attention to his bottle of water with a sigh.

And Minho wondered if he should confess about the fact he did saw a spirit, more than once, and actually befriended him. As long as he didn't actively describe Kibum, he wouldn't be breaking the promise he made to the nymph, of not mentioning him to the prince. And because Jonghyun had just spilled his own secret, it didn't sit well with Minho to lie to his face. He wasn't actually one for lies or even omissions. Maybe it had to do with all the frustration he had, growing up, when Junmyeon couldn't be honest with him and kept hiding things related to fairies and spirits, when he was always so transparent to the little creature.

There was a risk that Jonghyun would grow even more obsessed with Kibum. Maybe he would get envious, or even hurt. Maybe he would get angry.

Minho looked over his friend and had a sad little smile as he spoke, deciding to put his trust in him.

"There is one thing you're wrong about."

"What might that be?" Jonghyun answered with a light laugh.

"I did saw a spirit."

Jonghyun's mouth opened in a gasp and his eyebrows rose high on his forehead.

"What?" He coughed.

"I saw a nymph, a few months ago. And befriended him," Minho confessed up-front.

A silence fell between them as Minho waited for Jonghyun to process the information. The prince seemed lost in thoughts for a moment, and then he pouted.

"Of course you'd be the one a holy spirit would want to be friend with," Jonghyun let out.

His tone was a bit bitter, but not mean, and Minho relaxed. He wished he could tell Jonghyun that Kibum was dreaming days and nights to talk to him.

"I don't know if I'm allowed to ask you about that nymph. I should probably not. Why did you tell me? I'm confused now. You're making me want to see my spirit again and I know I shouldn't."

"I'm sorry, I hate all those rules of silence."

Jonghyun rolled his eyes with a little shake of his head.

"I still can't help you if you wish to move on from that encounter," Minho admitted with a frown, "you were right about that. I didn't react to seeing him the first time the same way you or Taemin did. This might be my faerish side, again. I didn't experience that slight obsession."

"How did you two ended up being friends then?"

"I had perceived him a few times, and one day he saw me too and asked me if I could talk to him."

There was another silence and Jonghyun breathed out a loud frustrated exhale.

"I don't think I'll ever get that lucky," he groaned. "Now I should really talk to Taemin before the hope to see him again drives me crazy."

"Did I make things worse for you? I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I appreciate your honesty, you know I always do. I just can't let myself wish that the nymph I saw might want to talk to me too, otherwise I'll never get over him. I can't deal with that kind of concerns and infatuation, especially now."

Minho nodded, a little frown adorning his face.

"What do you mean by that? By 'especially now'..."

"I have enough to handle with Taemin and our marriage."

Minho pondered how to phrase his thoughts in a way that wouldn't sound too bad.

"Do you still plan on trying to cancel it?"

Jonghyun looked completely taken aback by his question, and a spark of unease flashed in his eyes. He remembered far too well the discussion he had with Minho when he had first heard of that wedding. Back then, his father had only asked of him to try to get along with Taemin, and Jonghyun had held on to the thought that his parents would at least try to cancel everything if he were to really dislike the other prince. Even at that time, there had been no guarantee, only a whispered promise.

Now, Jonghyun didn't know what to think of it anymore.

"I thought about it a lot. I don't know if my parents would even consider it again, when Taemin is being so charming in every way. There has been days when I wished he wasn't so... perfect."

Minho nodded slowly, but still frowned.

"Maybe they would still cancel it."

"Maybe. First I was scared to give us hopes only to see them get destroyed," Jonghyun admitted. "But now-... you know, I talked to Taemin. And he said he was so happy to be here. He said despite everything, he was grateful to have ended up in our forest and that he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. So... I don't know. I don't want to force him to go away."

Minho closed his eyes. His hands came to rub at his temples before he looked at his best friend. Jonghyun had this guilty, sheepish look on his face, the one he always had when he knew he was about to get scolded.

"Jonghyun, for real. This is wrong on so many levels."

"Is it?"

"You always have the best intentions, but you must stop this before you hurt people while trying to take everything on your shoulders."

Jonghyun looked lost for a moment.

"First of all, you have to tell Taemin that the wedding can eventually be called off. I understand that you didn't want to make promises to him that you might not be able to keep, but this concerns him as much as it concerns you, and this isn't something you have a right to hide."

"I know," Jonghyun whined. "But I'm still so scared of causing him pain if it doesn't work out. Or actually if it does work out."

"But still. You also cannot possibly go on with that wedding if it can be prevented, just so Taemin stays here. Maybe you're right and maybe he'd rather stay here married to you than go back to the mountains... but then, you can't sacrifice yourself like that for him. That's not good. I won't stand for it."

Jonghyun cowered a bit, letting his head fall in his hands.

"The marriage was his mother's idea. I can't help thinking that if my parents manage to break it, Taemin will go back there and then be promised to another prince and he'll have to move to yet another land and marry someone who could be a jerk to him for all I know."

Minho put one hand on Jonghyun's shoulder, gently squeezing as he stayed silent for a few seconds. He was glad that he had brought up the subject, because the whole thing was even worse than what he had first thought. Jonghyun was truly burdening himself with too many things.

"I hear what you say and I understand it. But you still have to talk to Taemin, and if you don't, I will. He has to know, and even if you're doing all of this out of kindness, it still isn't right. You have to respect Taemin's decisions too. Talk it out with him, please."

"I know," Jonghyun confessed in a whisper. "That's where my constant introspections led me too... It's simply long and difficult sometimes, to do things right."

"If you need my support at any time, I'll be there."

"Thanks."

 

 

Jongdae was sitting on a stone fence, in front of the high gardens of the castle, his book of elfish discarded next to him. He had gone to see Jongin, earlier that day, as he had promised to Kyungsoo, but the nymph was nowhere to be seen. Apparently, he had been off to an adventure with Chanyeol in the fauns' valley, and the fairy didn't have the heart and will to try to find them amongst all the tricksters playing around there. It was a lovely place, the fauns' land, but without Chanyeol as a guide, he would never dare to venture in the valley alone.

Thus, he was back in the castle earlier than his original plans. Junmyeon was as busy as ever and Jongdae had found himself so bored that he had actually picked up on his lessons willingly. For approximately ten minutes, before he whined out loud and put the book aside. Now, he was tapping his tiny gloved hands softly against the rock as he watched the sun slowly set and bath the gardens in a pinkish light.

That's when a delightful smell reached him and made him rise his nose in the air. He inhaled curiously, twice, and turned his head to one side, then the other, searching where that scent came from. Something smelled particularly tasty and his mouth was watering already. His wings started to flap and his body lifted in the air, his round eyes still scanning his surroundings, looking for that appetizing scent.

"Hi there, little one."

The voice came from behind him, and Jongdae swung around. There stood that elf, Minseok, in all in elven height, towering over him. For a second, Jongdae thought about greeting him back, but then the smell hit him again and he blinked, coming closer. The scent definitely emanated from Minseok, and he wondered why. He flew closer, sniffing his coat, and neck.

"What is it?" Jongdae absentmindedly chirped as he assaulted him. "What you have? You smell tasty."

He didn't even care about his incorrect elvish, and he hadn't the mind to feel ashamed about it for now.

Still, when he heard Minseok laugh openly at his behavior, he froze, and suddenly realized he was flying too close to the other, and was being inappropriate.

"Sorry," he murmured as he tried his best to step back.

But that sweet smell was making it so hard. What was Minseok carrying to smell this delicious?

The elf rummaged inside his coat and took out something from an inside pocket that made Jongdae widen his eyes impossibly and open his mouth eagerly.

"Do you happen to like nettles?" Minseok asked with a teasing grin as he waved a handful of leaves in the air.

He laughed as he saw Jongdae following the movement with his whole body, and the fairy nodded energetically.

"Please, give to Jongdae," he squealed, "please. I like nettles very much."

"Here," Minseok said with a fond smile as he reached his open palm to the tiny fairy who dived in it at once.

The elf was concerned for a split second, wondering if nettles stung fairies as much as they did to elves, but Jongdae was shoving his face against one leaf and Minseok thought he should stop worrying.

Jongdae immediately started to chew on one end of the plant and a bright, content smile bloomed on his face.

"Hi Minseok," he finally greeted. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome."

Jongdae continued to munch and swallow his snack as Minseok moved around, sitting on the fence where the fairy had been resting a few moments ago. He was careful not to settle on the miniature book he saw, and to not wave his hand too much, as the fairy was still happily eating there.

"You like nettles too?" Jongdae asked suddenly, offering him back one of the leaf he was feasting on.

"No, thank you, elves cannot eat that. I brought them for you."

Jongdae tilted his head with curiosity.

"For me?"

Minseok had a shy smile at that.

"Yes. I did some researches after that mint accident. I read that fairies liked nettles and that it doesn't make you guys lose your mind, so-... well, I saw you here a few minutes ago, and I went to take some from the greenhouses."

Jongdae stopped to chew on his leaf and pleated his eyes at him.

"Minseok teases but is very-... hum... very ge-... general?" He tried with an unsure frown.

"General?" Minseok repeated, a bit lost.

"Ah," Jongdae whined. "Minseok is nice and gives food. Very gene-something."

The elf suddenly laughed.

"Generous, maybe?"

"Yes, probably," Jongdae grunted with a shrug.

He went back to eating and Minseok watched him silently. There was something incredibly cute about this slightly rude little fairy.

"Do you wanted to talk to me?" Jongdae asked. "You came with delicious nettles to have a conversation?"

"Not particularly. I really just-... I remembered that thing I read and wanted to make you happy."

Jongdae ripped the last leaf in half and gave Minseok a beaming grin, the brightest he ever made him.

"You are the most kind elf."

Jongdae chomped the remnants of his treat happily before he tapped his stomach. The rapidity with which he had devoured it all was making Minseok a bit nauseous. Even though he knew it was natural for fairies to engulf food a lot larger than them, it was still a bit worrying to witness.

Jongdae licked his lips and finally turned to him again.

"I have a question for Minseok."

"Yes?"

"Jongdae has seen the Lord of nymphs, and the Lord has tell Jongdae that I must ask my questions. So I will ask. You must answer because the Lord of nymphs said so."

Minseok frowned and pinched his lips, trying to order all those words correctly in his head to get what Jongdae was trying to say. He couldn't help but widen his eyes as the little fairy in his hand mentioned the Lord of nymphs. Minseok, as every elf in Melalhil, remembered far too well the enchanting and charismatic spirit he once saw in the castle, months ago.

"I will do my best to answer your questions, then," Minseok answered, a bit nervous.

Jongdae nodded, visibly satisfied with his cooperation.

"You have a tree in your garden," Jongdae whispered.

It had been bothering him for too long now. And Jongdae didn't like to be bothered by that kind of thoughts.

"I have a lot of trees in my garden," Minseok answered, not seeing the point in Jongdae's short explanation.

"Yes but one is magical. How do you got it there?"

Minseok straightened up with surprise, and then smiled.

"You mean, the magnolia?"

"I don't knows the name. The tree with pink and white flowers. It has a lots of magic. Why you have it?"

"I found it," Minseok answered, matter-of-factly.

Jongdae got up, his hands on his hips as he watched the elf's expression intensely.

"Please explain better."

It seemed to Jongdae that Minseok was pleased to narrate his story. Eager, even.

"It happened a few years ago, during that time of the year, actually. I was walking in the forest, on my way to the Centaur's land, and everything was silent. Most animals are asleep at this period, so it's always a bit strange to walk around. But then I heard someone humming a melody I didn't knew. It was enchanting, to say the least, so I tried to find who was singing... and all I saw was a magnolia tree. It was splendid, really. Even more than the one in my garden. And it was in full blossoms, in the middle of winter, when everything was frozen and dead around. I couldn't believe my eyes."

Jongdae froze on his spot, horror invading his stomach as his face lost all colors.

"Did you hurt it?" Jongdae shrieked.

Minseok jumped at his cry and shook his head with a distressed frown.

"No," he immediately answered, "no, of course not. I wouldn't! I couldn't! I just looked at it, I swear. But then... it disappeared. I blinked and it wasn't there anymore. All that was left was a flower. I picked it up, and maybe I shouldn't have... I'm sorry if I shouldn't have."

Jongdae pleated his eyes at him, suddenly flying to come closer and inspect his face, searching for lies in his earnest expression.

"Then what?" Jongdae snapped.

"I kept the flower with me, and I brought it home. It never faded, and that's how I realized I probably had seen a spirit...," Minseok confessed. "I kept it in my bedroom for months, but then, spring arrived. The first day of spring, I just took the flower again and brought it to my garden, and put it on the ground. I think-... I can't remember it clearly now. I think I dreamed about it. It made some sense, back then, even if it seems ridiculous now. And then, the tree just grew back from that flower, much faster than it should have. It's always in blossoms."

Jongdae came flying in front of his face again, looking at him in silence as if he was deliberating his judgment.

"Okay," he said, cautiously.

"Did I do something bad?" Minseok asked with a pout.

"I don't know. I will ask. But I think Minseok is okay."

Jongdae plopped down on Minseok thigh and crossed his legs.

"I will invetsi-... invezi-... invetsigate. And after, I will tell you. I must ask questions."

 

 

Taemin hadn't had his faerish lessons with Junmyeon since the fateful night where the fairy had come to pick him up in Nowhere. Truth to be told, he had barely seen the fairy since then. He eventually caught a glimpse of him around a corner of a corridor in the castle, but nothing more. He had waited every night, at 10pm, when they would usually meet, but there had been no faint knock on his doors for days.

Taemin sighed and his shoulders dropped as he sat on his bed, realizing it was late again and Junmyeon wouldn't come. He had wanted to go knock on the door of the fairy's office, but he couldn't find enough courage within himself to do so. He was still haunted by the look of disappointment on Junmyeon's face, during their walk back home. Everything since that day had been awful.

Taemin had done his best to keep it together and go on with his lessons, his meetings with Jonghyun, the small duties that were still asked of him, but he felt lost. As if he just arrived in the forest all over again, and was out of place. He wanted to go back to the forest and call for Jongin. He wanted to see his nymph again and spend hours talking and laughing with him about sweet nothings where no one could see them. He knew Jongin was probably waiting for him, but Taemin was scared of facing him again. He was scared of not knowing what to say to him. He was scared of getting lost in the nymph's sorrowful eyes and know he caused him pain. He was terrified of what would happen if he were to look more into those feelings that Jongin's sadness had triggered in his heart.

If he were to be honest, a part of him was relieved that Junmyeon didn't come back to him for his lessons. Because he was afraid of facing him too. Still, the little fairy was the only person he could talk to about Jongin, and he needed to clear things up. He needed to do something, anything that would fix things up.

Taemin turned his head to his nightstand and his eyes fell on the delicate magnolia flower resting there. It was still as beautiful as the day he picked it up. The buttercup flower Jongin once made bloom in Taemin's hand had long since faded and the elf had been forced to throw it away. But his precious magnolia was as perfect as ever. As he took it in his palm, two knocks on his door made him turn in surprise.

"Yes?" He called tentatively.

The door creaked open slowly, and Junmyeon appeared in the door-frame. The fairy looked shy, with his back bent and eyes cast on the floor.

"Good evening, your Majesty. May I come in?"

His tone was formal, like it hadn't been in a while with Taemin, and the elf frowned with unease.

"Yes, Junmyeon. Of course, please come."

The fairy nodded and closed the door behind him with a flutter of his wings, before he made his way to Taemin's bed. He landed in front of him, walking a few steps on the comforter, and then sat.

There was an uncomfortable silence and for a moment, Taemin wished the fairy hadn't come.

"How have you been?" He asked quietly.

"Fine, and you?"

"I'm doing my best."

Junmyeon nodded at that, as if he had noticed all of Taemin's efforts. Still he didn't pursue the conversation. He stood there, unable to look at the prince. Maybe he didn't know himself why he had come.

"Please, say something," Taemin begged.

Junmyeon took a long inhale and rose his head to look at him, and Taemin let out a shaky, relieved breath. There was no more discontent in the fairy's eyes, no more anger or frustration, only tiredness and apologies.

"I am sorry that I missed our appointments. But I didn't want to come. I didn't want to see you and have an unpleasant conversation that would hurt us more. I needed a few days to calm down and make the situation better before I could face you."

"You don't have to apology."

"Yes, I do. I had a responsibility towards you that I didn't properly undertake. When I think about it, I should have guided you more. I knew you came here without knowing a lot about spirits. When I learned that you had started to talk with Jongin, I wanted to take action, and I was told not to. So I did nothing at all and it was a mistake. I could have helped you without interfering too much, I guess. I could have found some compromise, but I didn't. I did everything wrong."

"What happened wasn't your fault," Taemin whispered.

Junmyeon shook his hand in the air with a bitter smile.

"I'm not here to define whose fault it is. I think we all have some responsibilities in this. What I want now is to make things better. Is that what you want too?"

"Yes, I do."

Junmyeon seemed extremely relieved by his simple words, and Taemin wondered what exactly he had been expecting of him to be this tensed.

"Do you have any news from him?" Taemin asked. "Is he okay?"

"He's waiting for you."

That was what Taemin had imagined, still, hearing it from Junmyeon was hurting him.

"Why didn't you go to him already?" Junmyeon inquired.

Taemin closed his eyes in defeat, biting his lips. This was exactly the question he dreaded, the one he didn't want to answer too.

"Taemin?" Junmyeon called gently for the elf to look down to him. "I am more aware now about your situation than I was before. I know I might have seemed judgmental in the past, but I am not here to lecture you. I have learned how the prince Jonghyun and you stand with each other; I understood you never meant to disrespect him, or the Royal Family, or anyone. I didn't come today as anything official, I came as a friend. You have every right to stay silent if you wish to be, but if you need to talk, I will listen to you."

Taemin frowned, his eyes still closed, and he pressed his fingers against his eyelids as he breathed deeply through his nose.

"I'm scared," he coughed.

"What are you scared of?"

"Of seeing him hurt because of me. I thought he knew I was about to get married. So every time he looked at me with so much tenderness, I could tell myself he knew, and that it meant nothing much. It gave me an excuse I could hide behind. I could pretend what he said were words he didn't fully understand, the way he hold me was innocent. But now... I'm scared to see him and realize it always meant more. Worst of all, I don't want to admit that I've always wanted it to mean more than what I told myself."

Junmyeon's mouth opened in surprise as Taemin continued to pour out his feelings with a sobbing voice.

"It's all out. All the things I tried to put in a corner of my mind, it all came to shout at me when Jongin looked at me and put his broken heart right before my nose. I can't face him. I can't face him, because when I look at him I see everything I've always wanted. And I told Jonghyun to not lose hope and that we would find a way to both reach happiness. But it was just more lies I told us both to comfort myself. Now I'm lost."

Junmyeon came closer, flying around to hold one of Taemin's finger tightly.

"Taemin, do you love him?"

The prince had a self-deprecating smile as he sniffed.

"I do. I fell in love with him when I saw flowers blooming in his hair. And it's all very stupid because we can't even talk properly and I can count on one hand the few times we were actually together, but Junmyeon... he feels like home in a way I can't describe."

Junmyeon patted his finger some more and gave him a very large, sunny smile. The way his eyes crinkled and his cheeks blew up made Taemin stop hiccuping.

"Then, please don't think that way," Junmyeon gently said. "Being in love is something to be happy about. And the one you hold so dearly in your heart adores you just as much. You did hurt him, but it is nothing you can't fix. And you didn't lie to Prince Jonghyun, I am sure the two of you will come to find a solution. You still have centuries to live, and many things are waiting for you. You surely will find a way to live your love for Jongin properly. Please don't fall into despair for there are many people caring for you."

Taemin swallowed with some difficulties, and calmed down a bit.

"The marriage you so despise right now is the reason that made you come here and find Jongin. It is a proof that happiness can be found in the things you least expect."

"Yes, it is," Taemin admitted reluctantly.

"It all feels overwhelming for now because it's all happening at the same time. But listen to me, who lived more than twice longer than you. It will get better. Things will go quiet soon and you're going to live decades in such peace it will be difficult to even remember how hectic things once were. For now, step out of your denial and embrace all that joy Jongin is giving you. Make him bloom again. The rest will come in time."

Taemin let out a long breath, a bewildered frown adorning his face.

"You really think it will work out?"

"Taemin, my dear, little folks and holy spirits are working on it for you. You can put your trust in me."

With that, the elf prince suddenly laughed. It was broken, a little bit hysterical and faltering with hiccups.

"Thank you, Junmyeon."

"You should rest now, my prince. We'll go on with your faerish lessons tomorrow. I know for a fact that Jongin has been working very hard the past couple of days to learn elvish for you. And we wouldn't want to disappoint him, now, would we?"

That brought a genuine smile back on Taemin's lips. He thanked Junmyeon a dozen of times more, until the fairy started to blush and complain that he hadn't done much yet. Then he went away, to the apartment he shared with Minho, and Taemin went to sleep, feeling at peace for the first time in a week.

That night, he dreamed of a cottage, lost in the woods, where he would learn how to grow vegetables and how to cook, where he would dance all afternoon and wake up in Jongin's arms.

.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there,
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. I hope it gave you some happiness this week-end. I'm a bit excited about writing Magnolia Boy lately, because things are moving here and there and all the little secrets are unfolding. Isn't it satisfying? I find it very exciting.  
> We're arriving to a part of the story I'm so enthusiastic about.  
> Next chapter is titled « In all honesty », please look forward to it. I look forward to posting it to you.
> 
> Take care and surround yourself with softness. ♥


	21. In all honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning : a character have a slight anxiety attack at the end of this chapter. If it makes you uncomfortable, please be careful while reading.

.

Taemin sighed slowly, and watched his breath whiten before his nose. It kept getting colder and colder lately, and the sight of the forest, once colorful and lively, now wintry and gloomy, made his heart clench in his chest. It reminded him of his former home. Despite the stunning and impressive architecture of the elven city in the mountains, it always appeared icy and dour to him. Even in the hottest days of summer, the citadel looked cold, its shades of white and grey unchanging.

The forest was different. It shifted every day, it always burst with life, it was in constant motion. Taemin had witnessed it already, how some paths never brought him to the same place. It had been unsettling and scary, at first, but it was now something he was getting used to. A mishap he found quite pleasant. Nothing ever stayed the same in there, and it was far easier to enjoy the quietness and coldness of winter, when he knew that the trees would blossom soon again and colors would be bouncing around.

As he walked, a sudden thought came to his mind. He wondered how Jongin would look like in spring. He had noticed his nymph's hair change color once already, going from the soft pink of autumn, to a shining grey in winter. Which color could it possibly turn to next?

It made him stop in front of a tree, and he closed his eyes, one hand resting on the trunk before him. He was far enough now, no one was lurking around, no elf would stumble upon him by accident. He approached the white oak until the tip of his feet bumped into a root, and pressed both his gloved palms against the tree. As he closed his eyes, he could feel his heart hammer loudly in his chest.

"Jongin," he called in a soft murmur.

His throat was tightening, but he kept calling.

He hoped he wasn't too late. He hoped Jongin wouldn't be busy on that early afternoon. He hoped the nymph would be happy to see him. As much as his guilt was trying to choke him up, as much as he was sweating at the mere idea of Jongin being upset with him, Taemin wanted to see him more than any fear he still had.

He had made his way to Junmyeon immediately after lunch, to tell the fairy he needed to see the nymph. And Junmyeon made him promise to be back for dinner, and covered for him in exchange for his words. He had no idea what the tiny fairy would invent if anyone were to ask about his occupations, but he didn't care. He trusted Junmyeon to find something plausible.

Taemin kept whispering the nymph's name, again and again, as Jongin had taught him, at regular intervals, his forehead pressing against the tree. He didn't count how long he had been calling already, but he was getting cold and desperation was invading his lungs.

"Taemin."

Taemin gasped, his eyes opening suddenly as his hands closed into fists. He turned around, biting his lips with apprehension, and saw Jongin, a few feet away from him.

"Taemin called again," Jongin said softly.

There was such relief in his hazel eyes, Taemin felt a sob rise in his throat.

Jongin came closer, very slowly, as if he was afraid Taemin would stop him. He stood right in front of him and gave him a smile so gentle that the elf wondered how he could have ever fooled himself enough to pretend that the way Jongin was looking at him didn't mean anything.

"I made a promise," Taemin breathed out. "I promised I would call you."

Jongin nodded softly and hold out his hand towards his elf's face. He stopped himself, his fingers hovering barely a centimeter away from Taemin's cheek. He tried to remember the exact sentence Kyungsoo had taught him.

"Can I 'ug- hug... Can I hug you?" He stuttered.

Taemin looked surprised. Jongin had never asked before, and he had hugged him plenty of times already. Taemin pouted; he didn't want Jongin to think all the hugs he ever gave him had been unwelcome.

He put his hand on top of Jongin's and pressed his cheek against the nymph's palm. Then he tiptoed closer and snuggled against his warm chest, both his arms coming to circle Jongin's waist. He stayed silent, holding him close and tight until he felt Jongin's hand brush his jaw and neck and the nymph embraced him just as fondly as he always did.

"Nini missed Taemin."

"I missed you too," Taemin said, his voice muffled against Jongin's neck.

They parted again and Jongin cupped Taemin's face in his hands.

He had waited for him for so long; he had hoped and wished that his elf would call him again every day and night, and now seeing Taemin was filling him with happiness. Still there was a glint of sadness, deep inside his heart, noticeable in his eyes, and the slight frown of his eyebrows. That adoration he felt every time he glanced at him, was this how Taemin felt when he looked at the prince he would soon marry?

He tried to put that thought away, in a dark corner of his mind. He could come back to it later, he could mope and pout and complain to Chanyeol and be desperate at another time. Because his time with Taemin was always counted and he had no intention of wasting a single minute of it by being sad.

"Taemin come with Nini? To ho-me?"

Taemin smiled. And it lifted a painful weight from Jongin's chest. He had missed that blinding grin so much.

"Yes, please. Let's go home," Taemin laughed lightly.

Jongin took Taemin's hands in his and raised them up to their faces again. He simply spread his fingers, their palms pressing against each other, and watched how small Taemin's hands looked in his. Then he intertwined their fingers and took a step backward.

"We go like this again?" Taemin asked, his eyes searching Jongin's as he followed him.

Jongin smiled and brought him closer with a gentle pull.

"Loo-k Nini," he said. "Taemin not think."

Taemin wondered if nymphs had any hypnotic effect on elves; it wouldn't be surprising to him. Or maybe it was only Jongin. Maybe it was only Jongin having that effect on him. But he obeyed that deep voice and focused on Jongin's long eyelashes. At first, his head was clouded with thoughts; as if the simple fact that Jongin asked him to clear his mind had triggered a thousand random reflections to spurt out.

His pupils were moving fast, taking in the sight of having the nymph so close to him again. And soon enough, without him noticing, the cacophony of his thoughts only became a distant, muffled sound at the back of his head. He could feel Jongin's warm breath tickle his nose.

He heard himself tell Junmyeon how he was so in love with Jongin already, and how the nymph made him feel like he belonged next to him, but the memory faded away.

He wasn't sure if Jongin was pulling him forward or if it was himself, who was making them move in soft steps. He didn't care. At some point, Jongin had let go of his hands to grab his arms. It felt like they were waltzing. Or maybe it was just Taemin's dizzy imagination.

"Am I dreaming?" Taemin whispered.

"Dri-... dream-in'...?" Jongin asked with a pout. "Nini don't understan'."

Taemin smiled and tilted his head, his eyes never leaving Jongin's.

"A dream is when you sleep. Sleep, you know that. Nini loves to sleep."

"Yes. Nini understan' sleep."

"So," Taemin continued," when you sleep and you have beautiful thoughts, you dream. Do you know 'thoughts'? It's when you think."

Jongin blinked twice, his pout still on his lips.

"Beau-tiful think when sleep is dream?"

Taemin nodded.

Jongin's face relaxed. He knew about those things called dreams. He had them sometimes.

"Taemin not sleep. It is not dream."

The elf prince laughed, and it sounded better to Jongin's ears that any melody he ever heard.

"Nini dream-in' of Taemin when Nini sleep," Jongin confessed in a whisper.

"I dream of you too," Taemin shakily answered. "I dream of you in our home."

Jongin's heart clenched at that and his lost eyes searched for Taemin's, wondering if he understood that wrong. It sounded too sweet in his ears and he was unsure of what to do with it. But the mention of their home brought him back to reality and he stopped. Taemin stepped on his foot, stuttered an apology and retreated a bit.

Jongin didn't bother about his mistreated toes and put his hand on Taemin's lower back to bring him down the little hill. The quiet house awoke as they entered, the chimney immediately ignited a fire and a dozens of candles lit up alone, as if they had been waiting for their return.

Taemin took his shoes and cape off before he followed Jongin around.

"Taemin is cold?" Jongin asked.

"No, it's alright."

Jongin nodded, visibly satisfied with the answer, and went to sit on the love seat by the window.

"Taemin wan-t tea?"

"Yes, please."

Taemin sat a little awkwardly next to the nymph, and watched as Jongin summoned drinks for them both. A plate of what appeared to be dried fruits popped up as well, and Jongin immediately dived to the apricots with a smile.

Taemin brought the fuming cup of tea to his face, and smelled deeply. It scented of jasmine.

"Taemin?"

Jongin's voice was faint and wavering. When Taemin lifted his head, he saw the nymph twisting his fingers on his lap; he seemed shy, all of a sudden, a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes?"

Jongin took a long inhale, trying to gather all of his courage before he looked back into Taemin's eyes.

"Taemin is a-prin-ce?"

Taemin swallowed with some difficulty and put his cup back on the table. He folded his legs under his butt and nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"Taemin com' from ma-... mou-tain'?"

"Yes, I do."

Jongin bit his lips, his eyes falling on the pillow that rested between the two of them as he let out a pitiful sigh. Those were the information Kyungsoo had given him, but he had still hoped that for some reason, Taemin would deny them.

There was something that Kyungsoo hadn't been able to correctly answer, and it had haunted Jongin up until now. The fairy had insisted that it was very unlikely, but he couldn't promise it would never happen. The fear that Taemin might go back to the mountains some day, with or without the forest prince, was giving nightmares to Jongin.

"Taemin...," he tried to articulate, "Taemin go back to mou-tain'? Or Taemin s-tay to forest?"

"I'll stay," Taemin immediately answered. "I won't go back to the mountains."

Jongin frowned at him and the elf realized his answer might have been confusing.

"I will stay in the forest."

"Taemin s-tay?" Jongin repeated slowly. "To forest with Nini?"

"Yes."

Taemin smiled, hoping to reassure the worried nymph, and extended his hand to stroke Jongin's fingers gently.

"Fo-rev-er?" Jongin insisted.

"Yes. I'll stay with you forever."

Jongin's face slowly brightened, the frown between his eyebrows disappearing along with that darkness in his eyes and Taemin could swear that his skin lightened up. He saw a tiny red flower bloom timidly in between grey locks of hair, and the sight calmed his own anxiety.

Jongin took the pillow between them and tossed it away as he crawled closer to Taemin to snuggle on his side. He forced Taemin to move along, but the elf couldn't care less about it. He opened his arms to let Jongin come as close as he wanted, and held him tight.

The nymph was sprawled all over him in a way that didn't seem that comfortable to Taemin, but Jongin had stopped moving and seemed very pleased with the situation, so he didn't question it. Jongin had his head on Taemin's chest and he could hear the loud beats of his heart. It was perfect to him.

"I don't love the other prince," Taemin suddenly admitted.

He had been thinking over and over again about how to tell the truth to Jongin in words the nymph would understand. And he was still scared of giving him too many hopes, despite everything Junmyeon had told him. Because he wasn't sure yet about what he was allowed to give to the nymph. But with Jongin nestled like this against him, he couldn't help but try to explain the situation to him.

"Mhmm?"

Jongin moved around, enough to look up at Taemin from his cozy spot.

"The other prince," Taemin started, and he saw Jongin pout at the mention of Jonghyun. "I don't love him."

Jongin gasped, his eyebrows furrowed. His eyes were searching Taemin's face, uncertain of what to understand from those words.

"Taemin... not love... a-prin-ce of forest?" He stammered.

"I don't. I love him not. And he doesn't love me either."

Confusion was written all over Jongin's face. There was hope in his eyes but fear in the way he bit his bottom lip, and he blinked a few times, one of his hand coming to scratch his forehead.

"Taemin not love but Taemin ma-rry a-prin-ce."

"I have to," Taemin explained, not sure how he could explain that. "I am forced. Do you understand? I don't want to marry him, but I have to."

Jongin slowly nodded, but then stood up a bit with a bothered expression.

"Taemin is not ha-ppy...," he whined.

He wasn't sure if that was better or worse than what he had imagined. The idea of Taemin loving someone else was awful. But thinking Taemin was compelled to marry someone he didn't love was just as terrible.

If that other prince wasn't able to make Taemin smile every single day and feel loved and treasured, then what was the point? It was just immensely unfair.

Taemin cupped his face in his hands and gave him a smile so wide it made his eyes crinkle.

"I am happy," Taemin assured as he pressed their noses together for a second.

A slight blush came to color Jongin's cheeks.

"Yes?" He croaked.

"Yes. The marriage is difficult and sad," Taemin said, slowly enough for Jongin to hear each word correctly. "But I came to the forest and I met Nini. So I am happy."

Junmyeon had been right about that. That sorrowful wedding had brought him Jongin. Despite everything else, he knew the worries and sadness the whole situation gave him was nothing compared to the happiness he found when looking at his nymph.

And Jongin was blooming, right there, with his red face still captured in Taemin's hands. Taemin's tired little heart swelled with tenderness once more.

"Nini is happy with Taemin too."

Jongin looked flustered by his last words, but still concerned about his well-being. He straightened up, sitting on Taemin's lap with a frown.

"Is a-prin-ce nice with Taemin?"

"Yes, he's very nice. Don't worry."

"Elves is ni-ce with Taemin?"

"Everyone in the castle is nice to me," Taemin laughed. "I promise. And Junmyeon takes good care of me."

Jongin rose one of his eyebrows and winced.

"What?"

"Ah...," Taemin pondered. "Humm... Junmyeon, he helps me."

"What is 'Ju-myeo'?"

Taemin looked surprised for a second, before he realized that Jongin probably knew the fairy under another name. Sort of. He might never had called him in elvish.

"The fairy...?" Taemin said, trying to show a space between two fingers that would be the approximative height of Junmyeon.

He moved his hand around with a swooshing sound. And Jongin looked at him, puzzled by his behavior.

"Nini don't understan'," he pouted.

Taemin scrunched his nose and attempted to draw wings in the air with his fingers.

"Fairy, you know..."

Taemin's ludicrous explanations seemed to finally make sense to Jongin because he clapped his hands together with a smile.

"Ah, fai-ry. Yes."

"Good. Then, Junmyeon is the fairy from last time. He was here, you remember? Junmyeon, the High Fairy from the castle. He's very nice to me."

Jongin's face went back to darkness when he completely understood what Taemin was talking about.

"Ju-myeo is not ni-ce," he complained.

Taemin stayed silent for a moment as he looked over Jongin's grumpiness. Then he came to poke his nose.

"Junmyeon is nice," he repeated, and Jongin rolled his eyes. "I promise, he is. Please don't be mad at him."

"What is 'be-mad'?" Jongin grumbled.

Taemin put his hands on his sides and furrowed is eyebrows at the nymph with a grunt.

"This is 'mad'."

Jongin's eyes widened impossibly as he glanced at Taemin, and then break out in loud laughters. He fell from Taemin's lap and almost hit the ground, but squirmed back on the couch as he tried to recover his breath. Taemin chuckled next to him, pinching his tummy lightly and watching with joy how it intensified the nymph's hilarity.

All the tension and previous worries seemed to lessen a bit. Jongin promised he wouldn't stay mad at Junmyeon anymore, for something the fairy wasn't really responsible for in the first place. And then, they went back to their teas. Jongin had to ask the house to reheat their mugs because their drinks had gone cold; and he stuffed his face with dried apricots happily.

They started to talk about their favorite food, and Taemin soon found himself sitting back on the love seat with a recipe book on his lap and a sleepy Jongin hooked on his arm as he tried to learn the names of fruits and vegetables. Every time Taemin noticed the nymph was dozing off, he attempted to close the book to let him rest, but Jongin would jolt awake and demand that they continue. When Taemin told him that they could stop to let him nap and that he didn't mind it, all Jongin answered was a mumble about how he didn't want to sleep when he was with him. The nymph was beating himself up for not sleeping more in the morning. He had to be more prepared next time because Taemin always called him around the same time of the day and that was usually the time for his favorite nap.

At some point, Taemin pretended that he didn't want to read anymore and wanted to hug instead, only to get Jongin to relax in his arms as he stroked his hair.

Taemin had done his best all afternoon to remember his promise to Junmyeon, and when he realized the sun was completely set already, he nudged Jongin softly. He could see the nymph was trying his hardest not to sulk as he was putting his cape and shoes back on.

"Nini com' with Taemin."

"Are you sure?" Taemin asked, clearly surprised.

Jongin only nodded stubbornly and took his hand as they exited the house. Leaving Nowhere was a lot easier than getting there. Once they went up and down the little hill again, they landed by the shore next to the castle. Taemin knew the way perfectly from here; he could even see the faint lights of the city, up in the gigantic trees a bit further away.

Jongin looked up at them too and realized this was the farthest he could go. He wished the hill from Nowhere made them arrive somewhere else, where he could have walked Taemin back home a bit more. But now they were too close, and he was feeling uncomfortable already.

They hugged as tight as they could, whispering soft promises of seeing each other soon again.

 

 

Jonghyun pushed the doors of the little room they chose with Taemin to take their breakfast in, now that the weather was truly too cold for them to enjoy it on the terraces. He stopped on his tracks, looking with slight bewilderment as the mountain prince was already sitting in the alcove by the windows, sipping his tea quietly. It was the very first time since Taemin's arrival in the forest, that Jonghyun saw him there before him. It made him smile as he approached, plopping down on one of the free armchair.

"Did you have troubles sleeping?" He asked, gently.

Taemin jumped out of his thoughts and blinked at him like a sleepy owl.

"Oh...," he breathed out, "mhmm, well. Yes, kind of."

Jonghyun leaned towards the table, pouring himself a cup of tea and pulling the pastries basket closer.

"Hi," Jonghyun grinned.

"Hi."

"Are you alright? Can I do anything?"

Taemin shook his hand in front of him and turned his head away.

"Ah, it's okay. Don't worry. It's too early for this kind of things."

Jonghyun looked at him for a few seconds, immobile and quiet. Then he rubbed at his eye with one finger and started to chew on his brioche.

"I've been awake for a few hours already," he said with a shrug. "I was only waiting for a decent hour to come meet you here. I hate eating breakfast alone. So, tell me."

Taemin looked down on his own untouched pastries and sighed. His fingers came to tear the bread apart in small bites, but he still forsake them on the tablecloth.

"There are things I want to discuss with you, actually," he started, "but I don't know how to order my thoughts. I've been thinking over and over again and it's difficult to put words correctly."

"It's okay if it doesn't make a lot of sense," Jonghyun encouraged.

Taemin nodded, a little pout still playing on his lips. He stayed quiet. His eyes were fixed on the tea cup in front of him, but he wasn't looking at it. The sounds of dishes chinking against each other as Jonghyun poured some milk and sugar into his cup were muffled by the heavy maze in his head. Taemin wasn't having any coherent thought. He was simply dozing off, lost in between tiredness and his inability to sleep properly the night before.

"I also have things I want to talk to you about," Jonghyun suddenly whispered.

The basket of bread next to him was half empty and Taemin wondered how long he had been staring at his cup, his mind elsewhere.

"Should I start, or do you want to?"

Taemin blinked a couple of times and finally shook his head.

"Please, tell me."

Jonghyun smiled gently and leaned back on his armchair, looking directly at Taemin with soft eyes.

"Do you remember that spirit you saw at the ball, when you arrived in the forest?"

Taemin froze on his seat, his eyes widening a bit as he felt his heart drop to his feet. Jonghyun's tone had been casual, light, as if he was asking him about the weather, as if he didn't thought that his question might possibly knock all air out of Taemin's lungs. But it did.

They hadn't talked about Jongin in months. Why was Jonghyun mentioning him all of a sudden? Taemin wondered if maybe, Junmyeon hadn't been able to keep the secret much longer.

"I do," Taemin answered cautiously, trying to calm himself down by focusing on the fact that Jonghyun's face was as calm and gentle as ever.

There was not a single trace of anger, or disappointment, or sadness on his features. On the contrary, if he looked very closely, there was maybe a bit of shyness in the way Jonghyun was frowning.

"I'm wondering-...," Jonghyun sighed, "You kept talking about him for days. It seemed to really bother you. But then you stopped. And you never mentioned him again."

Taemin tapped his fingers lightly on the saucer under his tea cup.

"What's your question?" he murmured.

Jonghyun let out a long breath and a shaky, nervous laugh that got Taemin to jump a bit. Then the forest prince ran a hand through his grey locks and looked back at him.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'm making this very awkward. I just-... You see-...," Jonghyun stammered. "I-... Damn. I saw a spirit too."

The confession took Taemin completely by surprise and he stared at the other prince, watching how Jonghyun's cheeks and ears reddened with embarrassment.

"I saw a spirit," Jonghyun repeated slowly, "and since then-... well, I can't stop thinking about him. Like, I really am thinking about that moment all the time. It's embarrassing. And I think I finally understood how you felt, all those months ago, you know. I just-... It's haunting me. So I thought back. I realized you stopped talking about that spirit you saw. I wondered how you did that. How did you manage to overcome-... you know... the constant thoughts? And maybe... the will to see him again?"

By the end of his little tirade, Jonghyun was unable to look Taemin in the eyes. His voice had gone low and timid, and he coughed, trying to find some composure back. He was glad he had cleared a lot of things with Taemin beforehand, like the fact that they didn't share any romantic feelings. Otherwise this would have been even weirder.

Meanwhile, Taemin wanted to laugh. Nervously. At how ridiculous all of this situation was. And he realized that this was the perfect opportunity to be honest with Jonghyun, once and for all.

"I didn't," he breathed out.

Jonghyun straightened his head at that answer, one doubtful eyebrow raised on his forehead.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't stop thinking about him, I didn't stop wanting to see him. Actually... I met him. A few times in the past months. He found me back. I still think about him constantly. I still want to be with him every moment we're apart."

There was a silence between the two of them that stretched and made Taemin squirm a bit on his chair. Jonghyun's face had become unreadable and he was suddenly scared that he had said too much at once.

The forest prince opened his mouth, but stayed quiet, and closed it again. He did that two more times before he managed to let out a single word.

"What?"

Taemin twisted his fingers, not daring to look over the table and unto the lost eyes of his future husband. He wasn't sure what Jonghyun was exactly asking, or what he should answer.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about," Taemin finally admitted.

"Is it?"

"Yes."

Jonghyun let his head fall back against the armchair and closed his eyes with a long, exhausted sigh.

"Minho met a spirit a while ago. And befriended him. He couldn't help me. And now you're telling me... it happened to you too. And you can't help me."

"I'm sorry."

Jonghyun didn't answer. He kept breathing deeply, slowly; and Taemin gritted his teeth with nervousness.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, his voice wavering.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"For not telling you sooner."

"I would've been mad if you told me earlier. You're not supposed to talk about encountering spirits. And before I saw one for myself... I had no idea how nerve-wracking it was, I would not have understood."

His eyes were still closed, but his voice was calmer, with that deep tenderness in it that always appeased Taemin and comforted him.

"To be honest with you," Jonghyun continued, "I'm a bit jealous. I'm too hopeful. And I'm afraid of not knowing how I could move on if the spirit I saw doesn't come to see me again. Because no one ever talks about it, I just have no clue how to deal with all of this."

"I'm sorry I cannot help you."

Jonghyun opened his eyelids, his gaze lost on the ceiling of the room.

"It's a bit strange, you know," Jonghyun pondered. "I have troubles describing how all of this makes me feel. It's difficult to tell which of my feelings are genuine. I feel a bit... bewitched... if that makes sense."

"It does," Taemin immediately answered.

If Jongin hadn't been the sincerest and softest being Taemin had ever encountered, he would probably have thought that the nymph had put a spell on him.

"Spirits are mesmerizing in a way that makes it difficult to even realize if your love is authentic."

Jonghyun nodded slowly and pursued his lips.

"I didn't get that feeling with Lord Baekhyun though. I felt awe. But not this... excessive aching."

"How long have you seen your spirit?"

"Ah, I only caught a glimpse of him. It lasted a few seconds."

There was regret in his voice, a heavy sadness that Taemin could relate to. It took a sympathetic smile out of him.

"It could be that. When I first saw my nymph, I only caught him for a second, and then he disappeared and I just-... well, you know how it was. But when I saw him again, we stayed together a little while. It was better after that. It calms down the longer you're around them, I think."

A silence fell upon them. Jonghyun could feel his heart beating a little too fast; and he knew this discussion wasn't helping him in the slightest. It made him believe that his spirit would come back to him, the same way Taemin's nymph found his way back to him.

Then his own thoughts made him frown as he realized something.

"Wait a minute... A nymph, you said?"

"Yes."

"How do you manage to communicate with him? Are you both only sitting in silence for hours?"

"Ah, well... He's learning elvish for me," Taemin murmured.

Jonghyun straightened up in his armchair, wide eyes glued on Taemin in bewilderment.

"He's what?!" He exclaimed.

Taemin jumped on his seat as if caught red handed doing something very wrong.

"He uh-... he's learning elvish?"

Jonghyun shook his head, mouth agape, blinking stupidly.

"Why do you say this so casually? Oh dear."

"Sorry."

Jonghyun sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. Then he froze all over again. Some precise memories were coming back to him. Something Taemin had said just a few minutes earlier, something he admitted some days ago, on that boat they took together.

"You're in love with him," Jonghyun whispered.

It wasn't a question, it was an affirmation, and the way Taemin cowered in his armchair and blushed was all the confirmation he needed.

"That time when you described your dream-soulmate and told me how you wouldn't need words to understand each other... you were talking about him. Right?"

"Maybe?" Taemin simpered.

Jonghyun shook his head, his eyes widening as he struggled to digest all those new information. It felt like a lot of lost little dots in his mind were suddenly connecting to each other and making sense.

"Does he love you back?" He heard himself ask.

Maybe he shouldn't be asking something like that. It wasn't his concerns at all. But he was curious.

Taemin was playing with his cup of tea again, as if keeping his fingers busy would help him somehow. He couldn't look at Jonghyun anymore.

"I think he does," he admitted. "I mean, he told me so, once. But I don't-... he doesn't speak perfectly yet, so I'm not entirely sure he meant it like-... you know. I do think that he really cares about me, though."

It felt extremely awkward to admit all of this out loud. To Jonghyun, in particular.

"I wanted to confess, I wanted to tell him... but there's... our marriage. And he knows that. So, I don't want to tell him that I love him, I don't want to hear him say it to me again, if I can't-... if we can't be together anyway."

Jonghyun put his elbows on the table and let his head fall in his hands. This conversation was a lot more difficult than he had imagined. And he had a tendency to imagine the worst.

"It's difficult to wrap my head around this. Nymphs are holy. Nymphs are deities. You're telling me you fell in love with someone I grew up considering a god, and that he might love you back."

Taemin didn't know what to answer to that. He didn't grow up with such beliefs. He grew up thinking nymphs didn't really exist anyway.

"It feels like such a terrible timing, but there's something I have to tell you about the wedding," Jonghyun groaned.

"What is it?"

Taemin's voice was calm and composed again.

"Before you arrived, when I threw a tantrum at my parents for planning our marriage, my father asked me to give you a chance. I promised that I would try, that I would meet you, that I would learn to know you and see if I could be attracted to you... I gave him my word to do all of that with honesty and good will, because he told me that he would try to make your mother change her mind if we ended up hating each other."

Taemin froze on his seat, his jaw falling open as he stared at the other prince. Jonghyun seemed uncomfortable, he was glaring at the table between them with guilt written all over his face.

"At that time, I didn't think much of it, because there was no complete guarantee that he could indeed talk your mother out of it. But it was still a small reassurance when I was freaking out in my room, thinking my whole life had crashed down in front of me."

Jonghyun finally looked at him and Taemin felt his insides twist painfully.

"But then you came in. I grew to really like you, and I was convinced that my father wouldn't even discuss our marriage's cancellation when we were getting along so well. I mean-... You're like the perfect son in law to my parent's eyes and I thought that there was no way he would break off his promise to your mother, considering the situation," Jonghyun took a long inhale before he continued, "so I didn't know if I should even talk to you about this. I was scared to give you hopes for nothing. And then that time, on the boat, you told me you were so happy to have come to our forest... I started to think that maybe you wouldn't want to break off the marriage and go back to the mountains. I kept thinking and thinking. I was wondering if your mother would send you off somewhere else if my father somehow succeeded in breaking our engagement. I couldn't stop thinking. I didn't want to tell you and make you feel like we had to try... I didn't want you to be forced out. But then I realized I was lying to you while trying to protect you. And it didn't feel right either. So we're here. I'm sorry I kept it a secret for so long. I'm sorry for dropping this on you now."

Taemin closed his eyes and shook his head slightly, as if he needed to put his thoughts back into place.

"So you're telling me... there's a possibility to break off our marriage. But you were ready to never tell me and sacrifice yourself just so you wouldn't upset me?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're an imbecile, Kim Jonghyun."

Jonghyun winced at that. Taemin was glaring at him, not with anger, but with honest confusion.

"I was taking care of you. Or trying to."

"I understand that, but you can't just throw your life away like that. You're so frustrating sometimes! You keep doing that, pushing me away and taking decisions that are hurting you instead of asking for my help. It's-... it's annoying enough when you decide not to tell me about all the meetings I'm supposed to participate to, but this is just-... a brand new level of stupidity," Taemin let out a defeated little scream, "I've been treated like a child my whole life by my parents and my older siblings. You can't do that to me too. We're in this mess together. It's even more irritating because you keep sabotaging yourself to help me. You don't even consider that maybe I want to take care of you too. I'm so pissed!"

Jonghyun pouted, crossing his arms on his chest.

"I don't want you to be miserable, that's all. Do you truly want to try to break it off and go back to the mountains?"

"I don't know! I don't want to leave but I don't want you to be forced to spend your life with me if you have the slightest chance of having a happy life with someone you love."

Taemin's voice was getting louder with annoyance.

"Well I don't even think my father would agree to call it off anyway. And I couldn't live with myself if we go through all that and I'm the one who gets a happy perfect life while you're living in a place you don't like, away from the nymph you fell in love with."

"I'll figure it out," Taemin pouted, tightening his fists with frustration. "I'll yell at you every day until the whole kingdom is persuaded that I hate you, I'll be awful to you until your father wants nothing else than for me to be away from his precious son, I'll do all it takes so you don't screw your life up because of me. I'll go back to the mountains, I'll kick and scream until my mother decide that I'm not good enough for any arranged marriage, I'll ask Jongin to come with me and I'll make her approve of him and my life's gonna be real nice and you'll marry someone you love. I'll just... find a damn way."

Jonghyun frowned at him.

"You won't," he simply said.

"Watch me."

"Because he won't come with you."

"Shut it, you don't know anything about him," Taemin grumbled.

"Nymphs cannot leave the forest, Taemin," Jonghyun explained calmly. "Even if he wanted to, he couldn't follow you. If he tried to come after you, he would die in hours. And if we break off our engagement, you won't be allowed to come back here. If we break it off, you'll never see him again."

Time seemed to stop. Taemin felt like Jonghyun had punched him in his stomach with all of his strength.

His mind assaulted him with memories of Jongin. His face, his smile, his voice. If he tried to free Jonghyun from their engagement, he would lose all of that, all of Jongin, and the thought alone made him want to wail of distress. Those awful, nightmarish words were ringing in his ears, making his head spin and his lungs constrict. He felt nauseous.

He tried to say something, he tried to call for help because his chest was hurting, but no sound came out. He couldn't breathe. Taemin opened his mouth, desperately trying to get some air into his lungs but all he managed was a couple of gasps that made his chest hurt even more.

Jonghyun was calling his name, immobile on the other side of the table, but Taemin couldn't hear him. It was so distant, so faint in his ears.

His vision became blurry and he didn't realize his eyes were flooding with tears.

Jonghyun jumped out of his chair to reach him and he put his hands on Taemin's face, trying to get the other to look at him. He had wanted for Taemin to calm down and stop planning nonsense at him. Sure his words had been harsh, but he hadn't meant them to be this sharp. He hadn't meant to push Taemin into a panic attack.

"Taemin?" He called, his throat tightening with culpability. "Taemin? Look at me. Calm down, please calm down. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I won't let you go away. You won't be away from him."

He felt Taemin's small hands grip his shirt as sobs came out from his mouth one after the other, unstopping.

"Please," Jonghyun said, with his most soothing voice. "Please, forgive me. I promise you'll stay with him. Calm down."

Taemin managed to breathe in, but he was still shaky in Jonghyun's embrace.

"I'm sorry," Taemin cried quietly.

He thought back on Jongin's face, when the nymph was so worriedly asking him if he ever planned to go back to the mountains. That's what Jongin had been so scared about; for Taemin to go to a place where he couldn't follow. His heart tried to claw out of his chest at the memory. Now more than ever, Taemin wanted to run to the forest and call for his nymph. Maybe they could hide inside that house forever.

Jonghyun pecked his head gently and stroked his back slowly, trying to get him to stop trembling so hard. They were squeezed uncomfortably on Taemin's armchair but Jonghyun didn't make any move to get away yet.

"I bring you nothing but troubles," Taemin whispered. "Jonghyun, I'm sorry."

"You did nothing wrong," Jonghyun immediately countered. "Please, just breathe now."

"I do want you to be happy."

"I know."

They hugged awkwardly in a mess of limbs for a few minutes, until Taemin was calm again. He put his head on Jonghyun's shoulder and sighed longly.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I have an idea," Jonghyun said, rubbing Taemin's side, "it may not be the best one, but we could make it work."

"What is it?"

Taemin sounded exhausted.

"Maybe you could confess to your nymph. 'Jongin', right? I mean... if you two are discreet about it, it should be alright. I don't mind you seeing him. When we'll be married, we'll share an apartment, but we don't have to share a bedroom, nor a bed. I never planned on that, actually. We can't exactly go around dating randomly or just having fun once in a while because that would be risky, and I don't want to get into troubles. But if you love him that much, it's worth it. Just be careful not to kiss him in front of too many witnesses."

He laughed lightly and tilted his head to look at Taemin, who was observing him with hesitant eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. I trust you to be mindful of me and responsible as to who knows about this."

Taemin wiped his cheeks from his tears with one hand and nodded slowly, his head still resting on Jonghyun.

"I promise I will. And you can of course see whoever you want on your side."

Jonghyun smiled at him.

"Thank you. I hope your nymph can work with that. Maybe in a few centuries when I'll have more power, I'll be able to offer us something better, but in the meantime, secrecy will have to do."

"Thank you so much. I'm sorry I put that much troubles on your shoulders."

"It's alright. Can I ask one thing of you?"

"Sure."

Taemin straightened up a bit, sitting on his legs as he rubbed his nose.

"Can you tell me when you go see him? Only so I don't worry about where you might be, and I know when to cover for you."

"Of course. Also, actually... I should tell you that Junmyeon knows about the whole affair. He's been the one covering up for me until now."

Jonghyun grinned at that, nodding.

"I figured that out already. Junmyeon knows everything."

Taemin sniffed loudly and rubbed his eyes, trying to get his face back to normal.

"That's true," he croaked.

Jonghyun laughed at the sound of his broken voice and tousled his hair.

"Come on now, you barely ate. Let's put some food in your stomach before you get called for your lessons."

At that, Taemin groaned.

"Oh dear, I forgot about those. I don't really want to learn kentaur today."

"Well, if you want, I'm having a meeting with Junmyeon, Minho and a bunch of guards about a supposed storm and how we have to take actions about it. We can tell your professor that you have to be here with me and that it's very important."

Taemin made a face at that and picked up the pieces of bread he had destroyed earlier, to put some jam on them. His hands were still a bit shaky, but he tried his best to calm down.

"Well, no offense, but I'll take kentaur over this."

Jonghyun laughed in his cup of tea and had to hit his chest to find his breath back.

"I won't blame you."

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears !
> 
> Here is your long awaited chapter... I hope it was satisfying enough, ehe.  
> All the complicated secrets and unspoken problems are behind us now, and we're heading toward a cotton candy road. Are you happy? It was a bit long and difficult to get everything settled down and all secrets spilled, wasn't it?
> 
> Thank you for staying with me on this fic, thank you for reading it, thank you for your precious comments and support.
> 
> I haven't found next chapter's title yet, but it's gonna be grandiose. Also, to the cute little people here mostly for Jongkey, hold on a bit more my dear friends. I'm not forgetting about those two precious. Their time will come.
> 
> Take care ♥
> 
> Psss... if you're scared, I promised a happy ending. It was a promise. It's gonna be a real happy ending. I'm not gonna half-ass their happiness. So you can trust me & Baekhyun.


	22. You & I

.

It was on the day following the first new moon of the year, that something rather unexpected happened. Everything had seemed quite normal at first, and to most of the little folks in the forest, there wasn't a single thing out of the ordinary on that very fine morning. But a small twist was about to happen for the two princes running in the gardens, and no one could tell yet, all the reverberations it would have.

How it all started, Jonghyun wasn't sure that he even knew. To him, it was only a rather impromptu adventure, quite curious, if he were to be asked. As he followed a very energetic and troubled Taemin jumping everywhere, he had no idea that this little hysteria was already a consequence of all that had happened until now. It had all started with Taemin's arrival in the forest, in a way. How far could they rewind, to know the true trigger that ended up making them waltz through the icy gardens?

"Can you hear it yet?" Taemin called.

Jonghyun sighed, and puffed his cheeks, looking at him with concern.

"No, I can't."

They had been eating breakfast with one window open, when Taemin had heard something that made him drop his cup of tea; some very peculiar sounds that he couldn't even describe with any word he knew. Those little noises got him to rise abruptly and search for their source.

Thus, they had been chasing a melody Jonghyun couldn't even hear. But he couldn't exactly let Taemin run around like a lost, confused leprechaun without trying to help, at least a little bit. It turned out that he had no idea how to help at all, but he was there nonetheless. It had to count for something.

Jonghyun tried to offer Taemin to calm down, maybe to sit somewhere, and breathe a little. Maybe Taemin was tired, maybe he needed to take it easy for the day. But the mountain prince had looked at him with such outrage that Jonghyun didn't dare to insist.

"I'm not crazy," Taemin exclaimed, his voice going acute. "I'm telling you I'm hearing something."

"I never said you were crazy."

"You don't believe that I'm hearing something, so it's all the same!"

Jonghyun had rolled his eyes at him, and Taemin considered apologizing for being a bit rude, when the man had actually been following him in his vain quest for ten minutes already. But as he was about to express how sorry he was, he heard it again. That very strange noise. It was getting louder. It sounded like tiny bells all ringing at the same time.

Forgetting about his apologies, Taemin went back to his hunt.

And as he turned around a leafless tree, he stopped short. Jonghyun didn't expect his sudden halt and they bumped into each other in a small ruckus of whines and shouts. The cause of Taemin's very sudden pause, were none other than Junmyeon and Minho, strolling around the gardens, talking and laughing over jokes they were the only ones to get. And upon hearing the two princes collide, they approached.

"Thundering typhoons! What's happening to you two?" Junmyeon gawked.

Taemin and Jonghyun stopped pawing at each other, and the mountain prince turned big, wide eyes to the fairy.

"I heard something!"

Jonghyun sighed heavily as Taemin went on, ranting about those inexplicable and indescribable noises he was so sure he had perceived. If Junmyeon settled for looking at him with a concerned, wary pout, Minho, on the contrary, was frowning. He soon raised one hand in the air, effectively stopping Taemin mid-sentence, and looked at him calmly.

"Hold on... You're saying you've been following an acute, singing noise from the castle to where we are right now?"

Taemin deflated and lowered his eyes to the ground.

"When you put it this way, I see that I might sound a bit crazy."

"Oh, I think I'm crazier...," Minho breathed out with a nervous laugh.

At his words, Junmyeon and Jonghyun both turned to him with worried glares, but Minho paid them no mind.

" _Is this what you heard?_ " He asked, in a trembling voice.

Junmyeon froze. It was a really good thing that he was currently sitting on Minho's shoulder, or he would have dropped to the ground and maybe twisted a wing or ankle. In front of him, Jonghyun's eyes widened. He had seen Minho's lips move, without hearing anything, and he knew it meant his best friend had say something in faerish. Now, it wouldn't have been that astounding, if Taemin hadn't suddenly perked up in a jump.

"There it is! There it is again!"

The shock made Jonghyun's jaw fall open.

Then, a real concussion exploded. Junmyeon screeched, Minho grabbed Taemin by the collar of his shirt, Taemin squealed that he had heard it again and that someone must have heard it too otherwise he was ready to throw himself into the lake out of frustration. And Minho started to blabber a lot of incoherent things in faerish, effectively spluttering to his face.

"Enough!" Jonghyun growled for them to stop.

The three others halted in their movements and turned their faces to him. Jonghyun was glaring at them, with a serious look on his face that Taemin wasn't used to. It gave him a powerful, domineering aura that made Minho feel like he was as tiny as Junmyeon.

"Minho, let go of Taemin," he said, calmly.

Minho obeyed, coughing an apology as he dusted Taemin's cloak with one hand.

"Now," Jonghyun continued, "please say something in faerish again."

As he pronounced those words, Taemin's face twisted in wonder. He turned his eyes to Minho, and saw him move his lips in those odd, bizarre shapes and forms he knew were characteristics of faerish; and to his utter astonishment, he heard those peculiar sounds once more.

" _Can you hear me?_ "

For a second, nobody dared to move, or breathe too loudly. Then, Taemin hiccuped.

"It was you...," he said.

Junmyeon screeched again.

"By all the will-o-wisp's of the swamps! You can hear faerish!"

Taemin blinked stupidly. He barely felt Minho's hands grabbing him again. He barely heard all of his questions, or Jonghyun's incredulous babbling, or Junmyeon's ecstatic comments. The three of them were trying to ask him how and when something like that happened, but Taemin had no idea what to tell them. He simply looked over Junmyeon, with furrowed eyebrows.

"We didn't even start doing anything serious, did we?" He asked, tilting his head in bewilderment.

At this, Minho seemed to lose all interest he had for the mountain prince and started to assault the fairy to try to understand what on earth was going on. And while Junmyeon tried to explain the situation to two very confused elves, Taemin finally realized what had just happened to him.

For once, he wasn't crazy. Which was always a very nice thing to assert. But most importantly, he had somehow managed to hear faerish. Something that had been depicted to him as practically impossible, simply fell on him without much effort. He felt an intense, vivid, burning pride invade his lungs and he started to smile. Hearing faerish was the very first step towards the goal of understanding Jongin. It was only the beginning, he couldn't even understand what was being said to him, but it was such a milestone. He knew what hearing faerish meant; he was getting a little bit more aware of the spirit world. He was getting closer to his adored nymph, in a way.

Taemin felt his heart leap inside his chest at the thought of Jongin. When he had first talked to Junmyeon about learning faerish, he had decided to not tell anything to his nymph until he was able to understand him, or maybe even say a few words. But it seemed impossible to wait. He really wanted to run into the forest right this instant and call Jongin and brag to him about how he could hear faerish now. He wanted Jongin to be proud of him, he wanted to share this moment of happiness, he wanted to dream with him about the day they'll be able to understand each other perfectly.

"Taemin?"

Jonghyun's hand on his arm brought him back to reality, and Taemin shook his head slightly, looking at the other prince with a pout.

"I have to see him," he whispered.

Jonghyun understood immediately whom he was talking about, and a small, tender smile appeared at the corner of his lips. He nodded a few times before patting Taemin's shoulder.

"Well, you look a little unwell to me. And tired. I think you should probably go to your room and take it easy for the day."

Taemin frowned, opening his mouth in protest, but before he could say anything, Jonghyun continued.

"That's what I'll say to anyone asking about you. Please, put some warm clothes on and try to be discreet while escaping to the forest, okay?"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. But know that we'll need to talk as soon as you come back."

Taemin agreed, smiled brightly and hopped away with a little wave to Junmyeon.

"But I have so many questions," Minho protested.

"Sorry," Jonghyun coughed. "Taemin is unwell."

Minho gave him a deadpan look, but finally sighed. Then he turned to Junmyeon once again.

"You, horrible, secretive, little liar!"

 

 

Jongin had woken up that day to the peculiar feeling of tiny feet squishing his shoulders, and even tinier fingers clinging to his hair. As he rolled over, opening one sleepy eye to the world, he felt something sway on his head, until a small face appeared above him. Jongin rubbed his eyes, yawned, and squinted up to his forehead, trying to distinguish from upside down who had come to see him.

"Good morning!" The fairy claimed loudly, giving him a large, brilliant smile that Jongin finally recognized.

The nymph yawned once more and hold out his arm to catch Jongdae between two fingers, bringing him to the ground next to him as he stretched on his flowery bed. Jongin turned on one side, then the other, moaning a bit before he managed to finally sit.

"'morning," Jongin mouthed with a scrunch of his nose.

Jongdae immediately started to ask him about his night, and how he felt lately, and did he think that Kibum would soon wake up, while Jongin was doing his best to keep his eyes open and try to follow the fairy's train of thoughts. It proved to be difficult. But the heavy fog of sleepiness seemed to slightly vanish when Jongdae pulled over the little bag he had carried with him.

"I brought you some elven pastries that were for breakfast this morning," Jongdae chirped. "I thought of you because some of them have honey inside."

At the mention of honey-filled food, Jongin brightened up and leaned over, peeping at the display of little cakes.

"Thank you," Jongin smiled, taking one small cream puff next to the fairy.

He tended to forget that Jongdae lived in the castle lately. His fairy friend had been so reluctant to meet any elf for so long, that it was kind of weird to imagine him living amongst them now. But he couldn't exactly say anything, when he was spending all of his days waiting for an elf prince to call him.

"How is it," Jongin asked, "to live in the castle? Do you like elves a bit more now?"

Jongdae seemed surprised by his question, and he pouted for a second, apparently considering his answer.

"Some of them are alright, I guess."

Jongin smiled, his fingers playing with the pieces of honey cake he was holding.

"Do you see my Taemin a lot?" He asked shyly.

"Not really," Jongdae shrugged. "It's too intimidating to be around him or the other prince. I try to stay away from them as much as possible. He's always very nice to me when I do see him, though."

Jongin made a little sound, close to a giggle.

"You know, I'm soon gonna speak elvish better than you," he boasted.

"Oh, are you?" Jongdae snorted.

Jongin straightened up a bit and lifted his nose in the air.

"Yes! Yesterday, Kyungsoo taught me all about ' _I'_ and _'you'_ , and a lot of other important words," Jongin blurted in a conspiratorial tone.

"I've known about _'I_ ' and _'you'_ for a long time already," Jongdae simpered smugly, feeling his competitive spirit kick in at Jongin's pride. "I'm still ahead of you. And I study a lot lately."

Jongin's eyes widened a bit.

"Oh? Junmyeon must be really happy."

"I'm not doing it for him!" Jongdae immediately countered in a bitter tone.

"Whom are you doing it for, then?"

Jongdae froze and hiccuped. He shook his head a bit, as if he tried to make his slight blush go away.

"Nobody! I ain't working hard for anyone but me! I just thought-... that it would be nice... to know another language. I am very curious and smart, that's all."

He looked at Jongin with pinched lips and was relieved to see the nymph smile at him.

"I know that you're very smart. And awesome. Elvish is so difficult, I wouldn't want to learn it if it wasn't for my Taemin."

Jongdae blushed a bit more and puffed his cheeks, looking away from Jongin and playing with his own hands.

"Well," he coughed, "it's mostly because-... you know, I was getting bored there so I thought I would give it a try again. So I could talk to some elves if needed."

"Was it useful?" Jongin kindly asked, as he continued to stuff his face with pastries and blink his eyes drowsily.

Jongdae scratched his cheek, and suddenly nodded.

"Actually, there's something I wanted to tell you."

Jongin stopped chewing on his croissant and swallowed hardly. Jongdae had a curious look on his face.

"What is it?"

The fairy seemed to hesitate for a moment. Then he breathed in, bit his bottom lip, and searched where to even begin his story.

"I met an elf, in the castle. And he had a tree that felt just like you, in his garden. It was really bothering me," Jongdae explained.

"Oh," Jongin said, "why?"

Jongdae blinked a few times, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, because it's not really usual to encounter a tree radiating the exact same magic as a nymph. Did you perhaps already know about it?"

"Of course I did," Jongin smiled. "I know about all the trees that came from me."

Jongdae's jaw fell open and he couldn't help the slightly frustrated noise coming out of his mouth.

"Here I was, thinking that I had made such a discovery," he pouted.

His comment made Jongin laugh, and the nymph tapped his feet on the ground.

"How does it happen, though? Doesn't it bother you that Minseok put your tree in his garden?"

It took Jongin a couple of seconds to understand Minseok must be the elf Jongdae had met in the castle. He was still a bit sleepy and Jongdae was talking fast.

"Sometimes, when I turn, I lose a flower, or two. Sometimes, those flowers grow back. I don't know why they do or don't, but it's not really a bother to me. There are three other of my magnolias in the forest, and that Minseok elf took really great care of it, so I don't mind. He's been really gentle and waters it properly."

"But it doesn't... like... weaken you, to get your magic separated from you?"

Jongin pouted, slightly taken aback by the question.

"I never thought about it. I don't know. I didn't realize. According to Kyungsoo, we don't feel our magic the same way, fairies and nymphs. I hope the Minseok didn't get into troubles because of my tree, did he? He's really not hurting me. All of this is harmless."

Jongdae stayed silent for a moment, and Jongin didn't dare to continue eating his honey filled little cake. It waited pitifully in the palm of his hand, as the fairy hummed.

"Ah," Jongdae finally sighed. "Minseok isn't in troubles at all. I'm just thinking, and trying to understand. I'm glad to know that it isn't a problem to you. It looks really beautiful... Your magnolia in his garden looks beautiful."

"I wanted to go see it," Jongin admitted in a whisper, "but I didn't get the courage."

The nymph resumed his eating as Jongdae got up, walking around to pick up his scarf and cap.

"I'll go back, now," he said.

Jongin perked up, wide eyes looking at him and a pout dancing on his lips.

"Already?"

"I wanted to give you the pastries, and ask you about the tree. But now I have an appointment with that Minho elf about taking responsibilities in the castle and something about having a role to play between them and Hazelbarrow, helping Junmyeon, yada yada. I have to go tell him that I'm not interested. He insisted that I should think about it so we had to plan a meeting for me to reject him."

Jongin couldn't help a chuckle at the way Jongdae was picturing the situation.

"But," he insisted, "you just came to wake me up. That's not nice."

"I brought you food," Jongdae retorted, offended that his kindness was questioned there.

"Next time, you'll have to stay and play with me," Jongin sulked.

Jongdae rolled his eyes.

"You're such a baby."

"I'll tell Kyungsoo and Junmyeon that you made me upset."

"What is this?! Now that I try to be trustworthy and mature, and not miss an appointment in the castle, I get blackmailed. This is all very unfair. Why is the whole forest against me?"

Jongin opened his mouth wide, laughing loudly at the vexed grimace on the fairy's face.

"I'll make it up to you somehow," Jongdae reluctantly offered. "Please don't put Junmyeon on me."

"I'll let it go then, just this time," Jongin simpered. "You may leave."

The fairy took off, not without pulling his tongue at the nymph and imitating a gross sound with his mouth.

As he found himself alone in his home, Jongin contemplated going back to sleep. There wasn't much light piercing through the roots yet and his body was still warm from his night. His eyelids felt so heavy. It would be nice, to sleep just a few more hours. Maybe after one last of those delicious cakes Jongdae had brought him. And then when he'll wake up again, he'll go find Chanyeol.

Jongin let himself fall back on the plushy grass covering his floor and squirmed on his flowers. He let out a sad little sigh as his thoughts traveled to Kibum. He wished the cold would go away already. He wished his friend would come back to him quickly. He didn't really like how quiet and eerie their clearing was without Kibum. He missed his singing voice and the sounds of the water when his friend swam. It would have been nice, to share those delicious honey-filled pastries with him, even if it meant Jongin would have eaten less of them.

Jongin was laying on his back, his eyes closed, a feeling of longing invading his lungs, when he heard it. A quiet, faint, delicate whisper of his name, murmured through the roots of his willow tree. He straightened up so fast that he felt dizzy for a couple of seconds. But then he heard Taemin's voice again, and shook his head to get rid of his giddiness. It was unusual for his elf to call so early in the morning, and through the loud pulses of his heart, Jongin wondered if he was dreaming.

"He's calling you," his willow tree whispered to his ears.

"Where is he?" Jongin chirped.

A large smile bloomed on his lips as he got up, rubbing his eyes with his fists. Then he crawled away from the hole in the roots and winced at the sudden light bathing his face. His tree told him Taemin was already in Nowhere, waiting for him, and Jongin's heart jolted in his chest. The thought of seeing his elf again had made any little remnants of tiredness disappear.

Jongin hurtled down the slope leading to the path out of his clearing, but stopped himself as he was about to leave. He bit his bottom lip and retraced his steps, stopping in front of Kibum's pond. He squatted down, catching of glimpse of his friend's sleeping form and smiled gently.

"Please come back soon, Kibummie. I won't be away too long either," he whispered.

Jongin heard the soft call of his name yet again, and he bounced away. With an ecstatic grin playing on his lips, he rushed out of his clearing.

"Please let me go to Nowhere easily," he begged the forest, as he ran straight forward.

Taemin was already there, Taemin was waiting for him, there was no way he would get lost in thoughts. There was no way he could think about anything else than his elf, sitting ever so gracefully on their loveseat. He couldn't wait to arrive. He couldn't wait to show Taemin his progress in elvish. And simply sit there, next to him.

"Please," he whined again, hoping the forest would indulge him. "Please, just this time."

He was running around, not even knowing where he was heading, and hiccuped in surprise when he suddenly felt the ground shirk under his feet as he turned around a tree. He tripped on his own toes and rolled over himself for a moment, landing on his butt.

"Ow," he sighed, rubbing his head.

He blinked his eyes a couple of times, confused, and suddenly felt something on his forehead.

"Are you hurt?"

Jongin gasped, raising his nose to come face to face with a worried Taemin.

His elf was there, hovering above him, his lovelies eyebrows furrowed and a cute pout dancing on his lips. Taemin kept stroking Jongin's forehead, trying to mitigate his pain, surely.

"Taemin," Jongin purred, a large smile brightening his face. "Good mornin'."

The elf's face softened as he finally took a better look at him.

Taemin felt his heart melt into a puddle when he noticed Jongin's slightly puffed eyes and the way his hair was sticking in every directions. He wondered if this was due to his previous fall, or if maybe, the nymph had just woken up. He hoped he hadn't forced him awake.

"Good morning, Nini."

For a moment, Jongin was tempted to pull on Taemin's hand and bring him to the ground, next to him. He wanted Taemin on his lap so he could give him a long and warm hug. But he felt a few drops of rain falling on his shoulders, and he decided that they would be far more comfortable in their house. He squirmed to get up and felt Taemin's little hands gripping his arms to help him.

"I'm glad you could come," Taemin said. "Are you okay?"

Jongin turned to give him a large smile as he answered.

"I is-... I am fine. And you?"

"I'm fine too."

Before Taemin could continue and voice that little surprise that Jongin could read on his face, the nymph put his hands on his butt and pushed him a bit.

"You and I go ho-me. It is rai-n."

Taemin couldn't help a small laugh as he obeyed diligently, going down the familiar hill to the house, Jongin right after him.

As they entered, Taemin closed his eyes, inhaling deeply the scent of that house he had come to love so much. It truly was a cosy place, and he loved the smell of wood and tea, that always seemed to linger. He couldn't tell how many times a day he wished he was there with Jongin. How he hoped they could always remain there, only the two of them, forgotten by the rest of the world. Simply entering the room made him emotional.

Jongin's fingers ran on his arm, until they clenched over his hand and pulled him forward.

"You are ve-ry beautifu'... to-day," Jongin quietly said.

The nymph sat at their usual spot, looking up at Taemin with shining eyes. And Taemin felt his lungs constrict in his chest. His fingers tightened their hold on Jongin's hand as he settled next to him, so close that his knees were propped on the nymph's thighs.

"Thank you."

Taemin knew that his cheeks had to be red. He could feel a dizzy heat get to his head at Jongin's words.

"You're lovely too," he then added.

Jongin let his head fall on the back of the small sofa, a lazy smile appearing at the corner of his lips. Taemin's eyes immediately caught the tiny buttercup blooming in his hair. The sight of it spread a warmth in his belly, as he remembered how Jongin had made a similar flower flourish in his hands, a few months ago.

"You speak really good elvish now," Taemin praised him.

It always amazed him, how much Jongin improved every time he saw him. Even though Junmyeon had mentioned already that nymphs were naturally gifted to learn languages, Taemin couldn't help but be startled at Jongin's ability to remember so many words and deduct them with an impressive accuracy.

"I lear-n for you," Jongin smiled. "I lear-n a lot for speak with you. I want lear-n more, and more, and more."

Taemin felt a sudden urge to smooch him, to cradle his precious face in his hands and kiss him breathless. All of the nymph's cuteness on display was difficult for him to handle, and he felt a tenderness so great at the thought of Jongin studying hard for him, that he had no idea how to deal with it. But he restrained himself, writhing on the loveseat and biting his lips in order not to assault the spirit in front of him.

"I have something to tell you," he squeaked.

"What is it?"

Jongin straightened up a bit, an eager expression on his face.

"I worked hard," Taemin explained, "to understand you too. And now, I can hear faerish."

Taemin smiled as he saw Jongin frown. The nymph opened his mouth, and then closed it, his eyes going up, then back on Taemin.

"You what?" He pouted.

"I can hear fairies," Taemin tried again.

Jongin squinted at him for a moment, before his eyes suddenly widened.

" _Do you mean that you can perceive faerish?_ " Jongin gasped.

Taemin's smile softened. He realized how whipped he had to be, to think that hearing Jongin speak faerish was even prettier and more enchanting than what he had heard Junmyeon and Minho say.

"It's so sweet," he whispered.

Jongin leaned even closer to him, and took Taemin's hands in his trembling ones.

" _So we can speak faerish now? Can we?_ "

When he saw the hopeful light in Jongin's eyes, Taemin realized that he might have misunderstood him.

"Ah, Nini, I'm sorry... I can hear you, but I don't understand yet."

Jongin suddenly deflated and his eyes fell on his lap sadly. He had really thought for a moment that they were about to have a real conversation without him struggling with those impossible elvish words.

"Nini?" Taemin called softly.

The nymph perked up to meet the elf's gentle smile.

"I'm sorry. I will work harder for you."

Jongin noticed the shy blush on his cheeks, and the embarrassment in his eyes. It made him feel stupid, all of a sudden. Learning elvish was such a difficult task for him, yet he knew that it was nothing compared to the trouble of reaching faerish for elves. Taemin must have strived so badly to achieve the goal of at least hearing him, and here he was, showing disappointment to him.

Jongin hold out his hand, caressing Taemin's red cheek with two of his fingers.

"Sorry. You are really goo-d," he said with a nod. "I am really happy."

Taemin rubbed his face against Jongin's hand.

"One day, we'll talk a lot more easily."

"Yes. You and I talk more."

Jongin's fingers brushed over Taemin's jaw, all the way up to his ear, and disappeared in his hair.

"I'm happy that I can hear faerish. I find it very cute."

"You love faerish?" Jongin asked softly.

"Yes, I do. It's cute when you talk faerish."

" _Should I only speak faerish then?_ "

Taemin cooed at him and bit his lips.

"I love it."

"I tal-k faerish al-ways and you think I is-... I am cute al-ways," Jongin whispered with a sneaky grin.

Taemin laughed, holding out his arm to come pinch Jongin's nose.

"You sly little nymph. I already think you're adorable."

Jongin's expression softened, and Taemin felt his heart raise up to his lips. The nymph murmured something that made two tiny flowers bloom in his hair. It sounded so fragile, and precious, it seemed to stay suspended in the air for a moment.

"What did you say?" Taemin asked quietly.

Jongin looked at him with an overwhelming tenderness, as he said it again. And Taemin forgot to breathe.

"What does it mean?" He heard himself ask.

It was a bit silly, because he was sure he had understood. His heart was beating crazily inside his chest and he got scared that he wouldn't be able to hear Jongin because it was so loud.

"I love you."

Taemin blinked. Once, twice, thrice.

Jongin had confessed already, a few weeks ago. But this time, Taemin couldn't fool himself into thinking that Jongin didn't know what he was talking about. This time, he didn't have to find excuses and walls to put between them.

He let out a shaky breath he hadn't realized he had been holding too long already, and nibbled on his bottom lip. He then straightened up a little and did his best to hold on Jongin's gaze.

"I love you too," he said, before he could find reasons to stay silent.

It felt so good to say it, as if a terrible weight had finally vanished from his lungs.

But Taemin saw Jongin frown, and it worried him. The nymph looked away, before he turned his face back to him, eyes filled with a crushing hope.

"Taemin...," Jongin murmured, with a flimsy uncertainty, "Taemin love Nini? Really love?"

Taemin found it precious, the way Jongin reverted back to their names, to make sure he didn't got confused over pronouns.

"Yes. I love Nini. I really love you."

Taemin didn't see the countless wild flowers that bloomed in Jongin's hair. He didn't notice how every single plant inside the house opened, how every leaf turned, twisted and bushed out, how even the sleepy, frozen, grass outside, near the window they were sat against, suddenly came back to life.

He was trapped inside Jongin's wide eyes, mesmerized by those sparkles of gold shining so brightly.

"The nigh-t, I dream you love Nini," Jongin confessed in a whisper, as if he was scared that Taemin would disappear if he spoke too loud. "And today, you love I."

Jongin's smile was so wide that it made his eyes crinkle into crescents. It was both happy and mischievous, and Taemin wondered if his nymph thought this was happening only because he dreamt of it. Somehow, it made him fall deeper for Jongin.

"I want hug you," Jongin said, his eyes traveling all over Taemin's form.

Before he could let himself give in to any wish Jongin would breathe out, Taemin sat straight on their loveseat, and took Jongin's hands into his.

"I want to hug you too. I want to you hug and never let go. But I have to be sure you understand..."

Jongin moved a bit to mimic Taemin's posture, and looked at him seriously.

"I understan' love," Jongin pouted.

"I know. What I mean is-...," Taemin let out a little sigh and tightened his hold on Jongin's fingers. "I love you. I love only you. But I still have to marry Prince Jonghyun. You know that, right?"

Jongin winced, and Taemin saw him look away.

"You love a-prince not. But you marry a-prince. I know."

"Is this okay with you?" Taemin gently asked. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to be sad. But you and me, it has to be a secret."

"A-sec-ret?"

Taemin put one finger over his mouth, hoping Jongin was familiar with that gesture.

"A secret. Shhh. You must not tell."

For a moment, Jongin stayed silent. Taemin hold his breath at the thought that his beloved nymph was pondering if this was all worth it. He wasn't sure what he would do if Jongin were to tell him that it was too much for him.

"A-sec-ret," Jongin slowly said. "You marry a-prince and you stay in forest, with I, forev-er. And I love you forev-er. And you love I forev-er. Yes?"

"Yes," Taemin agreed in a tight voice.

Jongin's face lightened up and he nodded excitedly.

"Nini-... I am a-sec-ret. Forest al-ways hi-de I, and all nymphs. Forest protec'. And frien-d good with a-sec-ret. Really good."

He was speaking so eagerly and happily that Taemin had troubles to even follow and understand everything. But the most important thing was that Jongin didn't seem to mind at all that they had to keep quiet about it. All that mattered to him was that Taemin loved him, and he made that very clear.

He kept chirping about how the forest would protect them and their love, in a way that made Taemin wonder why he even worried about his nymph possibly going away from him. Jongin had no intention to let go of him, not now and apparently, not ever, judging by how he repeated that they would love each other forever and ever.

Once he saw Taemin finally relax in front of him, Jongin grabbed him for a hug. It was awkward, at first, and they squirmed on the loveseat, trying to find a position that would keep them close but Jongin was frustrated every time they ended up not being able to look at each other properly. Until Taemin forced him to lay down so he could snuggle next to him, and Jongin finally calmed down, both his arms circling his elf's waist.

The loveseat and the wall next to where Jongin had been sitting were covered in flowers, along with the nymph's hair, and Taemin's heart swelled with the thought of the endless spring that would come with sharing a lifetime with him.

"Taemin?" Jongin called sweetly.

Taemin hummed lowly, his fingers tracing random patterns on Jongin's naked shoulder as he looked at him, completely awestruck.

"I can tell frien-ds, you love I? Please."

After what had already happened, Jongin knew he wouldn't be able to not share all of this with Kibum. He could deal with having to be careful, he could somehow handle Taemin marrying someone else for the sole purpose of staying here with him, he could accept the fact that he would never have his elf completely for himself and wouldn't be able to stay with him as much as he wanted to, but lying to his friends for years and decades would be impossible. Even for Taemin. He had to find a solution.

He was relieved to see Taemin nod at him, as if he understood perfectly.

"I don't have many friends, but they all know. If you trust them, I trust them too."

"Tru-st?" Jongin repeated.

"You think they won't tell anyone?"

Jongin slowly shook his head.

"Then, you can tell them," Taemin only said.

Jongin was fully aware of the fact that if they were discovered, Taemin would be taken away from him.

He reached out to bring one strand of Taemin's hair behind his ear, and smiled gently at him. There was something he had wanted to share with his elf for a while. He had studied hard with Kyungsoo last time he had seen the fairy, and now seemed like the perfect moment to tell Taemin about the most precious people in his life.

"Best friend," he started, "is Kibum. Kibum is a nymph too, but wa-ter and win-d. More old than Nini. Kibum is really ca-ring. Kibum sing really good."

He told Taemin all he could express about Kibum. He told him about Kyungsoo, who was teaching him elvish, and Jongdae, who played a lot with him. He told him about Chanyeol, the faun who was now always smiling, and Jinki, the fairy who made a lot of jokes.

The rain outside didn't stop, and grew stronger. It gave Jongin's story a nice and steady flow.

Jongin was waiting for spring to come back, when the weather would be gentle enough for Taemin to stay outside, because he hadn't forgotten about his wish of introducing Chanyeol to Taemin. Chanyeol was eager to play his harp for the elf prince, and Jongin couldn't wait to dance with him.

As minutes and hours passed, both cuddling on the loveseat, and then on the ground while they ate food that Jongin conveniently summoned for them, they talked and babbled, going from Jongin's friends to Taemin's. They talked about how Jongin was shy around new people and how Taemin sometimes missed his old friends from the mountains; Sinann, in particular. The nymph was dumbfounded to find out that people such as mermaids existed and it took him a lot of time to understand that Taemin wasn't speaking about water nymphs, because they sounded so much like Kibum. It also made Taemin very curious about Jongin's best friend. He couldn't deny that he was enthusiastic at the idea of meeting another nymph, one day.

The sky had been grey the whole day, and when a loud noise outside made them both jump and look towards the nearest window, Taemin couldn't tell what time it was. Jongin scurried closer to the window, and his eyes widened slightly. The rain had grew so strong, it was difficult even for him to see through the heavy curtain of water drops. Still, he could hear the wind howl through the branches of the trees nearby. Now that he had paid attention to it, it was so loud he wondered how he didn't hear it sooner. He felt Taemin kneel on the bench, beside him, and Jongin smiled, without really meaning to. Being next to Taemin surely made him forget about anything and everything.

"Oh dear," Taemin gasped, "what's happening out there?"

They saw a large branch twirl in the air, visibly ripped from its tree by that hellish wind unleashed outside.

"It is wind," Jongin answered, with a small pout.

He wasn't sure why Taemin was asking, when it was quite obvious what was indeed happening. Maybe Taemin had never seen a storm in his life. Maybe there were no storms in the mountains, for all Jongin knew.

"It's the storm everybody was worried about, isn't it?" Taemin winced. "Damn, I have to get back to the castle."

He suddenly got up, taking short, anxious steps towards the entrance to find his cloak back. Jongin stood there, incredulous, before he jumped on his feet to stop him. He grabbed his elf by the arm and looked at him with wide eyes.

"No, you stay."

Taemin sighed, taking another look through the window before he faced the nymph.

"I'm sorry, Nini. I really have to go. I don't even know what time it is. Jonghyun must be panicked. Oh, blimey, what have I done again."

"No, no. Taemin stay," Jongin insisted with a frown and gritted teeth, tightening his hold on Taemin's arm to keep him from escaping.

Taemin's mouth fell open at the look Jongin was giving him.

"Listen, I'll come back to you soon. I promise. But you have to let me go. I have to go back before it gets worse. Please, just let me go."

"You understan' not," Jongin whined, breathing out loudly as he scratched his forehead, searching for his words.

"Nini, that's what I've been telling you," Taemin sighed. He knew he should go, he knew he had to leave and reach the castle before the storm would completely blow up, he knew Jonghyun must be terrified and waiting for him to return anxiously, but he couldn't bring himself to just brush Jongin off. "I wish I could stay with you. I want nothing more than that, but I have to go back to the castle. I will always have to go back."

"Shhh," Jongin interrupted him with a pout. "I understan'. I know. Bu-t you stay home now. Win-d and wa-ter is really har-d."

Taemin froze, and he finally noticed the worry in Jongin's eyes. It wasn't a whim, it was fear.

"I can not protec' Taemin to cas-.. cast-le. It is more har-d. It is dan-ger. Taemin stay," Jongin insisted, a deep frown on his face.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

Taemin blinked. Did Jongin just shush him with sarcasm?

"You stay. I te-ll Ju-myeo'."

With a bossy attitude that Taemin didn't know him, Jongin jerked his head and pointed the loveseat to him. Taemin pinched his lips and slowly put away his shoes, taking tiny, quick steps towards the couch, where he silently sat. Jongin huffed, visibly satisfied with his cooperation, and turned to the tree in the very center of the room. Only its trunk was visible, supporting the whole house, and Jongin approached it. He couldn't reach Junmyeon by telepathy, unless the fairy called him first, so he had to resort to another method. He wasn't very familiar with it and he hoped it would actually work. Even if his priority was to keep Taemin safe, he didn't want Junmyeon to unnecessarily worry for the elf prince and end up injuring himself if he were to come looking for him. Jongin closed his eyes and rubbed his hands together. Taemin gasped loudly, and put one hand on his mouth as he saw flickers of gold emanating from Jongin's hands. Seeing magic so clearly was new to him. Even when he made spells himself, he couldn't see his own magic so clearly, so raw and real. Jongin brought his hands to the tree and Taemin heard something. A whisper that didn't sound elvish, nor faerish, nor anything he had ever heard before. It all ended in a blink of Taemin's eyes, and he wondered if he just imagined the whole thing.

Jongin took a couple of steps back, and then trotted all the way to Taemin, plopping down next to him with a large smile.

"I slee-p with you today," he chirped happily.

Taemin snorted, shaking his head with a sigh.

"You're quite happy about this storm, aren't you?"

"I am happy I am with Taemin."

A sudden lightning bolt illuminated the room, immediately followed by a loud, deafening thunder, and Taemin couldn't help the little exclamation of surprise and fear that escaped his mouth.

"It is danger," Jongin said once more, as if to prove Taemin how right he had been to keep him inside.

Taemin crawled closer, climbing Jongin's lap to hide his red face against the nymph's neck.

"Hug me, please," he demanded softly.

"I protec' Taemin," Jongin murmured as he hold him close.

Taemin closed his eyes with a smile. He could still hear the wind howl outside and fall against the house and he silently thanked the weather for giving him a genuine and legitimate reason to stay right where he was, and continue that little dream of his, in their house hidden from the world. The idea to actually sleep with Jongin, to wake up next to him, was making Taemin's heart soar. And he knew, deep down, that such an opportunity wouldn't come back anytime soon, so he intended to enjoy it to the fullest. For one evening, for one night, he was going to get all that he dreamed of.

When the night fell and their home was only lightened up by the roaring fire in the chimney, Jongin got them more food. To Taemin's demand, he summoned an actual meal, instead of the sweets and dried fruits he usually asked for. The nymph was a bit shy to handle dishes, and Taemin could tell in the way he hold his bowl, that he wasn't that used to eat soup. Jongin kept stealing looks at him, trying to understand how he was supposed to manipulate the spoon Taemin had given him. But Jongin was always curious, and he seemed genuinely cheerful to mimic him. It made a thousand wishes sprout in Taemin's mind, extending the long list of things he would love to do with Jongin. As he tried to teach him how to handle a fork, he thought of how sweet it would be to actually cook with Jongin, just once, instead of using magic.

"Taemin, you read for I, please?"

Jongin had barely hidden his yawn, and he was blinking slowly, looking at Taemin with a soft smile. The fire next to him made shadows dance on his face, and Taemin found himself unable to speak for a moment. He nodded, then laughed when he saw Jongin get up to sprawl himself over the bed.

"Come. You read," he simpered.

"Give me a minute, will you? I'll prepare for the night."

Jongin straightened up, but stayed silent as his eyes followed Taemin across the room. The elf took his pants and socks off, keeping only his linen shirt and underwear on before he went further into the house, and into the small bathroom.

When he came back to the main room, Jongin hadn't moved an inch, waiting for him with his eyes fixed on the bathroom's door.

"You read now?" Jongin asked again, with a pout.

Taemin gave him one of that mischievous smile that made Jongin's heart panics inside his chest. He saw his elf go to one bookcase, and pick up several volumes, before he made his way to him, pushing him a bit to get more space.

"Which one do you want?" Taemin asked, handing him the three different books he had taken.

"I know not," Jongin shrugged, "I want hear you."

His comment took a chuckle out of Taemin. Jongin wasn't going to pretend he understood what the book was about, he only wanted to listen to Taemin's voice.

"Elf-ish is dif-... diffi-cul-t. I want sleep. I understand not more but I want hear you."

Taemin looked at him in silent, and finally put the books away. Jongin didn't want him to talk about anything important, or personal, because he couldn't bring himself to focus, but the way he still wanted to listen to him was precious.

"I will tell you a story, then. I don't need a book."

Jongin seemed a bit puzzled, but when Taemin laid down on the bed and gestured for him to come closer, he found nothing to complain about. Jongin was taller, and larger than Taemin, but he snuggled on top of him easily. He tangled their legs together, and nuzzled Taemin's neck with a happy sigh.

Jongin had slept with Kyungsoo a billion times, he had slept next to Kibum's pond, holding his friend's hand through the water more than he could tell, but this was new. This was precious. Taemin was warm, and his shirt was soft against Jongin's cheek. Jongin could even hear the steady beats of his heart. When Taemin brought the blanket over them, a bit awkwardly because Jongin had decided to never move again, it felt better than his own bed had ever been.

"Once upon a time," Taemin started in a low voice, "there was an old wizard, who used his magic with wisdom and generosity..."

His hands came to stroke Jongin's hair lazily, as he told him the tale his own mother had narrated him countlessly when he was younger.

He could tell Jongin had fallen asleep before he was even halfway through his story, but he didn't stop. He writhed a bit, trying to move enough so that Jongin's breath wouldn't tickle his neck so much, and carried on. His voice faltered a bit when Jongin hold him closer, pressing his face against his elf's chest.

When his tale came to an end, Taemin's heart clenched. It didn't matter that the thunder was still growling outside, or that the wind was making frightening sounds as it ran through the trees; he was in the safest place he could be and he wished all of this was more than an ephemeral interlude.

"Please, come meet me in your dreams," he whispered, as he kissed Jongin's forehead.

Taemin turned a bit, closing his arms around his nymph's back, and closed his eyes.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> it's been so long ! I'm so sorry ಥ_ಥ I hope you didn't forget the whole plot & story while waiting.  
> Ah, did you like that chapter ? The beginning has been so. difficult. for me to write. I've been going through several personal problems while writing this and it was just hard to go through everything. But I truly, truly hope that it didn't disappoint you after the long wait ♥  
> I'm still very excited about what's going on in this story now, but I have to tell you, I'm not sure when I'll be able to post during summer. First and most importantly, I currently have a really bad tendinitis on my elbow and it's making it very painful for me to type so I'll probably take a few days off to heal it. I hope it will get better soon... but then, I will have some very busy weeks at work, and vacations to see my family, where I won't have a good access to internet. So I'm sorry in advance, I'll always do my best to give you the new chapters, but you'll also have to be patient... (｡•́︿•̀｡)  
> I try to give some updates on my tumblr (@moonyki), if you want. You can also come talk to me there. I love to answer any question about Magnolia Boy.
> 
> I wish you all the best, I hope this chapter gave you a little bit of peace during your week-end.  
> Take care of yourself.  
> ♥


	23. The one made of storm

.

The sun was barely rising, bathing Junmyeon's office in a soft orange light through the large windows. Everything was silent, except for the small snores that the fairy was letting out, slouched over his immense desk. He had fallen asleep during the night, on top of his paperwork; one of his tiny shoes had slipped out, and he was drooling over his own arm. A door slammed at the other end of the corridor, and Junmyeon suddenly awoke with a little cry, jerking up as he heard his name being called. He blinked, trying to stop his eyes from squinting as he scratched his head, confused.

"What? What is it? Yes?"

"Junmyeon! Have you heard from Taemin?"

Jonghyun appeared at the doorway, disheveled and out of breath. His hair was sticking in every direction, and his swollen eyes were wide open. He stopped himself when he saw the poor, miserable state of the fairy sitting there. Junmyeon had trouble to stay upright, but he still did his best to bow a little.

"No. No, my Lord."

"Were you sleeping?"

Junmyeon pinched his lips and clenched his fists, his cheeks colored red.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep without realizing."

Jonghyun came closer, leaning against the wooden desk with a contrite frown on his face.

"Please, don't apologize. I'm sorry I woke you up. You deserve to rest after all you've been doing..."

The storm had come the day before, ravaging the whole forest just as Lord Baekhyun had predicted. Junmyeon had been glad that the nymph had told them about it beforehand, so the worst damages had been avoided; but the forecast having been too vague, they couldn't have completely protected the elvish city. A few gardens had been completely wiped, and a couple of suspended bridges had been destroyed.

Junmyeon had never seen a storm quite like this one. On latest news, nobody had been too severely injured. Jongdae hadn't been able to escape a strain on one of his wings as he had tried to help as much as possible, flying right through the awful wind. After that, Junmyeon had ordered him to rest, until it was safe for him to go back to Hazelbarrow and see a proper fairy doctor.

Junmyeon had spent the entire night buzzing in the castle, yelling orders and trying to keep everyone in containment, picking up broken glasses and over-using his magic. Minho had been out when the storm had hit, and ended up trapped in the other side of the city, while Jonghyun had outdone himself running around to keep a track of everything and everyone.

"I assure you, that Taemin is the safest of us all."

Jonghyun let out a shaky, edgy breath and sat down on the armchair in front of Junmyeon.

"Ah, you told me that already, didn't you? I'm sorry. I've been-... I don't know what time it is."

Junmyeon rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn.

"It's alright, my Lord. I bet Taemin and Jongin are still asleep, blessed and far from worries. I envy them. You should rest, now. I will let you know as soon as I know more."

"I can't," Jonghyun immediately answered, as he laboriously got up. "I don't think I'll be able to rest until I know for sure that Taemin is back and safe. It's not that I don't trust you, or the nymph... I just need to see him... safe. Besides, I have to go back and help at the library... It's chaos in there. I'll go back to the healers after that."

Junmyeon opened his mouth, but he realized that nothing he could say would make the prince change his mind.

"You can try to rest and I'll tell Minho to come see you as soon as he's back," Jonghyun offered.

He didn't wait for the fairy to retort anything, and as he disappeared through the door, Junmyeon knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anytime soon. He hoped that Taemin would come back promptly, for the sake of Jonghyun's peace of mind.

Junmyeon rubbed his eyes with his fists once more. A little buzzing sound made him jump a bit, and he looked around, quite perplexed. He frowned as he noticed something flying in the room, coming close to him.

"What-...?"

Whatever this was, it emitted a low light, and Junmyeon first assumed it was a firefly. But fireflies weren't supposed to be out in winter, neither in daylight. It was troubling, to say the least.

"What's happening to you?" Junmyeon asked, lowly. "Did the storm surprise you?"

The insect came closer, and landed on the desk, right in front of him. That's when Junmyeon realized he was dealing with a honeybee. A bright, shiny honeybee, that still wasn't supposed to be out at this time of the year. It also wasn't supposed to sparkle, was it?

Junmyeon blinked a couple of times, thinking his tired eyes might be playing tricks on him, because this little honeybee looked like it was made of gold.

"Not at all," the bee said, "I just came to pick you up."

Junmyeon straightened up with a gasp.

"Pick me up? Why would you pick me up?"

"Well, we have an appointment."

The honeybee sounded annoyed with him, and Junmyeon opened his mouth like a fish out of water, wondering when he ever took an appointment with an insect.

"Holy jelly, do we? Since when?"

The honeybee started to fly again, and in a twirl, it turned into a dragonfly. That's when realization hit Junmyeon.

"I told you I would need to talk to you after the storm, you forgetful tiny thing," the dragonfly whined.

Junmyeon hiccuped, his eyes growing big as he suddenly bowed in front of the insect.

"I'm sorry, Lord Baekhyun. I didn't realize it was you!"

The dragonfly came back to halt next to the fairy, poking at him with his wings.

"Well, I couldn't go around in the castle on my two feet. It isn't time to create more tumult; those poor elves are very busy already."

Junmyeon rolled his eyes with a huff. He knew that the Lord of all nymphs was a shapeshifter, able to take the form of any animal, but he wasn't exactly used to witness it.

"You could have introduced yourself."

"I could have, indeed. Now, will you come with me or are we going to discuss unimportant details all morning?"

Junmyeon jumped at that.

"Come with you? Where? Now? Why? I have a lot to do in here... My Lord, Melalhil is completely upside down, and Minho-..."

Baekhyun turned into a honeybee again, and started to push on Junmyeon's back with his head, interrupting him.

"Nothing you could possibly do here would be more important than what I need you for. Your precious hybrid is fine. Now come with me, out we go."

"But-...!"

"We have a matter of the utmost importance. Will you stop being unnecessarily worried and follow me?"

Junmyeon's bottom lip trembled with all the things he wanted to complain about, but he bit it and nodded reluctantly. He staggered to fetch his missing shoe, along with his coat, scarf, and hat.

"How much time will it take?" Junmyeon asked, his fingers twiddling with his clothes. "Should I warn anyone here of my absence?"

"Junmyeon, please just come with me. None of this is important right now."

The fairy sighed, knowing it was useless to argue with Baekhyun when he was being like this, and flapped his wings, taking off behind the golden little honeybee. The forest was excessively silent that morning, with a light and icy breeze still shaking the trees. As they exited the gardens surrounding the castle, Baekhyun twirled again, and appeared in his naked nymph form to Junmyeon's eyes. He looked over the fairy, and gave him a smile both mischievous and gentle.

"If you're too tired to fly, you may lay on my shoulder. Our trip might be a bit long."

Junmyeon looked worried for a second, but then he flew closer, landing softly on the nymph. Baekhyun's skin under him was radiating warmth, as always, and Junmyeon found it comforting. It was a bit intimidating, sitting there. Never before had Baekhyun proposed to carry him this way. And on any other day, Junmyeon would probably never have dared to accept, but he was exhausted.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Junmyeon asked in a low voice.

"To a hidden place," Baekhyun answered in a whisper. "Beyond the swamps."

"Can't you summon a shortcut?"

To Junmyeon's surprise, Baekhyun laughed. He seemed happy, and the fairy wondered what could make the Lord of nymphs so joyful. It had to be wonderful.

"No, I can't. The forest is too sensitive right now. There's so much magic in the air already, it's thick and heavy."

"I can feel it too."

"Let's walk and not burden our forest even more."

Baekhyun's steps, albeit gracious and smooth, were fast. He seemed eager as he hopped over roots and dashed around trees.

"The elves were bothered," Junmyeon continued. "I mean, because of the storm. There was so much magic, they couldn't tame it. It was too raw, too impressive for them to use. They were quite helpless."

"Nobody got too heavily injured, though. That's a good thing."

"Jongdae-..."

"I know," Baekhyun murmured. "I know. He'll be fine. He won't be able to fly for a few days, but he'll be alright."

Junmyeon stayed silent for a moment, his eyes fixed on Baekhyun's profile.

"Do you know what caused such a ravaging magical storm to fall upon us?"

"I do. We're heading there."

His comment made the fairy freeze on his spot. Junmyeon felt his heart race with both fear and curiosity. He had no idea what Baekhyun was exactly waiting from him, but what he did know about the situation was quite worrisome. Going to the source of such a storm wasn't that appealing to him.

After that, Baekhyun started to hum, and Junmyeon decided to not ask any more questions. He listened to the soft singing of the nymph as they continued their expedition through the eerie silent forest. Baekhyun wasn't making any noise as he walked and climbed. He had told Junmyeon that he didn't want to use magic, but still, the way they moved so swiftly, how fast they whirled, it didn't seem common enough. The fairy wondered if Baekhyun was so used to his powers that he didn't realize he conjured them.

It took them a while to arrive to the swamps, and Junmyeon unconsciously scooted closer to Baekhyun's neck, catching a strand of his hair as he looked around nervously. The swamps weren't his favorite place in the forest. It was dark, grim, and the perpetual mist above the water was ghostly. He noticed a dozen of will-o'-wisps floating around, making him feel even more tensed.

Baekhyun went on his merry way through the wetlands, as if the moist ground under his feet wasn't bothering him at all. But his skin was radiating even more light and warmth than usual, and Junmyeon felt like it was the nymph's way of reassuring him.

"We're almost there."

Junmyeon saw a soft light peering through the darkness, far ahead of them, and felt relief wash over him as he realized that Baekhyun was going straight towards it. It was flickering in the distance, growing bigger as they came closer. It lead to a small path, in between trees, where the ground went from damp to iced again. They went down, and Junmyeon looked curiously around as they were soon surrounded by enormous stones, covered in roots of even more gigantic trees forming arches above their head. He wondered how any light could even reach that part of the forest, when he couldn't see the sky. Baekhyun hopped over rocks, taking a passage in a cave, that lead them to a large, open space. Junmyeon hiccuped as his eyes fell on the ruins of what seemed like an ancient temple. He wasn't sure who could have built those arches and stairs, centuries ago, but the forest had taken them back, covered them in roots and frozen vegetation. The whole area was bathing in a golden light, as the sun was shyly peering above their heads.

Baekhyun was still silent. He went down large stairs, crossed a small river and stopped in front of a large, sharp rock pointing towards the clouds.

"We've arrived."

Junmyeon didn't dare to move. He waited a couple of seconds, for Baekhyun to explain why they were even here, but nothing came. He turned to the nymph, who was apparently busy staring at the stone in front of them, and the fairy frowned.

"It's... very pretty," Junmyeon awkwardly whispered.

For some reason that he couldn't understand, he felt too shy to speak louder.

"Indeed, it is. I think it's perfect," Baekhyun smiled gently.

And Junmyeon sighed. He took off from the nymph's shoulder, flew to the ground and walked around, his nose high in the air as he looked around.

"Lord Baekhyun, what are we doing here?" He finally asked, trying not to show how perplexed he was.

He puffed, and bend down to sit on a pebble, but a sudden shriek from Baekhyun stopped him and made him fall forward.

"Don't sit on him!"

Baekhyun rushed to the ground, falling on his knees as he looked over the fairy with wide, angry eyes. Junmyeon looked over his shoulder with a puzzled face, staring at the white little stone that the nymph was now protecting with two fingers.

"What-...!"

"He's still very fragile," Baekhyun interrupted him. "Please be more careful."

Junmyeon sniffed and straightened up, dusting up his clothes as he came closer.

"What are you talking about? What is this?"

Junmyeon blinked quickly when he saw Baekhyun's face suddenly light up with delight and happiness.

"Junmyeon, this is the most beautiful day of all," the nymph chirped.

"Is it?"

"You've been chosen."

The fairy tilted his head. He wasn't sure why, but his heart clenched in his chest.

"Chosen? What for? What do you mean?"

Baekhyun's eyes went back to the round, smooth little pebble under his fingers. It was the size of a walnut, and when Junmyeon looked closer, his eyes widened impossibly. It was moving, very slightly, just barely shivering, as if it was breathing.

"He came to life during the storm," Baekhyun explained in a soft voice, "and he is yours to protect."

Junmyeon momentarily forgot how to breathe. He felt his whole body go rigid as his big, round eyes locked themselves on that tiny thing in front of him that he almost sat on.

"He's a wind nymph," Baekhyun squealed excitedly, "with a strong stone heart. Can you feel how powerful he already is? He made that beautiful storm alone."

Junmyeon felt a tear roll down his cheek before he even realized that he was crying. He whimpered and brought a hand to his mouth. His head was spinning with a thousand thoughts, and Baekhyun stayed silent, glancing at him with a tender look on his face.

A new nymph had been born and the forest had chosen him to look after that precious spirit. Amongst all the fairies living in their gigantic home, he, Junmyeon, had been chosen as the protector and guardian of the tiny little thing who had wreak havoc the whole forest.

"Can I-...," Junmyeon murmured with hesitation, "Can I touch him?"

Baekhyun nodded, retreating his fingers to let Junmyeon waddle closer. Slowly, as if he was scared that the slightest touch would break him, the fairy laid one hand on his nymph, and stroked him gently.

"He's very soft," Junmyeon hiccuped with a trembling smile.

"Of course he is," Baekhyun snorted.

Junmyeon laughed and put his head on that living stone, pressing his ear against him. He closed his eyes as he heard a very faint and slow heartbeat.

"His name is Sehun."

Junmyeon straightened at the sound of Baekhyun's voice, and bit his lips.

"Sehun," he repeated. "That's sweet."

"He's going to wake up in a few weeks. A bit before the arrival of spring."

Junmyeon blinked a few times. He was eager already. He couldn't wait to see him grow.

"What should I do?" He blabbered. "I should stay here with him, probably. Right? Is he going to be okay? I have to stay to protect him..."

"Are you scared someone's gonna sit on him?" Baekhyun smirked.

Junmyeon gave him a stern look and huffed.

"You don't have to stay here for now," the nymph continued. "Only nymphs can come there. The forest won't let anyone else approach. Well, besides you. It will take him a little bit of time to grow big enough."

The fairy nodded, his eyes jumping from the nymph Lord to the little pebble that was Sehun.

"Oh, alright then. Alright. That's good. I'll still-... I'll come often. So he doesn't feel lonely. I'll have a bit of time to prepare... I must prepare. I should-... Oh. I can't tell anyone, can I? At the castle! What am I gonna do? I can't come to work, I will have to take care of Sehun!"

Baekhyun sat more comfortably on the ground and tapped his index on Junmyeon's head, hoping to calm him down a bit.

"You are allowed to talk about Sehun to your hybrid friend, Choi Minho. And to the princes, both of them."

Junmyeon's jaw fell open at that statement, and he looked at Baekhyun with crazy eyes.

"What?" He croaked. "How-... Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Trust me."

Junmyeon had grown to be worried and wary of those words Baekhyun said too much, in his opinion. 'Trust me'. It wasn't such an easy thing to do for the fairy who had the feeling he was a victim to the nymph's whims more often than not. And they usually came without further explanations. But that day, such words sounded like a sweet and soft release from the endless maze of lies where Junmyeon was sure he was about to fall into again.

He was allowed to share that wonderful blessing with Minho.

"Thank you."

Junmyeon sat on the ground and put both of his hands back on Sehun.

He remembered the day when Jinki had been chosen for Kibum, and when he had to see Kyungsoo getting picked up for Jongin. He remembered the awe and slight jealousy of those moments, how he had envied his friends for the honor that graced them. He remembered how the two fairies had tried to explain to him that indescribable feeling that invaded them at the first sight of their nymphs. And he realized he would never be able to say with words of any language he knew, how genuinely happy he felt, sitting there on that cold ground next to Baekhyun, caressing the soft stone of Sehun's skin.

He felt bigger than he had ever experienced in his life, he felt important, he felt like a thousand flowers were blooming inside his chest, like he had flown so high he couldn't feel his wings anymore and he was resting on a cloud.

"I will take care of you, Sehun," he said softly to his nymph, "so nothing will ever hurt you."

 

 

Jongdae let out a long, tired sigh, as his eyes got lost in the grey sky. He was laying on his stomach, his head turned to the big window on his right, his fingers playing with the soft silk cloth under him. He wasn't exactly comfortable, and his neck was hurting him a bit from being turned that way, but the elf nurse had asked him not to move, as to not damage his wings even more. They had given him some sort of syrup, a bit too bitter for his taste, so that he wouldn't be in pain. And now, he had been told to wait, until it was safe for him to be transported back to Hazelbarrow.

At least, he had been allowed to rest in Minho's office, so that he wouldn't be bothered by the incessant noises and comings and goings in the castle's infirmary, or the city's hospital. But now, he was bored. He was incredibly bored. No one was coming in there to entertain him, and when he had tried to reach Junmyeon through their telepathic link, his friend had answered that he wasn't able to come for now. He hadn't even given him any explanation, just a plain, cold refusal that had made Jongdae pout.

That's all he had gotten for trying to help. It really was so unfair.

A deep frown formed on his forehead as he felt bitterness swallow up his heart. Why did he even let himself end up in a situation like this? What happened to the Jongdae who never wanted to study and only wanted to play with his fairy friends and Jongin? It was completely baffling. Such a terrible misfortune wouldn't have happened to him if he had left Melalhil, all those weeks ago. If that annoying Lord Baekhyun hadn't hinted that something important was going to happen to him here.

He huffed. Nothing important had happened to him yet and now he was injured and bored.

"Little one?"

Jongdae jumped at the sudden voice near him, and tried to cradle his neck, turning his face around to see who went into Minho's office. His heart was beating loudly inside his chest and he blamed it on the sudden surprise, instead of the fact that he already knew who was there. He knew that voice, he knew that scent. There was only one elf using such a nickname with him.

Jongdae blinked a few times as Minseok appeared in front of him. The elf came closer, squatting as he gave the fairy a soft smile.

Minseok pulled a chair to him and sat to stay at Jongdae's eyes level as the fairy slowly turned back into his initial position.

"Hi Minseok."

Minseok held out his arm but stopped himself before he could lay one finger on Jongdae. The fairy was so tiny; he didn't want to hurt him by touching him at the wrong place.

"Why are you there?" Jongdae asked. His pout and frown had disappeared from his face. "Minho is not there."

Minseok tilted his head. He still brushed the fairy's hair with one careful finger.

"I came to see you. I heard a fairy got injured. I actually-... I hoped it wouldn't be you. How are you?"

Jongdae stayed silent for a whole minute, his eyes slowly growing bigger.

"Oh," he finally mouthed.

"You were supposed to take good care of yourself," Minseok continued, with a fake ton of reproach. "This was supposed to be your apology, and you didn't grant me my wish. What can you say for your defense?"

Jongdae felt a sudden heat warm up his cheeks. He blamed it on shame.

"I'm sorry," he hiccuped.

The playful resentment on Minseok's face faded, replaced by a gentle, worried smile.

"How bad is it? Does it hurt?"

Jongdae shook his head a bit.

"One elf gave Jongdae medi-.. medication," he blabbered in his broken elvish. "It does not hurt more. I must wait."

"Wait what?"

"Minho. I must go back to Hazelbarrow and see a fairy doctor. But I cannot fly. Minho will bring me to Hazelbarrow. It is too long for Jongdae to walk."

Minseok nodded with a soft sigh.

"So, you hurt your wings..."

"It is a bit twisted."

"I suppose I can't take you to Hazelbarrow myself, can I?"

Jongdae bit his lips. His eyebrows were twitching as he felt very strange, bouncing feelings in his stomach. He didn't know what he could blame them on.

"Minseok is not allowed in Hazelbarrow," he admitted.

The elf didn't even know the way to the fairy village. Jongdae wasn't even sure to remember the path for any creatures bigger than himself. And even if they somehow made it, the High Fairies would be very upset with him for bringing an elf they would call random into their village. It was all a very bad idea.

"Captain Choi still hasn't returned downtown," Minseok breathed out. "Will you be okay waiting for him? I could-... I could go fetch him. I'll tell him it's urgent."

Jongdae blinked in surprise when he saw Minseok suddenly raise on his feet, and his heart started racing.

"Minseok!"

The elf halted, coming back to Jongdae to look at him with worried eyes.

"Yes?"

"Don't go," Jongdae pouted.

Minseok stayed motionless for a couple of seconds, before he finally went back to sit in front of the injured fairy.

"It does not hurt more," Jongdae repeated. "I can wait. Can you stay?"

"Of course, I'll stay. Do you need anything?"

"I am bored."

Minseok let out a small laugh at that whine.

"What should we do then?"

His smile grew even larger when he noticed Jongdae squirming closer to the edge of the desk he was laying on, closer to him.

"Talk to Jongdae," the fairy demanded.

"What do you want to hear about?"

"I want hear Minseok speak faerish," Jongdae chirped with a mischievous smirk.

Minseok winced at that, and he looked over the fairy with a contrite face.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. I can't even understand faerish."

"I learn elvish, so Minseok should learn faerish better," Jongdae insisted with a whining voice.

"I tried already... But I don't think I actually can."

Jongdae made a face at him, he scrunched his nose and pulled out his tongue.

"Jongdae will teach. If you speak faerish, I will take better care of me."

Minseok raised one of his eyebrows, surprised at how stubborn Jongdae was being all of a sudden. And he was getting blackmailed on top of that. In the sweetest possible way, but still.

"So what...," Minseok snorted. "If I can't speak faerish you will hurt yourself on purpose?"

"No," Jongdae sing-songed, "I will scream in faerish all the nights in your garden until you understand."

Minseok suddenly burst out laughing, and it made Jongdae smile in turn.

"You really are something!" Minseok said.

"So will you? When Jongdae is better and comes back here... You learn faerish with me?"

Minseok calmed down again and glanced at the hopeful face the fairy was giving him. He really couldn't explain how, why or when he started to care so much about that little thing. Jongdae was rude most of the time, more capricious than any child Minseok had ever encountered, and completely nuts on top of that. Maybe it was because of all that noise the tiny fairy was always making. It brought colors and amusement in Minseok's too quiet life.

"I will," Minseok solemnly breathed out. "When you'll be healed, come get me, okay?"

Jongdae grinned at him and his eyes creased into little crescents. He wiggled a bit and held out his palm to Minseok. The elf pressed his index against the fairy's hand, in a silent promise.

"Okay," Jongdae cheered.

 

 

Taemin couldn't move. A thousand different thoughts assaulted his brain before he even opened his eyes. He was lost under too many sensations, each more delicious than the other. He was warm, and comfortable. Something both soft and heavy was keeping him against the mellow mattress. And there was the most enchanting perfume everywhere around him. A faint scent of wild flowers.

His maid probably had brought a new flower bouquet in his room, but all he could think about was Jongin. He smiled as he tried to shift again in his bed. Thinking about his nymph first thing in the morning was enough to make him light-headed and happy for the whole day.

When he finally blinked his eyes open, frowning as he wondered what made it impossible for him to turn around, his heart bolted in his chest. He squinted, his cheeks growing red before he could even comprehend what was happening. The memories of the day before slowly came back to him as he glanced at Jongin's sleeping face. The nymph was draped over him, his head resting on the pillow right next to Taemin's. He was still in deep slumber, his pretty eyes closed and his lips barely parted.

Jongin's grey hair was spread out on the pillow, and Taemin caught sight of a few petals laying around his head and on his ear. Without even thinking about it, Taemin reached out, his fingers caressing Jongin's cheek, up to his temple, and all the way to his neck. The nymph's skin seemed even smoother than usual, even warmer. Taemin couldn't help but smile, his eyes still blinking sleepily as he locked his arms around Jongin's waist. He was slowly waking up, becoming aware of every part of the nymph's body touching his. There was one of Jongin's foot pressed against his calf, and one of his leg sprawled over Taemin's thighs. He could feel the nymph's soft breathing by the way his chest lazily moved against his ribs.

Taemin bit his lips, bringing one of his hand back to stroke over Jongin's jaw line again. His fingers stopped right under the nymph's bottom lip and for a moment, the thought of kissing him overwhelmed him completely. It made him gasp.

Jongin stirred in his arms and let out a little snore. Taemin tried to contain his laugh as he watched with all the tenderness he had within himself, how Jongin moved his lips, as if he was chewing on something.

Taemin's hands brushed over the nymph's skin, caressing his shoulders and back. He hadn't exactly thought about it. He expected his hand to be stopped at some point, by roots. Jongin always had roots, tangled around his waist as some kind of clothes. But strangely, Taemin realized that he couldn't feel any root poking against his own waist, and that made him freeze. He was suddenly very aware of the skin under the palm of his hand. He gulped, feeling his heart go completely crazy in his chest as he moved his fingers just a bit more. Just enough to realize he was groping Jongin's naked butt.

Taemin abruptly brought his hand back to Jongin's shoulder, knowing his cheeks had to be tainted a deep shade of red. He choked on thin air, too tired to tell if he should feel ashamed or not. Jongin squirmed a bit more and Taemin closed his eyes as he tried to not think about certain parts of the nymph's body squeezing against him.

He felt immensely stupid for his own reaction. Even more stupid for thinking that Jongin would actually sleep with roots around himself. It just had to be incredibly uncomfortable.

"Taemin..."

At the sound of Jongin's sleepy purr, Taemin opened his eyes again. The nymph was looking at him with half-lidded eyes, a drowsy smile dancing on his lips.

"Good morning," Taemin whispered in a shaky breath.

Jongin blinked lazily and cuddled his elf closer with a happy hum. Taemin felt himself get trapped in that embrace, torn between his want to snuggle his nymph back and his need to take some distance from the inappropriate thoughts still invading his mind.

Then, he remembered. Last night, and this morning, were a little dream that happened by some precious coincidences. He had no idea when he would ever be able to wake up with Jongin in his arms again. So he pushed away the slight torments of his mind and hugged his lover. They rolled over a little bit, enough for Taemin to hide his face in his nymph's neck and make him laugh.

"You sleep goo-d?" Jongin asked in a hoarse voice.

Taemin shivered when he felt the tip of Jongin's fingers sneak under his shirt to brush over his waist.

"Yes. Better than ever... and you?"

"I too. Very, very, very, very good."

Taemin smiled, and Jongin felt it against his neck.

He knew the storm had ended. He knew Taemin had to go back to his castle. Still he hoped that suddenly, the wind would start howling again. He hoped he could steal some more precious minutes with his prince before all those awful elves took him back to keep him all to themselves.

Maybe they could at least stay like this a bit more. The sun wasn't that high in the sky, the day was so young. Maybe everybody in the castle was still asleep. Maybe Taemin could stay here and then tell Junmyeon he simply slept a lot because he was very tired.

For a moment, Jongin felt like his heart was sinking into deep, cold water. It was so difficult to let go of Taemin. He couldn't imagine it not being so incredibly upsetting, and the thought that he would always have to let go of him, every time they would meet now and forever, made him feel hopeless.

Then, Taemin perked up and pressed his nose against Jongin's, efficiently erasing each and every sad thought from the nymph's mind.

"Nini?"  
"Yes?"

"I was wondering...," Taemin murmured, as his eyes locked with Jongin's. "I'm always the one calling you. Is there a way for you to call me?"

Jongin scrunched his nose and pouted a bit. And Taemin realized his words might have been too vague, so early in the morning.

"I call you when I want to see you," he explained further. "Maybe you can call me when you want to see me? Is this possible?"

Jongin looked a bit puzzled at that, and for a moment, Taemin thought he still hadn't made himself clear. But then Jongin frowned, as if the answer was so evident he couldn't believe Taemin would even bring this up.

"I alway' want see you..."

His sulky answer made Taemin's heart flutter. He found it very difficult to remember how to talk after that.

"Oh," he stuttered. "Well, I-... I always want to see you too but-... I mean I would always be with you, if I could. It's just-..."

Jongin's pout deepened even more as he squirmed to press his hand against Taemin's mouth.

"I don't undertan'," he complained. "Too much word."

Taemin sighed, smiling under his nymph's fingers.

"Sorry."

"You are bu-sy," Jongin yawned. "I am not bu-sy. So you call I when you are not bu-sy. It is good."

Taemin nodded slowly. He knew that already. He knew it was more convenient that way, because Taemin had much more responsibilities and duties than Jongin. But still he couldn't help feeling a bit guilty. Jongin always came in a hurry whenever he called, without complaining. And Taemin couldn't shake away that insidious sensation that it was too decisive and controlling on the nymph. Making Jongin wait for him all the time felt wrong, too one-sided, too imposing.

Taemin's eyes softened as he looked up at Jongin with a sheepish smile.

"Sometimes I want to be with you so deeply that I feel like I can't breathe. I can't breathe until I see you smile at me."

Jongin felt his throat tighten. He knew that ache very well, when even Kyungsoo couldn't draw a smile out of him because he hadn't see Taemin in too many days and the whole forest looked dull to his eyes.

"I too. Some-time'."

Taemin's eyes left Jongin's, to look down at his mouth.

"When you feel like you can't breathe, please call me. Even if I'm busy, I'll come to you. I'll find a way."

Jongin stayed silent, and rolled back over Taemin to hold him tightly.

"Okay," he promised in a small voice muffled against Taemin's shoulder.

They could feel each other's rapid heartbeats with the way their chest were pressed together, and they stopped talking. They remained locked in a narrow hug, only moving their hands in soft caresses as they relished in their last moments before their inevitable parting.

Taemin turned his head to not see the way the ceiling brightened slowly with the daylight invading the room. He hid his face, eyes closed, in Jongin's hair. He could feel culpability gradually crawl inside his chest as he knew Jonghyun had to be waiting for him.

"You hav'-to go," Jongin finally murmured sadly.

"Yes."

"Thank you for stay. I love sleep with you."

Taemin let out a little laugh as he cupped Jongin's face to give him a mischievous smile.

"I recall you didn't really give me a choice."

Jongin answered his cheeky expression with a smirk.

"I only protec' Taemin."

"Sure, you do."

Jongin pulled out his tongue, much to Taemin's surprise, before he straightened up, sitting on the bed.

"You want eat befor' you go? And tea?"

Taemin stretched under the bedsheets, and pondered about it only for a few seconds.

"That'd be a good idea, yes."

He wasn't sure that anything would be waiting for him at the castle. And it was such a good excuse to steal a few more minutes with Jongin.

Jongin put the covers away and suddenly got up, trotting away to the table. Any rational thought, any debate about pros and cons, disappeared from Taemin's mind as his eyes fell by themselves on the nymph's tanned and jiggly naked butt.

That was a tiny detail he had somehow managed to forget, and he chastised himself for such a slip. Now his eyes just wouldn't listen to him and look somewhere else, even as he felt his cheeks blush like he had a fever. He still wasn't entirely comfortable with Jongin's usual attire, and the loss of the one and only thing resembling a garment on his nymph's body was disruptive.

Jongin summoned some food that Taemin payed no attention to, and turned to him. By some kind of miracle, Taemin managed to look up before the nymph was completely facing him and he congratulated himself on such good reflexes.

"Taemin? How-ar' you?" Jongin inquired with worried eyes and a tilt of his head.

The elf coughed loudly and wished he could just stop blinking so awkwardly. It would also help if his cheeks could cool down a bit.

"I'm fine...," he croaked.

Jongin looked at him, a bit wary, but then nodded, and sat on the ground in front of his cup of tea. So innocently. And still not putting his roots back around his waist. Damn him. It wasn't so difficult to figure out that nymphs probably hadn't the same consciousness to nudity as elves. Jongin wasn't bashful, nor shy; it was most likely very natural for him to be naked. Taemin had often wondered if he found it weird to see elves wear clothes.

Taemin finally came to sit next to him, sipping on his tea, while Jongin started to tell him about the dream he had last night. Now that he was a bit more awake, the nymph apparently couldn't stop babbling. From what Taemin understood, Jongin had dreamed of him and they had been living inside of a flower and they were tinier than fairies. Then the elf prince, namely Jonghyun, had decided he wouldn't marry Taemin because he was too small for him, and so Taemin could stay with Jongin, and everything was apparently very nice. It made Taemin laugh and almost choke on his soft bread.

When they reluctantly left the house, Jongin got tensed. He was frowning, and Taemin wondered if it was because they were about to separate, or because of the thickness of the air. Taemin could sense the magic around like never before; it felt heavy on his shoulders as he walked around. But they didn't talk about it. Jongin took his hand and intertwined their fingers, leading him towards the familiar hill.

Words seemed unnecessary at that moment. As much as he loved Taemin's voice, Jongin wanted to only focus on the sensation of having him nearby. He wanted to only listen to what Taemin was telling him when he wasn't talking elvish; the way his body moved, how he was breathing, his very presence in Jongin's field of perception.

The hill gave them a path quite far from the castle. He wasn't complaining in the least, because it gave him a few more minutes around Taemin, but he found it quite odd.

Still when they reached the distant borders of the castle, Jongin wished it had taken more time. Taemin came to a halt and squeezed his hand tighter.

"I'll come back to you soon. I promise," he said.

Jongin pinched his lips and came closer to hug him. He inhaled deeply the scent of Taemin's hair and waited for his elf to back away because it was beyond his strength.

"Thank you for everything. For protecting me and for all the cuddles," Taemin murmured with a shaky little laugh.

Jongin knew that Taemin wanted to lighten the mood, but he tightened his embrace without a word.

"Nini? Are you okay?" Taemin continued in a worried voice.

"Taemin," Jongin whined, "I can not brea-the."

Taemin moved back just enough to cup Jongin's face in his hands. He lowered the nymph's chin and pressed his lips on his forehead in a chaste kiss. Jongin gasped, his eyes widening at the gesture. And Taemin had to bit his bottom lip to suppress a giggle as he saw two flowers spurt out in the nymph's hair.

"You'll go back to your tree, and see your friends, and make sure they're okay after the storm," Taemin said softly. "And then, I'll call you very soon. So soon you'll think I never left."

Jongin had a dubious pout at that, but he loosened his hold.

"Please, don't be sad. I'm so sorry."

Jongin looked into Taemin's eyes, and noticed the sorrow in them. Still his elf was doing all he could to comfort him, and he realized he was making things harder for both of them. That's when he remembered that being around Taemin was worth all the wait and longing.

Jongin leaned in and left a clumsy little peck on Taemin's forehead.

"I wait."

Taemin put his hands on his cheeks to hide the blush that he was sure was invading his face. He smiled at Jongin, and let go of his hand to turn away. He tried not to think about how heavy his heart felt inside his chest.

"Taemin?"

Jongin's voice was unsure, wavering in the air. Taemin looked back with eyes that he hoped didn't seem too sad.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

The smile that bloomed on Taemin's face made another flower appear next to Jongin's ear.

"I love you too."

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ
> 
> Hi!
> 
> Dears... I've been waiting so long to introduce Sehun to this story, I was whining all the time to my bêta-reader about how I wanted him here already. I'm so happy my baby nymph is finally 'here'! (... or almost) What did you think about it? Did you like this chapter?  
> It was a bit late, once again, because of my tendinitis & my vacations. But I'm back & I got medication so I'm gonna work hard to get back to my previous publication deadlines (namely : posting every two weeks).  
> As usual, don't hesitate to leave me a comment with your thoughts or wishes or theories. I'm sorry I didn't answer your comments on the previous chapter, I've been saving my ability to type for this chapter. I'll do better now.
> 
> Thank you, always & forever, for your support. I hope you enjoyed that little time in our forest.
> 
> See you soon.


	24. The revival

.

An intense frenzy had fallen upon the elven city after the storm that gave birth to Sehun. When Taemin came back, he was successively tackled to the ground, and then held in a bones crushing hug that had lasted a good three minutes. The first assault had come from his wolf, Chinua, whom he had shamefully forgotten about and who had been deeply worried for him. The second one came from a very stressed out Jonghyun. The forest prince had thankfully let go of him before he could be the actual cause of any injury on Taemin. After he made sure that Taemin was as alright as he could possibly be, that he was correctly fed and didn't need to sleep more, Jonghyun proceeded to tell him everything about the state of the castle and the forest.

It took a whole four days for the elves to clear out their city, rebuild the bridges, tend to the wounded, and come back to a peaceful community. At first, they couldn't properly use any magic ; every time one of them tried to siphon some power from the forest, they were met with a magic so raw and stubborn that it raised the hair on their backs. They were left with their hands and arms to lift and extricate rocks and wood away from the paths. But on the third day, the forest had come back to a calm that allowed them to tap into its strength for magic.

Once the castle had been restored, Jonghyun had to deal with the rest of the forest. It took days, that turned into weeks, for him to deal with all the problems that the storm had generated for each and every clan. He had to form a battalion and travel up to the great north of the forest to deal with invaders goblins, who tried to prey on one of the leprechauns villages there. There were troubles in southwest, with pixies and dwarves. He even had to interfere between two factions of centaurs, whose quarrel over their ruined lands ended up threatening a small community of gnomes.

While the forest prince had been traveling everywhere, the king and queen had been dealing with most of the requests inside the castle. And Taemin's studies had been rearranged to a far smaller amount, as to give him time to take care of more important business. Or so it seemed. That's what he had been told. But in the end, with Jonghyun and Minho gone and the forest going back to calm, Taemin ended up with nothing on his hands to do. Junmyeon was strangely absent, and even Jongdae, the other fairy he still didn't know very well, wasn't there to make conversation.

Taemin had first wanted to take part in Jonghyun's little getaways, but the forest prince had made quite a few more or less relevant arguments against the idea. And Taemin had been forced to abdicate. It was true that he didn't have any sort of correct training in combats ; he had always been so clumsy as a kid that his parents had given up on him at some point. And although most of Jonghyun's work didn't include any real battle, he judged it better to be safe than sorry. Above all when it concerned Taemin.

Taemin couldn't call himself bored when there were always a thousand things he wanted to do, but he felt a strange guilt at the idea of exploring the city and burying himself under tons of books, when he was probably required somewhere else. Even though he had no idea where he could be waited.

When he managed to share those concerns with Jonghyun, as his fiancé was back home for the next couple of days, said prince had laughed.

"Please just enjoy your free time before your professor comes back to you. You could just visit the greenhouses, or the school... The kids are always very excited to see anyone from the castle. Or you know, go to your nymph lover," Jonghyun simmered with a wink.

And so, Taemin had obeyed. He went to meet the children at the elementary school, and spent a whole afternoon telling them everything there was to know about the mountain elves. He had promised to come back for a lesson about the creatures that lived there and not in the forest.

And then, he met Jongin. Several times. Jonghyun had advised him to take Chinua with him when he couldn't just sneak out, so it wouldn't look suspicious to anyone. And Taemin had been able to make his way to Nowhere at least once every two days for a while. Jongin was delighted; he seemed to come to him even quicker than usual and the flowers in his hair didn't have time to disappear anymore.

Until one day, the agitation settled down. One morning, Jonghyun came back home from his last mission, and the whole subject of the storm was put aside.

 

"Aha!"

The sudden exclamation behind him startled Taemin, and the prince turned around, eyes wide open and guilt written all over his face.

"Yes?" He shrieked, straightening up, already searching for an excuse to give to whoever caught him red-handed as he attempted to flee the castle.

But his stare fell on Jonghyun, who was grinning at him smugly, leaning against the wrought iron gate of the castle's main garden.

"Is this how you sneak out?"

Taemin visibly relaxed into a small pout as he glanced at him up and down.

"You're back."

"Yes, I am."

Taemin seemed to hesitate for a few seconds, but he finally came closer to hug him, briefly and a little awkwardly.

"I missed you," he admitted.

"There, there," Jonghyun breathed out as he patted his back. "Don't change the subject. I'll have to teach you how to properly break away from the castle."

Taemin laughed in his hold and scratched his head with a blush.

"I haven't been caught... up until now. I'm not that bad."

"I didn't explicitly say that you were bad. I just think you could use some of my wisdom concerning eventual secret passages hidden in the castle that would bring you back to your bedroom at dawn without anyone knowing you spent the night out of your bed. Things like that..."

Jonghyun had a very self-satisfied expression when he saw Taemin's face brighten up in wonders and hopes.

"Secret passages?" Taemin whispered excitedly. "You'd let me-... I mean-... I could spend some nights out?"

Jonghyun brought him closer, putting one of his arms around Taemin's shoulders with a conspiratorial smile.

"Of course, my dear."

Taemin's heart started racing at the memory of his first, and for now only, night with Jongin. He had truly thought it would be impossible to do it again, he knew it would be far too complicated to come back and dodge every single person on the way back to his bedroom early in the morning. But the prospect of learning new ways in and out of the castle, that would allow him to sleep once again in the tight hug of his nymph's arms, made him so happy he almost burst into a squeal.

"For now though," Jonghyun said, his face relaxing into his gentle smile, "did you have to go?"

Taemin blinked a few times, as if he had forgotten that he was indeed on his way out.

"Oh, well... I thought you weren't coming back before tomorrow... I was going to see Jongin."

"Is he waiting for you?"

Taemin's gaze softened at that, as he remembered how his nymph told him that he always wanted to see him.

"Yes and no, I suppose. He's always waiting, but he's not expecting me for now. We can't set up dates, so I usually call him when I have time."

Jonghyun nodded knowingly and squinted his eyes a bit.

"I don't want to keep you here, then..."

"I don't have to go," Taemin immediately replied.

There was a certain gratitude in the way Jonghyun looked at him, that made Taemin believe that the other prince simply didn't dare to ask for his time. As much as he longed to see Jongin again, Taemin couldn't deny he had truly missed Jonghyun in the past few weeks, and he didn't want the other prince to feel unwelcome, or bothersome.

"I mean," Taemin continued, with a sheepish smile, "I actually saw Jongin yesterday. I really took advantage of you telling me that I was allowed to meet him more... so hum-... I can stay here today, with you. If you want."

Jonghyun looked at him quietly, as if he was pondering over the situation.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a small voice.

Taemin took him by the arm and turned back towards the city.

"What did you have in mind?"

Jonghyun straightened up, visibly delighted.

"Would you have lunch with me? There's a nice place I wanted to bring you to, they make delicious gratins. Even better than the ones made from our chef."

"Well, if you bait me with warm food, of course I'll follow you."

Jonghyun snickered, and slowly lead him through the city. They had to stop every few meter, for Jonghyun to properly salute people he hadn't see in too long. Between two greetings, the forest prince told Taemin everything about his last trek to the south and one of the leprechaun village. They had been trying for weeks to rebuild their homes, only to see all their efforts destroyed every night. They had started an intense quarrel with a bunch of pixies living around, thinking the tiny creatures were behind that mischief, only for Jonghyun to find out that they were actually being mocked by fauns.

"We couldn't do anything," Jonghyun complained, "it's not like we have any power over spirits. In the end, it was Minho who proposed to make an offering, and eventually, the fauns went away."

"Did you see them?" Taemin asked, impressed. "The fauns, I mean."

"No, I didn't, but the pixies did. We could only hear them laugh. And trust me, you don't really want to hear a bunch of fauns laughing hysterically in the middle of the night. Stuff of nightmares, I'm telling you."

Taemin inhaled sharply; he seemed torn between a slight fright and an intense curiosity.

They arrived in the charming restaurant Jonghyun wanted to eat at and a thrilled waitress brought them to a round table, set back against an arched window. From there, they could look down to the river crossing the elven city. It took Taemin a few minutes to stop raving over the wonderful menu; and by the time he decided to trust Jonghyun's advice about a specific cauliflower gratin, his bottom lip was red from how much he had been biting it.

"So, let's get down to business, shall we...," Jonghyun sighed as he crossed his arms over the table.

Taemin perked up at that, blinking a few times in confusion before he tilted his head.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to discuss what happened before the storm."

"I still don't-...," Taemin stopped himself mid-sentence as he could see what Jonghyun was waiting for. He pinched his lips and nodded. "Oh. You mean... my faerish lessons with Junmyeon."

Jonghyun's stare was unfocused, absentmindedly laid on his own fingers playing with his knife.

"Yes, indeed," he said, and his voice sounded far away. "Junmyeon already explained to me, and Minho, how you two ended up having secret lessons."

Taemin squirmed a bit on his chair, feeling uncomfortable. A sudden thought came to his mind, about how he somehow always found himself in that terrible situation where he was hiding stuff from Jonghyun, one way or the other. He never truly meant to be all secretive. He had never been such a good secrets keeper anyway, it was a wonder how he had managed not to spill things by inadvertence up until now.

"I'm sorry."

Jonghyun straightened up, with raised eyebrows.

"You don't have to apologize."

"But I didn't really mean to do that behind your back. I feel like I'm constantly lying to you... by omission. I just wanted to do this for Jongin. I wouldn't have gone against your wish otherwise. You know, I felt a bit bad because he's working so hard and struggling to learn elvish and he's really adorable and doing his best. I just wanted to try to do something for him too... but because of all those rules about spirits, which I don't even understand or correctly know, I couldn't tell you. It's so tiring."

"I know that," Jonghyun assured him, with a soft smile. "Junmyeon already made quite a speech to defend you before I could even start to complain and be upset. When I said that I didn't want elves to learn faerish, I was only trying to-... I don't know. I'm starting to rethink everything. I thought it was impossible. It has truly been for so long. It was me trying to protect you uselessly once again. And suddenly you managed it, and Junmyeon wasn't even able to tell us how you did that, it's still a mystery to him."

"It's a mystery to me too."

Jonghyun winced, and sighed pitifully.

"I was hoping you'd have something more to tell me."

Taemin opened his mouth, but stayed quiet as the waitress came back to them, leaving their gigantic plates in front of them. He couldn't help but goggle at it in such a way that Jonghyun started laughing.

"By all that is holy, was that supposed to be a two persons meal?" Taemin squeaked.

He looked over Jonghyun's plate, to see a similar mountain of food waiting to be eaten.

"It's so delicious, you're soon going to be happy that your plate is so full."

"Maybe," Taemin pouted, "but after this, I won't have enough appetite to have a dessert. And their desserts looked nice."

Jonghyun was shaking with another laugh, and he rolled his eyes.

"Then you don't have to finish it, and you'll get your dessert. Or we'll take one to-go."

Taemin pondered over the thought for a second, and finally gave Jonghyun a sneaky little smirk.

"Okay, then," he chirped as he took the first bite.

"Spoiled kiddo," Jonghyun mumbled.

"Yes, I am," Taemin retorted, almost proudly, before he decided to go back to the matter on hands. "Anyway, I truly have no idea why I'm able to hear faerish. I'm not even sure when it started... I mean, we were barely doing anything with Junmyeon. He made me meditate, for the most part, he was trying to train my sense of focus. He wanted to go slowly, we didn't even got to him trying to speak faerish in front of me purposely."

Jonghyun made a face that took a snort out of Taemin. He was frowning, his lips pursed as he chew slowly on his piece of leek.

"There must have been a trigger," he whispered.

"I suppose. Maybe it will become clearer once I get back to my lessons with Junmyeon. I mean, I don't know... maybe if I manage to go further than just hearing..."

Jonghyun hummed lowly, before he shook his head, as if chasing his thoughts away to get back to the conversation.

"Well, you won't get more lessons from Junmyeon for now."

His sentence made Taemin freeze on his spot and perk up slowly in disbelief.

"Why is that?"

"Junmyeon won't be around for a little while. I thought he had come to tell you..."

"No," Taemin whispered. "No, he didn't."

Jonghyun looked a bit sorry, even though he hadn't done anything wrong. And Taemin couldn't help the slight pang that drew his heart down, both at the thought of not being able to continue his faerish lessons with the fairy, and at the fact that Junmyeon had apparently forgotten to let him know about something important enough to force him to leave the castle.

"What happened?" Taemin asked, trying to mask the hurt in his voice.

"The storm actually gave birth to a nymph," Jonghyun explained. "Junmyeon said he has responsibilities over that spirit so he won't be able to take care of his duties in Melalhil. He wasn't making a lot of sense, he kept mumbling, then crying out, saying it was the most important moment of his whole life, yelling at Minho and me that the Lord of nymphs himself had said we were allowed to know about it... and it included you. He was packing his stuff, he barely even said goodbye to me. I think the whole thing has troubled him a lot."

"Oh, I see," Taemin said, even though he wasn't sure that he actually understood whatever the whole thing was.

He still felt a tiny bit better knowing that Junmyeon hadn't forgotten him because he was unimportant, but because the fairy had been too preoccupied.

"Minho has been in contact with the Council of High Fairies of Hazelbarrow, and another fairy will take Junmyeon's place until he decides to come back. Hopefully, it will be someone willing to help us out."

"Yes, hopefully..."

Taemin felt conflicted about the idea of learning faerish with someone other than Junmyeon. It would be nice to come to know another fairy, truly. The only ones he knew up until now had all been quite charming.

"Do you know how long Junmyeon will be absent?" Taemin inquired.

"No, I don't. Sorry."

Taemin found himself thinking back on the few fairies he had met at the ball, when he first arrived in the forest. One of them had been quite polite and pleasant, but he couldn't remember his name. He could vaguely recall his round face, thick eyebrows and bushy black hair.

"If they agree to continue teaching you faerish, I thought you could work with Minseok. He's one of the gardeners, and he's the only one who can hear fairies too. Maybe-... I thought that maybe, together, you could find some common point, some cause..."

Taemin agreed in a nod. He seemed to remember that he was supposed to eat his gratin, and not only play with it with the end of his fork.

"Are you alright?"

Taemin looked up at Jonghyun's worried tone, and gave him a smile.

"Yes. I was a bit lost in thoughts."

"I could see that. Nothing too terrible?"

"Not really," Taemin admitted. "I just realized-..."

He stopped himself mid-sentence, pondering over his next words, and Jonghyun tilted his head at him, his eyebrows twitching. Then Taemin sighed.

"I want to learn more about fairies. And spirits. Nymphs, of course. But also fauns. And what kind of spirits there are in the forest. I'd like to know why Junmyeon has responsibilities over a nymph. I'd really like to know more about nymphs... Sometimes I'm scared-... like-... I get nervous that I'd do something wrong, when I'm with Jongin. Because I don't know if there are things I shouldn't do. I'm glad to be learning everything about leprechauns, but it would be more helpful if my teacher could enlighten me about the spirits instead."

Jonghyun snorted at the mention of Taemin's last subject of learning, but then he offered him a bright smile.

"Your teacher might not be willing, nor able, to help. It doesn't mean you can't learn by yourself."

"Do you also have some wisdom to share concerning spirits?" Taemin asked, with a mischievous scrunch of his nose.

It made Jonghyun laugh out loud.

"Oh, certainly not. But I'm getting curious myself. So I say we should do a little bit of researches."

Taemin wiggled on his chair, coming closer to Jonghyun.

"This is getting interesting."

"I thought about us... I have a lot of plans for the next few months to be honest. I'll just add that to the list."

"You've got to tell me more than that," Taemin whined. "Why are you getting all enigmatic?"

Jonghyun pulled out his tongue and pointed his fork at him. Some bits of potatoes fell from it, but the prince didn't seem to notice it.

"I've thought of ways for you to see your nymph... I'm gonna take you out of the castle a bit. Let's travel through the forest. I've only taken you to places near Melalhil, but the forest is so much bigger than that. So we should plan some trips. Some could be real, because you do deserve to explore everything, some could just be an excuse for you to meet Jongin for a few days. And for me to get some time alone, because I'd really appreciate that."

Taemin was speechless. His jaw quivered, as he tried to bring his thoughts into words to formulate sentences, but he couldn't. His heart was hammering wildly against his chest. This was so much more than he had expected. Jonghyun kept going out of his way to give him more freedom and more time with Jongin.

"Jonghyun...," he called softly. "I don't know what to say. I'm so thankful for everything."

Jonghyun blinked twice, apparently surprised by his reaction.

"Well, it's nothing really. You want to be with the one you love and I'd like some moments just by myself, so I'd say it's quite fortunate. It would be silly not to take advantage of that, wouldn't it?"

As he looked at Jonghyun's gentle, tender smile, Taemin wished his friend would one day find someone that would give him everything he hadn't been able to offer him.

 

 

Jongin knew, as he woke up that morning, that it was a special day. Something was coming; there was the smell of fresh rain lingering in the air and the trees were singing through a very soft wind. The nights were getting smaller, little by little. When the wood nymph opened his eyes, he saw flickering rays of sunshine peeping through the roots of his willow tree, lighting his home gently.

Kyungsoo came to visit him quite early, and even though Jongin was surprised, as he hadn't been expecting guests before at least noon, he welcomed him happily. The fairy kept looking at the small violet swinging in Jongin's hair with a fond smile. They talked for a while, about Taemin, about Jongdae, about food, about elves, and a dozen other subjects they found interest upon. They played hide-and-seek, and stopped only when Kyungsoo grew too grumpy of Jongin's unnecessary and incessant cheating.

"You want to play but you keep cheating!"

"I don't cheat," Jongin cried out.

"We established that fading into a tree was cheating. You're not hiding, you're disappearing!"

For a lack of a good argument to defend himself, Jongin had started pouting and then, Kyungsoo decided it was better to stop playing altogether. And to bring Jongin out of his sulky state, he mentioned Taemin again. Taemin was always the best option to make Jongin forget about everything else.

Jongin had started to boast a bit about how much he had improved his elvish in the past few days, because he kept going to meet his prince and was being a very good student.

"'Soo, I want to ask something."

"What is it?"

Jongin was sitting cross-legged on the ground, and his fingers were playing with his own toes as he kept his eyes lowered.

"How do I ask Taemin if I can kiss him?"

Kyungsoo straightened up at his question, eyes wide and nose scrunched. Jongin was giving him an innocent glance, his head tilted a bit to the side, and the fairy coughed loudly.

"Oh, you want to kiss him now? I see. I see..."

"Yes, I do. But you said I should always ask first for those things and I don't know how to ask so it's a bit complicated."

Kyungsoo nodded sharply, sniffing awkwardly and held his hands behind his back.

"Yes, that's right. You have to ask first, I think. That's very important. So hum... _kiss_. That's the word. You should say something like... _Can I kiss you, please?_ "

Jongin's smile widened impossibly and he sat taller on his butt.

" _Ki-ss_ ," he repeated, " _Can I ki-ss you, please?_ Is that right? Is it?"

Kyungsoo barely kept himself from sighing. Jongin wanted to kiss elves now, and it made him strangely sad. His nymph used to be so small; it felt like it was only the day before that Jongin didn't even knew anything about physical love. What a cursed day it had been, when one morning, Kibum and him had witnessed two nymphs kissing. Then they had started to ask questions and now, Jongin wanted to try for himself.

His nymph was only 78 years old and Kyungsoo had been naive enough to think maybe him and Taemin weren't interested in things such as kissing yet. At least, he couldn't be prouder that Jongin had remembered not to do anything without permission from the other.

"Oh ho ho!" A sudden booming voice echoed. "What is this? Who's kissing whom?"

Jongin and Kyungsoo both jumped a bit, and the nymph turned around to see a whole procession coming towards them. Jongdae was excitedly flying around; and he actually made a bee-line to Jongin with another cackle.

"Do we want to kiss elves now, Jonginnie? Do we?"

Then there was Jinki, who landed next to Kyungsoo and bumped their shoulders with a loud laugh.

"This is it, your precious child is getting corrupted," he sniggered, and Kyungsoo tried to slap his face, but Jinki dodged easily and pulled out his tongue.

Then, there was Junmyeon, who was rolling his eyes and sighed as he turned around to apologize to Chanyeol.

"Please know that not all fairies are such idiots."

"Oh, I do know, Mister Junmyeon. You don't have to worry for me," Chanyeol gently answered with a smile.

"Ah. Good. That's good," Junmyeon chirped, pleased.

Jinki cackled at that, so dramatically that he fell backwards and squirmed on the ground.

"Junmyeon is being all uptight again... Oh I can't wait for the day you'll have to explain what a kiss is to your precious Sehunnie! It's gonna be hilarious!"

Junmyeon huffed and puffed, and his entire face reddened with anger.

"What? What what what? What are you saying? I won't do such things!"

"Oh trust me, you will. There will come a day when your baby nymph will have tons of questions, as they all do, and you'll be the one he will ask for answers."

"Don't say things like that," Junmyeon cried out. "He's not even awake yet, how dare you!"

And then, as if to finish Junmyeon even more, Kyungsoo allied with Jinki and smirked at him.

"You should appreciate his innocence while it lasts."

"I'm sure Sehun will not care at all about kisses!" Junmyeon grumbled.

Jongin looked over all of them, while blinking slowly, and pouted when his eyes arrived to Chanyeol.

"Is it bad to want to kiss?" He asked, suddenly unsure.

The faun's big eyes grew even larger as he shrugged with a wince.

"Don't look at me, I have no clue."

"No," Jongdae immediately answered, "it's perfectly okay. We were only teasing."

"And how would you know if it's bad or not?" Junmyeon snorted as he gave a side glance to the other fairy.

Jongdae froze, looking at him with an outraged frown.

"Of course I would know," he shrieked, "because I've kissed plenty of fairies already! I am an expert! Kisses are perfectly alright and they're good for your health."

Junmyeon started laughing even more and Jongdae became all bothered. His face reddened, his eyebrows furrowed and he pinched his lips.

"Of course you did," Jinki simpered sarcastically, "probably as much as me."

Jongin's jaw was hanging open as he tried to follow the tiny but intense fight going on. His eyes kept going back and forth between all fairies and the sudden extreme agitation after his very calm day with Kyungsoo was starting to make him dizzy. Jongdae was about to explode in thunderous cries, when another voice reached them.

"My, my, my... What is all this cacophony about, hm?"

A silence fell after that. All traces of annoyance disappeared from Jongdae's face as his eyes started to shine brightly and a smile bloomed on his lips. Jongin, on the contrary, tensed visibly and gasped before he looked over Kyungsoo in discomfort. The three others fairies stayed politely quiet, while Chanyeol was the only one to cheerfully look at Baekhyun, having no idea who he was dealing with.

"Jongin wants to kiss his elf prince," he happily explained, "and Jongdae said he was an expert at kissing. Hi, I'm Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun blinked very slowly, and glanced at every single being around. He ended up staring at Chanyeol, and his face softened as he approached the faun, so close that their noses almost touched.

"Hi Chanyeol," he said, and the faun was squinting, eyebrows furrowed, to look back at him. "I'm Baekhyun, Lord of all nymphs."

Chanyeol hiccuped, frozen on his spot; and a sense of horror invaded him, swallowing him whole. He tried to open his mouth again to splutter something, an apology for his boldness maybe, but nothing came out.

"Will you be more careful next time, my dear?" Baekhyun continued, in a gentle voice. "You cannot tell people about Jongin and Taemin so easily. It's supposed to be a secret."

"Oh," Chanyeol mourned, "oh, of course. Of course, hm-... Your Majesty? I'm sorry. I'm very sorry."

Chanyeol cowered in front of the nymph, and whimpered when he saw Baekhyun raise his hand. But the nymph only smiled and patted his head, stroking his hair lightly.

"You have such pretty horns," he absentmindedly commented, "and very cute ears. You're lovely."

The sudden change of topic took Chanyeol aback and made him blush furiously. But before he could thank him, Baekhyun turned to Jongin.

"Jongin, my little sunshine, it's been so long!"

Jongin flinched as Baekhyun hopped closer, plopping down next to him. The older nymph tried to pull him down to his lap and Jongin fell all over him with a little cry.

"What's with you?" Kyungsoo grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, I haven't seen Jongin in so long. Last time I came here, he could still sit on my knees," Baekhyun whined with a miserable pout.

"I've grown a bit since then," Jongin puffed.

"I have to admit that you did."

Jongin penibly sat back and squirmed away from Baekhyun, his cheeks awfully red. He gently pushed Kyungsoo so the fairy would stand between him and Baekhyun, hoping that his tiny presence would somehow prevent the eccentric nymph from assaulting him again.

"How have you been?" Baekhyun asked, invading his personal space once more by leaning towards him.

"Oh," Jongin hiccuped. "I've been alright, I guess."

He couldn't look at him in the eyes. Baekhyun was too bright, too loud, too everything that made Jongin anxious, if he were honest. He had seen the other nymph three times in his life, and still Baekhyun acted so familiar and close to him that Jongin had no idea what to do with himself.

"You're still very shy, I see," Baekhyun sighed.

"Everyone is shy around you," Kyungsoo protested, trying to shield Jongin with all of his 9,52 centimeters.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes," Junmyeon chirped with an apologetic smile as he landed in front of Baekhyun. "That's because we know you less than you know us."

Baekhyun seemed lost for a moment, and his eyes went from one fairy to the other, before they stopped on Chanyeol, who blushed all over again.

"What kind of riddle is that?" Baekhyun whispered, blinking awkwardly.

"You know," Junmyeon offered, "it's because of all the things you see. They make you very knowledgeable. I think sometimes you forget that you don't actually see us in persons as much as you think. You know a lot about us, but we don't know much about you."

There was a small solemn silence, until Baekhyun suddenly clapped his hands.

"But you might be right! Would you see that! You might be very right," he exclaimed, and then turned back to Jongin. "How many times did we meet, my dear Jongin?"

The wood nymph pinched his lips as all the attention was back on him.

"Hm-... Four times. It's the fourth."

Baekhyun gasped, and then sighed, shaking his head slowly.

"That's a pity. A pity, it is indeed. I knew it was a long time ago but I didn't-... oh, it's so sad. I will have to be more careful."

"You don't have to," Jongin tried to say. "It's okay if you don't come..."

Baekhyun's face fell into sadness and his voice was soft and quiet, as he spoke again.

"Oh. Am I such a stranger that you don't want me around?"

Jongin blinked a few times as he seem to realize what he had just said. His insides twisted with guilt and he stuttered an apology.

"N-no. No I mean-... If you're-... If you're busy. It's alright. We're alright."

Baekhyun didn't seem that convinced by his explanation, but before he could say anything, Jongdae came closer.

"Why did you came today, Lord Baekhyun?" He asked with a bright smile.

"For the same reason as all of you," Baekhyun laughed. "Why else?"

"Ah? There's a reason? Why are we all here, then?" Chanyeol blurted out, and cowered on himself when all eyes turned to him. "I'm sorry, I saw the fairies so I followed them... I thought we were gonna play or something."

Baekhyun's laugh became louder at that, but a sudden hiss made him stop.

"Be quiet," Jinki complained, from his spot, a little further away. "Please, it's time."

Jongin's eyes widened and he jumped on his feet, scurrying closer to Jinki. All the fairies followed and as Chanyeol looked completely lost in between, Baekhyun rose on his feet to take the faun's hand in his.

"Come with me," he whispered gently.

They approached the pond and squatted on the shore. Chanyeol was looking over at Jongin's eager face, and Baekhyun stroked his hair gently, turning his head towards the water.

It was shifting in a smooth motion. The soft wind made little patterns on its surface and Chanyeol got mesmerized by the circles and bubbles appearing. He panted in wonder, and the sound echoed in the perfect silence that now reigned in the clearing.

Then something appeared, and Chanyeol couldn't help the surprised whistle that escaped his lips. A shadow moved, at the bottom of the pond, and it was coming closer quickly, making him fall back on his butt; he got startled when it finally came out of the water.

A buzzing sound rang in the air, and Jinki bumped against Kibum's head, using his whole body to somehow, awkwardly hug the nymph's nose. Kibum started to laugh, one of his hand coming out of the water to pinch the fairy's waist.

"You little troll, did you miss me?"

Jinki came off the nymph's face to look at him with a grumpy face.

"Me? Missing you? Me? Not at all. I was trying to be nice."

Kibum looked at him with a tender smile and brought him closer to kiss his hair quickly. Then he looked over the shore of his pond, as Jinki now clung to one of his finger, and his face brightened up when he saw the crowd waiting for him.

"Kibum!" Jongin squealed, his voice tight with emotions.

"Rejoice now, for your favorite nymph is back," Kibum simpered.

Jongdae immediately started to clap his hands, and the two other fairies imitated him, followed by Chanyeol. Kibum bowed theatrically, giggling a bit, and hurried to swim to them. A small wave lifted him off the pond and he let himself fall over Jongin, hugging him tight. Jinki had let go of his hand just in time, and was flying over them so excitedly that it was making Baekhyun dizzy just to look at him.

"I missed you so much," Jongin croaked, in between Kibum's arms.

"Of course you did," Kibum snorted.

But the water nymph suddenly tensed, and drew back a bit to look at Jongin's face with a frown.

"Wait a minute," he grumbled. "I'm supposed to be mad at you. You've been lying to me! I had decided to sulk."

Jongin's eyes filled with sadness as his smile dropped from his lips. He lowered his head, his cheeks blushing with shame.

"Yes... yes, I know. I'm sorry, I can explain everything," he murmured pitifully.

Kibum sighed, and tousled Jongin's hair.

"Not now. I will celebrate coming back, then I will sulk a bit and then you'll explain to me why you hurt me like this. If your reasons aren't good enough, I might mope for a while."

A sheepish smile bloomed on Jongin's lips, and Kyungsoo's gaze on him softened as he saw another little flower appear in between the wood nymph's strands of hair.

Kibum leaned closer, leaving a tiny kiss on Jongin's forehead before he turned around to greet the rest of his friends. The fact that Baekhyun himself had come to witness his awakening was something that Kibum was going to brag about for a few years, perhaps even a decade or two. Nothing too extravagant.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear everyone,  
> I am immensely sorry that I've made you wait this much. I hope that you can forgive me & that this chapter met any expectation you had. It has been difficult to write & to be honest with you, I'm not 100% satisfied with it. But I'm truly happy about what it sets for next chapter & I cross my fingers that you are too.  
> I'm forever grateful for your support.  
> ♥  
> Take care of yourself.


	25. Little white lies

.

Kibum had been true to his words. After spending the whole afternoon laughing and talking with all of their friends, inquiring about every matter that he had missed while he slept frozen in his pond, he had spent two days avoiding Jongin altogether. At first, the wood nymph had been quite surprised, and hurt, before he understood what was going on. Unfortunately, he couldn't say that he had never seen Kibum sulk before, and he knew that the best way to deal with his friend's pouting face, was to let him be offended to his heart's content.

Then, after a while, Kibum would come back to him, as he always did. Or so, Jongin hoped. He truly hoped that he hadn't messed up so badly this time, that Kibum would simply turn his head whenever they met until the end of times.

On the morning of the third day, the water nymph trotted all the way to Jongin's willow tree, and knocked lightly on the trunk, as if he hadn't pulled out his tongue at his friend a few hours before when Jongin had wished him a good night. As Jongin got out of his home to look at him with hopeful eyes, Kibum lifted his nose in the air.

"I would like to go meet Sehun, will you show me the way?"

Jongin immediately agreed and after he grabbed some leftovers of a carrot cake that Kyungsoo had made and offered him a few days ago, they left. Jongin timidly used his food as a peace offering, but if Kibum accepted bits of it, that he immediately ate, he still refused to look at him or talk to him. And Jongin sighed, his eyes falling miserably to the ground.

The path to Sehun's home was quite long, because the forest refused to give any shortcuts too close to the ruins, as they were now the most protected and precious area of the whole kingdom. The idea to walk next to Kibum in utter silence for almost an hour made Jongin's stomach twist in displeasure.

He had often thought about what he would tell Kibum when they would meet again. Jongin had actually prepared something like ten different speeches in his head, but he couldn't find his words back now that the time had come to actually speak with his friend. He kept his head lowered, his lips quivering as he tried to find something to say, anything that would help the situation, and he didn't realize that Kibum was eyeing him up with a sad frown. The water nymph then shook his head, straightening up and looking right before him and through the swamps, as he spoke again.

"So... Did you have sex with Chanyeol already?"

His voice rang incredibly loudly in the silence of the marsh, and Jongin got so startled, both by the noise and the absurdity of Kibum's question, that his feet slipped on a moist root and he fell face first in a greenish puddle.

"What?!" he croaked, bewildered, as he cradled his neck to look at his friend.

Kibum sighed loudly and rolled his eyes at him. He still leaned forward to help Jongin get back on his feet with a pout.

"I know that you weren't with me when I froze because you were on a romantic escapade with your little lover, whom you nastily didn't tell me about."

Jongin blinked a couple of times, his mouth hanging open, and he didn't even care about the smelly, damp mud clinging to his knees and chest.

"Yes, I know your little secret," Kibum pursued, crossing his arms on his chest. "So you might as well tell me... I suppose you two kissed already. Did you make love too? Or will you deny everything? Will you keep having secrets? You don't wanna share anything with me anymore, uh?"

Jongin shook his head, having some difficulties to follow Kibum's every thought and reproach.

"I-...," he started, but Kibum interrupted him.

"I suppose it is Chanyeol... Who else could it be, really? I kept wondering, but as all our fairies friends are still tiny and didn't grow up for you... then it has to be the faun! I mean, he's quite cute, it would make sense. I just had to figure it out myself because you wouldn't tell me anything!"

Jongin scrunched his nose, closed his eyes, as his arms were flailing helplessly.

"No, no, no! It's not Chanyeol," he squeaked.

Then he breathed out, and looked at Kibum sheepishly again. The water nymph was coldly staring at him, haughty but finally silent.

"I mean...," Jongin stuttered in a low voice, "I do have a lover. But it isn't Chanyeol."

He saw Kibum's eyes widen as a thought formed in his mind.

"It can't be!" Kibum screeched.

"What?" Jongin whined, wondering what nonsense Kibum would have made up next.

He couldn't imagine Kibum actually guessing the subject of his affection. It was too unexpected, to say the least. There was no way his friend could think about Taemin.

"Don't tell me it's Lord Baekhyun! Oh bother, it's him! That's why he was there for my awakening, wasn't he? Oh, I can't believe that I thought he would just come see me. You and Lord Baekhyun...! I should have seen this coming, somehow. You definitely had sex before me, then. You definitely had, with Lord Baekhyun. Oh I can't believe this."

Jongin felt his face heat up impossibly at Kibum's babbling and he put his hands on his own ears in shame, unable to ear one more word about such an absolute ridiculous assumption.

"I didn't make love with anyone," Jongin cried out. "Oh fudge berries! It isn't Lord Baekhyun at all. It's someone else and I didn't even kiss him yet!"

Kibum closed his mouth once more and pleated his eyes at Jongin. He came a little bit forward, stretching his neck to bring their faces closer as he studied his friend's eyes thoroughly.

"You didn't?" he asked in a whisper. "Not even a kiss?"

"I want to," Jongin mumbled. "But I haven't. Yet."

Kibum snorted, and stepped back. He looked a bit bitter.

"Well, I kinda hoped that all of this would at least serve for you to tell me how it feels."

Jongin scratched the back of his head absentmindedly.

"I'm sorry," he breathed out.

Kibum shrugged, with a dramatic sigh.

"It is how it is."

The water nymph turned away, and started to walk again. Jongin watched him go away and bit his bottom lip, trying to find a bit more courage within himself. He trotted behind, twisting his hands together.

"Kibum, I'm sorry."

"What for?"

His tone was calm, and steady, and Jongin understood that apologizing without explanations wouldn't be enough. He had wanted to come completely clean to Kibum anyway.

"I never meant to hurt you."

Kibum snorted at that, once again.

"Oh, did you think that I would be delighted the day I would found out that you had been lying to me for months?"

"Kibum, please," Jongin pleaded in a broken voice.

Kibum stopped walking, quite abruptly, and turned to him with a pained face.

"I don't care about your stupid apologies. I know you never wanted to make me sad, I know you, Jongin. I just can't understand why all of this happened at all. I want you to tell me the reasons that made you close yourself on me."

Jongin met his friend's tired gaze, and he felt his heart clench inside his chest.

"At first, I was embarrassed," he explained softly. "The first time I really met him, I couldn't understand my own feelings, I couldn't find words to describe them, and-... I wanted to be selfish. I wanted him to be all mine. And I didn't want to share the precious memories I had with him."

Kibum's stare wavered, and fell down on the ground.

"It wasn't for the sake of keeping a secret from you," Jongin continued. "And I certainly didn't do it on purpose."

"And then?" Kibum mumbled. "You said 'at first', so, what happened next?"

Until now, Kibum could understand. He could tolerate. He could imagine the way Jongin felt. It was hurting him a bit, to know that Jongin didn't want to share absolutely everything with him, the way he liked to share everything with his friend. But that was part of who Jongin was; a shy, quiet, intimate nymph. He had to respect Jongin's wish for privacy and closeness.

"And then, I was scared to hurt you," Jongin confessed.

Kibum perked up at that. That was what Jinki had hinted, all those weeks ago, when he spilled Jongin's secret. But Kibum couldn't understand.

"But why?" he asked in a broken voice. "What did I do to make you think that I wouldn't be happy for you? Is it about Jonghyun? Did you think I would just be jealous and get mad at you or something like that?"

Jongin cowered in front of him, hunching his shoulders and lowering his head.

"Yes, somehow," he admitted. "When I realized that I fell in love, I was afraid of rubbing it on your face. Because I was meeting him regularly and I knew how difficult the whole situation with your prince was. I found all of this so unfair to you, and I got anxious."

Kibum took a long inhale and stepped forward. He raised his hands to cup Jongin's face and forced him to look back at him.

"So if I hadn't been in love with Jonghyun, you would have told me?"

Jongin frowned, and then nodded.

"Did you truly wanted to tell me about it?" Kibum pressed. "I mean, you genuinely wanted to share this with me?"

"Of course," Jongin breathed out. "But I couldn't. I'm still scared."

"You don't have to be," Kibum whined. "I want to know those important things happening in your life. I want to know about the person you want to kiss. I won't be all bitter and envious. I mean, probably a bit envious, yes, but in a funny way."

Kibum's tone softened in the end and Jongin tried to smile, but it faded into an anxious pout.

"It's alright if you don't wanna tell me everything," Kibum continued. "But it's you, and it's me, and I thought-... I mean, you never talked about liking anyone, and I started to think that you weren't interested in... all of that, you know. And then Jinki was the one to tell me you had someone. And I felt so left out. So irrelevant. Truth be told, I probably felt more jealous of everyone knowing something about you that I was unaware of, than I am of you getting to kiss someone before me."

"We didn't kiss yet," Jongin spluttered again with a scrunch of his nose.

"Well, I don't want to kiss anyone else than Jonghyun and I can't see this happening anytime soon, can I? So I guess I have to live with the fact that you will be kissed first."

Jongin blushed a bit, and let out a long sigh.

"I really am sorry, you know."

"Yes, I know."

Kibum hold out one of his hand to take Jongin's, and intertwined their fingers together as he squeezed their palms softly.

"So, you wanna tell me about this wonderful person who stole your heart? I'm kinda curious."

Kibum's gentle smile made it hard for Jongin to swallow. Despite everything that his friend had just told him, the wood nymph still felt his hands get sweaty at the idea of explaining to Kibum just who exactly they were talking about.

Kibum seemed to notice his anxiety bubbling, because he reached out to stroke his hair with his free hand.

"Why are you still so nervous?" he asked in a whisper.

Jongin's heart was hammering inside his chest.

"Because he's an elf."

His voice was barely a murmur and for a second, he wondered if Kibum heard him. But he felt the two moist hands of his friend slip from his cheek and hair as Kibum's eyes widened impossibly and his face turned white.

"An-... what?" he called out, his voice cold and lips quivering. "An elf?"

"Yes," Jongin said.

Kibum stepped back, and his back hit a tree. He closed his eyes and let himself lean on its trunk. He blinked repeatedly, as if he couldn't believe what he just heard. Or didn't want to.

"Does he love you back?"

Kibum's voice was faint and distant.

"Yes, he does."

Kibum hid his face behind his hands and tried to breathe slowly.

"At least," Kibum sighed with half a smile, "it answers one of my question. It appears that it is possible for a nymph and an elf to be together after all."

"Kibum..."

"I have to ask. And it's probably completely irrational but-... I want it to be irrational. Please tell me I'm irrational."

Jongin frowned; it was hurting him to see Kibum in such a vulnerable state.

"What is it?"

"It's not-... It's not Jonghyun, right? You 're not in love with Jonghyun... You wouldn't, right?"

Jongin froze, staring at Kibum with wide eyes as he yelped.

"No, of course not! It's not your Jonghyun!"

Kibum let out a nervous little laugh as he brought his hands to his heart, and he nodded a few times to himself.

"I-... I'm sorry. I just don't know... what to do. I don't want to be upset. But it's just so much."

"Is there anything I can do?" Jongin offered, not knowing what to do with himself either.

Kibum rubbed his eyes awkwardly, pressing his fingers against his eyelids to contain his tears.

"Well... It turns out you were right. I'm jealous and it hurts. But not-... not like-... I'm not mad."

They both stayed silent for a moment; long enough for Jongin to feel his insides turn and twist.

"Would you be okay to tell me more?" Kibum finally asked. "Like... what's his name, maybe? How it happened?"

Jongin winced a bit, but nodded. He came closer, to sit on the roots of the tree Kibum was still laying against.*

"There's another thing... that might be a little unsettling."

"Oh dear," Kibum breathed out with a roll of his eyes as he sat next to him. "Bring it on."

Jongin couldn't help the little chuckle of anxiety that left his lips.

"It's all so much, I don't know where to start..."

Kibum stayed silent, his hands clasped on his lap as he waited patiently for Jongin to find his words. He kept his eyes lowered on the ground, as Jongin brought him back to the elven ball in the beginning of fall. And Jongin told him everything he hadn't already, about the elf he saw, whom he couldn't stop thinking about. He told him about the day he thought he saved him from a wolf, and Kibum laughed lightly at him. He told him how he learned his name and how he started to learn elvish with Kyungsoo, and the look of sadness on Kibum's face hurt Jongin more than he thought it would.

Still, Kibum listened in silence, nodding by intermittence, letting out little gasps of surprise here and there. But he didn't interrupt him.

Jongin told him of the day when Kibum himself made him realize how much he cared for Taemin. He tried to tell him those indescribable feelings he had whenever his elf was nearby, how everything inside of him felt calmer, he told him that Taemin felt like his flowers, and Kibum understood. The water nymph smiled tenderly at him, and nodded, and Jongin felt a tear of both relief and happiness roll down his cheek.

"It feels like a part of you always belonged to him," Kibum said, "even long before you even saw him."

"Yes," Jongin breathed out.

Then Jongin told him about the day when he decided to avow everything to him, when Junmyeon came to bring Taemin back to Melalhil, and how the whole world collapsed in front of him.

"You mean-...," Kibum chocked, eyebrows furrowed.

"I had no idea back then," Jongin confessed in a low voice. "But Taemin is the mountain prince. He's Jonghyun's fiancé."

Kibum was stunned to silence, but his face mirrored his inner turmoil. His heart was starting to be so loud inside his chest that it was difficult to hear Jongin's timid voice, and he had to ask him to repeat himself.

Jongin told him how miserable and lonely he had been, how it felt like he would never be able to breathe correctly again. Then, he told Kibum everything he knew about the royal marriage.

"So... This Taemin doesn't love Jonghyun?" Kibum huffed, between gritted teeth.

"No, he doesn't."

"Well, who does he think he is?!" Kibum exclaimed.

Jongin blinked nervously a couple of times before he frowned.

"What?"

"Jonghyun isn't good enough for him, is that it?"

Jongin shook his head in confusion before he whined.

"What are you saying? You're missing the entire point! Besides, Taemin loves me, mind you. I may not be a prince, but I'm pretty okay, I guess."

Kibum opened his mouth, then closed it, and pouted. He closed his eyes and took a long breath.

"Yes, yes of course. Of course."

"Jonghyun doesn't love him either, which is pretty stupid on him if you ask me, but you don't see me complaining."

"I wasn't complaining, I'm overwhelmed!" Kibum protested. "There is too much information, I can't process all of it."

Jongin grumbled a bit, but didn't insist.

"I can't believe all of this," Kibum sighed loudly. "I mean, I believe you. But it's so incredible it sounds absurd."

"It took me a bit of time to understand everything," Jongin admitted.

"You fell in love with an elf out of all creatures, and he turns out to be the fiancé of the elf I'm desperate about. Then it turns out they don't actually love each other. Oh my, my, my... Maybe I should have stayed frozen."

"When you say it like that, it does sound absurd."

"Yes, I find it quite silly. Even ridiculous. It's comical, really," Kibum snorted.

Jongin stole a glance at his friend and a small smile bloomed on his lips. He felt his shoulder slowly relax at the sight of an amused Kibum.

"As long as we're discreet, I'll get to stay with Taemin. It isn't exactly ideal, and every time we have to part and I have to let go of him, I feel like my heart is breaking... but I am allowed to stay with him. I'd rather have him this way, than not have him at all," Jongin confessed. "I can't even imagine not having him at all. Not seeing him, not talking to him. So I take every single moment he can give me. And, I mean, maybe-... if you want-... you could let your prince see you too."

Kibum folded his legs against his chest and rested his forehead on his knees with a bitter smile.

"I would have never guessed I would see the day where you try to convince me to show myself to an elf."

"Am I stepping out of line?"

"No," Kibum sighed, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. "It's just-... It's not because he isn't in love with Taemin, that he will fall in love with me, you know. Maybe he will fall in love with someone else, maybe he already did. I just wish I could find enough courage to show myself to him. Not in the hope to have him in any way I could, but because I would love for him to just look at me once more. And talk to me."

Jongin reached out to bring Kibum against his chest, as he stroke his hair slowly.

"Thanks for telling me everything," Kibum murmured.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner."

"It's alright."

"Are we good?" Jongin asked shyly.

Kibum chuckled, weakly punching Jongin's ribs with one fist.

"Yes, we're good. Now... maybe we should-... let's go see that baby nymph, okay?"

Jongin had completely forgotten that they were on their way to see the little stone that was Sehun.

"Yes, yes let's go."

Kibum turned around to briefly hug him, and Jongin hold him back tightly. Then Kibum stepped back and got up, smiling down at the wood nymph before he resumed walking through the swamps.

Jongin sighed. He felt so much lighter. All the pressure and anxiety and fear his body had accumulated for weeks while Kibum laid sleeping, suddenly dropped to the ground and he breathed deeply.

"Jonginnie, what are you doing? I don't know the way at all, I'm gonna get lost," Kibum whined, a few steps ahead.

Jongin giggled, and finally jumped to his feet, trotting away to his best friend.

 

 

Jonghyun was pacing through the long corridors of the castle, heading for Minho's office. He was short of breath, and was trying his best to go as fast as possible without running. He was late, and he knew that Minho wouldn't hold it against him, because he was, in fact, a very busy prince, but still. Jonghyun didn't like to be late. Even more for a meeting that he knew was so important to his friend.

The Council of High Fairies of Hazelbarrow had finally chosen and sent a fairy to replace Junmyeon as a counselor, and Jonghyun was supposed to be there to greet them.

When he finally arrived in front of the large door he was aiming at, Jonghyun took a few seconds to find his breath back and check his appearance. Once he made sure that he didn't look too disheveled, he knocked twice.

"Come in."

Jonghyun creaked the door open, and smiled politely as he entered.

Minho was beaming. He looked so immensely pleased and happy, that he seemed to be radiating joy, and it made Jonghyun's face soften a bit.

After Junmyeon's departure from Melalhil, Minho had been jittery, to say the least. He was stressed, suddenly forgetful, and had this aura of misery that Jonghyun definitely didn't knew on him. It had been troubling. Jonghyun wasn't a fool enough to believe that his friend had so easily overcome the departure for an indefinite period of the fairy who was like his shadow, but he found himself hoping that the worst was behind them. It was still startling to see Minho without Junmyeon perched on his shoulder or flying close by. The two of them had been tied up together before Jonghyun and Minho even met.

"Sorry for the delay," Jonghyun said, as he came closer.

"It's alright," Minho cheerfully answered. "We were discussing a few things on our own here."

Jonghyun finally noticed the fairy sitting on a tiny armchair, at the edge of Minho's desk, and his eyes widened.

"Oh, Jongdae?"

Said fairy smiled brightly in turn, despite his face growing red.

"Good morning," he chirped, before slapping his hand on his forehead, "ah, Majesty. Good morning, Majesty."

Jonghyun finally took a seat, and looked over both of them with a grin.

"Is it you? You're the new counselor?"

Jongdae shrugged, flailing his arms in the air.

"Look like it..."

"I had already proposed a position in the castle to Jongdae, a few weeks ago, which he refused. But apparently, he changed his mind," Minho taunted, wiggling his eyebrows at the fairy who rolled his eyes.

"Well, someone must come," Jongdae whined. "All the others fairies don't wanted. So the High Fairies said it's okay that I come. Jongdae don't speak perfect elvish, but I will learn more."

Jonghyun frowned at that, stealing a glance at Minho, with a worried look.

"Nobody wanted to come?" he asked, feeling uneasy. "Should we get concerned?"

Jongdae immediately shook his head with a chuckle.

"No, no. Majesty. All fairies love the elves very much, and they are all polite. But not Jinki, probably. He said you all are fopdoodles. But the others love you, but they don't want to come in Melalhil. They don't like speak elvish and they want to stay in Hazelbarrow. But I don't mind stay in castle now. Before I don't wanted, but now is okay."

"Thank you a lot for accepting the job, Jongdae," Minho said. "We all really appreciate it."

"There is one thing," Jongdae said, scratching his head. "I cannot work much like Junmyeon. It is too much. I will be tired then."

Jonghyun hid his smile behind one hand as he nodded.

"We'll take good care of you," he assured. "I promise we won't make you work too hard, and if you feel tired or miss your home too much, you'll always be allowed to go back to Hazelbarrow."

Jongdae nodded a couple of times, visibly pleased with how things were going.

"I'm really glad it's you," Jonghyun pursued. "I have a favor to ask..."

"Already?" Jongdae winced.

Minho tried to contain his sneer as he looked at Jonghyun with eyes shining with mischief. The idea to work a bit with Jongdae, a very young fairy, was delighting him. It wouldn't make him stop missing Junmyeon, but he knew that the tiny firework of a fairy next to him would most likely brighten his routine. He also hoped that Jongdae could bring them some new ideas and a fresh point of view.

"Should I wait a bit?" Jonghyun asked, unsure.

"Ah, it's okay. It's okay, Majesty. Tell Jongdae."

"You might already know that Junmyeon had been giving Taemin some faerish lessons, before he went away. We had been planning to ask the new fairy counselor to go on with them... but I had no idea if they would agree or not, and I've learned that you actually proposed to give Minseok some lessons. You were actually my backup solution in case the new counselor didn't want to help. So... it's perfect, if I may say. Would you be willing to teach faerish to the prince, along with Minseok?"

Jongdae deflated in a few seconds, his smile withering on his face as he scrunched his nose with displeasure.

"Jongdae? Is there a problem?" Minho inquired, suddenly concerned.

"Ah why?" Jongdae whined. "I don't know how teach faerish. I don't speak elvish so good yet. It's too difficult! What can I do?"

Jonghyun blinked rapidly in apparent confusion and tilted his head towards Minho, who shrugged back.

"But-... wait, Minseok told me you really wanted to teach him faerish."

"That was excuse," Jongdae grumbled. "Jongdae want to stay with Minseok. So I said it is for faerish but then we do something else. And then I say 'ah we don't learned faerish today, we have to meet again'. And so, I see Minseok a lot."

Minho and Jonghyun looked at each other in utter disbelief, until Minho started laughing, and didn't even try to cover it.

"What is funny?" Jongdae creaked, offended.

"Do you have a soft spot for Minseok, Jongdae?"

"Minseok is nice. He give me nettle," Jongdae answered, matter-of-factly.

The fairy crossed his arms over his chest with a sour look on his face aimed at Minho, while Jonghyun leaned back on his chair, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"Then, if it's too difficult for you, we understand. We'll try to find another solution," he said.

Jongdae inhaled deeply and then rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Taemin learn for Jongin, and Jongin is my friend. So I will try. But I cannot make the promise."

"You know Jongin?" Jonghyun gasped.

"Yes," the fairy exclaimed, swaggering proudly. "I am a very good friend of Jongin. And Kibum too."

"Who's Kibum?"

Minho froze, and Jongdae blinked, suddenly realizing his mistake.

"Ah, no one! It's no one! Majesty."

Jonghyun frowned, but nodded quietly. He felt stupid for even asking; he knew better than to ask about spirits. Having Jongdae around would require patience and a restrain on his curiosity, as the young fairy didn't seem to be totally used to the rules of secrecy.

"Anyway," Jonghyun smiled, "thank you a lot, Jongdae. The fact that you're willing to try is extremely generous."

Jongdae shrugged timidly, his cheeks red from his previous clumsiness.

"I will do my best," he chirped.

 

 

Kibum was sitting cross-legged on the ground, eyes fixed on the steady flow of the river going all around him. It went in a perfect circle between small trees and bushes, and the water nymph loved the specific form of the stream, how it formed a little island.

He kept twisting his fingers, putting one strand of hair back behind his ears, only for it to fall over his eyes when he lowered his head again. He sighed, perking up for the umpteenth time at a small sound nearby, which turned out to be the wind playing with sticks of wood laying around.

Then, finally, he heard distinctive little noises, regular and soft. A large grin bloomed on his lips, as he got up immediately, taking a few tentative steps, as to not make himself hope for nothing. But when the wind brought him a scent that he could recognize in an instant, he laughed. He rushed off his isle, jumping on stones until he landed on the shore, and raced. As he appeared between two trees, he stopped abruptly and gasped.

" _Mino!_ " he cried out, ecstatic to speak elvish again, " _Mino! Mino! I am here!_ "

Minho turned around, his eyes growing big as he recognized the excited nymph a few feet away, and his face brightened up.

Before any of them could think twice about it, they both crossed the few distance separating them, and Minho brought him closer to hug him tightly.

" _It's so nice to see you again_ ," he said, his voice tight with happiness.

" _Yes, yes, you too. It is nice._ "

Kibum squirmed away from his embrace, but still took Minho's hand in his, dragging him forward.

"How have you been?" he asked, switching to faerish to speak more comfortably. "I've missed you a lot! Did you miss me too? Was it long without me?"

"Yes, I did. I've grown used to see you often... I was quite lonely without my favorite nymph."

Kibum had a satisfied smile at that, before he frowned.

"Do you know another nymph?"

"No," Minho chuckled. "But if I did, you'd still be my favorite."

Kibum pleated his eyes, looking suspiciously at him before he sighed.

"I see you haven't changed. You still say some very weird stuff. I know of a fairy that you would quite like, he's completely nuts too."

"You know, I have yet to meet a fairy who isn't a little eccentric. So it makes sense for me to be peculiar too."

Kibum stopped walking to look at him curiously, before he nodded.

"That's true. I was about to say that I know of a fairy who isn't that eccentric, but he still is a bit potty sometimes."

Minho smiled even more brightly at him, and Kibum let go of his hand, to hop over the stones and back to his island.

"Come here," he said to Minho, "it's nice."

Minho joined him, and watched the nymph sat back comfortably on the mossy ground. It squished under Minho's shoes as he walked around, taking a glance at the area. It smelled of moist earth and fresh water.

"Is there a reason why we're here in particular?" Minho asked.

"I love the feeling of moss under my toes," Kibum explained very seriously.

It made Minho smile as he came to sit next to him. The hybrid slowly put away his shoes, then his socks, and he spread his toes wide, wiggling them a bit as he set his feet on the ground. Kibum was watching him intently, waiting for his reaction.

"It is indeed quite amusing," Minho admitted.

"Yes, it's squishy!"

Minho continued to move his feet around, as Kibum suddenly took interest over the socks that had been discarded.

"Minho, can I look at those?" he asked timidly, pointing the clothes and shoes with one inquisitive finger.

Minho blinked a couple of times, before he pursed his lips.

"Well, my socks might be a little unclean. And probably smelly."

Kibum pouted at that and his shoulders dropped.

"You can look," Minho added, "but don't complain that they're dirty."

Kibum perked up at that and eagerly grabbed the objects of his curiosity, taking a better look at the form of the socks.

"My fairy friends have things like that too, but theirs are smaller, of course. That's so interesting!"

"Is it, really?" Minho chuckled.

"Why do elves wear clothes?" Kibum inquired, tilting his head as he looked over Minho, detailing all of his different layers of fabrics.

"Well, to keep warm."

Kibum frowned at his explanation and shook his head.

"That's not true. You're also wearing clothes in summer, when it's really hot and you don't need to be warmer. I mean, I asked my friend Jinki already, he's a fairy, and he said that fairies wear clothes both to keep warm and because being naked in public is frowned upon. He said that fairies usually get naked together when they have sex. Is it the same for elves?"

Minho choked on thin air at the question. Kibum looked at him with worried eyes, but his face was still innocent and curious, as he always was.

"Well, yes," Minho admitted in a cough, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit. "It's actually the same for elves. Being naked in front of someone is quite intimate. But now that I think about it, we also wear clothes in an attempt to be pretty, I suppose."

Kibum nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, yes, that's what I thought too. Because fairies have very simple clothes, but you elves, oh! You wear so many different things and different colors, and it's so beautiful. I wish I had clothes too. I wish I could have pretty things like that," he whispered hastily, pawing at Minho's cape.

"You want clothes?"

Kibum froze as he rose his head to look closely at Minho. There was a glint dancing in his friend's eyes that got Kibum to shudder.

"Would you give me some?" he asked, his voice going acute with excitement.

"I could, yes. Of course," Minho laughed.

Kibum bit his bottom lip as he tried to contain his squeal of happiness.

"But will you be able to wear them, though?" Minho wondered out loud, as he took Kibum's hand in his.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Kibum's face crumbled before his eyes, and Minho flinched.

"Well it's-... Your skin is always wet, you see. The clothes would cling to you rather uncomfortably."

Kibum suddenly sighed with relief, and between Minho's fingers, his skin quickly dried.

"Oh you got me scared, silly! If it's just that, I can get dry."

"I can see that... indeed."

"I think a little bit of water makes me prettier," Kibum bragged. "It makes my skin shine, you know. But if I can wear clothes, then it's alright. I'll be pretty anyway."

Minho snorted, one of his hand came to rub at his eyes as he sighed.

"I see, I see. Well then, I'll make sure to find you fitting clothes."

"Wonderful! It will be nice to change a bit. You see, I wear the same thing everyday. I tried already to put more seaweed on myself, like elven clothes, but it makes me look awful."

"And we don't want that..."

"Of course not!" Kibum screeched.

Minho straightened up a bit, looking fondly at the slightly offended nymph.

"But nymphs are usually naked, is that right?"

"Yes. We're not troubled by the cold and the warmth... We don't have clothes because we don't need them. I think my body is very elegant already, but I mean, it can't hurt to put more beauty on myself."

"So, you thought of making yourself a little something with seaweeds."

Kibum pouted at that and squirmed on his butt.

"Well, actually, it wasn't my idea, per se," he admitted bitterly, as if he was very displeased to have to concede it.

Minho looked at him curiously, expecting some explanations, and Kibum rolled his eyes.

"It was Jongin's idea," Kibum grumbled.

At the mention of that name, Minho gasped, but stayed silent.

"He's my best friend, and he's a wood nymph," Kibum explained with a wave of his hand. "He likes to climb trees, obviously, and when he was little, he found his penis quite troublesome because it kept going right and left on its own when he was climbing. So he put roots together around his waist to stop being bothered by it, and I found it quite clever, and actually lovely, so I did the same."

"That's quite a story..."

And Minho tried not to think about that very personal little thing he just learned about Prince Taemin's lover. Kibum suddenly squinted at him once more.

"If being naked is considered too intimate to do it in public... then is it weird for you to see me like this?"

A small smile tugged at Minho's lips as he nodded quietly.

"It was a bit unsettling at first. But I understand that this is normal to you."

Kibum nodded, his eyes getting lost in the sky for a moment, before he looked back at his friend.

"Is it like fairies-... are you embarrassed talking about sex? Jinki told me everything about sex, to teach me. But other fairies, like Junmyeon, get all flustered when I mention it."

Minho lowered his head, scratching his nose awkwardly as he started to imagine Junmyeon getting red cheeks when confronted to a rather unchaste Kibum.

"It's intimate too. I don't know if 'embarrassed' is the right word, but I suppose we don't talk about it as openly as you."

"Am I making you uncomfortable, with all the questions?"

"No, it's alright."

Kibum seemed content with that answer, as he sighed happily.

"Thank you. I'm glad to know a bit more."

Kibum moved around, kneeling in front of Minho with a soft smile.

"Minho, can you teach me all the clothes in elvish?" he wondered with a flutter of his eyelashes.

Minho picked up his socks and shoes, and put them back on his cold feet.

" _This is a sock. Sock._ "

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (´꒳`)
> 
> Hello dears,  
> I hope you liked this new chapter... ♥ ... I hope it brought you a little bit of peace and a smile.
> 
> Take care.  
> Until we meet again.


	26. (I didn’t know this day would come) It feels like a dream

.

It felt like he was caught up in a whirlwind. Someone grabbed his hand as he walked close to a tree, and before Taemin could see or understand anything, he was being pulled backward. He blinked, disoriented, and seemed to waltz around before he felt a hand land on his lower back, keeping him steady.

He perked up, frowning a bit at the sudden assault on his person, and his expression softened when he met the mischievous and tender smile of Jonghyun.

"What are you doing?" Taemin asked in a light laugh.

He tried to step back, but Jonghyun held him more tightly against his chest.

"I'm stealing you away from your duties. I don't care about the witnesses," Jonghyun teased.

Taemin's eyes widened in surprise before he dared to glance around curiously, only to meet the inquisitive and amused looks of the few elves nearby. He couldn't help but feel a little shy under their prying eyes and he scouted closer to Jonghyun, hiding his face.

"Are you showing us off on purpose?"

Jonghyun laughed in his ear.

"Maybe. Also because it's funny to see you embarrassed."

Taemin pleated his eyes and pinched his ribs, smirking as he saw Jonghyun jump and whine.

"I'm glad Jongin isn't here to see us. He wouldn't be happy with you," Taemin simpered.

"Oh, he'd be jealous?" Jonghyun snickered, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm pretty sure he would be sulking. He's a pouty spirit," Taemin answered with a fond smile.

Jonghyun loosened his hold on Taemin, giving him a humble little bow of his head.

"Far be it from me to upset your lover," Jonghyun sing-songed. "Speaking of whom, would you like to getaway from Melalhil and spend the remaining of your afternoon with him?"

Taemin's mouth opened in surprise, and soon morphed into a large grin.

"Can I?"

"Well, I already told my mother that I wanted to get some time alone with my fiancé. I was kind of hoping that you'd want to see Jongin, otherwise we'll have to endure a whole afternoon of preparations for the wedding," Jonghyun admitted with a dramatic sigh. "Mother already wants everything planned, she's a bit too excited about it. I mean-... if you truly don't want to see your nymph, we could still spend the afternoon together, but if you don't even want to run away to the forest-..."

"I want to see Jongin," Taemin interrupted him immediately in a hiss. "Of course I want to see Jongin!"

Jonghyun gave him a sneaky smirk.

"Wonderful. Not that I don't appreciate your charming presence, but I could use some time alone. In silence. At last."

Taemin wiggled away from Jonghyun's arms and took his hand, turning around to head to the forest.

"Eager, are we?" Jonghyun huffed with a roll of his eyes.

"I miss him," Taemin complained. "I've seen him almost every day for a while and now it's been three days and I feel like I'm going crazy."

Jonghyun shook his head with a light snort, his eyes still looking over Taemin tenderly as he followed him through the gardens and the city's streets. They left Melalhil followed by scrutinizing eyes, and finally started to walk more peacefully once they sank into the forest. Taemin's steps were joyful and impatient, and Jonghyun looked at him waltzing away.

"I trust you to be careful not to be seen," Jonghyun mused aloud, "as always."

Taemin turned to him with a little nod and a mischievous smile.

"I promise. We always stay hidden inside our lovely house."

Jonghyun seemed surprised by that, but he did his best not to ask more questions. Instead, he halted his steps, looking around them as they arrived not so far away from the river's docks.

"Do you think you could find that place back easily?"

"What, here?" Taemin asked, tilting his head as he glanced at the trees behind them.

"Yes, it could be our meeting spot, later on. We'll have to come back together... a bit after nightfall, maybe?"

Taemin nodded, grinning widely at him.

"It seems perfect. I'm pretty sure I'll manage to come back right here. So, around 19 'o clock?"

Jonghyun agreed, and he felt Taemin's little hand grab his in a quick, tight hold.

"Thank you, for allowing me to see him. Have a nice afternoon," the mountain prince murmured before he stepped back.

Jonghyun kept watching him going away, until Taemin disappeared from his sight as he turned around a tree. The sound of his steps faded, and the forest around Jonghyun went back to its peaceful quietness. He sighed longly, relaxing his shoulders absentmindedly.

He had dreamed about having some time to himself for a few weeks already, as he had been traveling through the whole forest for days, surrounded by his troop. He longed for his sheltered place, hidden away, for a silence only bothered by his own breathing and the soft, muffled sounds of the forest.

His hands came to tie his cloak tighter around his neck and he pulled his hood over his head, as to not be recognized if he were to encounter any creature on his way. Then he resumed his walking, in the opposite direction from the one Taemin just took.

Winter was slowly coming to an end, and he noticed how all traces of snow had finally disappeared, and how all plants and trees seemed to be coming back to life. He always was melancholic to see the cold weather retire, but seeing colors returning to the landscape was a sight he couldn't be sad about. Soon, all the animals would be back, playing in the grass. Soon, the fairies would dare to fly around again. Soon, every corner of the forest would burst with life once more.

Jonghyun walked on paths he knew by heart, climbing over roots and orientating himself through the same trees and rocks he always encountered on his way to his most secret place. But he suddenly found himself immobile, frowning at an unknown shrub, and he looked around, quite surprised. How could he have ended up in such an unfamiliar setting, by following the same roads he always did?

He retraced his steps, nodded as he recognized the intersection marked by the immense willow tree that was leaning a bit to the right, and followed his usual path. Only to find himself starring at that bushy shrub all over again, standing in the middle of that unsettling passage.

"Oh," he complained suddenly. "Why did you have to take away my path?"

He turned an annoyed pout towards the ground, frowning as he shook his head.

"How am I supposed to find my way there, now?"

Jonghyun crossed his arms over his chest, wondering if he should try to walk around and hope to end up where he wanted to go despite the forest acting up on him, or if he should change his plans for the day.

Then a sudden thought occurred to him, and his face fell into sadness.

"Am I not allowed there anymore?" he asked aloud. "There was a spirit, last time... so I can't go back?"

He sighed pitifully and his shoulders slouched. But just as he was about to turn on his heels and head out to another place he hadn't decided on yet, something completely unexpected happened. The forest answered him.

Right before his wide eyes, Jonghyun saw the ground tremble and shift. He gasped and stepped back as a few trees moved away, to reveal a crooked, narrow little trail. It looked a bit eerie, with dust still flying up from the ground, and Jonghyun swallowed with some difficulty. He glanced behind him, and tried to decide if it would be rude not to go on that creepy path, when the forest seemed to have opened it specifically for him.

He determined that it definitely would be impolite, and he couldn't bring himself to leave when something so astounding, albeit uncanny, was happening to him.

"Well," he coughed lightly as to give himself some courage, "thank you."

Tightening his fists, Jonghyun walked through the opening. He heard a rustle and turned around abruptly, only to find himself facing a rock, his previous spot having disappeared. The passage was closed behind him and his heart started to hammer wildly inside his chest.

"You're not interested in making this reassuring, are you?" he called out to the forest.

The road before him was lazily twining between high, large trees, and he couldn't see the end of it. What he previously took for dust was actually a thin mist hovering over the ground, playing around his ankles.

Jonghyun took a long, deep inhale, and came forward. The sound of his steps was resonating around him as he tried to follow the seemingly endless path that unfolded before his eyes. He wondered if the forest had given him a road to his favorite place or if it tried to send him away; this part of the forest was completely unknown to him. He couldn't tell what kind of trees were surrounding him.

As he walked alone, in complete silence, he found his slight fear disappearing slowly and his thoughts went from worried concerns, to peaceful, random memories. At some point, he wondered if he was indeed heading anywhere, but he couldn't find it within himself to worry about it, for the forest did provide him what he needed; a safe space to wander around and relax. He couldn't tell if he had been walking for ten minutes or two hours already, and he didn't particularly mind.

Then, he heard a strange little sound. Something like a gasp, or a heavy breathing. It was soft, small, brief. It echoed all around him, as if bouncing on trees, and Jonghyun halted, looking around with a frown. He opened his mouth, wondering if he should say something, anything, call out whoever was nearby. He heard that strange noise again, and this time, it sounded like a breathy chuckle. Jonghyun felt uneasy chills ran down his spine as he turned around, and his eyes widened when he caught sight of a blue light, dancing around a tree.

"A will-o'-wisp...," he murmured.

The tiny spirit vanished into thin air as soon as Jonghyun spoke, and the elf prince took a step forward without realizing what he was doing. He heard another small gasp and turned again, spotting the little swamps spirit running away. He reappeared once more, a few meters further, and Jonghyun wondered if he should follow him or not. He took two uncertain, slow steps, and the will-o'-wisp emitted those eerie sounds again.

Jonghyun could feel his heart beating so loudly inside his chest that he could hear it in his temples.

"Should I follow you?"

The spirit rolled on the path before him, saying something incomprehensible again, and faded. He popped up further away, and Jonghyun blinked a couple of times, before finally moving towards him. His hands were starting to sweat, despite the cold weather, and his legs were a bit shaky. It suddenly dawned on him, how inconceivable and fascinating his day had turned. Something outlandish was happening to him, and it made a trembling smile bloom on his lips.

As he took another step forward, Jonghyun froze. His whole body went immobile as he heard a peculiar, very familiar melody float in the air. His mouth opened in surprise as his eyebrows furrowed, and his mind struggled for a moment to process what was happening and how he could know the music hummed so gently.

His legs moved on their own, he passed the will-o'-wisp who disappeared once and for all, but Jonghyun couldn't pay him any attention. He seemed in a trance, eyes wide and unfocused, lips trembling as he staggered to a crossing. On his right, he saw a path, going up a high hill. Roughly cut stones were forming something like stairs between trees so dense and thick he couldn't see past them. The way was lighted, but Jonghyun had no idea what could possibly emit such a low, greenish light, and he didn't care. He couldn't care, not when he could still hear the smooth, divine hum of that ghostly voice resonating around.

He hurriedly ascended, suddenly worried that it would all disappear before he could find its source, before he could see, whatever there was to see. In his haste, he stumbled on a rock and almost fell down, but he managed to restrain himself on a tree nearby, and continued to climb up. He felt feverish as he finally managed to reach the end of the stairs, and the sight that welcomed him made him step back, reflexively, and his back bumped against a trunk.

At the top of the hill, was a small pound surrounded by white stones and grass, sheltered by a high, large camphor tree. There, a few meters away from Jonghyun's shaking figure, was a spirit. He was laying on his stomach, on the biggest rock nearby, his folded legs moving swiftly to the melody he was still singing. His head was resting on one of his hand, as the other was drawing patterns at the surface of the pond, making water rise up in the air in the strangest, most beautiful shapes. He was smiling.

There was a thunder of emotions and feelings happening in Jonghyun's whole being, a whirlwind of both intense fervor and absolute calm. He knew that teal hair, those high cheekbones, that pale, glowing skin. The spirit he had seen twice, the one who had been haunting his dreams every night ever since, was there, peacefully humming the song Jonghyun had written a dozen of winters ago.

Completely mesmerized, and without thinking about the consequences of his own actions, moved by the aching, longing feeling that had burned his lungs for weeks already, Jonghyun lowered his hood and took a step forward. As the spirit continued to hum softly, Jonghyun sang with him.

"Dear flower in front of me..."

He saw the spirit hiccup, jump and turn his head with wide, frightened eyes.

"With that deep scent that bewitched me...," Jonghyun whispered to the wind.

Kibum gasped, completely flipping over on his rock, and his fists tightened suddenly.

"You lock me up in the room of eternity, so that I cannot find you, and simply smile your white artful smile..."

Jonghyun let his voice lower softly before he dared to smile at the spirit who was still staring at him in complete disbelief. Then, everything shattered. Jonghyun saw the spirit blink fast, and he seemed to only now realize how terrified he had made him. And Kibum dissolved in thousands droplets that hit the rock he had been laying on in a whiff.

The elf prince felt his heart constrict inside his chest as he watched the scene in horror.

"No... wait," he breathed out in a sob.

He staggered to the pond and fell on his knees, looking at the water only to be met with the lost gaze of his own reflexion.

"What have I done...," he murmured pitifully, his fingers grabbing the stones laying on the shore in tight grips. "Oh no, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I frightened you again..."

He turned to the rock Kibum had been resting on just a few seconds ago, and sighed. What had he been thinking, forcing himself on a spirit this way? The forest had trusted him, it showed him a way, it sent a will-o'-wisp to guide him and blessed him with what might have been the most precious view he would ever witness, and he had ruined it all.

"I'm sorry..."

Kibum snuggled up to the algae deep inside the pond as he turned his face to the surface. He could still hear his prince talking and his pained apologies made the nymph curl up on himself.

Jonghyun was here. His Jonghyun had appeared here, out of nowhere, as he was shamelessly murmuring the melody of that song he once heard the elf sing. This couldn't be happening. Kibum couldn't even understand how Jonghyun got there, in that forsaken, lost place in the forest. His heart was thundering in his chest with a thousand questions of how and why while his mind kept screeching that Jonghyun, his wonderful, gorgeous, perfect prince had seen him and, worst of all, the most important thing, had smiled at him. In his euphoria, it took Kibum a few seconds to realize that Jonghyun had stopped talking and that he couldn't see his face hovering over the water anymore, searching for him.

A sudden panic overtook Kibum. He had no idea what to do with himself. He had been so surprised, his body had acted on its own, vanishing from view in a second. But Jonghyun had apologized, as if he had done something wrong, his voice had sounded so sad, and it suddenly occurred to Kibum that his elf might go away now, afflicted by the guilt of scaring a nymph. This couldn't happen. Kibum couldn't possibly let this happen. Not when he was here alone, with his beloved prince, who just smiled at him moments ago. Everything was too good to be true and he couldn't let it all go to waste.

" _But what should I do?_ " he whined to himself, gripping his head in both of his hands.

Suddenly, he couldn't remember a single word of elvish, and he cursed himself for not studying harder with Minho. Ah, Minho, if only he could be there to help! If only someone, anyone really, could appear to tell Kibum what he should do now. He would even take advices from Jinki, that's how desperate he was.

Swallowing hardly, Kibum went away from the algae and swam back to the surface slowly. He dared to perk his head up out of the pond, just enough to steal a shy glance around. And his heart froze in fright and despair as he noticed the slouched figure of Jonghyun taking slow steps back to the stairs. He was going away. He was leaving, taking away Kibum's heart with him.

The nymph felt his heart soar to his throat as he swam swiftly to the shore and leaned on the rocks. Before he could think more about it, before his fear could find reasons to stop him, he called his elf.

"Prince Jeon-gyun...?"

Jonghyun tripped on his own foot and turned his head so fast he almost wrung his neck. He saw the nymph dive down into water as soon as their eyes met, only to reappear a second later, his cheeks red and eyes wide.

"Yes?" Jonghyun breathed out, dumbfounded.

That small whisper sounded like some attempt at his name and it suddenly occurred to Jonghyun that he might be dreaming. How could all of this truly happen outside of his head?

The spirit closed his eyes for a moment, and bit his lips. Then he sighed.

"Stay...?" he said, in a tentative, timid tone.

Without blinking, for fear that the spirit might disappear once more, Jonghyun nodded.

Kibum let out a small sigh of relief and put his hands on the rock in front of him, hiding his face behind it so only his eyes would be visible to the elf prince. He glanced at him, from his tousled grey hair, to his long, heavy, dark green cloak and his maroon boots.

"Come'," Kibum stammered, moving one hand to motion for Jonghyun to get closer.

Jonghyun didn't realize he was holding his breath as he obeyed, one step after the other, wondering if the spirit would stop him at some point. But he didn't. Jonghyun slowly lowered himself to kneel on the ground, right in front of the water spirit who kept staring at him in obvious awe.

For a moment, the elf prince felt nervousness bubble in his stomach, as he had no idea what to do from there, or what to say; still he couldn't look away from the hypnotizing eyes of the spirit in front of him.

"Are you a nymph?" Jonghyun heard himself ask in a breathless voice.

Kibum tried to articulate some coherent answer, but his voice has vanished somewhere, along with his ability to think, and he nodded shyly, feeling his cheeks redden with shame.

Jonghyun smiled gently at him and his eyes became so soft and tender that it took all the strength Kibum had within himself not to melt into water again.

"But you understand elvish...," Jonghyun murmured.

Kibum nodded again, his chin sinking into the water with each of his move.

"… and you know who I am."

Kibum finally looked away, staring at his hands still resting on the stone in front of him.

"Yell," he murmured.

Jonghyun frowned at that and tilted his head a bit. He saw the spirit suddenly perk up and blush terribly.

"Ah... yes, yes...," Kibum stuttered.

It was so difficult to remember the simplest elvish words when his prince was so close to him, glancing at him so fondly and kindly.

Still, at the same time, having Jonghyun that close to him was appeasing. His aura was relaxing, incredibly calming; it was Kibum's favorite thing about him.

"What's your name?" Jonghyun asked, ever so softly. "If that's alright... you don't have to-...."

He was interrupted by the spirit's tiny voice before he could voice any apology.

"Kibum."

The smile that graced Jonghyun's features made Kibum feel boneless.

"Kibum," the elf prince repeated, "that's lovely."

Kibum smiled at the compliment, happy that his name was deemed nice by the elf he had fallen desperately in love with, so long ago. He had seen Jonghyun plenty of times from afar, but having the prince so close to him was making him dizzy with euphoria. Everything about Jonghyun was even more wonderful than he always thought. His eyes were a thousand times more beautiful from such a small distance, his plump lips were perfect, his hair looked even fluffier and Kibum couldn't contain all the excitement he felt. It was unbelievable that Jonghyun could be even more gorgeous than he ever thought, when he always held the elf in such high opinions.

" _You're even prettier from so close_ ," Kibum whispered absentmindedly as he straightened up right under Jonghyun's nose.

He saw his prince blush, and if Jonghyun couldn't have understood nor heard what he just said in spirit's language, their sudden close proximity made him shy. Kibum himself seemed to only now realize what he had done and said, and widened his eyes impossibly before he dissolved into water all over again.

"Oh," Jonghyun breathed out. "Wait... please... What did I do?"

Kibum swam to the bottom of the pond and put his hands on his cheeks, shaking his head quickly a few times to try to recover some common sense. It wasn't time to be awkward and clumsy, really.

"I won't hurt you, I promise," came Jonghyun's worried voice from above. "Did I upset you?"

Kibum squirmed on his spot before he quickly went back to the surface, sprinkling water all over Jonghyun's face in the process. He let out a tiny noise of consternation and embarrassment that soon died down his throat as he heard Jonghyun chuckle. The elf wiped his face with one hand, apparently far from mad at him, and his eyes were shining with cheerfulness when he looked at Kibum again.

"Sorry," the nymph muttered sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," Jonghyun said with a smile.

Kibum offered him a shy smile in return and Jonghyun tried to tame down his heart. He saw the nymph suddenly tilt his head at him, with a concerned little crease on his forehead.

"Why is you... are you... 'ere, with Kibum?" the nymph struggled to articulate. "You are lost?"

If Jonghyun was lost, Kibum would show him the way back to the castle. He knew it by heart now. Maybe he would take a small deviation to stay with Jonghyun a bit more, but he couldn't possibly let his precious elf wander around, alone and confused, in the immensity of their forest.

Kibum was staring at him, troubled, and Jonghyun shook his head slightly. The nymph's eyes were moving so fast, as he kept detailing every single detail on his face, it was a bit overwhelming.

"No, I was just out for a walk," Jonghyun explained. "The forest showed me a way; it was quite unexpected. Then I heard you singing..."

"Oh," Kibum mouthed. "I hear you sing... I sing it too."

Jonghyun's face softened even more, he looked at him with such a caring expression that Kibum heard himself sigh.

"Yes, I sang it, that night... When I first saw you. You remembered it from there? You sang it so well."

Jonghyun was using complicated words and Kibum wasn't sure that he was actually understanding everything, but he didn't dare to say it. That would be too embarrassing.

"I don't know elvish word," Kibum confessed, "to sing it. I ask fairy, but fairy don't know it."

Kibum put his elbows on the surface of the water, and laid his face in his hands with a slight pout. It was such a sight to behold, Jonghyun couldn't help his chuckle.

"You really liked my song so much?"

"Yes," Kibum immediately answered.

Jonghyun gave him a mischievous smile, full of pride and happiness.

"Nobody knows the lyrics but me, because I wrote it. You're the only person who ever heard it."

Kibum's jaw fell open as he tried to connect all those words together to make sure he didn't misinterpret those very, very important sentences.

"Other don't know it?"

Jonghyun shook his head slightly.

"No, just you and me."

Somehow, hearing those words, out of the whole situation, made Kibum combust of shyness and a heavy mist suddenly puffed out of him. Not only did Jonghyun sang with the most beautiful voice Kibum had ever heard, but he was actually writing songs on top of that. And now, Kibum was the only being in the whole forest, apparently, who had ever heard that specific, beautiful song from him. It was all a bit too much for the nymph's small heart, already so swollen with love.

"Kibum? Are you okay?"

Jonghyun waved his hand in front of his face, trying to dissipate the faint mist that prevented him from looking at the nymph, only to find the spirit with blushed cheeks and shiny eyes. And he gasped in surprise. Kibum's eyes were brightening, in a way that the elf couldn't even comprehend. The pupils that were once of a dark blue, twinkling with black sparkles, were now of a bright, almost transparent mix of blue and grey. It made Kibum's whole face seem ethereal and ghostly. His skin seemed to radiate a faint bluish glow and Jonghyun found himself unable to breathe. If Kibum were to dive into the water right this instant, Jonghyun would follow him. He would swim and drown in deep waters, to chase after those eyes.

"You're breathtaking," Jonghyun whispered, barely louder than the thunderous beats of his heart.

He saw Kibum blink slowly, and then frown in apparent concern.

The nymph wasn't sure about that word. It was new to him, but it didn't sound that good. Jonghyun's voice was so tiny, and apparently he had trouble breathing. Was he sick? Was he unwell? Was he about to faint right before Kibum's eyes?

Kibum came even closer, an alarmed expression painted over his face.

"What I do?" he asked urgently. "You need breathe?"

Before Jonghyun could understand the problem and see his mistake, he saw Kibum blow to his face and a sudden gust of wind hit him, making him stumble on his behind.

"Ow," he exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Kibum inquired immediately. "You breathe?"

Jonghyun burst out laughing and covered his mouth with one hand. Kibum crawled out of his pond to come closer, glancing at him from head to toes with a pout.

"Jeon-gyun? You are okay?" he repeated, clearly worried about him.

"Yes, yes I am," Jonghyun sighed.

Kibum nodded, a contented smile on his face, and the elf wondered if he thought he had just saved his life or something.

"Breathtaking is a difficult word, isn't it?"

"You don't breathe again?" Kibum whined.

Kibum was sitting on the ground, right next to him, his thin legs folded under himself, and Jonghyun's fingers itched with the will to pinch his cheeks.

"Breathtaking doesn't mean that I can't breathe," Jonghyun tried to explain. "I meant to say that you are magnificent."

Kibum frowned again. He glanced at the ground and pinched his lips. It was embarrassing to realize he had misunderstood something. Even more if he had to admit that he still had no idea what his prince was talking about. What a bother. All those lessons with Minho had been useless!

"Ma-... magni-... I don't know," Kibum sighed pitifully, not wanting to get even more mortified by any other confusion.

"Oh," Jonghyun stuttered, as he scratched his forehead in anxiety. "I'm sorry. I'm using bad words."

"Yes," Kibum complained.

Unable to stop himself, Jonghyun reached out, bringing one of his fingers under Kibum's chin as he lifted his face enough for their eyes to meet again. Kibum's eyes widened at the touch, and he didn't dare to move an inch.

"I'm sorry," Jonghyun said once more. "You are extremely beautiful."

Kibum had to bit his lips tightly to keep himself from letting out a screech. And Jonghyun could witness once more, right before him, how the nymph's eyes went from dark to crystalline. He didn't notice how the pond started to shine as well with a myriad of light blue sparkles exploding everywhere, as he was far too busy watching Kibum's cheeks grow pink.

"I saw you twice," Jonghyun mused, "do you remember the second time too?"

Kibum nodded weakly. Of course he remembered those two blessed days when Jonghyun had looked at him, amongst the hundreds of days when he had been looking at his prince. How could he ever forget them?

"I've wanted to see you again ever since," Jonghyun confessed. "I was always thinking about you. Days and nights."

Kibum wasn't sure how much more he could take and he moved his head back to hide his face behind his hands.

"Thank you, for letting me see you once more," Jonghyun continued.

Kibum scrunched his nose and looked at his elf prince through his fingers, before he let his hands drop to his thighs and wiggled his whole body on the ground.

"You want see me?"

His tone was a bit whiny and flustered and he saw Jonghyun scouting closer.

"Yes, I do. But if you don't-..."

"I see you often," Kibum interrupted him with a pout, and Jonghyun straightened up, dumbfounded. "But you never see me. I am shy."

It was baffling, and a tiny bit hilarious, to hear this nymph blurt out that he was timid, and Jonghyun barely contained his laugh.

"Oh, are you?"

Kibum nodded energetically with a hum.

"You feel shy with me?"

Kibum nodded a couple of times more.

"I feel shy with you too. Maybe it can't be helped."

Kibum shrugged and brought his legs against his chest, circling them with his arms as he cowered before Jonghyun. His elf prince was hesitant and self-conscious surely because he met a spirit. But Kibum was nervous because he was in love, and that was something else, entirely. He couldn't even look into Jonghyun's eyes for too long, it was too overwhelming.

"Why you want see me?" Kibum asked, his toes curling under his feet.

He stole a side glance to Jonghyun and saw him looking right back at him.

"You've been so kind to me," Jonghyun answered. "I wanted to thank you."

"Kind? I?" Kibum repeated, puzzled.

Jonghyun held out his hand, letting his fingers hover over Kibum's hair for a second. As the nymph didn't move or asked him to stop, he slowly brushed his fingers in the soft, wet strands of teal hair. It was unsettling, how febrile he felt as he looked at the nymph, yet how natural it was to sit next to him.

"Every time I see you, it's when I'm feeling lonely, and rather sad. Seeing you makes me feel better, happier."

Kibum fisted his hands and his mouth fell open.

"I make Jeon-gyun happy?"

"Yes. Very much."

A large, bright grin bloomed on Kibum's face and Jonghyun's hand fell from his hair, stroking his cheek before he brought it back against his own chest.

"Can I make you happy too, in return?"

"You always make I happy."

"Do I?" Jonghyun hiccuped, his tone a bit more acute than usual.

He wondered what the nymph truly meant by that. But before he could ask, Kibum nodded, shamelessly, and sighed.

"But if you sing, I will be very very very happy."

If it all was a dream, Jonghyun secretly wished to never wake up.

"What should I sing?"

"You and I song," Kibum answered immediately.

"Of course," Jonghyun smiled happily.

And so, he sang. He didn't notice the sky darkening above them, he didn't pay any attention to it. Kibum was smiling so brightly he was glowing, and soon, as Jonghyun's voice became stronger, the nymph blew wind to the pond. Droplets of water started to rise, forming shapes as they twirled around them. They shone brightly with thousands of sparkles of blue light as Kibum's eyes brightened once more.

When his song ended, Jonghyun carried on with another one he wrote just a few weeks ago. And Kibum came closer, his whole body swaying softly with the melody of Jonghyun's voice.

Every time his voice would soften, the nymph shyly asked for one more. Just one more. And Jonghyun found himself unable to say no; he didn't want to. The songs he had always kept hidden, the words he had never dared to share, spilled from his lips one after the other, and Kibum was gathering them all up like they were the most precious things he ever heard. It became a bit difficult to sing, when his heart was so swollen with happiness and gratitude, but Jonghyun didn't stop.

"You sing so beautiful," Kibum sighed.

"Thank you."

The nymph tilted his head to the side, fluttering his eyelashes at him innocently as he simpered.

"One again?"

Jonghyun was about to give in, when he finally noticed how dark the forest had become, and it suddenly occurred to him that he was waited, somewhere. He jumped a bit, surprising Kibum in turn.

"Oh dear, wait-... I can't."

The nymph pouted and crawled closer.

"Why?"

"Taemin...," Jonghyun blurted, hitting his forehead with his palm before he looked at the sky.

It had to be past 19 o' clock already. He had completely forgotten about their meeting. Jonghyun hoped that Taemin had been busy with his nymph lover as well, and that his fiancé hadn't been waiting on him for too long already.

Kibum's face fell at the mention of that name he was trying so hard not to loathe.

"Kibum, I'm very sorry. It's so late already, I have to go."

"I know," Kibum shrugged pitifully. "You are prince. You must go."

He felt Jonghyun's hands cupping his face and a blush immediately crept up his cheeks.

"Jeon-gyun?" he croaked.

"Thank you so much, for today," Jonghyun murmured, his face far too close to Kibum's for the nymph's comfort.

Kibum nodded, his throat tight with emotions, and he felt his heart break when the elf stepped back to get up.

"Wait," Kibum blurted, standing as well and wiggling from one foot to the other. "I come? I light... for you."

Under Jonghyun's confused gaze, Kibum wiggled his fingers to the pond, and a hundred little drops of water rose once more, shining magically as they surrounded them.

"Can I?" Kibum inquired anxiously.

He didn't want to part yet. It was too sudden, it was too soon, he hadn't looked at Jonghyun quite enough yet. It could never be enough.

"Of course," Jonghyun breathed out. "Thank you so much."

Kibum sighed of relief and a small smile soon came back to dance on his lips as he tugged at Jonghyun's cloak to bring him forward and towards the stairs.

He tried not to take a too long deviation because apparently, Jonghyun really had to be back soon, but he couldn't help his selfish little need of stealing more of his time. His elf prince didn't seem to notice, nor mind, as he followed him through paths he didn't know of. Kibum was humming the songs Jonghyun had sung to him, and the prince couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Kibum?" he suddenly asked.

"Yes?"

"Will I see you again?"

Kibum stopped walking and twisted his fingers awkwardly. He slowly brought his gaze to Jonghyun's face and shivered when he noticed the intensity with which his elf was looking at him.

"You want?"

"Yes. Yes, of course. Please."

He had told himself he shouldn't beg, that he shouldn't even press the subject, but he hadn't been able to keep quiet, in the end. Jonghyun bit his lips, waiting anxiously as Kibum grinned back at him.

"I come to you. Okay?"

Jonghyun felt a heaviness he hadn't realized had been there, suddenly lift up from his stomach.

"Yes, yes that's good. That's perfect."

They started walking again, and Jonghyun finally noticed the lights of Melalhil shining not so far away from them. They were close to the docks. They had arrived. They would have to part.

"When?" he asked, a bit urgently.

He knew he sounded desperate. The idea to wait weeks again before catching a glimpse of Kibum was unbearable.

"Always," Kibum answered, as if it was obvious. "I always find you."

They heard a rustle behind them and Jonghyun jumped. Kibum came closer and took his wrist, raising it a bit in the air before he brought his other hand up as well and pressed their palms together.

"You have to go," Jonghyun murmured in a pained tone. "Someone might see you."

"Yes, I know."

"Please, come back to me soon."

Kibum laughed lightly at that.

"You don't like wait?" the nymph teased.

They heard footsteps coming towards them and Jonghyun's heart rate was increasing at an alarming rate.

"I will wait as long as you want," Jonghyun confessed hurriedly. "But I'd rather see you soon."

Jonghyun saw the nymph smile at him, so prettily, so softly that he felt like he would melt at his feet. Then, Kibum disappeared.

Jonghyun blinked awkwardly, his mouth open as a slight gush of wind made his hair float around his head.

"Jonghyun?"

In a daze, the elf prince turned, his gaze falling on the disheveled figure of Taemin, his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Oh my, there you are," the mountain prince blabbered; but Jonghyun barely heard him. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I swear I tried to come back in time but Jongin-... oh. I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

Jonghyun sighed heavily, unable to follow Taemin's words.

"Jonghyun?" Taemin sounded worried, but his voice seemed so distant to Jonghyun. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes," Jonghyun answered with a faint smile. "Yes, I am."

Taemin blinked a few times, looking at him with concern before he came closer to pat his cheeks.

"What happened to you?"

Jonghyun hummed, and then laughed.

"The most wonderful thing ever."

"Well, get in line," Taemin snorted with a roll of his eyes.

He gripped Jonghyun's arm and drew him towards the castle, huffing and puffing for the forest prince to spill his secrets.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡♡♡  
> I am delighted to post the 23rd chapter on the 23rd of September, right for Kibum's birthday. I have waited so long to write this one & I have to admit, I love it immensely. I hope you liked it too. I know the wait has been so long to get some Jongkey... so I cross my fingers that this particular chapter met all your expectations & wishes.  
> The song referred to as "their" song, that Jonghyun had already been singing the first time they "met" is Diphylleia grayi, in case your forgot.  
> The title of this chapter are lyrics from Our Season.  
> ♡


	27. Dahlias & roses

.

Jongin was running through the woods, without paying any attention to his surroundings. He didn't notice the roots and flowers moving in front of his feet to prevent him from tripping and falling on his face. He didn't notice the fairy he passed by, who looked at him in awe as he disappeared, diving right into a tree. Nothing mattered, besides the voice of Taemin still ringing in the air, calling for him from further away.

Jongin heard the trees he passed through move playfully, the earth and flowers seemed to be rejoicing at his eagerness.

"Oh, you're going to see him again, Jongin?"

And the nymph's laugh could be heard throughout the forest, as he twirled from tree to tree as fast as he could. He spurt out from the trunk of an olive tree and flew for a few meters before he continued his run, his tiptoes hitting the ground impatiently. Then, as he straightened a bit, perking up between trees and branches, Jongin saw Taemin. His elf was looking everywhere around himself, calling him and waiting for him while squirming from one foot to the other.

The sight of him made Jongin laugh with happiness again, and Taemin turned, alerted by the noise. Jongin didn't even think about slowing down and instead, ran into his elf to embrace him. He heard Taemin gasp in his arms and with his momentum, they both spun around.

Jongin tightened his hold around Taemin's waist, hiding his face in the crook of his neck immediately and sighed with delight. Then he heard, and felt, Taemin chortle above him. The elf was clinging to him quite awkwardly, his cheeks a bit red with embarrassment.

"Hey there, Nini," he said with a little smile which immediately made the nymph smile in turn.

"Hi, Taemin."

Taemin writhed in his arms and laid his forehead against Jongin's.

"Can you put me down, please?" he asked.

It took a few seconds for Jongin to understand what Taemin was talking about, because he was being distracted by the way his elf was fluttering his eyelashes. But then, he realized he was indeed holding Taemin up in the air, squished against his own body, and he pouted.

"No."

Taemin widened his eyes and opened his mouth, but couldn't find anything to say.

"I want hug you," Jongin added, and held him even closer, pressing his cheek on Taemin's neck.

Taemin rolled his eyes, his blush spreading all over his face.

"Don't be difficult. I want to hug you too and it's not comfortable like this," he whined.

Jongin tilted his head back to look at him longly, and finally put him down. But as Taemin let out a contented little sound of approval, he saw the nymph lower himself and felt two hands stroke his back and butt, to stop on his thighs. Before he could do anything to stop him, Jongin straightened up with a grin, spreading Taemin's legs around his waist.

"It is better?" Jongin simpered with the most self-satisfied pout Taemin had ever seen in his long life.

Jongin was carrying him in his arms as if he weighted absolutely nothing, and Taemin wished he could have anything to complain about to wipe off that smug grin on the nymph's face, but he didn't. He swallowed with some difficulty, put his arms around Jongin's neck and scrunched his nose at him.

"You're always getting what you want, aren't you?"

"Yes," Jongin answered proudly. "I always want Taemin so I always have you."

Taemin closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm down the frenzy his heart was making inside of his chest. He moved around a bit, cuddling Jongin a bit closer in an attempt to get more comfortable.

"What happens now?"

"I take you home. Hold I-… me. Hold me."

Jongin happily started walking, his smile stretching on his lips as Taemin let his arms fall a bit from his neck and rested his head on the nymph's shoulder.

"I will get used to this and then you will have to take me everywhere in your arms," Taemin teased.

"Yes," Jongin immediately answered. "Yes, I want."

Taemin snorted and tapped his fingers on Jongin's collarbone. He stayed silent for a couple of seconds, and when he spoke again, his voice had lost its previous playfulness. It rang softly, tenderly in Jongin's ears.

"I've missed you..."

Jongin's steps slowed down a bit as he lowered his face to look at Taemin.

"I miss-t you too."

Taemin looked at him from under his eyelashes and Jongin felt lightheaded.

"Tell me you love me," Taemin asked in a whisper, "please."

Jongin halted and moved one of his arms higher, to hug Taemin against his chest.

"I love you," he said, reverently.

Taemin's fingers moved from his nymph's throat to his neck and caressed their way up to his ear.

"I love you too."

Jongin smiled at him fondly, and resumed walking. He spoke very softly to the trees, and Taemin saw his lips move and his face glow, but didn't hear anything. He didn't even realize that Jongin had summoned a path to Nowhere.

Jongin had no idea when or how it exactly happened, but he suspected that the place, and the house lost in there, had finally accepted him. If he asked, the forest would provide a small passage, without him having to get lost. Bringing Taemin to their house had become a lot more convenient, and even though it wasn't as needed as before, for the weather was a lot gentler on his elf, he really liked to be there with him.

"We arrive soon."

Taemin hummed in response, his fingers drawing random patterns on Jongin's golden skin.

Jongin went down the hill slowly, as to not swing Taemin too much in his arms, and finally made his way to the door.

"Will you let me down now?"

"No," Jongin chirped.

"As expected," Taemin snickered.

Jongin carried him through the house, and carefully came on his knees on the soft carpet by the fireplace. He moved slowly, to make sure that he wouldn't hurt Taemin, as he still didn't want to let go of him, and the elf couldn't help but laugh at his stubbornness.

Jongin sighed when he ended up sitting cross-legged, with his precious lover on his lap.

"It is comf't-... com-... comfo'ta-...?"

"Comfortable?" Taemin offered gently.

Jongin nodded, not prone on repeating that word.

"Yes, it is."

"Good."

Jongin raised one hand to bring a strand of Taemin's hair away from his face.

"What you did, Taemin?" he asked, his head tilted a bit to the side.

Jongin had improved his elvish immensely in the past few weeks, and Taemin couldn't be prouder of him. He was so grateful for all the efforts that Jongin was making so that they could speak more and understand each other better. Still, there were times when Jongin didn't know enough words, or how to arrange them together into a proper sentence, and Taemin loved those moments all the same. When he was probably the only one who could possibly understand what Jongin wanted to say. It made him feel all special. What they had was special. And it reminded him that he was the reason why Jongin even bothered with elvish.

So, he told him what he had been up to, in the castle, for the past few days. Because that's what Jongin liked to ask when they reunited. Then his nymph stammered about his friends, and what he had been doing on his side. He got all excited when Taemin assured him that the weather was now warm enough for him to spend an afternoon outside, if he wanted.

"We'll have to be very careful not to be seen, okay?" Taemin reminded him.

And Jongin nodded ardently as he babbled once more about how the forest would hide them. But it meant he could finally introduce Taemin to Chanyeol, and Chanyeol could play for them, and he could dance with Taemin, and he had been waiting a whole eternity for this. Or so it seemed.

At some point, Taemin had slipped from his lap, to sit next to him, and Jongin had let him, even though he pouted a bit.

"Would you like to meet my friends too, one day?"

Jongin froze at Taemin's words and bit his lips. He had been wiggling around to lay on the ground, hoping he could rest his head on Taemin's thigh, and the sudden stop of his movements made his waist hurt a little bit awkwardly.

He felt Taemin's hands on his shoulders, leading him to lean on him, as his elf had perfectly understood his objective. Taemin hovered above him and smiled gently at his slightly troubled face.

"If you don't want to, it's okay," Taemin assured, "you seem so eager for me to meet yours, that I just thought I would ask. If you want to meet them, you can."

Jongin's eyebrows twitched on his forehead and his eyes left Taemin's face to look at the ceiling. He shook his head slowly, and Taemin's fingers came to brush over his small frown.

"Okay then," Taemin whispered.

He felt his heart clench a bit in his chest at Jongin's abrupt silence. It was quite uncharacteristic of the nymph, and he wondered if what he said really was so terrible. Maybe he had crossed a line he shouldn't have.

"Did I upset you?" he asked, as softly as he could, guilt dripping from his tone. "If so, I'm sorry."

Jongin turned around to hide his face against Taemin's stomach, and one of his hand came to clutch at the elf's shirt.

"No. I am sorry," he muttered.

Taemin's mouth stretched into half a smile as he stroked Jongin's hair.

"You don't have to be..."

"I can...," Jongin mumbled, "I can only see Taemin."

Taemin stayed silent after that. His fingers continued to fondle Jongin's hair and nape to comfort him, as he got lost in thoughts. He remembered the first time he ever saw Jongin, at the ball, sitting on a stone bench. He remembered his frightened eyes, which had haunted him for days, and how the nymph disappeared from his view in a second. He remembered their second meeting, how anxious and scared Jongin had looked like, as he had come closer to him so slowly and suspiciously. After that, Jongin had gained a lot of confidence, but his nervous nature kept peeping out, from time to time.

"You're really shy, aren't you?" Taemin mused out loud.

Jongin pressed his face even closer to Taemin's stomach as he nodded.

"It's alright, Nini. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Don't be scared with me, okay? I love you all the same."

A small white flower slowly bloomed between dark grey strands of hair, and Taemin smiled. Jongin finally rolled his head on Taemin's thigh a bit, enough to look back at his elf and give him a tiny, timid smile.

"May I ask you something?" Taemin inquired.

"Yes."

Taemin took a long inhale, pondering on how to phrase his thoughts. It was probably a bit silly of him, but he had been wondering, for a little while already, why Jongin had given him a chance. Why did he brave his fears to come talk to him.

"Are you scared of elves?" Taemin finally asked.

Jongin winced a bit, and took one of Taemin's hand in his, playing with it as he felt a bit too awkward to look straight into his elf's eyes.

"Yes," he admitted in a reluctant pout. "I scared of new. Elf, fairy and everyone."

"You were scared of me at first, right?"

Jongin was squirming on the ground and for a moment, Taemin considered taking his words back and stop bothering his nymph. But he was curious, and Jongin answered in a sigh.

"Yes."

"Then," Taemin said, "why did you show yourself to me?"

Jongin looked up to him, with so much tenderness and sincerity that Taemin forgot how to breathe. The nymph let go of his hand and smiled at him.

"Because you are beautiful."

Taemin didn't really know what to expect, and at Jongin's words, he couldn't help the slight laugh that escaped his lips. He blinked a few times, out of embarrassment, and pressed one finger on Jongin's button nose.

"Oh, really?"

Jongin nodded quickly. His whole face relaxed into a lazy smile; he seemed pleased by the turn of their conversation and his skin started to glow slightly against Taemin's dark green pants.

"Yes, you are beautiful," he repeated. "I see Taemin at first and you are so beautiful I think about you all the time."

A faint blush spread on Taemin's cheeks as he chuckled, hiding his smile behind one hand.

"Thank you."

"I love Taemin hair, and eyes. All Taemin," Jongin chirped.

He raised his arms in the air to wiggle his fingers around his elf's head.

"You are shi-... shiny," the nymph sing-songed, moving his hands around. "Shiny, shiny, shiny. Everywhere. I love colors of Taemin. All colors. It is beautiful."

The way Jongin wasn't looking at him while saying this, but instead staring all around his face, made Taemin frown a bit. His smile faded into an expression of incredulity.

"My colors?" he asked in a whisper.

Jongin nodded, and perked up, sitting next to him with a grin.

"Yes, it is more beautiful. Like flawers. Taemin is like flawers. So I love you more more more."

Taemin stared at him in a mix of confusion and complete amazement.

"Like flowers?" in repeated.

"Yes," Jongin persisted. "You are flawers. So you are my Taemin."

Taemin felt a bit lost in all those compliments about his person, but his heart was bursting with joy and pride. Jongin was definitely seeing something in him, or around, that he couldn't quite explain in elvish, and Taemin was bemused about those colors that had apparently seduced his nymph without him knowing anything about them. It was unsettling, to say the least, to think that Jongin might actually be seeing things he was unaware of.

"I'm not sure I understand all of that," Taemin admitted.

He saw the nymph pout slightly in disappointment.

It was such a bother to Jongin. Kyungsoo had also been quite puzzled, months ago, by Jongin's attempts at explaining why it felt so important for him to talk to Taemin. Only Kibum had understood. Immediately. It made him a bit upset that Taemin didn't get it. It felt like his elf couldn't see how precious he was, how special they were, together. Because they matched and it all made sense. Their colors harmonized, and he had no idea how else he could say it.

"But...," Taemin suddenly said.

Jongin perked up, and his pout came undone at the sight of Taemin's cheeky, mischievous grin.

"I am happy to be yours. You are mine too, right?"

"Yes," Jongin hastened to answer, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Good," Taemin simpered.

Jongin sighed, and came to play with the hem of Taemin's cotton shirt.

"Taemin...," he called, drawing out the sound of his elf's name.

"What is it?"

"I can ask somethin' too?"

"Of course."

It was endearing, really, the way Jongin stole a glance at him before lowering his gaze back to the ground. Whatever it was that Jongin wanted to ask, it pulled his shyness back.

"Can I ki-ss you, please?"

Taemin's eyes widened for a moment, and he tried desperately to control the large grin that threatened to take over his lips.

"Yes, you can."

The wish to kiss Jongin had clouded his mind for so long that the mere thought of finally doing it made his heart flutter. He hadn't dare to ask Junmyeon, nor Jongdae about things like that and was always scared to cross limits with his nymph that he wasn't suppose to ever pass, but now Jongin was offering. Jongin was offering, with a cute blush on his cheeks and Taemin was so eager that it took all the strength he had within himself not to smooch the spirit right there.

He saw a little smile dance on Jongin's lips and the nymph scooted closer, kneeling in front of him. Jongin's heart was beating wildly with excitement, and he stared at Taemin's plushy mouth, trying to remember all that Kyungsoo had ever explained him about kissing. It didn't seem that difficult, so he was practically sure he could do it. But feeling Taemin's intense stare on him as he stood there in front of him was a lot more nerve wracking than he had anticipated.

He was about to kiss Taemin. Finally. His hands were growing sweaty and his eyes flickered back to Taemin's as he swallowed with difficulty. He just had to come closer and put his lips on Taemin's. Nothing too extravagant. Nothing too complicated. But now it seemed particularly tricky and he wondered if there was even a way for him to screw it up and how upset Taemin would be if he did.

Jongin leaned closer, his eyes narrowing on Taemin's pink lips, and he gasped, before moving his head back.

"Taemin?" he called nervously.

"Mhmm?"

"Can you ki-ss me at first, please?"

Taemin smiled, one of his hand reaching out to cup Jongin's cheek.

"Sure..."

The nymph let out a little sigh of relief and closed his eyes immediately, standing perfectly still.

Taemin bit his lips not to laugh, and wondered what Jongin was exactly expecting from all of this. He finally came closer and he could feel Jongin's thundering heartbeats against his pinky finger, resting on the nymph's neck, as their mouths came only a few centimeters apart.

Taemin pressed a long, soft kiss on Jongin's lips.

Jongin was unmoving, as if frozen, against him, but he didn't mind. Those lips against his were soft and plump, warm enough to make Taemin melt. He gave him a second kiss. And as he moved back, he saw Jongin bat his eyelashes open, blurry eyes staring at him.

There was a flower on the right side of Jongin's head, and it shouldn't have surprised Taemin, but it did. He was used to see a myriads of little flowers in the nymph's hair, whenever Jongin was happy. But this one had beautiful, pink petals. It was huge. And Taemin was practically sure that he knew that kind of flower. It was a dahlia.

"I ki-ss you now," Jongin hiccuped.

Before Taemin could react, Jongin bent towards him and pressed their lips together again. And it occurred to Taemin, why his nymph hadn't answered his previous kisses. Apparently, he was under the impression that they had to kiss each other in turn. It made him smile against his lips, before he kissed back.

As he had expected, he felt Jongin jump a bit, and Taemin brought one hand to his neck, as to keep him from escaping, and he stole another soft, long kiss.

When they parted, Taemin brought their foreheads together and looked at Jongin's mouth once more.

"It's better if we kiss together," he whispered, "at the same time."

Jongin hummed, high in his throat, as he nodded quickly. His tongue appeared to wet his lips and he brushed their noses together.

"We ki-ss again, please?"

Taemin answered with another kiss, and Jongin immediately moved against him.

Kissing Taemin was unlike anything he had ever done in his life, and it was Jongin's new favorite thing to do. Far better than climbing any tree, far better than sleeping, or eating apricots, or even dancing. It was the most perfect thing to do and he wished he could do only that, now and forever. Those lips tasted better than all the things he had ever tasted; he couldn't describe it, but it was wonderful in every possible way. The sounds of their lips meeting and Taemin's hands caressing his neck were making the whole thing even more fantastic and Jongin wanted more. More, more, more.

When Taemin tried to move away, he chased him, unwilling to let go of that feeling. Then he felt a thumb on his lower lip, and Taemin's laugh resonated between them. Jongin whimpered.

"You have to let me breathe."

"Sorry," Jongin whined.

Maybe he was losing his mind, but Taemin looked even prettier than he usually did, which was already a lot. His lips were glistening, pink and puffy and Jongin needed to kiss him again or else, he was sure he could cry.

He heard Taemin gasp, and momentarily forgot about his plans to assault his mouth again, instead perking up to see his elf staring at his head in awe.

Jongin's hair was filled with large roses and dahlias, every shade from white to red and the sight of them alone made Taemin's cheeks redden. Then his eyes caught a glimpse of pink higher in the air, and he looked above and around them, to see the ceiling, fireplace and ground covered in flowers. They were sprouting everywhere, on furniture, around the windows, filling the room with a sweet, fresh scent that felt so familiar. It smelled like Jongin.

Taemin felt two lips on his cheek and he turned to look back at Jongin with wide eyes.

"It's so pretty, Jongin," he breathed out. "You made all of that?"

The nymph looked at him, a bit confused, and shook his head.

"You made," he said.

He didn't gave Taemin enough time to comprehend what he implied, and cupped his face in his hands to kiss his lips again. Just as he thought that he would never have enough, Taemin nibbled on his bottom lip, and Jongin felt his legs wobble under him. He tried as much as he could to move around without stopping their kiss, and awkwardly pulled Taemin closer, bringing him back on his lap, where he belonged.

Taemin laughed above him, peppering kisses all over Jongin's face before he looked at him with an evil little glint in his eyes.

"You're kind of needy."

"I don't understand," Jongin pouted.

"You wanted to kiss me for a while?" Taemin asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jongin closed his arms around Taemin's waist.

"Yes. Again kiss me."

Taemin obeyed, not without a chuckle.

When he deepened the kiss and their tongues met, Jongin let out a surprised little moan. He couldn't believe that it kept getting better. Clearly, everybody that ever talked to him about kisses had underestimated them and had never kissed Taemin.

Jongin didn't want to do anything else than smooching Taemin that afternoon, and Taemin didn't complain about it in the least. Mostly because he didn't want to do anything else than smooching Jongin all afternoon either. They tried to stop, they ate a bit, they drank tea, they talked, but Jongin always came back, more or less quickly, because his eyes had lowered on Taemin's red lips and he craved to taste them just once more. He became a bit bolder with every kiss, hugging Taemin closer to his chest, tousling Taemin's hair with his fingers and abusing his lips. He felt caught in a vicious circle, as every time he kissed his elf, those lips became puffier, prettier, and even more tempting.

When Taemin managed to clear his head enough to realize how late it had become, the house was stuffed with flowers from ground to ceiling and the scent lingering around was so thick it was making him dizzy.

"Stay," Jongin asked, kissing his jaw. "Please. Sleep with me."

Taemin straightened up, blinking furiously as he stared at the nymph, who was giving him an innocent, begging look. He tried to push away the rush of warm thoughts those words had brought to his mind, realizing that Jongin most likely wanted to cuddle him all night, like they already did once. His nymph couldn't possibly talk about anything less virtuous than that with such a naive voice. Supposing that Jongin knew what having sex even was -which Taemin actually doubted- there was no way for him to know the double meaning in those elvish words.

Taemin closed his eyes and pressed three fingers against Jongin's mouth to stop him from distracting him.

"I can't," he said, and his voice broke a bit. "I'm sorry. I have to go... I think I'm already very late."

Jongin pouted. Taemin felt it against his fingers and saw it in his eyes.

"But Jonghyun showed me a way," he breathed out. "It will be possible for me to come and sleep here again... I just-... I will come when I have no obligations in the morning. I will-... soon, okay?"

Jongin blinked a few times, and then smiled brightly.

"Oh? You can sleep with me?" Jongin mumbled against Taemin's fingers.

"Another night, yes."

"Yes, another night. But you can."

Taemin nodded, withdrew his hand away from Jongin's face, and kissed him again.

"But now I have to go," he whispered.

"Okay."

Jongin's hold on him tightened despite his word of acknowledgment.

"I must-..."

"Mhmm. You go."

Taemin extricated himself from Jongin's arms, with much trouble, and got up on his feet, feeling suddenly cold. He managed to put his coat and cloak with trembling fingers and did all he could not to look over at Jongin, or else he knew he would lose his mind. And he absolutely had to go back where Jonghyun had to be waiting anxiously for him. He really was the worst. Unable to respect a schedule if Jongin was involved. After all Jonghyun was constantly doing for him, it was truly awful.

One glance at Jongin's disheveled form, tousled hair, and beautiful flowers, and all the guilt settling in Taemin's stomach vanished into thin air. Who could blame him, truly?

Jongin insisted to bring him back to the castle, as he always did, and Taemin knew that this time, and probably all the following, it would mean trouble. They stopped every three steps to hug and kiss, whispering sweet words to each other as they stumbled in the vague direction of Melalhil.

When they finally made it next to where he was supposed to meet Jonghyun, Taemin got anxious. He couldn't see the other prince anywhere, and Jongin was still very reluctant to let go of him.

"I have to go look around," Taemin whispered, "he probably went a bit away, searching for me. I have to go now, Nini."

"You come back soon?"

"I promise."

Jongin let out a long, sulky sigh and puckered his lips. Taemin didn't even think twice before kissing him. One last kiss. To say goodbye. Maybe it lingered a bit too long.

As he stepped back, Jongin felt a sneaky little feeling of contentment as he saw a few petals adorning Taemin's messy hair. They were little witnesses of their afternoon. A way for Taemin to think back on him when he'll find them. A way to show that Taemin belonged to him.

"I love you," Taemin whispered.

Jongin grinned at him.

"I love you more."

He let his back fade into the tree behind him and disappeared.

 

Jongin bounced from root to root on his way back home, and popped out of a cherry tree to twirl around in the air. He felt ecstatic, joyous, delirious with happiness. He couldn't help but dance around to let out the overflow of bliss that bubbled inside of him. As he jumped in the air, he heard a laugh he knew far too well, and stopped to turn around.

With a bright grin, he dived forward between bushes, following the sound of that voice, before he called his friend.

"Kibum?"

The water nymph was waltzing alone, under the clear moonlight. He barely stopped at the sound of Jongin's voice, and laughed even louder.

"Hi, Jonginnie!"

Jongin stood there, dumbfounded, his wide eyes blinking slowly as he took in the sight of his best friend, glowing from that blue light the wood nymph had seen so rarely. Kibum's eyes were clear, almost translucent, and Jongin came closer, holding out his hand for his friend to take.

Kibum whirled around and caught those fingers. When he finally looked back at Jongin, his mouth opened in a small round. He tilted his head as he noticed the crown of full, generous flowers gracing his head.

"Something happened?" Jongin asked, unable to contain his smile.

"To you too apparently," Kibum simpered.

Their smiles turned cheeky, and Kibum grabbed Jongin's other hand to intertwine their fingers.

"Let's talk tomorrow," he offered softly.

Jongin nodded, with that knowing look in his eyes.

Kibum was too happy, too overwhelmed with everything that had happened to him, to be able to hear anything Jongin could want to share right now. And by the look of those flowers, Jongin surely wasn't in the mood to hear him blabber endlessly about his prince.

"I cannot sleep right now," Jongin confessed in an excited murmur.

"Me neither," Kibum laughed. "Let's not sleep! Let's dance!"

Jongin's eyes glowed with approval and he let go of one of Kibum's hand to lead him into soft steps and arabesques.

He heard Kibum start to hum, lowly, before he sang.

"My love, I've seen you in a dream... My love, a dream so soft is an omen of love..."

Jongin carried him in the air by the waist, and Kibum jumped around, dragging the wood nymph along as he rose up from the ground. A soft, warm wind was lifting them as they swayed between trees in complicated pirouettes.

"Let's both refuse our tomorrows to be dreary and gray... We will wait for our happiness... You, my destiny, I'll know how to love you... I've dreamed of it..."

They didn't notice the little lights of will-o'-wisps appearing around, dancing to the sounds of Kibum's singing and Jongin's laughter. All the creatures and animals who hadn't been sleeping just yet, could listen in awe to the two nymphs' joy.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! Fluff! Fluff everywhere!! Everything is fluff & nothing hurts!!  
> I hope this chapter made you all happy & warm. It sure made my heart burst with happiness as I wrote it. ♥
> 
> The song at the end of this chapter is the french version of “Once upon a dream” from Sleeping Beauty. I actually really love the french version of it, and realized that the english one sounds quite different, so I took the french lyrics and translated them.


	28. Bright eyes & cheeky grins

 

.

Jongin sighed. He was sitting on the ground, and he could tell the stones were cold against his behind. It was silent, all around him. The four fairies nearby had sensed his disarray, and even Jinki kept quiet. The wait was nerve-wracking to the wood nymph. His mind played the few sentences he had prepared over and over again, along with the events of that morning, which led him to sit there, with his heart beating a bit too fast in his ribcage.

Lord Baekhyun had come to their clearing, bright and early, hopping around, singing like a bird, and had interrupted Kibum and him as they were telling each other all that had happened the previous evening. Jongin had told Kibum everything about how he kissed Taemin and how Taemin kissed him and how, when you kissed someone, it was better to be kissing at the same time. The memories invading his mind all over again made Jongin blush just a tiny bit. And he shook his head quickly to refocus. He shouldn't be thinking about Taemin's lips right now.

Kibum had told him everything about his first proper meeting with Jonghyun, then he had narrated it all over again with extreme joy as Jinki, Kyungsoo, and then Jongdae had come along. And when the Lord of nymphs had first made an appearance, Kibum had tried to tell him too. But Baekhyun wasn't there to hear about their elves princes, he had said. He had more important things to talk about. Those had been his words. And unfortunately, Jongin was required to deal with said things.

It was tradition, and no matter how much Jongin had tried to sweet talk his way out of this, Baekhyun didn't want to hear any of it. Not even when Kibum offered to take his place, or when Kyungsoo pleaded for him. The Lord of nymphs had stubbornly repeated again and again that it was Jongin's task and it had to be him and he wasn't here to hear any whine.

It was a beautiful day, truly. The weather was warmer lately, and soon, flowers would be blooming again, everywhere. Jongin's hair was darkening slowly, ready to shift to a hazelnut color for spring. And on that day, as a few animals were going out of their winter sleep here and there in the forest, Sehun was finally going to wake up.

The youngest nymph would be opening his eyes, and Jongin was supposed to be there for him.

"The last nymph who came to life is supposed to welcome the new one," Baekhyun had insisted, sighing a bit at everyone's attempts to help Jongin out of his duty. "Please, can you understand how precious this moment is?"

And Jongin had started to feel bad about not wanting to do it. There was a sadness, hidden deep into Baekhyun's eyes, that made guilt crawl into Jongin's tummy.

"You have to be there for him the way Kibum was there to help you, do you remember?"

Of course, Jongin remembered. How could he ever forget Kibum, with his long hair flowing around, giving him water for the first time.

"Why don't you want to go?" Kyungsoo had finally asked Jongin.

It had been precious, the way all of his friends had immediately tried to help his case and make Baekhyun change his mind, without even caring about Jongin's reason. They didn't need to know. If Jongin didn't want to do something, Kyungsoo would never question it. Nor Kibum. They would stand by his side without a second thought and help him out. But seeing that there was nothing that could be done to make the Lord of nymphs go back on his words, Kyungsoo searched for another way to help, as he always did.

Jongin had curled up on the ground, hiding his face in his arms.

"What if he doesn't like me? What if I do it wrong?"

Before anyone else could react, Baekhyun had come closer to Jongin, kneeling in front of him and cupping his face.

"You won't," he had said, as gently and softly as he could.

He had taken Jongin in his arms, holding him as he had done once, when Jongin was much, much younger, and smaller. When Jongin had been just a child, scared of how Kibum's pond had frozen. And Baekhyun had whispered words only for him to hear, to calm him down. He did it all over again, that morning.

Then, Kibum had been pouting a bit, as everybody left, sulking as he was told that no, he couldn't even accompany Jongin. And no, Jongin couldn't bring Sehun back so they could meet.

"Kibum, my dear, have you forgotten your early years?" Baekhyun had sighed with a roll of his eyes. "You couldn't leave this clearing. The forest is too big and dangerous for such small beings. You were barely walking straight. Sehun will stay right where he is for the next few years, until he's strong enough to go on adventures with you all."

"How many times will I have to sleep until I can see Sehun, then?" Kibum had grumbled.

"You can go visit him tomorrow. For now, the point is to welcome him, not overwhelm him."

And thus, Jongin had tried to find words to say to welcome Sehun. And not overwhelm him. He really wanted to make him feel safe and happy.

He bit his bottom lip, and his eyes lowered to the ground, and to Junmyeon. The tiny fairy was sitting next to Jongin's foot, his wide eyes staring at Sehun's cocoon. He was vibrating on his spot, as if he couldn't contain all of his emotions, and the sight of him finally brought a small smile on Jongin's face.

As the wood nymph had arrived in the beautiful ruins that were Sehun's home, surrounded by Kyungsoo, Jinki and Jongdae, Junmyeon had been extremely confused. Then nervous. Then he had started crying when Jinki broke the news to him. Since then, he had barely blinked.

"I hope he'll wake up before lunch," Jinki blurted out in the heavy silence.

It took a giggle out of Jongdae, a snort out of Kyungsoo, and an offended pout out of Junmyeon.

"I'm just sayin'...," Jinki defended himself, holding his hands high in the air, "I'm gonna get hungry waiting like this. Baekhyun didn't give us any indication as to when exactly the little snail is coming out..."

"Don't call him a snail," Junmyeon protested.

Jongin felt his body relax, and he tilted his head.

"How is he going to come out, though?" he wondered out loud. "Will he need our help?"

Sehun, who had once been as big as a walnut, was now far larger. He still looked like a rock, and it was a bit strange to Jongin. He didn't remember looking like a rock. Would Sehun break the stone around him, was he inside this thing like a chick inside an egg? Or were they looking at the skin of his back, maybe? Was he curled up on the ground? It was all smooth though. Jongin couldn't see the shapes of arms and legs anywhere.

"You were hiding under a bunch of roots," Kyungsoo said, with a tender smile. "When you finally woke up, they came undone and disappeared, and you showed up."

"Oh," Jongin whispered.

He nodded a few times, looking back at Sehun. It was comforting to know that the small nymph wasn't waiting for him to break this stone to help him out.

"Maybe I should go get something to eat...," Jinki proposed, getting up and dusting his pants. "What do you want?"

"Can you bring some tea?" Jongdae asked. "It's cold in here. I'm not used to be outside anymore..."

"Alright tea and-..."

Junmyeon interrupted him with a loud shush and jumped on his feet.

"Hey!" Jinki grumbled. "Don't shush me!"

"Quiet," Junmyeon hissed. "Quiet! It's-... He's coming!"

The five of them bent forward, shining eyes wide in wonder as a very soft, faint little crackling was to be heard.

"He's coming!" Junmyeon repeated in a strangled voice, as to convince himself that he wasn't dreaming.

Jongin's mouth opened in surprise as Sehun's stone started to emit a low light, before it slowly vanished. A couple of gasps resonated around, but Jongin wasn't sure who breathed them out. There, before his eyes, just as he had imagined, was a little body, curled up in a ball. This time, he could see tiny hands balled into fists, and folded thin arms. And a tuft of thick, auburn hair.

"Remember, he won't see us at first," Kyungsoo whispered to Jongin.

The wood nymph nodded, blinking fast, and brought his attention back to Sehun, who was moving right, and left. The wind nymph stirred, shook his head, stretched, and slowly sat down. And Jongin couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe that the small walnut-size thing who had wreaked havoc in the forest when he came to life, was presently rubbing his eyes in front of him, with strands of hair going in every direction on his head.

Then, finally, he blinked, and stared right at Jongin with dark eyes and a small frown. Jongin breathed in, and coughed slightly.

"Hi," he stammered.

Sehun kept quiet, and didn't move. He stood there, staring at him for a couple of seconds, before he started to look around them, moving enough to see where he was sited and what was behind him.

"I-I'm Jongin...," Jongin tried again.

Sehun stopped moving to look back at him, and tilted his head to the side. He was kneeling, a few meters away, and slowly made his way to Jongin, approaching his face very close to the other's, as if he was inspecting him. Jongin heard Junmyeon's little gasps as the fairy was flying next to his neck and looking at Sehun as if the young nymph held the answers to all of the universe's mysteries.

Sehun opened his mouth and breathed loudly. Then he brought his hands to Jongin's cheeks, and tapped them lightly. He huffed and puffed a couple more times, before finally, his voice broke through.

"Jongin," he repeated.

The four fairies couldn't understand the spirit language, but Junmyeon was still able to recognize Kibum and Jongin's names, and he hiccuped dramatically as he heard that sound leave Sehun's lips. His very first word.

"That's right," Jongin encouraged him, with a large smile. "And you are Sehun."

Sehun widened his eyes in disbelief, and sat back on his butt.

"I'm Sehun," he repeated.

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

Jongin thought it was too early to start talking about Lord Baekhyun and going into deep explanations about the forest and the way nymphs were born. So he scrunched his nose.

"I know a lot of things," he simply answered, in a mysterious tone.

He saw Sehun nod solemnly, as if bewitched, and couldn't help a chuckle.

Sehun then took Jongin's hand, and put it next to his.

"You are tall," he breathed out.

"Well, I'm taller than you, that's true. But I was as small as you are, once."

Sehun kept nodding, trying to understand all this new information.

"Will I be tall too, one day?"

"I'm pretty sure you will."

Sehun let go of Jongin's hand, to look at his own fingers, then his arms, his feet, his legs, his tummy, his penis, and he tried to bend and twist himself to look at his butt, his back, his neck. He tried to catch his hair to look at it and touched his face.

"Do I look like you?" he finally asked Jongin again.

And Jongin wasn't sure how to answer him. Sehun looked like him more than he looked like Kyungsoo or Chanyeol, for sure. But as nymphs, they didn't quite look alike.

"Well, I guess a bit."

"That's not very helpful," Sehun retorted.

Jongin straightened up on his butt and scratched his head.

"Sorry..."

Sehun got up, with his legs parted, and bent forward to look at Jongin upside down from between his knees. His fluffy hair fell to swipe the ground.

"Jongin, are you my friend? Will we play together?"

The wood nymph laughed excitedly with the sudden feeling that he had succeeded.

"Yes! Yes, I am! We'll play a lot together, and I'll introduce you to my other friends!"

Sehun gave him a bright, large smile as he rolled on the ground, back to a sitting position. Then he moved around to face Jongin again. And he jerked his head suddenly, with a gasp.

Jongin had seen Junmyeon flying close to him, and he couldn't help a smile.

"I felt something!" Sehun cried out. "There was wind!"

"Was there?" Jongin laughed behind his hand.

"Yes!" Sehun exclaimed. "Right here!"

He pointed a spot next to him with one finger, and then turned around to point another spot.

"Here again!"

"Of course, you can sense the smallest air flow," Jongin chirped.

"Why do you say 'of course'?"

Jongin came closer to press his index against Sehun's nose, and the youngest nymph squinted on it.

"Because you're made of wind."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

Sehun kept quiet for a while, analyzing that brand new information, and then jumped on his feet again, breathed in longly to fill up his lungs, and breathed out next to Jongin. A sudden, violent gush of wind carried away every single little stone and piece of wood on the ground, and Jongin chuckled as Kyungsoo hadn't been quick enough to escape and got lifted away all the same in a cacophony of grumbles and whines.

"Crikey!" Kyungsoo yelled out, trying to find something to catch in the whirlwind. "Make him stop!"

Jinki and Jongdae were rolling on the floor laughing as Junmyeon hurried up to help the poor fairy who landed on his butt a few meters away.

"Are you alright?" Junmyeon asked.

"I thought I was going to fly back all the way to Hazelbarrow," Kyungsoo mumbled, holding his head straight on his shoulders.

"That's awesome!" Sehun yelled, bringing Jongin's attention away from the fairies again. "I'm awesome!"

"Oh yes," Jongin laughed. "You're a storm."

Sehun was wiggling his butt next to him, and then tapped his fingers excitedly on Jongin's head.

"What about you? What are you made of, Jongin?"

"I'm made of earth, and light."

Sehun calmed down at those words, and tilted his head again to look at Jongin in confusion.

"So what can you do?"

Jongin gave him a tiny smile, and brought one of his hand to Sehun's face. Under prying, curious eyes, he let a couple of wild flowers bloom in his palm. And Sehun gasped audibly. He brought his fingers closer and tentatively touched the daisies in Jongin's hand, his eyebrows rose on his forehead as he realized they were real.

"Awesome," he whispered once more.

"Thank you."

Sehun suddenly tilted his head again, frowning as his eyes were searching for the source of that sudden little change in the wind around him. But he couldn't see anything.

Junmyeon waved his hand towards Jongin slowly, his eyes still not leaving Sehun's face.

"Jongin, please... can you tell him I'm here now? Can you?"

Jongin nodded with a gentle smile, and saw the three other fairies took off to fly around Sehun too. The wind nymph suddenly shook his head, apparently upset.

"Jongin, there's something weird..."

"Can you feel them?" Jongin asked in a chuckle.

The youngest nymph looked back at him with a pout.

"What are you talking about?"

"They're flying around you," Jongin teased with a goofy smile.

Sehun huffed and puffed, and waved his hands around his head to try to clear the space around him. It made Jongdae and Jinki laugh as they tried to escape him, and Kyungsoo only flew higher.

"Who is it?"

"Fairies."

Jongin saw Sehun's eyes lighten up and widen, as if clouds had been cleared from his vision. The wind nymph squinted a bit, trying to see those little beings flapping their wings over his head. They were so tiny and funny, and suddenly he could hear little clinkings and ringings as they moved their lips.

"They're saying hi," Jongin told him.

But Sehun didn't pay him that much attention anymore. He brought his hand up, touching one of them with his index, and saw him tremble and gasp.

"Oh, sorry," Sehun murmured.

But the fairy came closer, landing on his palm, and Sehun stared at him with a contented smile.

"Look, I caught one," Sehun proudly squealed, perking up to Jongin for a second, before he looked back at the little creature who kept smiling at him.

"His name is Junmyeon," Jongin said fondly.

Sehun cupped Junmyeon very carefully in both of his hands and brought him closer to his face. His nose was barely a centimeter away from the fairy as he chuckled.

"Hi, Junmyeon. That's a funny name!"

"He can't understand you," Jongin said, and Sehun looked at him in confusion and sadness. "But you can learn his language, later, if you want."

Sehun tilted his head to one side, stealing a glance at the three other fairies now sitting on Jongin's thighs.

"Yes, that'd be nice. Do you think they will want to be my friends?"

"I know they do."

Sehun bounced on his butt with a loud laugh.

"Can we play a game now? Ask them if they want to play!"

Jongin crossed his arms on his torso and lowered his head to the three fairies sitting on him.

"Are you all up for a game? Sehun wants to play!"

"Of course," Junmyeon immediately squeaked. "Of course, we'll play! What does he want to do? We'll play anything, let's do it!"

He looked at the three other with such big, googly, threatening eyes, that Kyungsoo swallowed down his complaint, and agreed to go for a game of hide-and-seek. Junmyeon decided he'd be the first one to count down, and he sighed happily when he closed his eyes and heard the light, singing laugh of Sehun resonate all through the area.

Junmyeon cheated. Rather obviously, at that. He pretended not to hear the loud giggles of the youngest nymph as he went for the others, and they tried not to comment on it. It took all Jongin had within himself not to whine, but it made him realize that his time as the youngest nymph was over. For good. No more special treatment for him. What appeased his sulky state, though, was to see the excessive fondness on Junmyeon's face, when he finally made his way to the auburn hair popping out above a rock. Sehun was delighted to have won his very first game and couldn't stop rolling on the floor laughing.

What Junmyeon had been feeling ever since Baehyun had come for him, on that terrible day after the storm, had been impossible to describe. The wait, the expectations, the slight fear of doing something wrong, and the sense of purpose that he felt whenever he looked over that little pebble lost in the ruins. It all exploded, vanished, became ten thousands times more important. Just as Jinki and Kyungsoo had tried to explain. Just as he had read in dozens and dozens of diaries from older fairies who had been chosen just like him. Junmyeon knew, deep inside his bones and core, that he would do all he could, through his whole life, to keep a smile on Sehun's face. He knew he was now able to go to unspeakable lengths to take care of him. He knew he would cherish this nymph and protect him against anything that could ever threaten him. That's what he had seen, reflecting back in Sehun's young, innocent eyes, when the nymph had held him in his small hands. An unconditional love.

 

 

It was impossible for him to focus. Jonghyun had been trying to read that report Minho had brought him earlier that day, for hours, before he had finally given up. How could he possibly be reading that boring treaty between the two main packs of centaurs of the forest and their agreement with the Council of High Fairies of Hazelbarrow and all those terribly annoying things, when his mind was only filled with translucent blue eyes?

He had been thinking of Kibum uninterruptedly since the nymph had abandoned him the previous evening. Even in his sleep, he remembered dreaming about that cheeky grin and flying droplets of water.

Taemin had been wrong. Taemin had told him that if he were to spend more time with the nymph by some miracle, the longing would lessen, but it had been a lie. A terrible lie. Or maybe, Jonghyun still hadn't spend enough time around Kibum to be used to it. He had no idea.

But here he was, unable to go on with his personal duties, smiling like a fairy high on mint, thinking endlessly about the water nymph. Minho had teased him, of course. At the first opportunity he had seen.

"If anyone in Melalhil had any doubt about you and Taemin being a couple, you successfully convinced them that you're in love," Minho had said. "You even got me fooled for a second."

And Jonghyun had tried to understand what on earth his best friend was talking about.

"I'm talking about you two coming back from an afternoon in the forest together, you looking like you just saw a nymph and him all disheveled and puffy lips. I mean... everyone was just whispering about your romantic escapade."

Jonghyun had started laughing loudly. Too loudly to form a coherent sentence, and Minho had rolled his eyes.

"Spill it! I know you weren't smooching Taemin, he got smooched by a certain spirit. So what on earth happened to you?"

But someone had entered Jonghyun's office before the prince had any chance to explain himself, and tell Minho that he, indeed, had seen a nymph. Instead, Minho had been dragged away, and Jonghyun was left alone, battling with that insufferable report, and giggling every time he thought back on Minho's choice of words.

After he read the first page of the treaty fifteen times in a row, he put it aside and started to pace in his office. He wondered when Kibum would come back to him. He wondered what the nymph was doing. He wondered if he was thinking about him too. Then he did a few breathings exercises to calm down, and told himself over and over again that he shouldn't expect anything. That he had no right to expect anything.

And finally, as he looked over the forest tenderly from the large window in his office, opening it a bit to get some fresh air, he realized that he had met a nymph. A few hours ago, he had been in the presence of a holy spirit, who had chosen to show himself to him, who had been eager to hear him sing. Jonghyun forgot about everything else. Every concern, worry, duty, every thought that wasn't about Kibum shushed down and he found himself at peace, smiling with the memory of the nymph's clear laugh.

Jonghyun went back to his desk, and rummaged inside the left drawer. He took his notebook, his quill pen, shifted to the door to lock it, and sprawled on his favorite armchair. It was big enough to swallow him whole as he cowered comfortably in it. Safely held between cushions, away from curious stares, Jonghyun let himself think about Kibum all his content, without any guilt clenching at his insides anymore.

He could hear faint, muffled sounds coming from the open window, quieter than the scribblings he was making. A soft gush of wind made his curtains float around and the page of his notebook turn, but it didn't faze him. Jonghyun simply put his paper back in place, and continued writing. He was too faraway in his daydreams, too lost in thoughts to notice anything else. He didn't even realize he had started humming softly. But it wasn't really unusual anyway.

"What are you do'?"

The voice came in a furtive, mysterious whisper, and Jonghyun jumped out of his reveries, his head perking up to look around himself in fright. He was certain to have locked his door. He hurriedly tried to hide his notebook, and as he frowned, his head turning around to find the source of the question, he heard a soft little giggle.

Jonghyun blinked once, twice, and before his mind could form any coherent thought, his heart started to race. He shifted on his seat, and looked at the window.

There he was. Leaning on the window sill, his head cupped in his hands, looking at Jonghyun with shining, mischievous eyes, a playful smile on his lips.

"Kibum...," Jonghyun breathed out.

The nymph straightened up, nodding vehemently.

"Hi, Jeon-gyun," Kibum chirped.

Jonghyun got on his feet. He didn't pay attention to his notebook, nor his quill pen, which both fell on the ground under Kibum's curious stare, and he came closer, sitting on the little bench by the window.

"What are you doing here?" Jonghyun asked, trying his best to not sound too excited.

He could barely blink; his eyes kept peering at Kibum's face, his hands, his hair, all of him that was here, right before him.

"I say I come see you...," Kibum explained, with a pout. "You ask soon. So I come soon."

Jonghyun's lips broke into a large smile.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"I want see you. You are welcome."

"Have you been here for long, looking at me?"

Kibum froze, his eyes widening a bit and his cheeks and nose turned a faint pink.

"Jeon-gyun do this," he said, pointing at the notebook on the ground. "So I wait a bit. But you do not see me."

"I'm sorry."

Kibum shrugged, his lips pinched into a thin line. Jonghyun held out his hand, and stopped himself before he could bring that strand of hair playing on Kibum's forehead back behind his ear. He shouldn't touch him. He had no right for that. He kept repeating himself that he was in front of a holy spirit and he had to keep himself in check. Instead, he pushed the window to open it wider.

"Will you come in?" he asked, his throat tight and dry.

Kibum gave him a very pleased little smirk as he jumped graciously inside and strolled inside, inspecting everything with an unconcealed joy. He was finally inside the castle, he was there, in this room with Jonghyun, with all those pretty and rather curious objects everywhere around them. There was so much for him to see and to touch that Kibum didn't know where to even start. He approached the desk and looked over all those papers pilled up, grabbing pens and pencils, and climbed the very large chair behind. He was pawing at the scarlet fabric covering the back of the chair when he heard Jonghyun chuckle.

"You're very curious, aren't you?"

Kibum widened his eyes and looked back at him. Suddenly he remembered that he was here, with Jonghyun. Why was he paying even the slightest attention to his surroundings when his prince was there?

"Yes," he breathed out.

The way Jonghyun was looking at him made Kibum feel like his legs were made of strawberry jam. His elf came closer, leaning against his desk, without ever stopping to look at Kibum, and smiled.

"You can look around, if you want, I don't mind."

Kibum wanted to tell him that even if he was indeed very interested in absolutely everything in this room, all he really wanted to do was talk to him and have Jonghyun talk back. But he felt a bit shy saying something like this with Jonghyun so close to him now, having his undivided attention on him. So he softly nodded, and bit his lips.

Then Jonghyun straightened up abruptly, and grinned.

"Would you like tea?" he asked, all of a sudden.

Kibum tilted his head, frowning.

"Tea?"

"Yes, tea. And mhm... cakes, maybe? I could go get something for us. Do you like elvish food? I'll bring them back."

Kibum nodded quickly, trying to understand everything that Jonghyun was saying, but his elf was speaking a bit fast with excitement, and the nymph couldn't find it in himself to stop him when he looked so delighted.

"Oh, okay...," he smiled, even though unsure of what was happening.

"I'll be right back. You can look around in the meantime."

Kibum nibbled his bottom lip in confusion, but kept nodding. He saw Jonghyun scurry to the door, and the prince turned back to him before unlocking the door.

"You'll still be there when I come back, right?"

Kibum stood still, and smiled brightly.

"Yes. I wait you."

Jonghyun scrunched his nose, and disappeared. Kibum sighed loudly as he found himself alone, and scratched his cheek. Jonghyun did say that he was allowed to satisfy his curiosity, but the whole situation made him quite timid.

It took Kibum a couple of minutes of stillness and silence, before he managed to overcome his awkwardness and resumed his examination of Jonghyun's office. He looked over those stacks of papers, all covered in pretty elvish letters, and opened the few drawers on the side, filled with more papers, and more pencils, and books, and strange little objects. Kibum stopped trying to touch everything when one of them stung him and the other pinched his finger. He pouted, closing the drawer rather furiously, and got up.

The room was clean, and luminous and he loved it. It smelled like Jonghyun, which was by far his most favorite scent of all, even better than the smell of rain. He wondered if it was Jonghyun, who chose all those colors on the walls and the chairs. He loved the tones of cream, red mahogany and burgundy.

Kibum kept trotting, feeling the curtains in his hands and the soft floor under his toes, when his eyes caught sight of a clothing, abandoned on a sideboard. He came closer, snatching the white shirt in his hands and gasped at its softness. It was large, and it smelled a lot like Jonghyun, and Kibum felt himself blush just by holding it. He unfolded it before his eyes and tried to imagine his prince wearing it.

Then, before he could find an excuse not to do it, he dried the skin of his chest and put Jonghyun's shirt on. It was even softer than it felt against his fingers. It made him feel all fancy and pretty, even if it was too large for him and fell off his small frame. He was wearing an elvish clothing, and couldn't help but let out a sneaky laugh at his mischief. There was a little cord on top, under his chin, and he wasn't sure how to tie it. He tried a couple of times, but didn't manage to make it pretty, and soon gave up. This wasn't important anyway. It didn't prevent him from feeling incredibly elegant.

Kibum waltzed all the way back to the window, and tried to catch his reflection in it. The sight of him wearing Jonghyun's clothes made his heart soar inside his chest.

" _Prince Kibum,_ " he said reverently to himself, with a little bow. " _You look exceptionally lovely today._ "

Spinning around with a smile, Kibum spotted Jonghyun's notebook, still laying on the ground, and stopped his shenanigans to pick it up. He crawled on the armchair Jonghyun had previously occupied, and opened it curiously.

Unfortunately, he couldn't read elvish. But the notebook was filled with Jonghyun's handwriting, which, in Kibum's unbiased opinion, was the loveliest elvish handwriting he had ever seen, and it made him stupidly happy to look at it. Kibum turned the pages, looking closely at every word, as if one would suddenly make sense to him if he stared at it enough. But they didn't.

The door of the office opened, and Kibum froze, his eyes widening, as he turned on the armchair and slowly peeped behind. Jonghyun came in, hands full of a large tray filled with pastries. He closed the door with his foot and stretched his head to look around the room.

"Kibum...?" he called softly, with a hard swallow.

His worried eyes finally caught the teal tuft of hair and two frightened blue eyes hiding behind the sofa, and his face immediately relaxed.

"Oh, you're here...," he sighed in relief. "I'm sorry it took me so long. Are you okay?"

"Yes," Kibum croaked.

He saw Jonghyun approach him and circle his armchair to put his tray on the little coffee table nearby, and held out his breath. He was still wearing his prince's shirt, and hoped Jonghyun wouldn't get mad at him. Maybe he shouldn't have done that. Maybe he shouldn't have gone through his notebook like this, even if he couldn't understand a single word. He suddenly realized how rude he had just been and feared that Jonghyun might ask him to leave right this instant. How awful it would be.

But as Jonghyun noticed Kibum's surprising outfit, he simply gaped. For a moment, neither of them dared to move, until finally, Kibum jolted out of his embarrassment and tried to take out the shirt.

"I am sorry," he squeaked.

The little cord got caught in his hair and he found himself unable to take the damn shirt off. He felt himself heat up in shame and a light mist started to form around him. Then Jonghyun's hands were on him. The prince put the shirt back over his head, untangled the cord from Kibum's strand of hair, and smiled at him so tenderly that the mist between them thickened.

Without a word, Jonghyun tied the cord nicely, so the shirt wouldn't fall off Kibum's shoulder, and patted his chest. Maybe he lingered. Maybe it wasn't necessary for him to put back Kibum's hair away from his forehead. But the nymph didn't say anything to stop him, and Jonghyun couldn't help himself.

"It suits you quite well," Jonghyun said gently with a smile.

The mist was disappearing slowly, and he saw Kibum's eyes lighten up and get brighter.

"You are not angry?" came Kibum's quiet murmur.

"No, I'm not," Jonghyun answered in a chuckle, as he bumped the nymph's nose. "Why would I be? I told you that you could look around, didn't I?"

Kibum smiled and sat up straighter, joining his hands on his lap as Jonghyun stepped back to sit on the chair before him.

"So, do you want tea?"

The nymph nodded quickly, and Jonghyun poured him a cup.

"You can take anything you want."

There were two plates with pyramids of little pastries of all forms, and Kibum honestly didn't know where to even begin, because he had never seen most of them. He thought briefly about Jinki, who would be crying of happiness, had he been there. And Kibum took one round pastry, smelling it suspiciously before he tasted it.

"It is very good," he chirped, his mouth full, giving Jonghyun a surprised look.

Jonghyun laughed behind his hand, and coughed lightly.

"I'm glad you like it."

Kibum finished eating on his pastry like a squirrel and wiped his hands on his thighs before he grabbed Jonghyun's notebook laying next to him, to give it back.

"I look this," he said with a sheepish smile.

"You can't read it, can you?" Jonghyun asked, a bit taken aback.

Kibum scrunched his nose and shook his head.

"No."

Jonghyun took his notebook back, staring at it for a while before he opened it to the last page.

"You do this when I come. I ask what you do. What is it you are do' with that?"

Kibum winced, scratching his forehead in annoyance as he heard himself talk and realized what he was saying didn't make a lot of sense. He lacked too many words and it was really bothering him.

"I was writing a song."

Kibum stopped his self-pity to perk up and look at his prince in wonder.

"A song?"

"Yes."

Kibum's face crumbled in misery as he threw his hands in the air.

"No, no! I stop you with song! I am sorry!"

Jonghyun jumped at his sudden cry, and quickly grabbed the nymph's hands in his to calm him down.

"It's alright, hey... Kibum... it's alright. I'm so happy you're here. I will write more later."

The nymph sighed and pouted at him, his head tilted to the side. His heart seemed to realize how close to him Jonghyun was, once more, because it raced all over again.

"I'll write more tonight," Jonghyun repeated.

He sat back, bringing his armchair a bit closer to the nymph.

Kibum leaned over his armrest to glance at Jonghyun's notebook, and puckered his lips.

"What is the song?" he asked softly.

Jonghyun glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, and his heart fluttered at the way the nymph was looking at him from under his eyelashes. The realization hit him hard, and made his heart clench.

"Jeon-gyun?" Kibum called him.

Jonghyun coughed, trying to find his senses back. But a cold sweat was running along his spine. Maybe, eventually, he was falling for those eyes. And maybe, eventually, he was getting himself in a difficult situation.

"Yes?" he croaked.

"What is the song?" Kibum asked again.

Jonghyun laughed, a bit nervously.

"Can't you guess?"

Kibum straightened up, and frowned.

"I don't understand."

Jonghyun looked at his notebook, and sighed before he glanced at Kibum.

"This song is about you," he confessed.

Kibum froze and his mouth fell open. His prince, his beloved, perfect prince, was writing one of his wonderful, precious song, about him.

Kibum brought his legs against his chest and held himself. His emotions were all over the place and he wasn't sure what to do with all of them.

"You sing to me?"

"It's not finished yet," Jonghyun winced, rubbing his neck. "I can't sing it now."

Kibum tried to look at the notebook again. But the letters still didn't make sense.

"I will sing it to you when it's done, okay? I promise."

Kibum lost himself in his prince's eyes and nodded weakly. He saw Jonghyun smile mischievously at him.

"You have to come back to me, so I can sing it."

"I promise."

Kibum unfolded himself to grab his cup of tea, so that his fingers would stop shaking. It wasn't very effective, but the warm drink helped calm down his heart just a tiny bit. Just enough so that he could continue looking at Jonghyun without feeling like he would faint.

When he put his hand back on the armrest, Jonghyun grabbed it. He tapped his fingers against Kibum's, stroking them softly, absentmindedly and the nymph didn't dare to move. He let his prince caress his hand all he wanted until it was time for him to leave. He knew, from all the time he had spent watching him, that Jonghyun liked to touch the people around him. It was so special, though, to feel those fingers on him, those eyes looking into his. And when someone came to knock on Jonghyun's door, Kibum could have summoned a downpour right inside the castle, in displeasure to be interrupted in such a moment. Elves, besides Jonghyun -and Minho-, truly had no manners.

It felt terrible to put off Jonghyun's shirt, and even sadder to say goodbye again.

"Will you come back soon?" Jonghyun asked in a whisper.

"Yes, soon."

Jonghyun gave him a cheeky grin.

"Really soon?"

His hand came to tousle Kibum's hair, and the nymph leaned against it.

"Soon, soon, soon," he purred.

Kibum climbed over the window, turned around to look at Jonghyun, and smiled brightly.

"Goodbye, Jeon-gyun."

"Goodbye, Kibum."

The nymph bit his lips and wiggled on his knees, on the window sill, then he brought one finger to Jonghyun's nose to tap it lightly. And before the elf prince could react, he disappeared.

Jonghyun breathed out, and pressed his hands against his face. Maybe, his song was a love song. Maybe, he was getting himself into something really complicated. But he couldn't care less.

He hummed lightly, strolling inside his office and closed his eyes. This way, he could still see Kibum's cheeky grin.

.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> It took me quite a long time, didn't it? I'm sorry. I got so much work to do lately (&somuchstress). Also, to be honest, this chapter was a bit difficult to write. I like how it ended up, though. Did you too? I hope you did.  
> Thank you for reading, thank you for staying with me through this long story.  
> Take good care of yourself & enjoy everyone's comeback & debut this month!! ♥


End file.
